My Little Pony Chronicles: Book 2
by WeirdRaptor
Summary: With the fall of an old evil a new world lies before the ponies, but what new perils await them? Evils, both old and new now rise up to cover the earth in new darkness. Can the Light Bearer and the ponies weather the storm?
1. Chapter 1: Spinning Webs

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Book Two:**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any _My Little Pony_ intellectual properties. guess I'll just have to wait until Generation-5 rolls around.

**Author's Notes: **This is the second part of my retelling of the entire 80s _My Little Pony_ continuity. _Book One_ can be read here: .net/s/6857686/1/My_Little_Pony_Chronicles_Book_1. It covers the story of very first animated 1984 MLP Special, titled _Rescue from Midnight Castle_. If you are a new reader, I would recommend reading that one first because it also kind of serves as a hub for information on the world this takes place in.

This _Book Two_ will be covering the second special's story, _Escape from Catrina_, and possibly more, depending on the final length of this arc. I have not yet decided where _Book Two _ends and what will be the start of _Book Three_.

**Chapter One:**

**Spinning Web**

It was the month of June, on the 17th day of it, on Year Two of _The Age of Light_, to be exact. One year had passed since the fall of Tirac the Conqueror, and his dynasty, New Umbrae. One year since the continent, Eoland, began reshape itself now free of his vise-like grip. One year since he had transmutated four innocent Pastel Ponies into dark, twisted shapes, and then left them trapped that way in his wake. One year since the life of a young girl named Megan had been changed, forever.

Already, the deeds of the mighty centaur had been recorded in history books, to be remembered for all time. Though it was perhaps not the best way the last of his race to procure the eternal memory of his people into the minds and hearts of the people of Eoland, many still believed he would have preferred this way. They would be correct.

Since that dark time, the days since had been brighter now that the bleakest part of midnight had been cleared away. For some, anyway. For others, such as Applejack, Fizzy, Parasol, and North Star, their days were filled with the darkness of a lab while strange men led by the Magi Christopher toiled over alchemistic catalysts and other such materials in an attempt to revert to them to their original state.

A year it had been since that day they were robbed of their hooves, their fur, and their voices. They longed to return to the way they were so badly that it hurt, and it did hurt. Today, though, hopefully, that would all end. The Magi had solved the riddle of transmuting them back to their original forms. Well, they solved it on paper, anyway. They were having trouble solving another problem: generating enough magical energy for the reversal spell they had designed to work.

Presently, the four morphed Pastels stood upon a magic circle that had been carved into the floor. At the eight focal points of the spell were Core Spheres. Christopher had gotten the idea to create something similar to Element Cores, but on a smaller scale, and more of them. Each of the eight Lesser Cores, as they were called, were charged Earth Element or Water Element (four each), as those were the Magic-Types associated with healing and transmutation, since various minerals, chemicals, and water were what mostly made up even Familiar and Chimera bodies, just magically charged.

However, the grim expressions of Christopher and his team of researchers wore did not bode well. They had thoroughly tested the Cores and their effectiveness. They had also put them to the rest with the combined efforts of the team of Magi that Christopher has gathered, four Water Magis and four Earth Magis each. More than once before, the entire team had simultaneously operated the Cores, mastering them.

When they were done calculating the power output while the four Pastels waited, Christopher stepped back, shaking his head.

One of the Earth Magi pulled out a beaker filled with a green liquid that hung from around his neck by a string. He said something in a hushed tone to Christopher, who looked at the four unhappy Pastels. He met their sad mazes and sighed. Finally, he nodded his head, and each of the other seven mages pulled out a beaker of their own.

The eight wizards drank the liquid from the cups and then stepped into position, each by one of the cores. They breathed in and out a few times, tuning themselves into their respective elements. The cores were alternated to water, then earth, then water again, and so forth.

"The Fail-Safes are functioning," Christopher asked.

"Yes, Master Christopher, if the spell is unsuccessful, they will not be struck in some horrible mid-transformed state, they will revert back to their present forms."

"Good. Let us begin. Stay focused, the witch weed potion we just drank may increase our output, but it makes for a more aggressive state of mind," The Handicapped Water Mage replied.

They each raised an arm in the air, and began chanting the spell. Right away, the cores glowed as the wizards began to gather their respective Elements from the air and both Earth and Water began to swirl around the four Pastels. The Elements began to glow the white gleam of two kinds of magic working in conjunction and they closed around the quartet. Immediately, strands of Darkness began to be forcibly pulled from their bodies and the four began to cry out.

The four forms began to shrink in size and looked like it would work, but for the straining wizards. Sweat poured from the brows of and every one of them at this point, but they pressed on, further and further undoing the damage that had been done to these poor beings. But then one of the Magi collapse and the spell became unstable.

It recoiled, and the Darkness returned to the Pastels and water and mud shot away from them in all directions, caking the room (and the Magi) in it. Five more of the wizards fell over, while only Christopher and another Water Mage remained standing.

"We were unable to generate sufficient power," Christopher sighed.

"Oh, you think," one of the other mages said sarcastically while trying to wipe himself off. "Wonderful observation, have any other chestnuts of wisdom you share with us?"

"Calm yourself, if the witch weed gets to you only after one dose, then perhaps you have no place here at the Guild," Christopher said coolly.

The mage just scowled at him, in response.

Christopher approached the four standing the center of the circle. He rubbed one of their snouts with his hand, gently.

"Forgive me."

Each day, another portion of their former fire left their eyes.

"Please…my friends, try to hold on just a little longer," Christopher assured. "We will find a way."

He then turned to his colleagues.

"Geoffrey, Trent. You two see if you cannot rework our power output up to acceptable standards for the spell to be successful. James, write a letter to our lord, Bernard. Tell him to get in contact with the Light Bringer. We may have to resort to using the Light to power the spell."

"Yes, Master Christopher," the three responded and went off to complete their appointed tasks.

"I still say the formula is incomplete," Fritz, the one who had spoken angrily before, said. "You know my thoughts on the matter, Master Christopher."

"Yes, Fritz. You may be right. We may just need the spell journal of their creator to solve this riddle. Well, nothing to do but to rework what we have at our disposal and hopefully refine the spell design and to see if it cannot be improved for the time being," Christopher said.

The Water Magi went over to the table and started picking up notes and other materials. Soon, he had an armful of books and other texts.

"Excuse me, Thomas, could you help me with these," Christopher asked.

"Oh, right away, Master Christopher," The young Earth Mage replied.

The young man picked up the remainder of the materials, and followed Christopher to the door.

"What of me," Fritz asked.

"Just take our guests out back to the gardens. Try to brighten their spirits," Christopher called over his shoulder.

Thomas opened the door for him, allowing the raven-haired older man to get through, his wooden arm bumping the doorframe on the way out.

"Brighten their spirits," Fritz scoffed.

He walked up to the four.

"Come on, I heard that Magi Trevor was experimenting around with a new kind of apple or something."

* * *

><p>Far to the East, across Gloom Mountain in the Center Lands, as the Blank Lands had been renamed, something stirred in the darkness. Two figures ran through the hills and wood of that land, being pursued by around seven-ten quick-footed followers of malicious intent. Neither the chased nor the chasers stopped for anything, but the hunt went on well into the night. Until at last, one of the hunted could run no further.<p>

"Forgive me, master, but there are just too many of them on our trail," said the larger one, bearing wriggling cargo.

"Oh, you addle-pated homunculus," the smaller of the two, replied crossly, pushing his round glasses back up to the top of his nose. "Fine, you go on ahead. I will handle this lot."

"Yes, master," the seven foot green Brute replied.

It stepped heavily but swiftly carrying its load over its shoulder. Its hunched back looking even more hunched as it leaned forward into its run, one of its massive green arms pumping in the air as it went.

The wiry man left behind stood and faced the approaching forces and held out one hand to his front. He was a young human man of average height, thick wavy brown hair, green-blue eyes, and pale fair skin. Then with his high of pitch scratchy voice, he spoke a spell, a dark spell, which would repel his attackers:

"I am he who commandths ye, of silver feathers and bones-stripping talons…"

At once, a circle of magic glowed all around him with blue and green magicks flowing in streams all around him. He continued.

"Ye know me! And if ye do not know me, then ye shall be _made_ to know me! My authority shall be engraved upon thee! I am Liam Vie! Ye shall obey the brand of that which I have given you! …I call upon thee now, and in turn, ye shall come now before me!"

The creatures that strode at the man neared. By this time, anyone beholding them could tell that they were goblins, hailing from The Goblin's Forest. There were nine of them, and one with an ax ran right at the man with the weapon raised high in the air to strike him down. Just as they were within a few yards of him, a terrible call that chilled their bones rang out from above. The goblins looked, and fear gripped them at once.

"HARPIES!"

The goblins turned to flee, but their death came on swift wings. At once, five of their numbers were plucked off of the ground, screaming, joined in a choir of screams by the beasts of prey, and they were carried off, begging for help. The remaining four goblins now were going at full speed, racing for the cover of the trees.

One of the four was slammed into the ground when one of the humanoid beasts landed on him. His arms failed about, trying to defend him, but the monster reached down and bit into his neck, inciting screams of agony. Two more were plucked off of the ground and carried off. The last remaining goblin ducked and avoided one set of talons, but was picked up by another and then dropped. The forward momentum sent him flying into the side of a tree and to the ground. When he fell, he did not stir again and two harpies settled down next to him and began their feast.

The man standing behind the protection of the feathered fiends just laughed at them, the wild, maniacal kind of laugh. Then he looked smugly at the remains of the green beasts.

"Foolish pawns of Catrina. What right did you think you had to attack me? So ends this little interlude. Now if you will kind sirs can afford to excuse me, I have other business to attend to, but know that it was your persistent little chase that made this necessary."

A flapping of wings above him alerted him to the fact that his transportation had arrived. The large harpy set down on the ground next to him. Harpies were larger than humans, though they were shaped like them in some ways. They had torsos similar to those of human females and human-like faces, but with the exception of their facial features, were entirely covered in silver feathers. They possessed hawk-like talons and wings, only greater in size. Their sharp teeth were perfect for tearing through flesh. They also had hawklike eyes that saw far into the distance.

Liam climbed upon its back. As it took off into the sky, its kin enjoyed a feast of goblin flesh.

* * *

><p>"Let me go, you big lug," the thrashing load upon the hulking Brute's shoulder demanded. "I am Rep, family butler of the Calica Family of nobles from…"<p>

"Master Liam ordered me to carry you to Windy Way Fields," Brute replied.

"Windy Way Fields? Are you both kidding me? That's right where the entrance to The Goblin's Forest is! Catrina is going to have you both for lunch for this!"

Brute did not reply, and kept on running at a quick pace that seemed impossible for his stout legs, but before long, they were in The Wndy Way Fields. The massive thing stopped and unceremoniously dropped Rep onto the ground at its feet, and then just stood there, stoically just staring ahead, as if no other thoughts than its ordered tasks entered its head. In fact, no other thoughts did.

Rep pulled and struggled against the manacles that sealed away his shape-shifting abilities. He dared a look up at Brute, and then made a break for it. He had gone no more than ten steps towards The Goblin's Forest when he felt the large fingers of his captor wrap around his body again and then carry him while he struggled and called for help back to the spot where they had just previous been. Brute dropped him at its feet once again and returned to just staring ahead, awaiting further orders.

Tired of this and desperate to escape whatever fate they had in store for him, Rep pounced up on the creature's chest and bit into his throat before he could react. The lizardman was about to tear Brute's throat out when it's giant hand shot up and jarred Rep loose. Then the great green beast grabbed Rep by the neck and lifted him high into the air. Rep felt its hand begin to squeeze his throat shut, when suddenly a fireball shot down from the sky and blasted Brute's head into oblivion.

Though it remained standing in place, its fingers opened and Rep dropped to the ground again. The lizardman coughed and breathed in precious air, and then stared up at Brute once again. Its head was gone, yet it still stood with its arm out-stretched.

"What in Eoland," Rep asked.

"Ah, that," Liam Vie spoke as his harpy landed. "You see, dear puppet, This construction is a homunculus, a man-made life form. This one had a self-defense reflex built into his programming, so when you tried to fatally wound him, it kicked in even above my own commands to keep you alive. A design flaw and one I will not repeat when I rebuild him. Such a crude model now that I think of it."

"A homunculus," Rep gasped.

He didn't know much in the ways of magic and mysticism, but he did know that it took a high tier wizard to create one. He dared not ask how Brute was created, as homunculi could be made from the deceased.

"What do you want from me," Rep demanded, trying to sound authoritative and failing miserably at it.

Liam just threw his head back and laughed deeply and heartily at this display, pointing at Rep with one hand and holding hid gut with the other. His manic high-pitched laughter filled the air. It made Rep just want to hit him, but he reframed from doing anything of the sort and just waited for the man to reply. Then the laughter abruptly stopped and Liam looked at him with humorless eyes.

"You, puppet? I have no need for some witless thing moving on the strings of a low rent Magi like Catrina. Sadly, I have come to these untamed lands for something. Something very valuable, but wish for the involvement of my colleagues and I to remain unknown. So I have come to enlist the aid of this nothing with a bloated ego that calls herself a "witch" to act in my stead. You are just a tool to satisfy that end. Come now! What have you to be angry about? Is this not how you are always used, anyway, to satisfy someone else's desires?"

The man threw his head back in another round of laughter.

"What…? How…dare you," Rep spoke indignantly.

Liam reached out and grabbed Rep by the neck, causing the lizardman to gag.

"Do not speak to me again, puppet! Any questions you might have will be answered in due time. The one who pulls your strings should be receiving my message any moment now."

He released Rep, who fell back onto the ground and started a new cycle of coughs and wheezes. Liam stepped away from him and began scanning the field. The harpy leapt over to Rep's side, hissing menacingly. The shapeshifter stayed perfectly still.

A few moments later, eight figures appeared in the field, joining the young Fire Magi, the harpy, and the lizardman.

"Ah, my friends. Magis Wylfred and Dylan, is it? Yes, this is the one. Just have him set over there. We have to make Catrina the _witch_ know that we mean business."

While this was happening, Catrina the Felinian witch sat at her throne deep within the Underground of the Goblin's Forest. Her clawed hand impatiently rapped, one at a time, against the surface of her stone throne. Her face rested lazily in her other hand's palm.

She waited for two things: the return of her butler, Rep, and the mob of goblins that she had sent out on another raid yesterday, and the next batch of her witch weed potion. They were both taking too long! She growled irritably, deciding the check on the latter first, and then she would send out another group to retrieve the second. Just as she was pushing herself up out of her eat with her hands, the great double doors of her throne chamber opened.

"Sorry this new batch is late, Ms. Catrina. Momma…uh, I mean, Hydia, Reeka, and I worked as quickly as we could," the entering figure said.

"That's "Mistress" or "Lady", to _you_," Catrina growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Lady Catrina," the red-haired girl exclaimed sheepishly. "Won't forget again, witch's honor."

The girl held up her right hand, wearing a goofy grin the entire time. Catrina folded her arms in response, and just glared with a grumpy demeanor. She could barely believe the three ingrates and their complete lack of manners.

The previous Fall, the three sought refuge in the Goblin's Forest, but found themselves working in the witch weed production room, instead. The elder and mother of the other two witches took being forced to work for Catrina the hardest. However, a few good rounds of magic vs. magic had humbled the former mountain witch's attitude. The most amiable and obedient of the three was the red-head that approached Catrina now with a bowl of fresh witch weed potion. However, the girl wasn't too bright, either.

The girl began ascending the steps up to the throne. She almost made it without trouble, but then the awkward girl somehow managed to trip over her own feet and stumbled forward and right at her current overseer. Catrina was quick, in spite of the restrictive fur robe she wore, she was able to jump off of her throne and catch the bowl before too much of the its contents spilled

"By careful, you little idiot," Catrina yelled angrily. "You almost lost it all!"

"I'm sorry, Lady Catrina," Draggle said, on sitting on both knees. "Here, I spilled some on you, let me…"

Draggle took out a handkerchief and reached for where the potion had stained Catrina's robe, but the incensed catgirl slapped her across the face with the back of her hand. Tiny tears welled up in the corners of the red-head's eyes, and she looked hurt up at the felinian.

"Don't give me that look. Just be gone from my sight," Catrina spoke hostilely.

She began drinking the potion as the girl ran from the room, holding the side of her face. When she was finished, she set the bowl down and sat back, closing her eyes. She enjoyed the feel of the power building inside of her. As the minutes passed, she felt the witch weed taking its effect and purred, enjoy the increased magical energies coursing through her.

Then she heard a sound she did not expect to hear.

"Meow. Meow, meow."

She looked down at the bottom step of the stairs leading to her throne and spied a single black cat staring up her. She furrowed a brow at it, wondering how it had made its way inside without being noticed by her goblins. The two sat in silence staring at each other.

"So… An Unevolved," she muttered at the little feline. "I suppose you want some milk, or some rats or something…"

"This entity comes at my behest," the cat spoke.

Catrina jumped in surprise.

"A Familiar?"

"This little fellow is a Familiar. I wouldn't expect a lackluster witch that needed witch weed to cast even the simplest of spells to recognize one when she sees it, though."

"How dare you! You dare mock me! Come out and show yourself, coward, and I will show you who's lackluster!"

"Follow the cat," the Familiar continued the message. "It will show you the way to me, and please do come, and come alone. Your puppet, the lizardman, and I shall be waiting on pins and needles for you."

"Rep," Catrina asked, urgently. "What have you done to him? Answer me now!"

The cat spoke no more, and began trotting towards the exit, which Draggle had left hanging open in her wake. Catrina quickly opened a hollow space in the arm of her throne, and pulled out a small bottle filled with witch weed potion. She had kept it in case of an emergency, which this was shaping up to be.

She got up and began following the cat through the halls towards the exit. Several goblins offered to accompany her, but she told them to continue their duties and that she would return after finishing an errand which required her attention.

She followed the Familiar up the stairs and into the forest. She crossed the stone floor of the ruined building and then pursued it across the main path of the forest. For hours, she walked, now panting, unused to crossing so much ground on foot and by herself, until she finally came to the edge of the forest. Several figures stood under the moonlight, and the cat ran over to them. Catrina kept after it and the figures soon become clear to her eyes. And she threw a hand over her mouth to muffle a scream when she saw them.

Rep was bent over the stump of a tree with his head resting right on it. Next to him, a big man with a big ax stood ready to take the lizardman's head. A dozen harpies stood a little ways away, ready to lunge at her if she made any wrong moves. Eight men stood in single file between her and Rep and his would be executioner. They held their hands outstretched, one over the other, between which were stationary spheres of fire. Another man who wore glasses stood next to the harpies.

The Familiar ran over to the man standing by the harpy and then vanished into thin air.

"Good evening, cat. They call me Liam Vie," the man said.

"Release my servant immediately," Catrina ordered, choosing to ignore the barb this time. "Or I will be forced to use force to retrieve myself."

This threat received a laugh from all the mages and the executioner.

"Using the augmentation granted by that potion you are so reliant on, you may be able to match my comrades in a contest of power, but by the time you make any progress, our esteemed friend, the executioner, will have separated your puppet's head from his body."

"Don't give in, Catrina," Rep called. "No matter what happens to me, you can't make any deals with these guys! They're not right, somehow. All of 'em just feel wrong!"

Catrina sneered at this. She steadied herself and stood firm in spite of her tired state and crossed her arms again.

"Please, what makes you think I care anything for the life of one servant? I have many!"

"You are practically dead on your feet, yet knowing you would be you came all this way, anyway? Fine. Have it your way. Kill him."

The executioner raised his instrument and prepared to bring it down with all his.

"No, wait," Catrina cried, jumping forward frantically.

The Fire Mages summoned a wall of flame, driving the felinian back. Liam raised his hand, stopping the ax wielder from finishing his work.

"What do you want of me," she asked, angrily.

"We require your services."

Catrina balked at this.

"What? You overcame my goblins and took my servant hostage, and then set this meeting up! What could I possibly offer that you cannot do for yourselves," she asked.

"Ah, that is the important question, and one smarter than I expected of you," Liam answered. "I require you to perform certain tasks in my stead, and not because we here are incapable of fulfilling them ourselves. Any involvement on my part must remain completely unknown. So I now turn to what the local muscle has to offer. Fortunately, I remembered you from a report our department received well over a year ago."

"Report? Department," Catrina asked.

"Oh, no," Rep said, already catching on.

"Yes, the Winter before last, you were visited by the dragonriders and their leader, the former general Scorpan. In exchange for continued control of the wood, you gave us information, valuable information. It was sent to my department, Science and Magic Research and Development, to verify and we did."

"The ponies," Catrina breathed. "You…hail from the fallen New Umbrae."

Liam grinned.

"Yes, and I was the man who confirmed the magical properties of the ponies, myself, from afar. Their magical attributes and capabilities are far greater than even you had told us. Our dearly departed Emperor knew exactly how to put them to good use. So I think you now understand what we require of you," Liam said, grinning all the time.

"Oh, I understand all too well. So, how many," Catrina asked.

"At least four," Liam replied. "But think not that I am an unfair sort. Obviously, the life of your puppet would not suffice as a fair trade if you did all the foot work. No, no, no. So you would get him back, but if you gather more, like, say, around ten or so, you can keep some of them for yourself for your witch weed machine."

"Don't insult me," Catrina sneered. "Save perhaps for the Unicorns, they lack the proper ability to grip anything to work the machine."

"Oh, that is true," Liam responded, in feigned sheepishness, scratching the back of his head. "Well, you could always…alter them. Shall we say, into a form that will work your machines day and night without question?"

Catrina raised a brow at this.

"If you bring in ten or more of the Pastels, you can keep half of them. I will supply the knowledge and the means to transmute them into a shape and size suitable to your needs."

Catrina looked to Rep, who vigorously shook his head 'no' at the offer.

"No, Catrina. No," he mouthed.

She looked back at Liam.

"Very well, you have an accord."

"Good," Liam grinned.

He approached her and produced a rolled up scroll from a pouch that hung from his belt. He unrolled it and stepped up next to her. He uttered a spell and a spell glowing orb shined over it.

"Read," he instructed.

Catrina read over the contents of the scroll. It was contract, one bidding her to fulfill her end of the bargain and not to betray them.

"Sign, or say goodbye to your puppet," Liam ordered.

"Have a pen," she asked.

"Your blood will suffice, will it not?"

She gave him a hard look with narrowed eye-slits. She extended one of her claws and pricked her finger. When it drew blood, she signed her name upon the scroll. Without warning, the parchment lit up and flew out of the young Fire Mage's hands. Before Catrina could follow its motions, it collided with Rep and wrapped itself around his neck.

Its shine died down and the lizardman was now adorned with a collar the same dark yellow color of the parchment. The executioner stepped away from him and the rank of Fire Mages parted.

"And it is done," Liam said.

He turned to Catrina, who looked at him questioningly.

"Betray us, and that band will do our ax bearing friend's work for him. It will come off once you have upheld your end of the agreement. How can you be sure I am to be trusted? Well, what choice do you have? To see that all goes according to plan, I will be supervising this personally within your "Underground" with my good friends, Wylfred and Dylan. Understood?"

Catrina sighed.

"Yes, I understand."

"Yes, you understand, what," he asked, grinning devilishly.

She looked at him blankly.

"You say 'Yes, I understand, sir'."

"…Yes, I understand, sir."

**A/N:** So it officially begins. I actually had my doubts that I would get this far with fic once upon a time, since I have a terrible habit of not finishing stories that I start. However, with the end of _Book 1_, I think I've finally kicked the habit.

I would say "a cookie to anyone who figures out who Liam is working for", but I have a feeling you're all probably already hedging your bets on who it is and all probably have the same answer. I'm going to straight up say that you've guessed right.


	2. Chapter 2: Light Bringer Returns

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any _My Little Pony_ or any other Hasbro intellectual properties. Sigh.

**Chapter Two:**

**Light Bringer Returns**

Hydia waited impatiently by the doorway of Catrina's throne room. A few hours ago, Draggle had come back to the witch weed production room with a red mark on her cheek. Hydia's face just gleamed with anger. No one struck her daughters like that. No one. Now she waited for the return of the felinian, and she was going to give her a piece of her mind, regardless of how much more powerful she was.

It was well past midnight when Catrina returned with Rep, and she was followed by three strange men. That didn't matter to Hydia, and she marched up to her current overlady, huffing with anger. Liam, Wylfred, and Dylan looked at the short, stout, an portly older woman with amusement.

"What do you want," Catrina asked, grumpily.

"You laid a hand on my daughter. Now you listen good, just because you're more powerful than us and have a legion of goblins serving you, that does not give you the right to send either of _my_ daughters back to the machine room nearly in tears! I'm their mother, and I will be the one who deals with them, not you! Do I make myself… What is so amusing to you, men?"

"Nothing," Dylan snickered. "Just the fact that you think you're in any position to do anything about the cat!"

Catrina glared at the scrawny, short mage. Yes, Dylan was skinny, even more so than the slimly built Liam. He also had the pale skin one might expect of a illness sufferer, complemented by ginger-colored hair and green eyes. The little man had a high pitched gravelly voice. Wylfred on the other hand was a tall, broad shouldered man with very dark skin and matching brown eyes and black hair that was short cut to be an inch thick on his head. It was thought that Wylfred was descended from the Plainsmen from the Crystal Desert. He also had a deep, booming voice, also akin to the Plainsmen.

"Get her out of my sight," Catrina ordered some nearby goblins.

"What? Hey, I'm not finished with you, you mangy old tabby! I'll have you know…" Hydia's voice faded into the distance as the goblins dragged her off to some cell or another.

"She's right, you know," Rep said. "Why'd you hit Draggle, anyway?"

"The fool almost spilled a fresh batch of witch weed potion," Catrina replied, harshly. "I will do as I please with my slaves, Rep, thank you very much."

"Bleh. We're really going to stay here, Liam," Dylan said, while disgustedly looking around. "This place is shabby hunk of ruined rocks."

"Oh dear, was Dylan hoping for the Hotel Immaculate? Please do forgive the run down décor for the time being, my old friend. Old, new, dirty, well-kempt, it matters not," Liam replied. "This will be our base of operations, and it will serve our purposes fine."

"Easy for you to say, your place has always been a dump," Dylan shot back.

"I beg your pardon," Liam countered, seemingly offended. "Though my flat may not be organized in a pristine manner like yours', I certainly do keep order within my own living space."

"You leave your clothes hung over the furniture and you've used your walls as parchment to take notes on," Dylan exclaimed. "And I'm too afraid to ask about the mystery stain on the bedroom ceiling. I might discover a ninth Element if I have it analyzed."

Liam light-heartedly threw up his hands in a disarming manner. Wilfred just grinned as he watched the two bicker as they always did.

"You're all a little young to be full-fledged Magi," Rep said. "You must still have a master. Who is it?"

"Ah, ah, ah," Liam said, holding up his index finger. "That, my scaly little friend, is a secret."

"By the way, Catrina," Wylfred said. "Have your goblins ready for some heavy lifting a few days from now. We're bringin' in a big shipment of equipment. Make sure they know most of its very delicate. Aside from that, have your lizard friend, yourself, and about twelve of your goblins ready to leave tomorrow. You're heading out to Dream Valley. I'm coming, too."

"I thought you said you were leaving the grunt work to us," Catrina said.

"I am, but like Liam said, we're supervising," Wylfred replied.

"Yes, while Wylfred directs your efforts in Dream Valley, Dylan and myself will be preparing this Underground to fulfill its role in our little scheme," Liam said.

Then the bespectacled Magi grabbed Rep by his new enchanted collar and pulled him closer.

"I would not recommend failing," Liam added.

He gave Catrina a cold, hard that shook her to her core. She didn't know what to make of this young man. He caused anguish upon others with glee one minute, and then jokes around with his peers like a school boy then next, and then turned dead serious with his promise of Rep's untimely device just as suddenly. She did know one thing about him, though. This Liam was dangerous.

"I have no intention of doing anything of the sort," she replied, trying to maintain a front of control.

The Magi just smirked, seeing through the mask. He let Rep go. The lizardman stood uncomfortably, fingering the collar, but found it would indeed not come off. He arm fell to his side, defeated. He knew that to be case, as he had already tried on the way in.

"If I may ask," Catrina finally said. "Just how do you intend for us to apprehend them? The Pastels are currently under the protection of Dongard, and they have an army of soldiers stationed near Dream Valley, many of whom will be attending their Summer Solstice Celebration. It is not as if their disappearance will go unnoticed."

Liam just grinned at her once again, with an unsettling glint in his eyes.

"Oh, you thought _your_ involvement was also intended to be unnoticed," he asked, mockingly.

Then he chuckled, as if quite pleased with some punch line. Then Catrina finally got it.

"What…? You…you low down…filthy, disgusting….!"

"Yes, yes, I know, I've heard them all before," he waved it off. "So you finally understand your place in all of this."

"My place? You intend to pin all the blame on me! What kind of position is that?"

"It's no position, Catrina," Rep said. "That's why I didn't want you to make any deals with these guys."

"So the puppet figured it out more quickly than the master," Liam observed.

Catrina growled in primal rage, ready to attack these intruders upon her home.

"Careful, the instant that collar senses any kind of intent to go back on the deal, which you signed, it _will_ pop off the head of your little friend," Dylan cautioned.

"You will take the fall for us, or else," Liam finished, his eyes reading of murderous intent. "Now prepare us some guest rooms."

"Yes, you gentlemen will need someplace to rest your heads.. Goblins, show them to the guests chambers," Catrina said.

"Shure ffing, guv," one said, and lead the three men away.

"Catrina," Rep said once the three were out of sight. "You're not really going to hand the ponies over to these guys, are you? I mean, taking slaves is one thing, but robbing someone of who they are. …That's just wrong."

"What choice do we have," Catrina asked. "If we don't, they'll kill you."

"I appreciate you sentiment, Catrina, I really do," Rep replied, uneasily. "But what about the Pastels. They're smart, like us, don't they have a say…"

Catrina held a finger over his mouth, silencing him.

"You mean a lot more to me than a few ponies. If I have to hand a few over to to those three mad men to save you, I will. No more arguing."

"But…"

"Good night, Rep."

Rep sighed. There had to be a way to stop this.

* * *

><p>Back in the West, a couple of days later a group of seven travelers readied to set out. They were at the midway Checkpoint of Gloom Mountain, where they had spent the night in the company of the Dongardian military personnel who stood watch over the camp.<p>

"Get up and roll out, children," a deep but fair voice called into the tent.

Megan stirred and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, and pushed herself up into a sitting position with her arms. She blinded dumbly, looking around. Oh, right, she was returning to Dream Valley for the One Year Anniversary of Tirac's defeat, which also doubled as the Pastel's Summer Solstice Celebration. Sitting up in the sleeping bag next to hers' was Daniel, her younger brother by one year.

She was thirteen now, and he was twelve. Both children were showing signs of growing up, and the boy had even overtaken Megan in height by four inches. The hay-haired girl now stood at five feet and two inches in height. The boy stood at five and a half feet now. Last year, he had been the same height as her.

A few minutes later, both siblings exited the tent with their sleeping bags packed and their traveling boots pulled on and laced up. Standing just in front of the tent was the man who had roused them, Sir Dagonet, the knight Daniel studied under as a Paige. Dagonet was a very tall man, standing an entire foot above Daniel's head. The man was broadly built and very well-muscled. He had a long and broad face with a very prominent nose. His head was shaved bald, but he bore a mustache and stubble.

"Hey, you guys ready to go or what," Firefly asked impatiently as she fluttered down in front of the two, upside down. "Cause it'll be late in the afternoon if we get going, _now_."

"Gah," Daniel cried out at her sudden appear. "Oh, 'tis just you, 'Fly. Are we not packed?"

Dagonet smiled, and chuckled quietly, watching the exchange.

"So let's go," Firefly said, flipping over right side up and flying around in a spiral formation, higher and higher.

"Easy for you to say," Daniel shouted. "You can get anywhere you want with just a few flaps of your wings, no problem."

"Typical grounder excuse," Firefly shot back, playfully.

"Ugh, ponies," Daniel muttered.

"Now, Daniel…" Megan said.

"Oh, try to have some patience for once, Firefly," Moondancer chuckled. "The Celebration doesn't even begin until tomorrow, anyway. You gotta learn slow down and enjoy the walk, instead of just the arrival. Don't you think so, Sundance?"

"Uh, sure," Sundance stuttered. "What was the question?"

She had been watching the clouds.

"Oh, brother, her mind's elsewhere as usual," Sparkler rolled her eyes.

"It's not always elsewhere," Sundance protested. "I was just…ah, um…"

"Daydreaming," Sparkler said.

"Oh, you're just mad that she accidentally tore the first banner you made and spilled paint all over you," Moondancer said.

"Oh, it took FOREVR to get washed out of my hair," Sparkler complained.

"Is she fussing about having to wash paint out her hair," Daniel mouthed to Megan.

The girl covered her mouth to hide the giggles.

"Are they always like this," Dagonet asked Firefly who now hovered a short ways away, rubbing his temples.

Daniel also stood nearby, not amused.

"Sundancer is a great jumper, but is a bit of a klutz, and can be spacey sometimes. Moondancer is Ms. Mellow, and Sparkler… She's one of the hoity toities who live at Paradise Estate," The Pegasus replied.

"You have ponies from the Estate and The Clearing coming this time," Megan asked.

"Yep, Pastels from all over have been invited to the castle this year. Wouldn't be a "we killed Tirac" anniversary with just a small crowd," Firefly said in a light-hearted manner."Let's see, we've got about a dozen from Paradise Estate and about a hundred, give or take, from The Clearing that has shown up. Oh, and we've invited Mr. Moochic, too."

"Oh, I bet Ember will be overjoyed to have other little foals to play with for," Megan said.

"You know it," Firefly responded. "The only thing I don't know is whether Mr. Moochic will remember to show up."

Megan chuckled.

"From what you tell me, it sounds like the Moochic would forget his limps if they were not attached," Daniel quipped.

This got a good laugh out of all four Pastels, oh that Daniel didn't know the half of it.

"You really think Mr. Moochic would forget the One Day Anniversary of the day we all stopped living at his Mushrump," Sundance.

"Never underestimate his ability to forget," Sparkler said.

"Hail, Sir Dagonet," one of the soldiers greeted.

He led the three horses that the humans road on the trip to Dream Valley over to the group.

"They have been well taken care of overnight, Sir. The road ahead is still a bit rocky, as you will have to pass through a canyon with a rock floor. We have not quite got the road smoothed out yet. There is not likely to be any tumbles or thrown horseshoes, but I would advice caution, all the same."

"Thank you," Dagonet replied. "We will keep that in mind, will we not, Daniel?"

"Huh, uh, yes, Sir Dagonet. Caution, and all that," Daniel replied, trying to sound serious.

The boy was enthusiastic, and he tended to let it get ahead of himself, causing him to act with reckless abandon, a tendency his teacher intended to rid him of.

Megan and Firefly kept chatting as they started. The three humans road horseback with the ponies leading the way. Before long, they were out of the Checkpoint and passing through the canyon which once set loose stone golems upon Frederick, Christopher, and the Specialists. The memory of her time across this mountain was still very clear in Megan's mind. She could still remember when Frederick had bid Firefly to fly her over this part.

This was her third trip over Gloom Mountain now, as she had already attended the ponies' Spring Dawning Festival earlier that year. She had gone alone, and was simply flown over the mountain by Surprise. This time around, the celebration as much bigger, and Bernard saw fit to send representation of the lordship over to attend the merriment along with the Light Bringer. So he decided to send Sir Dagonet and his student, Daniel, with her.

As Megan continued to think about it, a few tinges of regret became a lump in her throat while she remembered the last time she had seen her lord alive and well. It was months after the incidents on this very mountain. She tried to push such memories to the side at the moment. She knew she dwelled on her regrets from that day enough as it was. It had taken the girl the better part of a dear to begin to recover enough that she seemed to be her normal self in the eyes of her family. Even then, they could tell she was still not entirely healed in mind and soul.

In truth, the journey had changed her. Gone were the days of simple childhood innocence. She had fough and she had killed, and now she took notice of more adult worries that surrounded her day by day. Whereas she would have simply walked there and back from the castle to go to work lost in her own little world, she now found herself paying much closer attention to the people going about their business in the streets and listening in on the latest news. The news wasn't always merry, either. The most loyal remnants of Tirac's once powerful empire (or the ones that came to enjoy the power that came with their positions) still struggled to retain or regain control.

Gone were the days of dreaming of pleasant things like having adventure in distant lands. Now they were replaced with either dreamless nights or nightmares filled with images of Tirac succeeding and covering the land in Darkness. Though she had only met the centaur once, he had become a frequent visitor in her subconscious mind during slumber. She tried to push aside dark thoughts of memories of the year before, but that was easier in concept than in execution. It hadn't made moving on any earlier that her family's ranch was still not rebuilt and Dongard was still suffered from the fires of war.

She also found herself feeling high levels of anxiety and often had difficulty sleeping or staying asleep, not just because of the nightmares. The girl began to feel depressed again, as she often did, as thoughts of Frederick and the current semi-livable state of Dongard filled her mind. Daniel and Firefly looked over at her in concern. These mood-swings were not uncommon, one minute Megan would be her normal cheerful self, then she would become disheartened, even anxious. Firefly fluttered over to the siblings until she was in the air between their horses.

"Something bothers you, child," Dagonet asked, also taking notice of the change in moods.

"Oh, 'tis nothing, I am fine," Megan smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

Dagonet didn't look convinced, but he said no more and continued to ride on.

Daniel nudged Firefly.

"Eh," Firefly said, looking at him.

"Offer a ride," he said quietly.

"You think that'll help," she whispered.

"It certainly cannot hurt," he replied.

"Hey, Meg," Firefly chirped.

"Hmm?"

"Wanna see the world from the clouds again," Firefly asked.

"No thank you," Megan replied, uncertainly.

"Go ahead," Daniel spoke up. "I can lead your horse the rest of the way."

"Oh, well thank you, but…"

"Go on, already," Daniel said much more insistantly this time. "How many times in your life will you ever get to fly?"

"Alright," the girl sighed.

She threw one leg over the saddle, and then hopped onto Firefly's back.

Dagonet took the reins from Daniel, as Firefly ascended away from the group. Once she was high enough, she took off like a shot into the distance. As the two vanished, the knight tied the other horse's reins to the saddle of the one he was riding and they kept on at a steady pace. Daniel looked somewhat enviously on his sister's ride through the skies, but at the moment, he had a feeling she was the one who really needed it.

"What troubles her so," Dagonet asked.

"I know not," Daniel replied. "Whenever we ask about that day a year ago, she shuts her mouth tighter than a vise. However, she sometimes speaks in her sleep when she has nightmares about it. What I can make from it is not...pleasant."

"No wonder. I was surprised to discover that the fabled 'Light Bringer' title belonged to one so young, but also my pupil's elder sister, no less. No wonder 'tis a closely guarded secret, when we met in Lord Bernard's court to discuss this little vacation" Dagonet spoke. "So young, and such a heavy burden, it must have been difficult."

* * *

><p>"Now hang on tight, I have a few new tricks to show you," Firefly proclaimed proudly.<p>

"Hey, what, you said nothing about…AAAUGH," Megan screamed as Friefly began a routine flipped, dives, and spins.

The girl clung for dear life, and shut her eyes tightly. Then, as quickly as it had began, the aerial tricks ended and she felt their flight pattern smooth out. She opened her eyes, and the very high up. They were higher than Firefly had ever taken a human rider before. A great green countryside stretched out as far as the eye could see.

"Tis beautiful," Megan observed.

"Ain't it, now let's take a look from an even higher view and you can tell me what you think. Hang on," Firefly said.

The violet Pegasus dived and then looped up, taking advantage of the momentum to help propel the both of them higher yet until they were above the clouds. In the initial descent, Megan could almost swear that momentarily her stomach took leave of her person. Now they were among the great white puffs, overlooking all the land in the spaces between them. Curiously, the girl reached out and touched one. She pulled back a wet hand.

"How ya like this?"

"Even better than before, thank you, Firefly."

"Don't mention it, but now we've got to get our heads out of these clouds and back to earth."

The Pegasus grinned to herself, knowing that Megan would just _love_ what came next. She pointed the both of them straight down and shot back towards the ground with lightning speed. The girl upon her back clung with a vise-like grip. However, Firefly leveled off and soon they were fluttering back towards ground level in the field out front of Dream Castle.

When they landed, Megan slid off the pony's back and landed in a crumpled pile. She gave Firefly a sour look. Firefly surpressed a giggle at her friend's expense.

"Are you trying to scare me out of half my life, you silly pony," she asked, before laughing.

"Hey, it's what I do. Besides, you know I'd never let anything bad happen to you while taking the Pegasus Express," Firefly answered.

"I know, and that is the only reason I am not angry with you right now," Megan replied.

The hay haired girl used the pony for support in getting back up on her shaky feet and looked around. Throughout the field, all kinds of games, pavilions, and food stands had been set up. Banners hung from at the North, South, East, and West, all saying "Summer Solstice Celebration". The banners were colored a bright yellw with the symbol of a blazing orange sun adorning them at the middle, separating "Summer Solstice" and "Celebration". At the center of the field was a great open space where benches, some kind of obstacle source had been set up, and not far away from it, a stage, where musicians were busy setting up for some practice. Pastels went here and there, putting on the finishing touches setting everything up.

"Wow, when you Pastels set up a festival, you pull out all the stops."

"Heh heh, well, we're also kind of making up for…never mind. You _are_ totally going to love this," Firefly replied.

"What minstrels have come to play for your celebration?"

"Oh, them, that's Nightshade's band! They _were_ supposed to play for us last year, but they cancelled at the last minute. Oh well, they've gotten rockin' beats!"

"Rocking…beats…?"

"They're really good."

"Oh."

"Shall we," Firefly asked, trotting off towards the others.

"Absolutely."

Firefly led Megan through the mostly finished festival, towards the castle. Many Pastels stopped and greeted Firefly and Megan when they approached. Quite a few them Megan didn't recognize as dwellers of Dream Castle stared curiously at the human in their midst. A ways away, she could make out Twilight, Gusty, Galaxy, and Powder keeping an eye a group of what had to be close to at least fifteen foals playing tag. She could see that Ember was amongst them, giggling as she ran from whoever was 'it'.

In the distance, due East of the celebration, she spied the Dongardian soldiers going through their sword drills while other had set up targets they were firing arrows at. A few curious Pastels watched them.

"They showed up right before we went to meet you guys at the check point," Firefly informed. "Looks they must have helped do some of the heavy work, since there's no way the festival could be almost finished before tonight."

Right out front of the castle, no more than ten paces from the drawbridge, Magic Star and Wind Whistler were sitting at a folding table they had set up. On their left sat a pile of scrolls that had obviously been opened and used. Sitting in front of the table facing them were Shady and another Pastel Megan didn't recognize. Whistler was reading off of the scroll, listing off tasks to Shady. The Earth Pony nodded her head, indicating that they had been done. The other pony was doing the same as Magic Star also read off the scroll in front of her.

When they were done, the yellow Unicorn levitated both scrolls over to the pile. Wind Whistler asked both the other ponies to go over to the stage to see the band needed any extra help.

"Busy, Wind Whistler," Megan asked.

"Oh, hello," the pale blue Pegasus replied, somewhat surprised to see the girl already there during the morning hours. "You arrived more quickly than we thought you would."

"Oh, hello, girls," Magic Star replied.

"Hello. I came early thanks to Firefly," Megan replied.

"Hey, guys," Firefly greeted. "How's setting up goin'?"

"You lost patience and left the others behind," Wind Whistler stated.

"She needed it, trust me," Firefly whispered, leaning in close so only the other Pegasus could hear.

"Well, while you're waiting for the rest of your party to arrive, get acquainted with everyone," Magic Star said. "I would show you around, myself, but…"

The stack of scrolls tumbled to the ground.

"Being the de facto leader means less fun, more work," Firefly said.

"Exactly," Magic Star said.

"Say, Meg, you want to get the Light yet, since Mr. Magic Chris requested it," Firefly asked.

"Give it to me the night before we head back, the day after next."

"Okie dokie lokie," Firefly said. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the Pastels from the South."


	3. Chapter 3: Many Reunions

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any _My Little Pony_ or any other Hasbro intellectual properties. For one thing, they would never allow someone like Liam Vie within a thousand leagues of their franchise's cast of characters.

**Chapter Three:**

**Many Reunions**

"Heya, Posey, what's up," Gusty asked the passing Earth Pony.

"Oh, I'm just going to tend to Applejack's orchards, while she's…away," Posey replied.

"Right," Gusty said just as uncomfortably. "Need any help? I think Twilight and the others have these little ones handled."

"No, you better help keep an eye on the little ones. You told the adults from The Clearing and Paradise Estate that you could be trusted with them."

"Yeah, you're right, and never let it said ol' Gusty ever went back on a promise, am I right?"

"You really should accept help, since you've taken up taking care of Applejack's trees as well as your garden," Galaxy said. "I worry you're going to overwork yourself someday."

"Oh, come now," Posey shrugged. "It's not like I'd let that happen. I haven't fallen asleep on my feet yet."

"Well, ask anyway if you ever start to feel in over your head," Galaxy called.

"You worry too much," Gusty said.

"You don't worry enough," Galaxy replied.

"Can't catch me, can't catch me," Ember yelled happily as she was pursued by another filly.

Berry Bright, an Earth Pony filly from Paradise Estate, just grunted and kept on the chase after Ember. The purple filly dashed through some trees. Berry Bright tried to follow, but Ember disappeared from sight. She looked frantically around and spotted another of her friends from back home, Wingsong, a Pegasus, running along a trail away from her.

The little filly sprang from the brush and pursued her. They had agreed on "No Wings, No Powers" to make it fair for the Earth fillies, so the chase was on foot. Wingsong went to full speed, but Berry Bright was hot on her hooves.

Ember poked her head out of the hollow spot under the roots of a tree she knew to be an ideal hiding place as soon as the pitter-patter of hooves faded away. Her movements into the trees were calculated and she ducked into the hollow as soon as her pursuer lost sight of her. The pleased filly trotted off back towards home base. She joined a group of about three or four other foals and together they headed away from where Berry Bright chased Wingsong.

"Hey, Twilight, are those fillies okay, man," Gusty asked.

"Uh-huh," Twilight hummed, her eyes closed as she concentrated on tracking their movements with her Unicorn magic.

The foals were staying on the main path now that they were on it and there were no dangerous beings near them. However, Twilight kept up the tracking spell until the two emerged from the tree line again. As the spell dissipated, Twilight could already hear Galaxy calling to them not to disappear from sight again.

"Alright, what's your deal today," Gusty asked, concerned.

"Huh," Galaxy asked.

"We used to run in and out of those trees all the time when we were foals. Never once did we ever run into anything bigger than a rabbit. What's got you so spooked," Gusty asked. "Are you getting one of your feeling again?"

Gusty was of course referring to Galaxy's Empathetic Unicorn magicks, which were capable of sensing the emotions of those around her, and if her really concentrated, their thoughts, too. She was no match for Buttons in terms of Telepathy, though. However, every once in a while, Galaxy would receive vague premonitions of good or ill events, and even could even force a few fleeting images of the future into her mind if she used all of her power.

"I don't know. I just feel on edge today. For two days now, I've just felt…like something evil has entered in our home."

"Well, you weren't able to foresee when the dragonriders were coming, so maybe your Galasense is just off," Gusty suggested.

When Galaxy looked away guiltily, Gusty had second thoughts on that.

"…Right?"

"I didn't know what I was feeling the day dragonriders came. I had never felt it before so I didn't know what to say or do about it until it was too late, but this is the same feeling, only more potent. So I know something is going to happen."

"Okay then…" Gusty said.

The white Unicorn turned to the foals and called:

"Hey, stay in sight, kids!"

"Okay," Came their response.

* * *

><p>"And this is where the obstacle course for the Pegasi will be set up," Fiirefly stated. "We're having a race to see who gets to go home with a rep as the Fastest Pegasus in the Center Lands."<p>

She added this with a certain flare of cockiness.

"She's won the last two times they held it," Buttons said to Megan.

With that, the dark blue Unicorn levitated the last hoop into its place dangling between two poles. It was then that some of the other Pegasi who would be competing arrived.

"Heh, I hope you liked having that trophy on your mantle, Firefly, because I'll be taking it home this year," a male Pegasus similarly colored to Applejack bragged. "So you must be Megan, I'm Ace."

"Hey, what about me," said another Pegasus stallion with blue fur and an orange mane huffed. "Teddy, and I'm the only one taking that trophy home."

"Fat chance," Firefly shot playfully. "I out-flew an enchanted stone griffon over the top of Gloom Mountain once! This race is mine!"

"Ooh, you'll have to tell me all about that," said Patch, a brown Pegasus mare with a pink mane.

"Sure thing, Patch, but it'll have to be later, I'm showing the first of our guests around," Firefly replied.

"Oh, you must be the Light Bringer," Ace said, taking notice. "Ace, Flight Extraordinaire, at your service, milady."

"…Uh, thank you," was all Megan could say to that.

* * *

><p>"You guys got those mikes working yet," Zebb said, impatiently tapping from where he was watching The Clearing stage crew set up the concert that Nightshade would be holding tomorrow.<p>

"Ah, what's the hurry, Zebb," Nightshade asked, lying on his side, relaxed, on one of the many benches. "Our gig isn't until tomorrow, anyway."

"You still have to practice," Zebb replied, folding his arms.

No one really knew where the odd Zebra man had come from, as there were no other recorded creatures in all of Eoland, but what the residents did know was that he walked upright like a human and wore clothes. Albeit they were a tacky and slightly unkempt white shirt, purple jacket, a strange pair of pants that he called 'jeans', and equally odd shoes that had to be laced up and tied. He also had a gold chain necklace with an odd emblem featuring the image of the half moon on it.

'Odd' was definitely the first word that came to mind whenever anyone met him, but nevertheless, he was Nightshade's manager and had made the young stallion a musical sensation in the Center Lands. That he knew how to handle his business was never questioned. The other thing of interest was that he always carried with him a brown leather satchel that never left his side and woe to any who tried parting him with it. Said satchel was right by his side on the bench right behind him at that very minute.

Nightshade looked at the bag and turned to Zebb.

"Hey, Zebb, are we…you know, going to do our usual bag here," the white stallion asked uncertainly.

"Oh, no no no, chill, Nightshade. The Light Bringer and some gnarly representatives Dongard will be in attendance to this totally rad concert."

"Good."

"No, we'll be hitting the next town with it. I hear they're just stoked about you, maybe even spazzin'. Get my drift?"

"I have no idea what you just said after the word "it"," Nightshade replied.

"Airheaded punk," Zebb muttered.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Posey," Bowtie called.<p>

"Huh, oh hi Bowtie. And Medley," the pale yellow Earth Pony replied as she pulled a cartful of apples. "What can I do for you both?"

"Well, they need the apples to bake the pies, now," Bowtie replied. "So we're here to help you speed things up, even if you don't want to accept the help."

"And we can't have you overworking yourself just before the Solstice Celebration," Medley added.

"Oh… Okay," Posey said. "Well, if they need the apples, I've got plenty of fresh ones that haven't even been picked yet."

"Good," Bowtie smiled.

* * *

><p>"Well, here we are," Catrina said pouting with her arms crossed. "Now which ones you want and so we can leave already."<p>

"Anyone ever tell you that you have a major attitude problem," Wilfred asked, with a raised brow.

Catrina just hissed back at him, flexing her claws, and then growled. Rep buried his face in his hands. Some of the goblins held back some snickers. Wilfred smirked as this, and even chuckled a little.

"Down, tabby," he said. "Don't get mad at me. If you weren't so hooked on that stuff, you'd be a lot nicer."

"That's what I've been saying for years," Rep said wearily.

"Quiet, you," Catrina said, gruffly.

"So woss the plan," a goblin asked.

"We wait," Wilfred replied. "For now, we're going to stay here amongst the trees and bushes and observe them. Then, tonight, when they go into the castle to turn in, we send the frog here in to get a closer look in the form of one of their own. Just sneak in with the crowd."

"Me? But I might get caught," Rep replied. "It's not like they'll forget what ponies are here! …And I'm not a frog!"

"Just say you're a late arrival from The Clearing," Catrina suggested. "It's a whole town of hundreds of Pastels. No one'll be able call you a liar."

"…Alright, but this still sounds like a bad idea," Rep said.

"Of course it's a bad idea," Wilfred retorted. "We just got no other choice right now. I need you to snoop around for the Light Bringer and find out what's planned for tomorrow."

"The Light Bringer," Rep asked.

"Yes, you need to find out who the Light Bringer is. Unless news takes a _really_ long time to get spread here, you should know that the Light Bringer killed Tirac the Conqueror last year, but no one knows who this person is," Wilfred said. "Don't forget to ask whoever's in charge about tomorrow's festival. We need to know when some Pastel or another will be alone and we can nab 'em."

Catrina raised a brow at this, but otherwise kept a straight face. She remembered the Light Bringer all too well. The image of that little twerp of a girl that bested her last year would probably never leave her. But this Magi from the North didn't know? How interesting that was. There just might have been a way for her out of her current predicament yet. Rep had the same thought. That their current "comrades" had no idea what form their greatest threat took was a definite advantage.

"Alright, I'll go in, and see what I can see," Rep replied. "I make no promises about what I can find, though."

"Good enough," Wilfred replied.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Sir Dagonet, Daniel, Sparkler, Sundance, and Moondancer arrived late in the afternoon, exactly as predicted. Megan introduced the two newcomers to the crowds of Pastels that greeted them. Daniel wanted to take a flight as Megan had, but as it was, he and Dagonet were past due for their daily exercises. Any flying he would be doing would have to be done on the day of the Solstice.<p>

"Hya," Daniel cried as he swung his wooden practice sword at Dagonet.

The older man easily blocked the horizontal slice with a parry that came up from below. Then he knocked Daniel's sword out of the way and jabbed the boy lightly in the stomach.

"Still too rigid in your moves and stance, boy. You have to carry yourself with a combination of prowess _and _power. Might can make for a powerful swing, but skill makes for a well-placed parry that can knock even the biggest foe's strike away."

"Yes, sir," Daniel replied.

The boy took a lower and looser stance, and swung the blade around a few times to practice less rigid swings. Teacher and student squared off and again, Daniel struck out first. Dagonet blocked it and counterattacked, but Daniel brought his wooden blade up and managed to stop the strike before it reached him. However, he made another mistake in stepping back to do it, and that allowed Dagonet to charge forward with a volley of attacks, which Daniel barely managed to counter before the boy just flat out tripped and fell onto his rump.

"Know what you did wrong this time," Dagonet asked.

"I gave you space to launch at me," the boy replied.

"Correct. Agility, power, and give your enemy no quarter. Let us try again."

Dagonet reached down with one hand. Daniel took it and was pulled to his feet. They went at it again, this time Daniel remembering not to allow Dagonet room to overwhelm him while staying loose and able to move quickly. His sword was knocked from his hand, but he still had lasted longer yet.

"Wow, the big guy is really giving it to that kid," Slugger, a stallion from The Clearing, said. "I wonder why."

"Oh, that's Megan's little brother," Lickity Split replied. "She told us last time she was here that he's training to be a knight. Guess prepping someone for war's tough."

"What war," Slugger asked, dubiously. "Our resident war monger's dead."

Lickity Split shrugged and went back to devouring the bowl of ice cream she had made for herself. He shook his head at her and walked away.

* * *

><p>Eventually, night fell, and Pastel and human guest alike retreated into the safe confines of the pearl white castle. Amongst them, however, was a single extra set of dark green hooves who had slipped in with the crowd and entered completely unnoticed. He then crept into a dark hall and found a closet to hide in until the ponies went to bed. Rep's disguise was perfect. No one would be able to tell him from any of the other ponies, but he wasn't willing to risk it and made due in making himself very scarce until he knew he could move around freely without chancing getting exposed.<p>

He stayed hidden for hours while the Pastels that remained awake wandered the halls on some business. Eventually, their presence in the halls became lesser and he dared to come out. He knew he wasn't exactly following orders, but this whole recon business was new to him. He decided he would find the Light Bringer, at least.

* * *

><p>Megan turned over in her sleep, sweat rolling down the sides of face. She shivered not out of cold, but out of fear. She was curled up into a tight ball, whimpering in her sleep. The shadow of Tirac was upon her mind haunting her dreams. She relived the single meeting of Light and Dark again in her mind, as she often did.<p>

In her dream, she was dangling by her arm in Tirac's grip, staring those cold and heartless eyes right on once more. He laughed and taunted her.

"_You have been weighed, you have been measured, and you have been absolutely found wanting,"_ he said. _"In what world could you have ever beaten me? Such a place does not exist."_

"_But I did beat you. You're dead,"_ she cried out.

"_Oh, am I?"_

His arm shot forward and he wrapped his massive hand around her neck and began to squeeze it tightly, much as he done to Frederick before.

Megan let out a small cry as her eyes shot open. They darted around the room, trying to make sense of her darkened surroundings. When she heard the faint clopping of little hooves, she knew where she was: safe within the confines of Dream Castle. She breathed a sigh and laid her head back down on the pillow. When she closed her eyes, she was still troubled by visions of the tyrant. She turned over and tried to relax. Then turned over again. And again. Try as she may for the next half hour, she couldn't get back to sleep.

Surrendering herself to another night of waking, she got out of bed and pulled on a robe. She quietly passed by Daniel who slept on another bed on the way out. She opened the door and began wandering the halls. Daniel opened an eye as she left the room. He sighed wearily for his sister. She was aimless in her walk, but sought something to take her mind away from the demons of the past.

Eventually, her trek led her to the dining hall. The was empty save for one dark green pony that had it's back to her.

"Hello, how fares thee this evening," Megan called.

The green pony just about jumped out of its skin. It let out a small squeak and whirled around to face her.

"Ah…uh, hello. You must be…The Light Bringer," the pony said with a raspy voice that sounded like a man trying to make his voice girlish.

"My name is Megan," the girl replied somewhat curtly, not appreciating being referred to by a title she never wanted to begin with.

When the green pony visibly whenced, Megan softened again.

"Forgive me… What is your name?"

"Oh, me… Um, my name is… Minty."

"Forgive me, Minty. I am just a little tired and having trouble sleeping."

"Oh, that's okay. Want to talk about it, Megan?"

"Not particularly. 'Tis just a nightmare I just having about…him."

"Tirac?"

"Yes."

"Was he really so horrible that he's left you with night terrors about him a full year after the fact," Rep asked, his disguised voice cracking slightly, but Megan failed to notice.

"I know not how to put him into words. You know those monsters parents tell their children about to scare them into coming inside before it gets too dark? He must be what they were thinking of. He was the most evil thing I have ever met. A cold, cruel…cruel thing," Megan replied, barely above a whisper.

"…I see," Rep replied.

He looked into the tired eyes of the girl and saw a lot of melancholy where childish wonder should be. Whatever had happened that day a year ago had left a mark as deep as the ravine of the Crystal Desert.

"So, Minty, how come you're up so late as well," Megan asked, taking a seat.

"Oh, well, I just couldn't sleep. I'm too excited about tomorrow."

"I can see why. Your kin really put everything into this year's Summer Solstice Celebration."

"Oh, yes, no spare expensed."

"…Are you alright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Very well," Megan said somewhat skeptically to the uncomfortable looking "mare". "I should probably see if I cannot get back to sleep. I will see you on the morrow, Minty."

"See you tomorrow, Megan."

"Maybe we will even be paired up as partners during the scavenger hunt," the blonde said off-handedly.

"Scavenger hunt?"

"Oh, you were not told? During the evening after Nightshade's concert, there is going to be a scavenger hunt out in the woods."

"I missed that announcement, my mind wonders sometimes. Thanks, Megan."

"You are welcome. See you in the morning, Minty."

With that, the girl went back upstairs to the bedrooms. Rep decided it was time to make himself scarce and ran into a hall where he reverted to his base form. He crawled up the stone wall and leapt out a window into the night. Shortly after, he returned to the spot where Wilfred, Catrina, and the goblins waited for him.

"Did you discover the Light Bringer's identity," Wilfred asked.

"No one's claiming the title, not even in there," Rep replied. "But I did find out that after their minstrel's concert, there's going to be scavenger hunt out in the woods."

Wilfred grinned quite pleased at this news.

"Excellent."

* * *

><p>"Yes, bring them all in," Liam ordered the mages and workers who arrived bearing the necessary equipment.<p>

"I don't think we've brought enough," Dylan sarcastically said as crate after crate was carried into the Underground.

One mage stopped by Liam.

"You brought it," Liam asked.

The mage nodded.

"Indeed, sir. This is the material you requested. It was mixed as per your instructions. I can't imagine what you would need it for on a simple assignment like this, though," he replied.

Liam wordlessly accepted the bag and opened it. He reached in and ran its contents through his fingers. The green powder fell back inside the bag as he examined it.

"Ghoul Powder," Dylan asked, astonished.

He looked at his cohort with unease. Liam did not meet his gave or say anything in response. He just turned and descended the staircase back into the Underground. Dylan began to have a bad feeling about this.

**A/N** I apologize for Zebb, but looking at him in "Bright Lights", he's just so 80s _it hurts_.


	4. Chapter 4: Just Around the Bend

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any _My Little Pony_ or any other Hasbro intellectual properties. I wouldn't want to be the poor soul who follows up _Friendship is Magic's _brilliance anyway.

**Chapter Four:**

**Just Around the Bend**

It was June 20th, the day of the Summer Solstice. The Pastels charged out of Dream Castle whinnying and cheering all the way, ready for the day's events. Their human guests followed them out. Dagonet wore an expression of amusement while Megan yawned, tired, and Daniel looked over at her faintly worried.

"Will you be alright handling being at a festival today," he asked.

"Daniel, I will be fine," Megan replied, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning," Magic Star greeted.

"Morning," Megan replied, cheerfully as she felt muster.

"Listen, Megan, I know you have reservations about it, but do you suppose you could wear the Light Vessel during the festival? I think it would be appropriate, as we are celebrating the fall of Tirac as much as we are the Summer Solstice."

"No, thank you," Megan replied, more curtly than she intended. "I never want to have to bear that thing again."

"I understand," Magic Star replied, deciding not to press the matter.

She had heard from Firefly the day before about the Megan's issues with it. Seeing it for herself drove the point home.

"Hey, Meg," Firefly greeted.

The purple Pegauss landed on the ground before them. "Ready to have some fun today?"

"Just 'some' fun," Megan asked, grinning.

"Good point. I'll see you after I've left everyone else in the dust at the obstacle course, Meg. It starts in a few. Remember to cheer for me!"

"I will," Megan replied.

Firefly took off and headed over to the course, and Megan made her way on foot, taking in the view of the festival now that it was officially started. Everywhere, there were games and events that both Pastel and off-duty human soldier were participating in. An aqua colored Unicorn with an orange mane was performing magic tricks and had garnered in quite a crowd. Megan recognized her from the other day. She had come in with ponies from The Clearing.

After a pleasant stroll, the three entered the make swift outdoor stadium that housed the obstacle course. Megan took a seat in the bleachers. Daniel plopped down next her, deciding it was better not leave her on her own today, next to him sat Dagonet. The Pegasi were already at the starting line when they arrived, which was a simple white line drawn with chalk into the ground. Firefly looked as confident as she always did hunched down to get a running take off once Spike waved the flag.

"I'm going home with that trophy," Ace said to Firefly. "Make sure it's nice and shiny when you hoof it to me."

"In your dreams, my friend," Firefly shot back.

"Ready. Set. Go," Spike hollered, waving the black and white checkered flag.

The Pegasi were off. They were off like lightning across the sky. Around the poles and through the hoops, the Pegasi flew and struggled for the lead position in the race. Soon enough, soon, it was down to Ace and Firefly. First her, then him, then her again, one would gain by a nose before being overtaken again.

Finally, Firefly picked up more speed using a shallow dive around one corner and she got ahead of the rest of the flyers, and Ace did not get ahead of her again. The stallion was not about to give up, though. With a mighty flick of his wings, he took second place firmly and began to pick up some more speed, himself. Soon, both Firefly and Ace left the competition behind and it was down to the two of them.

It was obvious that Ace had worked hard since the last race to become this fast, but Firefly hadn't been lax in her own exercises, either, and became as a violet blur in the sky as she always did when at full flight. Ace gritted his teeth, he was getting angry and frustrated. This mare was going to beat him at this rate, and he was going to be second to no pony. Up ahead, was a section of the race where the Pegasi would have to fly through a scattered lot of pillars. They would be obscured from sight. He would stay close behind her and make his move then.

* * *

><p>"Like it's even a contest, that purple one's obviously going to win," Rep said as Wylfred's group watched from the bushes.<p>

"I dunno, that yellow one behind her got's something up his non-existent sleeve," Wylfred replied.

"No way," Rep replied.

"Want to make that a wager, green man," Wilfred asked.

"You're on," Rep replied, smirking.

"…So, what are you betting with," Wilfred asked.

"I've been saving a bottle of Old Tom's Wine that was laid down in 910 A.C. A very good year, predating even the rise of Tirac," Rep replied.

"No kidding," Wylfred exclaimed. "It is on, my good fellow. Your wine against some seed cake I had brought in."

"I got me sum rats tails, cor," a goblin spoke up.

"…I bet you do," Rep was witheringly.

"Sure, why not," Wylfred shrugged. "Liam'll probably have some concoction or another he can use 'em as ingredients in."

"Boys," Catrina sighed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Not this time. Not this time,"<em> Ace thought as he closed the gap between himself and Firefly.

The two went around the first pillar, then the next, and so on. In rapid succession, they displayed their aerial skills by not missing a single curve and effortlessly weaving back and forth between through the pillars. Up ahead, Ace spotted it. It was almost time.

"'Tis becoming harder to observe the race," Dagonet observed, straining to keep track of the multi-colored forms zipping about the obstructions.

Firefly was rounding the corner of a tall, wide, and round hollow tower the Pegasi had the fly clear around and keep up constant speed. Ace flew to a somewhat higher elevation than Firefly and then used his superior weight to dive down the instant they disappeared from sight. Firefly's ear flexed back the instant she heard the oncoming object heading right for her and turned her head slightly so she could better use her peripherals. Ace was racing right for her with his head down and ready to ram.

She tried to dodge to the side, but he had the jump on her. Though she avoided taking a head butt, he still slammed into her with his shoulder and sent her off course and zoomed past her while she tumbled through the air.

Ace smirked to himself, pleased that his little plan worked. A glance out of the corner of his eye showed that Firefly had recovered before slamming into the earth and had retaken second place. It mattered not. The upcoming obstacle required them to fly over, then under, closely placed horizontal bars. They'd have to slow down somewhat to get through those, anyway. She'd have no way of getting up enough speed to pass him, and since that was the final obstacle of the course, once they were past that, he'd have the race in the pocket.

Firefly was furious. The big jerk had just broken one of the rules of the sport, which distinctly forbade using physical attacks to get ahead. It was on now! Her mind was torn between plain common sense that she would just have to let this one go until they got to the finished and her desire not to give Ace the satisfaction that he won at all through cheating. She briefly glimpsed his grin and the decision was made.

"The pale one is cheating," Dagonet said to Megan and Daniel. "He must have muscled his way on that big curve."

"Is that cheating," Daniel asked.

"Did you not see the large billboard by the stands that I was reading earlier, boy," Dagonet asked, somewhat exasperated that a would be knight had made no effort to learn the conduct of the very sport he was audience to.

Then, before the audience's very eyes, it was as if a whip had been cracked. Firefly shot forward at her top speed and rushed the short distance between the curve obstacle and pulls. Several of the other Pastels in the audience, in particular the other Pegasi, went slack-jawed. Getting through that last barrier required greatly reduced speed and precise movement, and Firefly was charging ahead with reckless abandon.

Ace had already began weaving his way through the bar when Firefly reached them. She slowed down none. Megan and the other Pegasi clenched their eyes shut while Twilight, Moondancer, Sunbeam, and Magic Star, followed by a few human medics, ran towards the site of the accident waiting to happen with healing spells already being channeled and charged up.

Then, to the amazement of all, the purple streak began flashed up and down through the bars with magnificent grace and she was almost upon Ace. The stallion gritted his teeth and seethed. Impossible! There was no way she could be doing this, and how dare she! He had suffered defeat after defeat at the hooves of this mare, and damn it, he wasn't going to let it happen again.

He flew upwards and to the left, preparing another strike and timed it so that he would slam into her again as she passed him. She came up about to do just that. They were about at the point where a Pegasus would normally dive back down to go under the next bar so she would be slower and less able to avoid him. Ace suddenly shut to the right.

Everyone and pony saw and ceased, and then he missed her. Firefly shot up further than normal before slowing down and Ace proceeded to hit only air. Then Firefly made an abrupt downwards turn and zipped between the bars, leaving a good rush of air in her wake, which offset the already surprised and disoriented Ace.

"Hey, watch out," Teddy cried.

The blue Pegasus tryied to avoid colliding with Ace. The collision stopped Teddy dead in his tracks and sent Ace into the right of the two poles holding up the bar. The two consecutive strikes disrupted Ace's flight and he fell, becoming briefly draped over the bar before falling to the ground. Patch and Clover passed Teddy before he got going again. A furious Teddy sped up after them.

"In first place," Spike announced through a speaking trumpet. "Our own FIREFLY of DREAM CASTLE!"

Firefly crossed the finish line first and fluttered down for a landing. She set down on three legs, leaving her hind left in the air. It had bumped one of the bars.

"In second…PATCH of THE CLEARING!" Spike announced, followed up by.

"In third…CLOVER of THE CLEARING!" and "In fourth, TEDDY also of THE CLEARING yet again!"

"Whoa, hey, are you alright," Clover asked as she and Patch landed, being in third and second place respectively.

A grudging Teddy landed fourth behind them.

The audience roared with applause and Firefly took her bow.

"Yep. Everything's great, Patch," Firefly smiled.

"WOOHOO! Go, Firefly," Megan called.

"That was great," Daniel shouted excitedly.

"I know you wouldn't get through that without getting hurt," Magic Star said, approaching with a scolding tone.

"Hehe, hey, I'm definitely in better shape than him…" Firefly said, sheepishly.

The violet Pegasus pointed over at a moaning Ace as he was carried away on a stretcher.

"Fine time to let yourself get distracted, Ace," Teddy muttered angrily. "I could've been second!"

"Hey, you guys gonna come accept your trophies or what," Spike shouted from where he was standing by the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place blocks.

"Accept your prize and then come over to the medical tent," Magic Star instructed Firefly.

"Gotcha. Seeya later," Firefly replied, and began limping over to Spike.

* * *

><p>"Well, I'll be," Wylfred muttered.<p>

He turned to Rep with a smirk.

"You really knew what you were talkin' about there, green man. Looks like you get to feast on Seed Cake when we get back tonight."

Rep just shrugged.

"What can I say? I just have a way of knowing these things."

* * *

><p>"And the first place trophy goes to Firefly," Spike proclaimed, placing the gold object at her feet.<p>

The trophy for 1st place in the obstacle course was a simple likeness of a Pegasus reared up on its hind legs. It had a sturdy round wooded base.

"To Patch, thesecond place trophy," Spike continued on, and finished with: "To Clover, the third place trophy!"

The audience either clapped their hands or clapped their hooves on the ground, but both human and Pastel cheered for the three top flyers of the race.

With that, the event was over and the crowd began to disperse. Megan got up and jogged over to Firefly. Daniel started to follow, but Dagonet placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think she will be alright for now, boy. In good hands with that one, she is," Dagonet said, gesturing to Firefly.

"You think so," Daniel asked, doubtfully.

"I know so. Come. There was an archery contest I am interested in entering."

"Yes, sir," Daniel replied, wanting to see his master's skill against those of the Dongardian Outpost.

"Oh, come on! You said you'd tell me all about how you outflew that stone griffon," Patch said, excitedly.

"Alright, alright," Firefly said, chuckling. "Let's see…"

"Congratulations on your latest win, Firefly," Megan said as she approached.

"Oh, thank you, Meg! Humph! I almost didn't win thanks for Cheaty McGee over at the medical tent. Jerk almost made a crash," Firefly replied.

"Ace," Megan asked. "Sir Dagonet said he did."

"Then he's got a good eye to spot that from a mile away," Firefly responded.

"Well, the jerk didn't even cross the finished line," Clover spoke up. "Serves him right. I'll never know what Starlight sees in him."

"Tell me about it," Patch piped in. "I used to think Teddy was bad. At least he never cheats in races, though."

"Totally. Now where was I," Firefly asked.

"The stone griffon," Patch said, returning to wide eyed admirer mode.

"Oh, right. Okay. So there I was! Flying over Gloom Mountain, when suddenly…"

* * *

><p>"Man, I am pooped," Spike said.<p>

He plopped down next to Twilight and Ember.

"I never imagined being the announcer could take the wind right out of me," he said.

"Well, you did very good for your first time at it," Twilight complimented him.

"Ah, thanks, Twilight," he replied. "Now I just have to survive running one the games."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry you lost your place in second or third, Teddy," Sweetheart said, sincerely.<p>

"Eh, it's no big deal. Besides, it was Ace's fault. The idiot was just hovering in the middle of the track," the orange maned Pegasus replied. "It serves him right."

"Teddy," Sweetheart said, sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Come on, we better see how he's doing."

* * *

><p>"Well, doc, will I ever run again," Firefly asked light-heartedly as Magic Star scanned her leg with her Unicorn magic.<p>

When the yellow Pastel was finished, she quickly cast a healing spell on the hurt leg. Then she looked Firefly in the eye.

"Yes, you will, thankfully. This time it was just a strain. But be more careful next time. You run the danger of seriously hurting yourself if you're too reckless. Your leg should work just fine now," Magic Star.

"Hey, danger's my life and my middle name," Firefly shrugged. "Besides, it was his fault."

The 'him' in question was of course the bandaged up Ace lying on the cot in the corner.

"Oh, give it rest," Ace said. "I'm already paying with pain."

"And what are you paying for," Starlight asked, incredulously.

"Oh, just letting myself get too wrapped up in the race," Ace replied, not meeting his girlfriends' gaze.

"Uh huh. There's more to it, isn't there. You always look away when you're lying, now you tell me right now what you did out there that got you hurt!"

"I think we best just run for it," Firefly whispered to Megan.

The girl giggled and followed the galloping Pegasus out of the tent.

"Magic Star is right, you know? You should be more careful," Megan said.

"Eh, I can take care of myself, Meg. Don't you worry about me," Firefly replied, all smiles.

"…Alright," Megan replied, quietly.

* * *

><p>"Boo," Surprise shouted, startling her unwitting victim.<p>

"Gah," Bowtie jumped, almost dropping the load of the onions she was carrying in baskets attached to her saddle on either side. "Oh, Surprise. Don't do that."

"But this is what I do," Surprise replied. "Here, have a cupcake."

"Oh, thank you," Bowtie replied, accepting the sweet delight.

She bit into the little treat and almost immediately regretted it. Her mouth burned as the spices cooked into it. She whinnied and made a mad rush for a pitcher of water.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that…" Surprise called after.

But it was too late. Bowtie had drunk the water and was now sputtering and gasping worse than before.

"Try milk," Surprise called at the receding form of her victim.

"You never change," Medley muttered as she passed by bearing her own load, of radishes.

"I'm impressed that she hasn't dropped the onions," Surprise observed.

* * *

><p>"Hyaa," Gusty roared, butting the leather ball with her head.<p>

The sphere flew through the air over the vertical net and to the other team's side. Cherries Jubilee leapt up into the air and gave the ball a kick with her hind leg, sending to back to the polo team.

"I got it! I got it," Sundance shouted and jumped high into the air.

She bounced the ball off her hip and sent it careening over the heads of the other team, causing them to miss it. Then when she came back down, she fell right into the net and caused it to snap loose of the wooden poles holding it up and the wrapped around her.

"Ah! Somepony, help!"

"Oh, Sundance," Gusty moaned, facehoofing.

"Ugh. Is there anything you and your clumsiness don't ruin," Sparkler said, snottily. "I will go retrieve the ball. The rest of you untangle her."

"Oh right away, _princess,_" Shadow Lee, a Pegasus stallion, said in a disbelieving tone.

"Sorry, everypony," Sundance spoke like a child about to be punished.

"Here, let's get you out of that mess," Skyflier said.

Gusty marched angrily up to Sundance whil Skyflier used her Unicorn magic to untangle the clumsy Earth Pony. When she was out, she just hung her head low.

"I know. I need to work on my landings."

"You need to on your landings, _a lot_," Gusty said grumpily. "What is your damage, man? Now we have to set the net back up."

"Look who's talking," Cotton Candy quipped.

"Whatever. Let's just get the net back up," Gusty said.

She used her own Unicorn magic to lift the net into the air and raised it into position between the two poles. With a lot of effort, she used her telekinetic abilities to retie the knots. Now Sparkler just had to return with the ball.

"Alright, so are we counting that point Sundance scored," Gusty asked, turning to the others.

"Sure," Sweet Stuff said. "She really made the ball fly free with that one!"

"I'm back," Sparkler called.

She was levitating the ball in the air above her head.

"Now look _before_ you leap this time or you're out," Gusty ordered Sundance.

It was Gusty's team's turn to surf. Gusty kicked the ball straight up and bucked it over the net with her hind legs once it came back down. Steamer caught it and sent it back over their way. It was coming at Sundance again, she jumped again and this time bucked with a front hoof. Just as she was landing, Bowtie ran right into the path of her landing, causing another collision.

"Bleh, it's raining onions," Shadow Lee remarked as one bounced off his snout.

"No kidding," Gusty replied.

She stared unhappily at one that impaled itself on her horn and stuck there.

"Got…milk…" Bowtie asked, breathlessly.

* * *

><p>"Wow, did you make this list for the scavenger hunt long enough? There are over a hundred and a half items on this thing," Skydancer exclaimed, reading it over.<p>

"Well, we have many guests," Wind Whistler replied. "I just want there to be sufficient amount of items secreted out here in the forest so as many as possible can return with something material to show for their exploration."

"Alright, but I think you're overdoing this."

"Hey, where do you want the green candle hidden," Mimic called.

"Oh, just place it inside that hollow stump," Wind Whistler called back.

Not far away, hidden amongst the underbrush and just out of sight, one of the goblins flexed his legs and shifted his weight from the lift to the right in preparation to hasten.

"Give us the word, right, and I can cop yer a few ponies right now," he said.

Just as he was about to dash forward, Wylfred held his hand up, stopping.

"Not yet."

* * *

><p>"Alright, everypony, gather around. It's time for some bobbing for apples," Bowtie announced. "Bob enough times and you just might get a prize."<p>

"A prize? Really? I love prizes! What are they," Surprised asked.

"Oh, that's a surprise," Bowtie replied.

"Even better," the white Pegasus exclaimed, bouncing over to a tub.

"Some might be just like the surprise you gave me" Bowtie called just as the prankster was about to reach into the tub to snag an apple.

Surprise stopped dead. Bowtie trotted away, leaving her to her thoughts and doubts, pleased with herself.

"_To bob, or not to bob. That is the question," _Surprise pondered, staring at the surface of the water, debating whether or not to try.

She looked around and worse she spotted was a pony trying to pull a fake apple attacked to a spring connected to the bottom of the tub out. She gingerly reached into the tub and pulled out one apple, and then fluttered away deciding not to press her luck.

* * *

><p>Bowtie galloped along at a steady pace, enjoying the sights. To her left, that knight Dagonet had just landed a hit at the center of the bull's-eye at the archery competition. The rowdy soldiers of Dongard were having a good laugh about something. The sight briefly brought on thoughts of the Specialists, Clyde and the dearly departed Mark. It was just past mid afternoon. In a few hours, Nightshade's concert would start, and then they'd have their scavenger hunt, which was being prepared that very minute. She just hoped Wind Whistler didn't have the items hidden <em>too<em> well.

The Earth Pony recalled the last time when no more than two of the objects on the list were recovered in the initial hunt thanks to the scholarly Pegasus assuming the participants to all be geniuses. They never did figure out how she managed to get that bottle cap into that bee aviary. That bee-keeping equipment was on that year's list was not a clue anyone picked up on.

"Well, we've arrived, Habit, but I still don't see why you were in such a rush to visit the ponies. They're great neighbors and all, but I was in the middle of…um, erm. What was I doing, Habit?"

Bowtie could hear the Moochic's voice just over a hill. In a moment, they'd be in view. She smiled. She had been starting to wonder if the gnome was going to make it. The Moochic and Habit the rabbit finally appeared, riding on what could only be described a walking tree stump.

"Hello, Mr. Moochic," Bowtie called.

"Oh, hello, little pony," Moochic called back, warmly.

He dispelled the stump, which embedded itself into the ground as if a normal stump and he stepped off. Bowtie ran and nuzzled him as a greeting.

"Oh ho ho, I am glad to see you again as well, uh…"

"Bowtie."

"Oh, yes, Bowtie. You're the jumper," Moochic recalled.

"I'm so glad you could make it," Bowtie said.

She turned to Habit.

"I guess we have you to thank for this."

Habit just nodded, looking a little worn and moody.

"Ah, yes, I carnival," Moochic observed. "Er… What is the special occasion, then?"

"It's our Summer Solstice Celebration, Mr. Moochic, and a very special one at that."

"Hmm," Moochic puzzled, then he remembered after a moment. "Oh yes! As of today, it's been exactly one year since you did away with that one nasty piece of work. Terrance, or something like that was his name. Oh, why didn't you remind me, Habit?"

The rabbit facepalmed.

* * *

><p>The day wore on and the Pastels and their human friends enjoyed a day of festivities and fun. Eventually, evening time came and it was time to attend Nightshade's concert. The attendees settled while in and awaited the beginning of the performance. The Pastels sat in excitement, while Megan, Daniel, and Dagonet were more curious about what had the ponies so eager.<p>

"This bard must be of the finest quality to have achieved such success across the region," Dagonet observed, looking around. "I must admit that I am curious about the music of the local cultures. Did you ever have the opportunity to sample any of it for yourself, Megan?"

"Um, some. The first time, I was here on…business. Last time, at the Spring Dawning party earlier, the Moochic brought his pixies with him and they played fiddles and flutes. I've never heard this Nightshade play. Firefly called his music…rocking beats."

The three didn't have any more time to ponder it, as the lamps around the bleachers were then dimmed and the stage lights lit up, shining directly on Spike, wearing a black jacket of some kind and oddly tinted glasses.

"Humans and ponies, Nightshade and the Shadettes," Spike announced.

With a flash of light ad smoke, Nightshade and his band appeared behind him on on-stage. Spike took his bow and exited, stage right. Each light was suddenly covered by a thin layer of a colored material so all kinds of colored lights blared at the center of focus. The smoke now swirled around the floor of the stage. Nightshade waved to the cheering crowd.

"Good evening, Dream Valley,' he called into the a strange contraption the multiplied the sound of his voice. "Are you ready to rock?"

"Yes!"

"I can't hear you!"

"YES!"

"What?"

"_**YES**__**!"**_

"Okay, here we go!"

Suddenly, the sound of strumming the oddest fiddle the three had ever seen broke through the air at almost deafening levels. The combination of piano, guitars, and the drum set cut loose a kind of music the trio of humans had never heard of before, and frankly, they couldn't follow the melody. It was then that Nightshade started singing:

"_Your Butt Is Mine  
>Gonna Take You Right<br>Just Show Your Face  
>In Broad Daylight<br>I'm Telling You  
>On How I Feel<br>Gonna Hurt Your Mind  
>Don't Shoot To Kill<br>Come On, Come On,  
>Lay It On Me All Right...<em>

I'm Giving You  
>On Count Of Three<br>To Show Your Stuff  
>Or Let It Be . . .<br>I'm Telling You  
>Just Watch Your Mouth<br>I Know Your Game  
>What You're About<p>

Well They Say The Sky's  
>The Limit<br>And To Me That's Really True  
>But My Friend You Have<br>Seen Nothing  
>Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .<p>

Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
>Come On<br>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
>You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-<br>You Know It  
>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<br>You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
>Come On, You Know<br>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
>And The Whole World Has To<br>Answer Right Now  
>Just To Tell You Once Again,<br>Who's Bad . . .

The Word Is Out  
>You're Doin' Wrong<br>Gonna Lock You Up  
>Before Too Long,<br>Your Lyin' Eyes  
>Gonna Take You Right<br>So Listen Up  
>Don't Make A Fight,<br>Your Talk Is Cheap  
>You're Not A Man<br>You're Throwin' Stones  
>To Hide Your Hands<p>

But They Say The Sky's  
>The Limit<br>And To Me That's Really True  
>And My Friends You Have<br>Seen Nothin'  
>Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .<p>

Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
>Come On<br>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
>You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-<br>You Know It  
>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<br>You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
>You Know It, You Know<br>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
>And The Whole World Has To<br>Answer Right Now  
>(And The Whole World Has To<br>Answer Right Now)  
>Just To Tell You Once Again,<br>(Just To Tell You Once Again)  
>Who's Bad . . .<p>

We Can Change The World  
>Tomorrow<br>This Could Be A Better Place  
>If You Don't Like What I'm<br>Sayin'  
>Then Won't You Slap My<br>Face . . .

Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
>Come On<br>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
>You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-<br>You Know It  
>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<br>You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
>You Know It, You Know<br>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)

Woo! Woo! Woo!  
>(And The Whole World Has<br>To Answer Right Now  
>Just To Tell You Once<br>Again . . .)  
>You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-<br>Come On  
>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<br>You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
>You Know It-You Know It<br>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
>You Know, You Know, You<br>Know, Come On  
>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<br>And The Whole World Has To  
>Answer Right Now<br>(And The Whole World Has To  
>Answer Right Now)<br>Just To Tell You  
>(Just To Tell You Once Again)<p>

You Know I'm Smooth, I'm  
>Bad, You Know It<br>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
>You Know I'm Bad, I'm<br>Bad Baby  
>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<br>You Know, You Know, You  
>Know It, Come On<br>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
>And The Whole World Has To<br>Answer Right Now  
>(And The Whole World Has To<br>Answer Right Now)  
>Woo!<br>(Just To Tell You Once Again)

You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
>You Know It<br>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
>You Know I'm Bad-You<br>Know-Hoo!  
>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)<br>You Know I'm Bad-I'm Bad-  
>You Know It, You Know<br>(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
>And The Whole World Has To<br>Answer Right Now  
>(And The Whole World Has To<br>Answer Right Now)  
>Just To Tell You Once Again . . .<br>(Just To Tell You Once  
>Again . . .)<br>Who's Bad?"

The crowd broke out into a thunderous applause, and Nightshade bowed. Dagonet and Megan sat staring with a raised brow, Daniel on the other hand was cheering along the crowding and really getting into this.

"Isn't this the greatest thing ever," Cotton Candy yelled to Megan while the next song started.

"Yeah… It's interesting," the girl replied.

Though the other two didn't really get the appeal, Daniel at least seemed to like it and he enjoyed the entirety of the concert from start to finish. The duration was around a dozen or so of these foreign songs. When at least it was all over, Nightshade took his final bow.

"Thank you, Dream Valley! You've been a wonderful audience tonight. I could go another four hours with this, but I believe there's one last event planned for the night, so I'll catch you guys next time, and I will be back for a next time."

Nightshade disappeared back stage and that was it. The young stallion let out a sigh once he was safely out of sight, and went straight to the wagon serving as his trailer. When he got there, Zebb was waiting for him.

"Hey, kid. What's crackalackin'? You aced that concert tonight. A really bangin' job. "

"Oh, thanks," Nightshade said with a tone that sounded more like "leave me alone".

Zebb decided to ignore that.

"Well, we have to book it by morning. So you just chill for the rest of the night. The next gig we're hitting is a tough crowd. You're going to have to be deadly."

"Deadly, huh," Nightshade repeated, unenthused.

"Hey now, don't you go burn out on me, kid."

"Like I'm not already," Nightshade replied sarcastically.

"Just do as you're told, Nightshade. Otherwise…"

"I know. You'll to get 'harsh' with me."

"Bingo. You better be amped by the time we hit the next town. This sweet thing you've got going just might be riding on it. Got it? Good. Well, I gotta book. I can't step off or those lazy punks won't get the stage settings taken down in time."

With that, Zebb stepped out of the trailer. He stopped, and was surprised to come face to face with Ember, who was smiling up at him. Behind just a little ways away were Twilight and Spike. Ember looked and cleared, and then looked back up and tried to speak.

"Hi, I'm Ember. I just wanted to meet Nightshade before he left tomorrow."

"Well now, little lady, as much as I dig what you're sayin', Nightshade is one worn out Pastel," Zebb replied, pleasantly. "But I'll tell him a fan stopped by."

"Aw," Ember said, disappointed.

"Oh, that's alright, Zebb. I can handle this," Nightshade said, coming up behind.

Zebb turned to Nightshade and gave him a nod.

"Just make sure you turn in soon enough to get up early," the zebra man said.

The zebra turned back to Ember, giving of a crooked grin.

"It's been real," he said, and was off.

"So what's your name, little one," Nightshade asked.

"I'm Ember, andIthinkyouregreatand…please play for us again sometime," Ember replied, blurted out, then slowed down, mildly flushed at the first bit.

Twilight chuckled.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ember. Well, if your elders invite me back, I just might, but tomorrow we're moving onto a Fallohide village called Rosedale. Sorry I couldn't make it last year you guys invited me, but something else came up."

"That's alright, you wouldn't have wanted to be here last year, anyhow," Ember responded, suddenly looking ill at ease.

"Oh, that's right. This is where the dragonriders hit us, isn't it," Nightshade said, feeling a bit guilty for accidentally bringing it up. "It must have been scary."

"Ah, I think it's time we said goodnight to Nightshade, Ember," Twilight spoke up.

She decided it was best to end the conversion before Nightshade unwittingly soured it by stumbling it into the worst days of Ember's life.

"Come on, Ember, we have a scavenger hunt to get to," she Unicorn mare said. "Thank you for your time, Nightshade, and thanks for the concert."

"Oh, its no problem," the stallion replied, a bit puzzled.

"Aw, but I wanted to talk more."

"Come on, Ember," Twilight said.

"Okay."

"Huh," Nightshade hummed.

"_It must have been real scary for her,"_ he thought.

When Twilight, Ember, and Spike arrived in meadow out front of Dream Castle, they found that most of the other Pastels and their guests had already arrived and were awaiting Magic Star who would be passing out copies of the list as well as explaining the rules.

"This place sure got crowded fast," Firefly said. "I didn't think this many ponies and humans showed up 'til seeing them altogether like this."

So, the little ponies waited in anticipation for the final contest of the day. Cheer and good will filled the air as they remained completely unknown to the shadows that watched them from afar, out in the very woods they would be exploring as the day drew to a close. Goblins fingered the ropes they had brought with them while Wylfred looked on with leering glee. It was almost time.

**A/N:** Yeah, I know. That's a Michael Jackson song. I'm not a song writer. I suck at it. Believe me going with one of the songs of Nightshade's obvious inspiration was the better course to follow.

Also, sorry about removing 'Interlude': That was just something I wrote up quickly to show I wasn't giving up on this fic. I figured a thinly disguised author's note in story form would be less likely to be removed.

Sorry nothing much happened in this chapter, but I didn't want the celebration to be a non-existant backdrop.


	5. Chapter 5: Jaws of Doom

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any _My Little Pony_ or any other Hasbro intellectual properties. I'd be lucky if I could manage that by G6.

**Chapter Five:**

**Jaws of Doom**

Magic Star waited while the partiers organized in the field. She stood in front of a magically charged lamp up on the pole that would illuminate the entire area when everyone was back during sundown and it would be much darker. Plus if the worst happened with their quests, it would light the way back. No one was going to get lost out there.

"Excuse me, Magic Star," Galaxy said.

The ruby Unicorn approached her, looking around wearing with a faintly worried expression.

"Something wrong, Galaxy," Magic Star asked.

The other Unicorn had Maigc Star's full attention now.

"Well," Galaxy hesitantly started. "The sensation of approaching danger still hasn't subsided, Magic Star."

"Alright," Magic Star nodded. "I'm listening."

Galaxy looked away with a worried expression. She spoke again:

"In fact, it just became worse a few minute ago. I've been concentrating, trying to see a vision, but all I see is the darkness of my own closed eyes."

The ruby Unicorn then shrugged her shoulders, at a complete loss.

"I hope I'm not just going crazy," she whispered. "It feels like a web is being woven around us. A spider waits just beyond its confines, waiting for us to stumble into it. Then it'll have us. It… It feels near, and far. It's difficult to explain."

Magic Star's head tilted to the side while listening to Galaxy. She looked around at the eager gathering crowd and back to Galaxy.

"Do you want me to call off the scavenger hunt? On your word, I'll do it if you really think it's for the best," Magic Said seriously.

"I…" Galaxy stuttered.

She muttered words Magic Star couldn't make out for a moment before speaking up again.

"I don't know."

"Do you think this coming danger will strike tonight," Magic Star asked.

"I don't know," Galaxy replied again, feeling pitiful.

"Well, I've already taken precautions by inviting the Dongardian military, and they're out on patrol right now. I'm going to go ahead and allow the scavenger hunt to commense," Magic Star told her. "I want you to go on it and keep a sharp eye out, alright?"

"Okay," Galaxy replied and joined the rest of the crowd.

The red Unicorn took a seat, next to no one in particular, deep in thought.

"Hey there, Galaxy, are you are doing," a familiar voice.

"Huh," she blinked, brought out of her reverie.

She looked at the source, which approached her.

"Oh, Shadow Lee, it's been ages," she greeted. "I haven't seen you since I was lived at Paradise Estate as a foal. I'm doing great, and yourself?"

"Eh, couldn't be better," Shadow Lee shrugged. "Sorry I didn't have a chance to talk earlier. I got kind of caught up in the fun."

"Oh, that's alright," she replied. "

In a while, everyone had finally showed up. Magic Star cleared her throat and prepared to speak. Before her was a single scroll, which was the list of the items hidden out in the woods.

"Alright, everypony. Gather around," Magic Star called. "It's time for the scavenger hunt to begin. Every grab a partner and take a copy of the list. The object of the game is to find as many of the items as possible and bring them back here. Whoever comes back with the most wins. There are two rules: Don't leave the Valley or the wood, and no stealing items. Galaxy has Enchanted the items. We'll be able to tell if you actually found the item you brought in. You have until sunset."

"This scroll before me is the list you will need to begin the hunt."

Magic Star closed her eyes and her horn shined brilliantly for a moment. In a flash, there were suddenly hundreds of identical scrolls lying on the ground.

"Just grab one," Magic Star's voice called from the other side of the mountainous pile.

The ponies paired off.

"Hey, you wanna team up with me," Shady asked Gusty.

"No way, man. I'm going with Skydancer," the green-haired Unicorn replied and teleported away.

"Aw," Shady whined.

She then went over to Galaxy.

"Hey, Galaxy," Shady called.

"Hmm," Galaxy responded.

"Wanna pair up with me and for the hunt?"

"No, thanks. I'm going with me Shadow Lee."

"Excuse me, Sparkler…" Sundance said shyly.

"Oh, forget it," Sparkler replied rudely. "I'm finding someone who won't land on me to go on the scavenger hunt with."

"Okay," Sundance replied, down-trodden.

Things did not improve for either Shady or Sundance, but moving on.

"So, Meg, whatcha think," Firefly asked.

"Who else would I go with," Megan replied pleasantly.

The girl picked up a scroll and the two were off into the woods. Soon enough, almost everyone had a partner.

"Hey, wanna hunt with me," A foal named Berry Bright asked Shady.

"Thank you," Shady exclaimed happily, after being turned out for the umpteenth time.

"Say, kid, do you need an adult to go with you into the woods," Sundance asked Kimono.

"Yeah, but no one will go with me."

"I'll go with you," Sundance said. "One adult for every team, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, let's then, go," Sundance said. "Stay close now."

Before even ten minutes had passed since Magic Star's announcement, the forest was filled with the sounds of clopping hooves and raised voices. Each team mate of every pair had a saddlebag of their own and soon the bags were heavy from the extra weight of the items. Wind Whistler had not skimped out on making sure that everypony could find _something_ while out in the forest.

* * *

><p>Magic Star hummed to herself as she crossed off everything on the agenda off that had been completed. Once the scavenger hunt was out of the way, the only thing left to do would be to set off the fireworks and call it a night. Everyone else could do whatever they wanted, but she was off to bed after that. With that done, she rolled up the levitating scroll with her Unicorn magic and set it down on the ground beside her.<p>

What Galaxy had said bothered her, but she wasn't too worried at the moment. It wasn't as if they were unaware of the potential dangers out in lurking in the dark corners of the earth. She heard a voice singing not far away. She glanced towards and saw the Moochic browsing whatever pavilions were still open. She walked over to him.

"Hello, Mr. Moochic," she asked. "Are you enjoying yourself."

"Oh yes, you little ponies have quite outdone yourselves this year, if I do say so myself," he replied in a jolly tone. "Now let's see…Magic Star, am I right?"

"Yes, actually," she said, somewhat surprised.

"So what was that you just got done with."

"Oh, a scavenger hunt."

"Ah, well I'm glad I didn't enter. I can barely find anything in my own home, let alone at somebody else's."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Magic Star said, though was unsurprised.

"I'm the fellow they're talking about when they say 'you'd forget your head if it wasn't attached."

The way Habit personally saw things it was only a matter of time before the Moochic wandered in through the front door without his head, regardless.

Magic Star giggled at this. The two began to walk together and Magic Star to the Moochic babble on about some nonsense or another.

* * *

><p>Hours passed in the forest and soon it was nearing sunset. On cue, Magic Star's lamp began to flicker to life and slowly light up more in junction with the darkening sky.<p>

"I think I spot an empty wine bottle, Meg," Firefly called while galloping.

"That would be…" Megan read while trying to ride the racing the Pegasus. "The thirteenth item. Waaugh!"

Megan cried as Firefly suddenly jumped over a log in the path.

"What do we have so far," Firefly asked over her shoulder.

"Uh, bootstraps, a washcloth, an old parchment, an orange candle, a broken candle stick, old deflated balloons, a cork, a short piece of rope, an arrowhead, and a toy boat and some other junk," Megan rummaged from her pack.

Whizzer than jumped onto the path ahead of them, making for the wine bottle.

"Oh, no, you don't," Firefly said, speed up.

Soon, both mares were and neck and neck They both came to it at once.

"Great, now what," Whizzer asked.

"Coin flip," Megan suggested.

She pulled a single gold piece out of her pouch.

"Call it."

"Heads," Firefly said.

It landed tails.

"Darn," Firefly muttered as Whizzer took the bottle. "No time to waste."

Pegasus and rider were off again.

"Goodluck," Whizzer called after them.

"You do," Firefly called over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>"So tell me, darling, why must I carry both saddlebags," Truly asked grumpily.<p>

"Because I'm carrying my ice cream cone," Lickity-Split replied.

Truly just growled out in frustration and unceremoniously dropped Lickity-Split's bag with a humph before walking away indignantly.

"_What'd I do,"_ Split thought, licking at her ice cream.

* * *

><p>"Found anything yet," Surprise called to Earth Pony foal Petal Blossom.<p>

"Not yet," Petal Blossom hollered back and then stuck her head back into some bushes.

She then started to turn around a corner out of sight.

"Hey, don't wander too far," Surprise instructed, trotting after the foal.

But it was too late, Petal Blossom was around the bend and out of sight.

"Hey, I think I found something, Surprise," she called.

"Ooh what is it," Surprise asked, excited.

She sped up to catch up to the foal, and thought it odd when she received no answer.

"Petal Blossom," she called again, this time louder.

She took to the air dashed around the corner. The foal was nowhere in sight.

"Petal Blossom? Petal Blossom! Where are you," Surprise called. "This isn't funny! This isn't funny at all."

Surprise then frantically began searching the area, expecting and hoping for the filly to jump out and scare her. She then dived off the path and into the foliage, calling the little one's name. The forest was thick in this area, and dark despite it still being daylight out. She didn't get far when something grabbed her in the darkness. It was a pair of strong hands and she tried to squirm free, but her legs and wings were quickly bound and her mouth muzzled shut.

"Us first cotch. Let's take 'em hammer and tack to the boss," a rough voice said in the dark.

Surprise could make out the forms of goblins as they were spirited away into the night. She could hear the frightened whimpers of Petal Blossom as she tried to struggle free.

* * *

><p>"Did you just hear someone shouting," Galaxy asked.<p>

She looked around in all directions.

"Yeah, I heard it, too," Shadow Lee confirmed.

The stallion stamped at the ground aggressively and snorted. He looked over to their right.

"It came from over there," he said.

"Let's check it out," Galaxy said firmly.

"Right, I'll fly, you watch my back from the ground," Lee instructed.

With one good leap, he was airborne and flying through the trees. Galaxy followed behind, and used her horn to try to sense other life forms. Her brow furrowed in frustration. Confound it! The other Pastels were interfering with her scan of the area. They were scattered all over the place and making it impossible for her to tell some being from another.

* * *

><p>"Hey, is that sword holder-thingy on our list," Berry Bright asked Shady.<p>

The little filly has just happened to spot the object hanging from a tree branch about ten feet up. There some sturdy branches a pony could jump onto to get to it.

"Ah ffigg szz," Shady spoke, trying to speak while holding the scroll with her mouth.

She spit it out.

"Let me get it, okay," Shady said.

"Aw, I could get that no problem," Berry Bright boastd.

"But you might fall and get hurt."

"You'd catch me, right?"

"Of course, but…uh, I think I should go up. I'm not good for much, but I can hop up a tree no problem," Shady said.

"Aw," Berry Bright pouted.

Shady got a running start and started clamoring up the branches clumsily. She jumped from one branch to another and almost fell off. She steadied herself and readied for another leap. This time, she was more careful and landed perfectly on the branch just below the scabbard.

"Hey, you made it. Way a go, Shady," Berry Bright cheered up to her.

"Well, thanks, Berry…" Shady started to reply, looking down at the filly. "Berry bright, run!"

Berry looked over her shoulder at what could have had Shady so scared. The little filly screamed when she as a goblin lunge for her. She took off running, but only made it a few strides before he caught her. He was joined by two other goblins, who were holding ropes to bind the baby pony.

"Hang on, Berry! Shady's coming," Shady cried.

She pounced from the branch at the goblins, ready to give them the fight of their life. Determination gripped her mind over the usual crippling fear of failure. The goblins looked up in alarm at the descending form of the pink mare and threw up their arms to protect themselves.

Then Shady slammed onto a branch just above them, having misaimed her jump. The branch shook violently as the dazed Pastel stared aimlessly about, her head leaned first back and then forth. The goblins pointed and laughed at her and then turned their attention back to tying up the wriggling filly.

One of them had just gotten the ropes looped around Berry Bright's hind legs when they heard a crack above them. They looked up just in time for the branch to break and fall on them all. The collision caused them to let go off Berry Bright, who stumbled away while trying to untangle herself.

Berry Bright around and looked at Shady, who slid off the branch and fell to the ground, still knocked quite senseless.

"Shady, are you okay," she called.

"Hold the onions," came a moan.

"Bloomin' idiots," a rough voice said behind Berry Bright.

With a squeak, Berry Bright turned around to see another goblin had arrived. He clamped her mouth shut and stated tying the knots the others had started. She was no match for him with all of her strength. His work done, he picked her up and started to make off with her.

"Drop her, now," a light Pastel with a pink mane and tail and a cutie mark that was basically four pink hearts pinked to the four winds ordered, jumping out from behind a tree.

"Cor, dis jus' got easier," he grinned.

"I said, put her down," Sundance repeated, this time more firmly.

"Yer gunno make me? Struth," he responded.

He set Berry Bright down and took his club from his belt. He held it with one hand while holding the business end of it in his palm. The goblin advanced on the mare and the two circled each other. Kimono peaked her head around the side of the tree Sundance had instructed her to hide behind. She would have sent the filly back for help, but she had no idea how many of these things were in the forest and decided it would be best to keep her near.

After the two opponents were done circling one another, they stopped. A split-second passed and the goblin ran forward, his club already high in the air. Sundance waited until the last second and hopped out of the way. She could feel the wind of the stroke as it smote the earth where she had just been brushing across her tail as it went. She landed facing away from the goblin on her front hooves. Her hind ones in the air and drawn up against her body. He only had time to turn his head to look at her before she kicked out with both hind hooves.

The force of her buck caused him to leave the ground for a brief moment before he crashed back into it with a loud _thud_. She propelled herself through the air once more over to him and prepared to kick him again. She raised a hoof to knock him on the head to render him unconscious, but he was wise to her approach.

He grabbed for his club which had landed not far from him and found it. His slimey fingers closed around and he swung wildly at the little pony. She saw the stroke coming and was airborne again while it whipped through the air where she had just been. She landed a few feet away from him as he picked himself up off the ground, painfully.

He held his side painfully and glared hatefully at her. He stepped towards her with a limp. He had landed on his leg wrong and now it pained him to walk. He let out an aggressive snort like one might expect from a warthog. This was one little pony that wasn't going to those weird man. This was one little pony that was going straight into a stew.

He snarled, baring yellow sharp fangs at her. Sundance narrowed her eyes, understanding his intent fully and stamped her hooves, letting out little snort of her own. The two circled around again. This time, Sundance charged first, her head held low to ram him. He swung horizontal with the club, which she ducked and rolled away from.

Now he charged forward ignoring the pain in his leg and let loose a series of cross or angled swings, driving his opponent away from him. There would be no ducking to the side and bucking him again. That club was sweeping here and there, left and right. If any of his swings missed, at least she couldn't get near him again. Sundance either ran or leapt out of the path of his cudgel and he followed her wherever she went.

"Just die already," he roared.

Finally, Sundance had had enough and just ran from altogether. Once she had put some distance between herself and him, she spun around and charged him head on. He did the same. As soon as she was in reach, he swung at her again, but she jumped clean over his stroke. The world seemed to slow down as she was in the air in front of for just a split second. Her head came down and she butted him right in the nose. He stumbled, screaming in agony clutching his broken nose with one hand and swing aimlessly around with the other. Sundance had to retreat a few paces to avoid a nasty bashing.

"I'll kill yer," he roared.

He changed again.

Sundance stumbled over a rabbit hole and the goblin saw his chance. He brought the stick down from above again using the brief moment she was slowed down by it. Now Sundance saw her opportune moment, too. She jumped to the side again and was about to kick him on the same side as before and hopefully keep him down this time. His swing changed directions in mid strike and came up at her while she was able to buck him.

Sundance let out a painful grunt as the club connected with her side. She felt the air pushed out of her like a air being forced out of a manual vacuum pump. She landed on her side, unable to take in a breath, as it had been knocked out of her. She stumbled to her feet and tried to get away from him, but his foot booted her back to the ground. She painfully fell again. With his foot pressed against her, she was unable to get back up.

She kicked at his leg with one of her front hooves. He let out a howl as he raised his foot and then punched her in the side of the head in retaliation. She still tried to stumble away from him, but he grabbed her mane and pulled her back, with his club at the ready. Instead of trying to resist, she slammed into him. this hit his sensitive spot in his side, and caused him enough pain that he let her.

She trotted away from him while he recovered, and now the two squared off again. She panted hard, and tried to step steady on her feet. She last ounces of real strength she had were taken in the last stuffle. He came at her again, and she tried to run but tripped over her own exhausted feet and fell. She looked up.

All she could do was watch as he raised his club once again, this time to bear it down on its target for sure. His body tensed to make the blow once he was over her. She closed her eyes, bracing for the stroke. Just then as an unknown object streaked out of nowhere and rammed him right in the groin. He let out a whoosh of air that almost sounded like a balloon being deflated as the unforeseen aggressor then pushed him back, yes, by his groin, and with enough force that it slammed him violently into a tree.

The combination of pain in the nether regions and the pain to his back, head, and side this caused him to pass out. As the attacker backed away, he slid down into a sitting position against the tree. Sundance looked up at her savior and Shady's concerned eyes stared down at her.

"Are you okay," asked the other mare, in a very low tone.

"Yes," was all Sundance would hiss out at the moment.

"Good," Shady said.

"Hang on, Berry Bright, I'm coming," Shady then said.

She ran over to the wiggling foal to untie her. She stopped in front and reached down with her mouth. Just as she did, something big, black, and bat-like swooped down and made off with her. The goal groaned out an attempted scream, looking terrified back at the gaping Shady, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, no, Berry Bright," Shady cried out.

She dashed after the beast and its captive as quickly as she could. It flew faster than she could run and their forms shrank into the distance no matter how much Shady pursued them. She just flew across the ground. She had never galloped so fast in her life after them. Even after they had disappeared from sight, she ran on in mad hopes of spotting them again. Through the forest, she ran and she ran and she ran. Her legs were numb and her heart pounded in her chest so hard that she could hear it in her ears.

Finally, she just slumped into a pile on the ground, not knowing or caring where in the forest she was. She looked up at the blue sky. Then she buried her face in the ground, sobbing quietly.

* * *

><p>"Ah-ha! You bring your master gifts," Wylfred exclaimed happily as the great bat familiar lopping Berry Bright into his arms.<p>

He snapped his fingers and the magical servant dissipated into nothingness for the time being. Berry Bright shivered in fear as she looked up at the big, dark man holding her. He smiled at her pleasantly.

"Hello there, little one," he spoke kindly in a cooing tone like a parent speaking to an infact. "With you, we now have eight. You're going to like it where we're going. You'll never have to grow up, because you'll never get the chance."

* * *

><p>Ahead of Galaxy, Lee touched down on another path.<p>

"There were two ponies here," he said. "One adult and one foal. Their tracks disappear into the woods further right."

When Galaxy stepped onto the trail, he was facing away from her slowly stepping into the bushes where the ponies had vanished into.

"Be careful, Shadow…" Galaxy started to say.

Suddenly a strong hand gripped her mouth, forcing it shut while she was dragged into the darker of the forest.

"Huh," Lee grunted, hearing the cutoff.

He saw the goblins dragging Galaxy off the path. He was about to turn around when he heard the sounds of footsteps ahead of him. He turned to face his front just in time to see the massive, clawed, green hand of a goblin reaching for him. He jumped in surprise and leapt back from the bushes. Out stormed about four swift footed goblins. Lee tried to take off, but one of the vile things leapt and grabbed him.

Shadow Lee was pulled to the earth. However, he twisted around in his captor's grip and faced him. The black stallion brought both hooves down on the goblin's head and tried to make his way skywards again as it went limp, but the other goblins grabbed him and bore him to the ground themselves.

"Tie 'im up," one of them barked.

Lee knew that if they got him bound, then there was no chance. He braced his hooves against the ground and pushed up with all his might, leaping into the air. This knocked the goblin that had his arms wrapped around his neck away, leaving only the two holding his torso. Then he did again, this time putting most of the pressure on his front legs. He reared up and smashed back of his head into one of their faces. The screaming goblin fell to the ground, clutching his mouth and nose.

Lee fell back on all fours and jerked in his last attacker's grip. The goblin lurched forward and was now holding onto Lee from behind, with his hands around Lee's waist. Lee raised both hind hooves and kicked the goblin's knees with all his might. The goblin crashed to the ground in a heap of sobs. The first he threw off was on his feet again and made another dive for Lee, who just dodged him and kicked him in the side with his hooves again.

Lee was in the air in seconds, but more goblins came with lassos ready. Instead of dodging, Lee flew right into them, bearing his flight path downwards. All the momentum and weight slammed his would be captors into the trees and they promptly let go. Lee worked a hoof into the ropes and freed him and went to go help Galaxy. He turned about in midflight and was off.

* * *

><p>When Lee's back was turned investigating the trail of hoof-prints, Galaxy was suddenly grabbed and dragged into the darkness of the forest just as he was turning around. Galaxy wrestled with her assaulters with all her physical might, but was no match. She could already hear Shadow Lee getting into a fight with goblins, himself, so she was on her own.<p>

"Easy pickings, right, this one," one of them said.

Galaxy's horn shined in the darkness.

"Eh up, wotcher doin'! Struth! Put the mockers on it, right now! Oi," one of the goblins ordered.

He struck her across the head, trying to break her concentration, but Galaxy was determined. She shut her eyes tightly against the pain and focused with every ounce of will power she could muster.

Every goblin shot into the air and hovered there, squirming and thrashing.

"No! Blimey! Put the mockers on that! Put the mockers on that!"

"Put us dahn, right, please!"

"We didn't mean nuffink by it, honest! Struth!"

"Help us!"

"We'll be nice, wee pony, please don't 'urt us! Cor blimey!"

Galaxy threw them away from herself, not aiming in any particular direction. Crashing noises, whether against the ground or trees were heard all about. More sounds of muted steps came at her, and she knew more were upon her though they were not in view yet. Thanks to the blow to the head, she was somewhat disoriented and could not focus well enough to teleport away immediately after casting another spell through the pain. So Galaxy did the only thing she could think of.

She concentrated enough to gather magic again and threw out a wave of telekinetic energy, not knowing what it would do just as the attackers sprinted into her line of sight. Around, the goblins were struck by her wave of ernergy. They clutched the sides of their heads. Their shrieks pierced through the air and chilled the blood of any who heard it. Immediately, blood gushed from their ears, mouths, noses, and eyes and they fell onto the dirt below, dead.

She ran back onto the trail, shaking her head to clear it. She was feeling clearer now. The whole extent of the carnage did not register to her still somewhat dazed state. From the tree line on the other side emerged Shadow Lee. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw she was okay.

"We have to warn the others," she said. "I'll contact Ribbons' with my own telepathy and…"

"You're not going to do anything," a voice interrupted.

They both looked farther up the path and there stood Catrina. More goblins soon arrived and blocked their path on all sides.

"What do we do," Galaxy said.

"I'll keep 'em busy. You just get out of here," Lee answered. "Charge!"

At once, he and Galaxy ran off in different directions. He charged Catrina while Galaxy ran headlong at a group of goblins who grinned and readied the lassos. She ran with her head and her horn at the ready to stick something. The goblins planted themselves firmly in place.

Catrina let loose a stream of purple lightning, which Lee dodged and he disappeared into the trees, only to reappear making a dive right for her. The felinian nimbly jumped out of the way and sprinted a few strides on all fours before making another jump. She twisted in midair and a shot a ball of arcane energy at Lee. He evaded it, but it hit the branch of a tree above him, detaching it from the tree. As it fell at the Pegasus, its form twisted and turned into reaching tendrils.

The snares caught Shadow Lee and he was too fell to the ground. Suddenly, the base extended and into several root-like spear shapes and penetrated the ground and slowed the descent of the Pastel. Lee was lowered to the ground harmlessly.

"Not so tough now, are you," Catrina said, quite pleased with herself.

Lee just returned her stare with a defiant one of his own.

Galaxy was almost within grabbing distance now. The goblins reached out with their clawed hands and ropes swiftly. Just as they reached her, she suddenly exploded into a ball of light, blinding them. They held their eyes, screaming and staggering about.

Galaxy rematerialized several yards away from them and ran straight for the open fields beyond at full gallop. As she ran, she could see the approach of other Pastels.

"Galaxy, what's going on," Lickity-Split asked, breathlessly. "We heard someone shrieking like they were dyin' over here!"

"Goblins! Run," Galaxy shouted. "The witch came with them!"

She ran past them.

"Catrina," Firefly gasped.

"Oh, no," Megan said, dread in her voice.

They looked over in the direction Galaxy had run from.

The others needed no second opinion. They knew they had to regroup. They turned face and came back the way they came, raising the alarm. Galaxy began thinking the words _"The goblins have come and are abducting ponies"_ while sending out telepathic currents into the air, hoping that Ribbons, the other Unicorn that had mastered telepathy was close enough to receive it.

* * *

><p>Ribbons gasped, dropping the ladle into the floor. She had been helping wash the dishes with some of the others ponies when Galaxy's message hit.<p>

"Excuse me, everyone, but I have to go find Magic Star. Stay here in the castle for now. I mean it," she said, and ran off.

She climbed the steps up to the ground floor, leaving either concerned or confused expressions in her wake. She ran through the main hall, and out the front entrance.

"Magic Star! MAGIC STAR," she hollered once out in the courtyard.

The yellow Unicorn rounded the corner to the entrance of the yard into view.

"I'm here, Ribbons. What is it," she asked.

"Fiends! The forest! The Hunt! Galaxy," Ribbons rambled breathlessly.

"What."

Ribbons panted a few breaths and started over.

"I just got a mental message from Galaxy. There are goblins in the forest being led by Catrina! They're taking every pony they can! Get the humans, get Megan, get anyone!"

"Sounds like we should investigate, Habit," The Moochic said.

"Everyone! Listen up," Magic Star yelled at everyone in the field.

Sir Dagonet, Daniel, some off-duty soldiers, and dozens of other Pastels gave her their ears immediately.

"Goblins have intruded upon Dream Valley and they're here for us Pastels! Everybody's in danger."

"Goblins, but how," one man asked. "We patrolled the entire area for the last few days. We would have seen them approaching."

"Get word to your captain," Dagonet ordered. "Now!"

In a matter of minutes, Dagonet and the Dongardian troops were ready. They mounted their steeds and rode into the forest. Daniel rode alongside Dagonet, now bearing a real sword.

"Do not leave my side for even an instant, Daniel," Dagonet instructed. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Dagonet," Daniel replied.

* * *

><p>"Goblins! Run, anypony," voices rang out in the forest.<p>

"Goblins," Spike asked, worried.

"Twilight, I'm scared," Ember whimpered, huddling up against her mentor.

The Unicorn in question's eyes darted all around them.

"Everyone, grab a hold of me," Twilight instructed.

Spike and Ember each clung to a leg while Twilight concentrated. In a flash of light, they were gone. A second later, they reappeared in Dream Castle's courtyard. Spike stumbled and fell, feeling dizzy.

"Whoa, what was that," the little dragon muttered.

He sat up.

"Spike, are you alright," Twilight asked.

She nuzzled him gently.

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm great," Spike replied.

He waved her off and stood up, standing woobily.

"Good. Now both of you go right back into the castle and stay there. I will be back soon," the Unicorn instructed.

"Aw, but Twilight," both Spike and Ember whined.

"No buts. Go," she said firmly, giving them both an authoritative stare

"Yes, Twilight," they both said and headed inside.

Twilight breathed out a brisk sigh and teleported away.

* * *

><p>"You run on ahead, man," Gusty shouted to Skydancer.<p>

"But what about you?"

"I'm good. Just go," the Unicorn replied.

"Alright," Skydancer hesitantly.

The rainbow-maned mare took off into the skies, leaving the tomboy running along alone out of the forest. It didn't long before a bevy of goblins stomped out into view, blocking her way. She narrowed her eyes at them.

"Let's do this," she grinned.

"Wait a tick! Blimey, its ffat one wind maker," one of the goblins said, fearfully.

Recognition of the Unicorn from year that had summoned tornadoes and smote down countless of their kin in her wake came flooding back to them.

"That's me," Gusty chimed.

"Run! Struth," the goblins shouted and disappeared in headlong retreat as suddenly as they appeared.

"Oh yeah," Gusty said, quite pleased with herself.

* * *

><p>Dozens of Pastels flocked out of the woods.<p>

"Alright, everyone, settle down," Magic Star yelled. "Roll call! We find out who's missing, right now. Hey! Firefly, where are you going?"

"I'm just fetching Megan's Light," Firefly answered over her shoulder.

She bore the teen back to the castle.

"Alright, so Firefly's not missing," Magic Star said.

She turned to the sizable scared mob before her. She let out a breath and then took a deep one.

"Alright, from the top..."

* * *

><p>A horn blared in the distance. Wylfred, Catrina, Rep, and the goblins stun around in its direction.<p>

"We've been found out," Rep uttered.

"We go, now," Wylfred ordered. "Fourteen. That's more than enough right here."

No one argued. Catrina and Rep followed Wylfred to a clearing while the goblins pulled the Pastels along. The pastels that were caught were nine adults, Shadow Lee, sparkler, Half-Note, Tiddly Winks, Surprise, Clover, Lancer, Buttons, and Salty, and five foals, Sugar Belle, Berry Bright, Petal Blossom, Autumn Sky, and Butterscotch. They had all been gagged.

"_Can't they teleport away,"_ Surprise thought, looking to Buttons and Sparkler.

"_I can't teleport out of here,"_ Buttons noted, trying to resist the rope around her neck. _"There's some devilry on these ropes."_

"Wait," a goblin said. "Listen ter that."

The distant sound of approaching war horse hooves emanated from somewhere behind them.

"They'll catch us this rate," Catrina hissed.

"Just follow me," Wylfred ordered.

* * *

><p>"Wait, Firefly, stop," Megan said, urgently.<p>

She climbed off of Firefly's back once they had landed in Firefly's room. They had flown in through the window.

"Tis just goblins. The military can handle this. We have no need of the Light," she explained.

"Uh-uh," Firefly shook her said. "We're going back with the Element, just in case. We're taking no chances."

Firefly leapt up to the rafters brought a sack. She pulled it open and pulled out the Vessel.

"Here ya go, Meg."

Megan just stood there, staring at the pearly white object in hanging from the pony's mouth. She slowly and timidly reached a hand out for it, but then immediately visions of the ruins scars in the earth left by her battle with Tirac flooded back into her mind. She withdrew her hand quickly.

"You sure," she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Firefly's brow raised as the girl's reaction perplexed her.

"Yes," she said, starting to sound flabbergasted. "Are you going to take or not?"

A moment of silent before Megan broke it again.

"No," she cried, stepping back.

She hugged herself tightly.

"I am not some soldier to be reckoned at the first sign of trouble," she shrilly said.

She turned and ran out of the room.

"What? Wait," Firefly yelled after her and chased the retreating girl.

"Meg, stop," she called again once they both out in the hall.

But Megan didn't stop and kept on running and approaching a flight of spiral stairs. She was about to descend when something 'whooshed' over her and landed in front of her. It was an faintly angry Firefly, with her ears flat against she head.

"Megan, what has gotten into you," she demanded in an unyielding tone.

She looked away with solemn anger of her own and leaned her back against the wall.

"That _thing_ is a weapon," the girl muttered, tearfully. "Tis good nothing but destruction."

"That's not true," Firefly said. "The Light and Dark magicks can do anything. You had no problem carrying it before, so what's the problem now?"

Then Megan looked into Firefly's eyes and yelled in a voice that the pony aback.

"I hate it! You expect me to just use that _thing_? It laid waste homes…lives…"

She looked at Firefly again and spoke with a scared, broken voice:

"I can think of nothing I would rather do less than hold that thing again. I cannot use it again. One mistake and someone else will be hurt."

"Why are you being so hard on yourself. You saved everyone. You weren't the one at fault for anything that happened that day. That was all Tirac."

"No, Firefly. I killed one monster and hundreds of innocent people. I am not the hero you think me to be."

She slid down until she sat with her chin in her knees. She buried her face in both. She tried to shake the images of the ruined rifts in the earth that the Light had torn into it. The lives in Balacroff lost in the wake of her momentary loss of control when trying to dispel Tirac's Shadow. The very face of the Gloom Mountain has even changed because of it.

Firefly didn't look angry anymore. Alright, now she got what was going on with Megan. She set the Vessel down on the floor and walked over to Megan and nuzzled her head.

"I'm sorry," Firefly said. "I forget. You look big to me, so it's easy not to notice that you're not grown up yet. I knew the whole thing shook you to the core. I just didn't see how much. I shouldn't have jumped right on the idea that we need you to fix it."

"Sorry your Light Bringer is such a coward," Megan sobbed.

She didn't want to bear it again and yet the fact that she was refusing to help Firefly's friends and kin had hit her. Fear of her inability to properly control such a force went toe-to-toe with the guilt of refusing aid for a dear friend. Either way, the hay-haired girl felt completely worthless.

* * *

><p>At the site where Shadow Lee ad Galaxy tangled with the goblins, one of the scouts had managed to find a trail through an animal trail that the intruders had apparently been using. The tracks were fresh, so they weren't too far behind. The armed forces were confident they would catch up to the goblins and save the Pastels before the goblins could leave the forest.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright, we're here," Catrina said. "Now summon your harpies."<p>

"Since when are you giving the orders," Wylfred replied.

Nevertheless, now that they were in the clearing they dropped off in to begin with, Wylfred pulled out a Pan flute. Immediately as he began playing, what sound almost like rustling wind chimes accompanied the standard sounds of the flute making it plain to all that there was some kind of enchantment over it.

* * *

><p>"What in blazes is that," The captain of the division asked.<p>

"Is our quarry seriously playin' the pipes with us on their heels," one of his subordinates asked.

"Forward, men!"

"I heard something else on the air," Dagonet held up a hand. "It sounded like the flapping of large wings."

* * *

><p>Piercing through the evening sky was the howl of a harpy.<p>

"Ah, the cavalry's arrived, guv," a goblin cheered.

All turned up their eyes to the reddening heavens above. Dozens of black dots circled above and then descended flying in a spiraling pattern. The forms of the harpies could be made out as they landed.

"Load up the ponies, quickly now," Wylfred ordered.

"You heard the man, hop to it," Rep repeated.

The Pastels were picked up off the tied to a saddle the harpies bore. Wylfred and Rep supervised loading up the Pastels and arranging the passengers. Each harpy had two passengers, one pony and one other. After a few minutes, it was just Wylfred and Rep that had not boarded a winged beast.

Just as they were about to, the sounds of the Dongardians' raised voiced flooded their ears. With a quick tune from the flute, the others were in the air.

"Fly, green man," Wylfred ordered.

The tall man ran over to the last remaining harpy as Rep changed form and took off. The Fire Magi was at its side and had just put his foot through stirrup on the left side and about to hoist himself up when something butted his left leg. He cried out in pain and toppled over. Gritting his teeth, he looked at his swelling ankle where he'd been hit and then to his attacker. Shady.

"Bring the fillies back," she demanded, gathering her courage.

Wylfred cursed himself now. His harpy stood by in a trance induced by the flute. He tried to struggle to his feet, but Shady lowered her head and butted him again, and again, and again. The Magi threw his arms up over himself as she clopped at him with another ram. He tried to muffle another scream by biting his lip.

"Bring the children back," she screamed at him.

It was difficult to concentrate through the pain, but Wylfred managed to channel a little energy. Shady saw his arm muscles tense as if to use it a throw some spell at her. She lowered her head and charged. Through all the pain in his swollen, hurting legs, Wylfred threw himself up into a crouching position and wildly backhanded his fist through the air, unleashing an uncontrolled wall of fire.

Shady dug into the ground and slid to a stop, but not in time to avoid getting burned. She howled painfully as the smell of charred flesh filled the air. She fell onto her side, in too much pain to do anything. Through it, she focused enough to see Wylfred standing over her. His face was contorted in fury, and he raised his hand in the air preparing to strike out with another round of flames.

"You shouldn't play with fire, you know," a voice called.

Wylfred spun around and looked for the source. There in the clearing stood an elderly gnome with a great white flowing beard and a weird green, mushroom like hat. He wore a darker green suit jacket over a tan shirt with matching tan pants and dark, perhaps black, boots. He had a walking stick with him and to his side stood a rabbit.

Not feeling like exchanging words with the little person, Wylfred drew his fist back preparing a fireball. But the strange little man raised both his own hands in the air. Several trees uprooted themselves from the ground and walked on odd root-like legs toward the Fire Mage. Clumps of earth stood up and took man form.

Wylfred stumbled back, stricken with fear and limped and hopped over to the waiting harpy. He drew out the flute again and blew into it.

"Next time," he said to the now unconscious Shady.

The creature flapped its wings and ascended into the darkening skies above. The Moochic lowered his arms and the world returned to normal. The dirt returned to its original form, flat and covered with grass as if nothing had happened and the trees also were put back into the holes in the earth they had been uprooted from.

The Moochic's shoulders slumped as he let out a heavy sigh.

"Ooh boy, Habit. That really took it out of me," he said.

He leaned on his walking stick as he walked over to Shady.

"There now, brave little pony," he said. "Let's get you fixed up."

Wylfred played another tune, and his harpy whirled around. It hovered in the air above the clearing. He could see the soldiers coming out into the open from the woods. He looked down at the wretched little pony that had attacked him and that vile little gnome. He sneered and then played a quick and harsh tune into the flute.

Then his harpy turned again and away towards the Goblin's Forest.

"What happened here," Dagonet asked The Moochic.

"It seems the goblins and their master had a little help," Mr. Moochic replied. "A Fire Magi that looked like a member of the Plainsmen tribes was helping them make their getaway into the skies above by way of… Do you hear that?"

There is was again. The bone chilling roar of the fell beasts from above.

"HARPIES," the captain yelled.

Yes, Wylfred had summoned yet more and conducted them down into the clearing with murderous intent.

"Retreat," one soldier, losing his nerve.

"No, stand together. Back into the woods slowly and together," Dagonet ordered. "Archers and spearmen, fire!"

They obeyed him without hesitation. Being a knight of the realm, Dagonet had rank seniority. The only officers lacking knighthoods with enough authority to rival theirs' were generals.

The creatures dived down and many were picked out of the sky by the bolts and spears let fly. The archers kept the pressure on, but a few made a through and dove down, plucking screaming men and steed off of the ground. The harpy landed heavily upon the earth, sporting a slightly hurt wing. It lunged for Daniel, who jabbed at its face. It recoiled and hissed at him as blood dripped from its lips.

It lunged again and stabbed in the side with a lance. It screeched and gripped the weapon with its maw and yanked it from the riders' grip. It was about to pull it and spit it out on the ground when Dagonet rode up and swung his sword. Off its head went and its switching and kicking body collapsed on the ground.

Dagonet glanced over to where the Moochic was healing Shady and found a thick dome of horns had grown over them. One less worry. The company backtracked into the cover of the trees and the soon enough, the spell lost its power over the beasts and they dispersed from the area.

"What in blazes were harpies doing here," Daniel asked.

"It seems the witch of the Goblins' Forest has some new tricks," a soldier said.

"You have met her," Dagonet asked.

"Nigh. Only heard about her from the ponies."

"Your orders, captain," a Lieutenant asked.

"We return to the castle," he said. "Then we regroup and follow them back to their lair, rescue the Pastels, and teach those goblins and their master a lesson they will never forget."

A/N: Hey, guys. After several chapters of mare ponies doing all the badass stunts, I figured I'd give a stallion a chance to shine. So how do you like Shadow Lee?

Hehe. I bet I had men everywhere crossing their legs protectively with this one.

And no, I haven't forgotten how Liam controlled the harpies before. I decided that Wylfred would more take the Piped Piper method rather than using arcane arts to force them along.


	6. Chapter 6: Luctari

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any _My Little Pony_ or any other Hasbro intellectual properties. Who knows, by G6, anything could happen. I wouldn't _want_ to be the poor soul in charge of adapting G5 to TV. _Friendship is Magic_ will be a tough act to follow.

**Chapter Six:**

**Luctari**

"We should have gone with the soldiers," Gusty said to Magic Star.

"Well it's too late now. Our time is better spent searching the rest of the forest, anyway," the yellow Unicorn replied.

"We found someone," a voice shouted.

Magic Star and Gusty turned to greet whoever was emerging from the wood. Out came Skydancer, Medley, and Bright Eyes walking into the field, supporting a limping Sundance and a scared Kimono. The foal was basically clinging to Bright Eyes, the first adult from home, The Clearing, she could find.

"There, there, little one," Bright Eyes said, comfortingly. "It's alright now."

"Oh, Sundance, are you alright," Buttons asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sundance said dully.

"Where did you find her, and how did this happen," Magic Star asked.

"We found these two in a clearing next to a goblin that choked to death on his own blood. Sundance fought him off to protect Shady and Berry Bright as Kimono tells it. Then something swooped down and grabbed the poor foal. Shady bounded off after it," Medley explained.

"Way a go, Sundance," Gusty said. "What do ya think happened to Shady?"

No one had an answer for that one. Shady wasn't prone to courage, so they had no clue how well she would manage once actually motivated to it. In any event, that now meant that ponies from Dream Castle, The Clearing, and Paradise Estate had all been taken. They hoped the Dongardian soldiers would know more upon their return.

They were back within the hour, sadly empty-handed. Accompanied by a mostly healed Shady who now sported a few bald patches on her side, and the Moochic and Habit.

"Whoa, what happened to you," Gusty asked.

"I fought a Fire Magi and lost," Shady answered. "He was a big man who was helping Catrina."

"The witch of the forest and her goblins road off into the night on the backs of harpies and made off with your kin," Captain Ferguson, commanding officer of the Dongard 4th Division, which currently protected the ponies, announced.

"Harpies," came Magic Star's incredulous gasp. "Catrina really is reckless."

"We however, will have to pursue on foot. Any that wish to accompany us to the Goblin's Forest will meet us out front of the castle on the morrow," Ferguson finished.

"Excuse me, captain," Dagonet replied. "But that will be putting more of the Pastels in harm's way."

"Ai. But seven of their number crossed several miles of terrain and through many battles to get to the North to stop Tirac last year. I am trusting they are hardy in a pinch despite their simple, peaceful lives," Ferguson replied. "We will need magic on our side. She already has at least one other magician aiding her cause, and none of my men would know Air Magicks from the Arcane arts."

"So, they all got away?" That was Megan, who had walked over to the two men while they spoke.

Dagonet just nodded his head grimly. The girl's shoulders slumped while her face turned downcast. She turned round and approached Firefly. The violet Pegasus glanced her way as she neared.

"Give me the Vessel."

It was still around Firefly's neck, who had held onto it if the worst should happen. The mare's head dipped down and it slid off her. She caught it in her teeth just as it fell past her line of vision and then presented it to the Megan. The hay-haired one reached out slowly for the trinket. Just as her hand neared it again, it pulled back just for an instant, closing. But then, she gathered her wits and grabbed it.

Megan now wore the Light around her neck again.

"_Fine. I accept,"_ she thought, darkly. _"Though this is against my will."_

She bit her lip, anxiety building up in her. Could she really do this again? She had barely managed it the first time.

"Does this mean we are not going home tomorrow," Daniel asked.

The boy had overseen the whole thing and stepped up to his sister.

"I have to help them," Megan murmured.

Daniel nodded.

"Alright. I am coming with. Cannot have my sister having all the fun," he cracked.

What he wasn't expecting was her to whirl around and get right in his personal space.

"Fun? Fun?" Megan's voice sounded furious. "This is serious, Daniel! Catrina is very dangerous. I am only doing this because I have seen what she can do. All of these men will die if someone does not go to fight magic with magic. If this is all a game to you, then you can just go home."

"Meg, I was only fooling," Daniel stepped back.

The boy was shocked by her severity.

"Why do you need to go," he asked. "They have the Unicorns."

"I saw her outmatch Gusty and Twilight, two of the best the Pastels have," Megan said in a low tone. "They would need to rally more Unicorns that what they have here to stop Catrina. No, Daniel. I am going."

Her brother ran his fingers through his red hair. Then he gave his chest a single solid pound. The light tap of his fist hitting his dark green tunic, adorned by the triple phoenix, the symbol of Dongard, could faintly be heard.

"Then I will be by your side every step of the way," he said.

"Hey, that's my line," Firefly lightheartedly piped in. "Looks like you have two dedicated bodyguards this time, Meg."

"Fine, but be careful," Megan replied.

She had figured he would be coming, anyway, being the student of Dagonet, who undoubtedly was not willing to let this go unpunished. Speaking of Dagonet…

"It is decided. By out front of the castle early tomorrow, Daniel," he said.

"Yes, Sir Dagonet. I will." The boy spoke hurriedly.

"And Megan," Dagonet inquired.

"The Light Bringer is with you," Megan replied after a moment.

* * *

><p>"Well, I'm going," Gusty declared. "I'm going to teach those goblins never to mess with the Pastels. We come in herds."<p>

"I let them take Berry Bright right out from under my snout," Shady said.

She shamefully looked away. Then a determined look crossed her face.

"I'm coming, too," she said at last.

"Whoa, you sure, man," Gusty asked, cocking a brow. "This is serious stuff we're gonna be doin'. Fightning, and maybe a little killing."

"I said I'm going," Shady said, with more resolve than any expected of her.

"Okay, then," Gusty muttered uncertainly.

If Shady was going to show some guts at long last, Gusty sure wasn't going to talk her out of it.

"I should go, too," Sundance added. "I also failed to save little Berry Bright."

"Oh, I _knew_ something was wrong, and Magic Star was going to call off the hunt on my word," Galaxy said in a chiding tone to herself. "I'm going too!"

"Hey, I'm the hard-head who let them all wander into the forest despite your warning," Magic Star retorted. "Well, I need to stay here and make an appearance for damage control here."

"If the goblins live in something called the Underground, you can always use a Unicorn with Earth Magicks," Moondancer added.

"Well, if Megan's going, so will Firefly," Skydancer put in. "You guys will need another Pegasus."

"I would go," Gingerbread of Paradise Estate said. "But I'm the only adult from there who didn't get captured, so I need to supervise the foals we brought."

"They took Lancer and Clover," Sweetheart spoke. "I truly think we need to help our friends."

"What," a shocked Teddy asked.

"She's right," Patch said, determined. "We can't let those goblins get away with this."

"I'm in," Bright Eyes said.

"Count me in, too," Starlight added.

"Oh, man. You guys sure don't leave much room for a mare to say no," Bonbon stated, unhappily.

"You're all crazy," Teddy said.

He looked around and saw incredulous stares pointed his way.

"Fine. I'm going, too," he sighed.

So it was decided. Captain divided up his men, picking the ones that would accompany himself, Dagonet, and the ponies to Goblin's Forest.

"Come on. We all better turn in," Dagonet said. "We have a long week ahead us."

"Oh, right," came Megan's glum reply.

She remembered how long it took to reach the Goblin's Forest on foot from Dream Valley. Megan knew that she and Daniel's parents were going to furious.

A while later Megan slumped into bed just as night set in, knowing that she wasn't going to sleep well that night, either. Crushing guilt over refusing the Light earlier plagued her as she tried to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Isn't it about time they got back," Dylan complained.<p>

He and Liam stood out in the Goblin's Forest near the entrance of The Underground, waiting for the return of their companions. It had now been nightfall for hours.

"It shouldn't be too long now," Liam assured. "We will have what we came for soon enough and we all can return home happy."

The sound of the flittering of wings and the screeches of the harpies cut through the night air. Dylan shivered. He'd never get used to those accursed harpies. Why Liam always insisted on the company of the most dangerous of animals was beyond his reckoning. Oh, it was going to backfire of them someday, he just knew it, even with the arcane obedience spells he had put on them.

The harpies flew into the view and hovered down to the ground. The goblins detached their cargo from the saddles of the beasts and hopped onto the ground bearing them. Catrina and Rep approached.

"Alright, you have the brightly colored vermin. Now free Rep," Catrina insisted.

"Your friend will be set free when we have completed our work," Liam replied.

"Well, when will that be," Catrina asked, hopelessly.

"In about a week's time," Dylan replied. "It takes a while to prepare a transformation spell."

"A week," Rep exclaimed. "Those Dongardian men will be here in a week's time!"

"Your point," Liam asked flatly.

"My point is you'll hardly be able to expend your energies casting a spell to transmute a dozen ponies if they're here trying to storm The Underground, and they're bring the Light Bringer," Rep replied.

"Oh, you needn't worry about that," Liam replied, flashing a grin. "We will be quite safe here should they attack before we complete our work. In the time you have been away, my esteemed colleague Dylan and I have seen to that matter personally. Isn't that right, Dylan?"

"Got that right! Those fools will never know what hit them," Dylan explained. "Come on, I'll show myself."

Looking distrustful, Catrina and Rep reluctantly followed the frail man down into The Underground. They were followed by the goblins bearing the ponies. Liam looked around for Wylfred, but didn't see him right away.

There! Out from the cluster of harpies limped his taller companion.

"What happened to you," Liam asked.

"Oh, one of those Pastels managed to catch up to us at the last minute and worked me over good," Wylfred replied, painfully. "I woulda killed that little…but some weird gnome got in the way and brought the whole forest to life. I barely got out."

"So they know the cat had a little help," Liam asked.

"…Yeah, sorry about that."

"Well, no matter." Liam decided to shrug it off. "They will still think that this is Catrina's design. However, they will approach more carefully than we had hoped."

"Yeah, but there's no way they'll know what's waiting for them," Wylfred said, hastily.

He really didn't want Liam angry with him.

"Too true," Liam nodded.

Liam pushed his glasses back up the ridge of his nose. He grinned.

"Indeed. Those fools will never see it coming until it's all too wait."

* * *

><p>Draggle's eyes fluttered open as she heard the iron door of a cell opened. Sitting up, she robbed her eyes, and looked out into the chamber she and her family was held in. Her sister still snored heavily; completely oblivious to what was going on around her. The goblins had taken the gags off the ponies as they were shoved into the cells, still bearing their anti-magic ropes. The cries of the foals rang out.<p>

"Please let us go," Berry Bright pleaded.

"Quiet," a goblin snarled.

The little pony cowered in the back of the cell now, terrified.

"Hey, you cut that out," Clover demanded.

The goblin just snarled again.

"Yeah, yeah, ooh scary," Clover responded, unimpressed. "Is that really all your kind is good for?"

"Yer shut yer mouth or else we dine on pony flesh tonight," he repled.

The goblins left, leaving only a few which were already standing watch anyway.

"Brutes," Sparkler muttered.

"Don't worry. We'll be okay," Shadow Lee said to the foals. "Our friends will come for us."

"You have friends coming to save you," Draggle called out to them.

"Why, yes. And who are you," Surprise asked.

"Hi, I'm Draggle. Say, could you have your pals free us, too. We've been slaves to Catrina for almost a year now."

"Draggle, what are you doing," Hydia demanded upon waking up.

"I'm making new friends, mama…er, Hydia."

"You don't need friends, and we don't need their help," Hydia roared.

"But…"

"No buts, back to bed with you, missy," Hydia ordered.

"Sorry," Draggle said.

"What a horrid woman," Buttons muttered.

* * *

><p>Far across the Gloom Mountain back in the West, people had their own problems. These were troubles which Lord Bernard was currently reading over. The new lord of Dongard had a desk covered in scattered scrolls and other parchments, reporting on shortages of supplies and land. The war the New Umbraens had waged on them last year had ruined big portions of their land in the fires of war. The damage done to Dongard had been great and it was still in the process of being repaired.<p>

Teams of Magi were sent out to try to regenerate the land, but even with their help, there was a severe lack of fertile ground to grow crops in. Homes still needed to be rebuilt, and the temporary shelters made for those who had been left homeless by the whole ordeal were proving to be _very_ temporary. They had survived last winter by the skin of their teeth. Bernard and countless attendants had crunched the numbers dozens of times, and it wasn't looking good.

A knock at the door alerted Bernard that he had a visitor.

"Come in," he called.

He looked up as the door opened.

"Ah, Monica," he greeted.

He got up and approached his wife of three months now. He took her hands in his and they kissed.

"What troubles you, Bernard," she asked.

Bernard turned serious again. He sighed and led her over to his desk.

"As you can plainly see, Dongard is in a state of Depression. A great deal of our lands are still infertile and reconstruction of destroyed properties are not going as planned," he explained.

"I see," she replied.

She picked up one of the calculations and read it through, getting a better idea of the problem.

"We were able to make it through last winter, but this time we will be hard pressed just to keep half of those who were rendered homeless from starving to death," Bernard said. "On top of that, Don Carlo increasing his underworld activity is not helping matters."

"I thought you had sent the Specialists to take care of him," Monica said, confused.

"I did," Bernard replied shrugging hopelessly. "But they failed to report back in weeks ago and now no one has any clue where those three went. The entire operation is a mess. The only comfort I take in their missing in action status that they must have found something more pressing to focus on, and even then I would not describe that as comforting."

The Don Carlo they spoke of was of course Dongard's most famous criminal ring leader. He was currently using the desperation of the people to make some quick money and bring in new workers unders his thumb with the promise of money and housing. So far, it had worked and he had upheld his end of his promises. The problem was that it now new criminals walked the streets. For honest businesses, this did not help matters one little bit. On top of that, there were rumors floating around that if there was something to know, he'd know it. That was all the more reason Lord David had long sought to have him silenced for good and why Bernard continued that pursuit.

"I could send a letter to my father," Monica suggested. "He would never leave his ally Dongard in such a mess."

"New Delbrook has already done so much for us by taking in our people last year when New Umbrae invaded," Bernard said. "While I do not see your father demanding to be repaid immediately, I hate the idea of putting stress of another land's resources to fix our own. If father and Frederick were still here…"

"That will be enough of that," Monica said.

Bernard looked up at her, bewildered.

"If I recall correctly, your father, David of Dongard was the younger son of your grandfather. Yet he became lord of Dongard and your uncle did not."

"My uncle was unfit to lead," Bernard said. "The man would not have known what to do with his authority once he had it."

Bernard looked away, but Monica reached out and held both sides of his face in them, turning him to look back at her.

"It seems to me that Lord David would not have an incapable heir," she said. "You will find the answer and save your people just as you did before, love. Still, you should ask my father for a little relief of this burdain."

"Thank you," Bernard said. "I will consider it, Moni."

"I will be turning in, darling. Maybe you should, too. The answer might come to you after a good night's rest," she said to him.

She kissed him on the forehead and took her leave.

Bernard settled into his chair, and looked at the cluttered mess before him. It began to hit him now tired he was. He threw his arms and got up. This really could wait until morning, he decided.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to him, across the capitol of Dongard, in a tavern, other workings were in play. At a table, shady men sat around playing cards. They spoke in low voices as one man reached for the cards in the middle and found himself holding the hand he had hoped for. He laid his lot out. The others reluctantly pushed their money his way. He flashed a victorious smile and asked if anyone wanted a rematch.<p>

"I have nothing left to bet with, Marley," one of them complained.

"Then I can collect a favor if you lose this time, Jake," Marley said. "Sound fair?"

Jake fingered his empty purse and sighed.

"Alright," he said with resignation.

"Alright. One final round, winner takes all, or gets to collect on a favor to anyone lacking funds," Marley announced.

"Would you gentlemen be interested in having another player for your final round," a young woman asked.

She had moved closer to the table while they spoke. They grungy men looked at her, and boy was she a treat to behold. Long black curly locks of hair hung done. Her skin was an exotic darkish coloration not common for their part of the world, which made her bright emerald eyes seem to shine all the brighter. She wore very dark red robes, showing herself to be a Magi of some fashion, yet they could still make out her petite form. She winked and smiled at them.

"Why, we don't mind at all, do we, boys," Marley said, grinning lecherously.

"Not at all," came their enthusiastic replies.

"Very well," she said, taking the last spare seat.

She held up a bag of money and poured about half of the contents onto the table, making a rather sizable pile of gold pieces.

"Does this seem about right for a wager in the final round," she asked.

"We wouldn't have it any other way," Marley.

"I'm glad. You can keep money if I win, though…Marley," she said.

He looked at her with suspicion now. He reached his trusty dagger.

"I wouldn't do that if you like having a face," she said.

She snapped her fingers and a big hooded man bearing a long sword emerged from the shadows behind them. His face was covered in scares and he wore an eye patch, showing off his familiarity with fighting.

"I just call him Bob," she said. "I have no idea what his right name is, since he doesn't talk. All you need to know is that him and his blade have served me well traversing the underworld of Dongard these past few weeks."

"Wait, I know this guy. He's the one who sent old Pete Berny to the grave past week," Jake whispered to Marley.

"Ol' Berny, the dragon-killer," Marley gasped.

"Right, saw it with me own eyes! Berny thought he was suspicious hangin' around outside Vildin's joint and he and his boys got into it with him. This Bob is the only who walked away. Darnedest thing is, I never seen this fella before."

Suddenly, the stranger Bob seemed much more imposing to them.

" You have nothing to fear from me, Marley. Here's why," Ursula said.

She held up a single card. It was adorned by the Ouroboros symbol.

"Where did you get that," Marley asked cautiously.

Anyone who had that card had clearance to meet with Don Carlo.

"Payne, the Dealer, who pointed me in your direction. You know who I want to meet with. I'm seeking a bit of information only he and a select few others are supposed to know," she replied. "I want you to set me up. I'll give you the other half of this sack of gold whether I win or lose if you do."

"Alright, but he's a busy man," Marley replied. "No promises when, but who are you anyway? You ain't from around here. I can get you in, b you know, every bit of information will come with a price."

"Oh, I know. And they call me Ursula," she smiled. "I'm staying at the Blue Star Inn. I'll be in touch. Now then, gentlemen, shall we begin?"

"Sure…sure thing," Marley said.

He began shuffling the cards.

* * *

><p>The team gathered in Dream Castle at sunup. Ferguson and Dagonet were at the lead of the group. Megan clutched the Vessel as they road due North. Towards the Goblin's Forest. Towards Catrina. They road to save their friends. Megan could not help but feel a wave familiarity wash over her as they did this. It seemed not so long ago that she had embarked on a similar quest.<p>

At least this time there would be no Darkness awaiting at the end of it, she reminded herself.

**A/N**: Yeah, sorry this was a short one, guys.


	7. Chapter 7: Gathering Storm Clouds

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any _My Little Pony_ or any other Hasbro intellectual properties. _Story of the Blanks_ would be made into an official release on the Nintendo DS if I did.

**Chapter Seven:**

**Gathering Storm Clouds**

"So, how well do you know your way around this 'Underground'," Daniel asked Megan.

"Not at all," Megan stated flatly. "Before, the Specialists guided us through."

"Alright," Daniel nodded.

"I wouldn't worry about it. It's not that hard to find your way around in the main chambers," Firefly added. "It's those secret entrances where you'll get lost."

"Secret entrances," Daniel asked.

"Oh, yeah sure! Last time, some of us snuck in while the rest were distractions," Firefly explained.

"Do you reckon that our enemy would fall for that twice? How intelligent is our enemy," Dagonet asked, looking over at her.

"Huh," Firefly blinked.

"Well, whoever walks right in would have to be _really_ distracting, man," Gusty piped in. "I mean, Catrina's no dummy. We'd really have to put on a show to fool her into thinking that no one's comin' in through the back door."

Dagonet glanced around at the army with them.

"Would this do," he asked.

"Uh, maybe," Gusty replied, shrugging.

* * *

><p>"Do you think we should have helped them out, Zebb," Nightshade asked.<p>

"What? You gotta be kidding, son," Zebb exclaimed.

"Yeah…" The stallion muttered to himself.

He watched the rescue party disappear into the distance while his crew loaded up the last of the equipment. Soon, they were ready to take a leave of their own and they were off to the next town. Though perhaps Zebb was correct in staying uninvolved in the troubled started by the witch of the goblins' forest, Nightshade still felt pangs of regret.

He sighed. Well, nothing to do about it now but forget about it and hope everything turned out alright.

* * *

><p>Habit tugged on his master's coat, and pointed at the departing garrison.<p>

"You needn't worry about them, Habit, my boy. They'll be fine," The Moochic assured.

* * *

><p>The first day dragged on as the company of man and equine crossed The Center Lands on their quest to the Goblin's Forest. Many a time Megan felt a tinge of familiarity coming across a sight she remembered from the first time as she road along on Firefly's back.<p>

"Whoa, déjà vu," Firefly muttered.

The similarity of their trek back to the Goblin's forest and their previous grand adventure had not escaped the Pegasus's attention. Heading due in search of kidnapped ponies and heading right into the Goblin's Forest after pass through Eriador.

"Let me see…" Megan said. "We follow the road…three days North until we come to that lake top town of the little people."

"Whoa, good memory," Firefly replied. "Actually, it's two days, and yep. We'll be in Eriador, home of the Fallohides by then."

"What is the nature of this Eriador," Dagonet asked.

He had managed to catch the conversation going on behind him.

"Heh heh, you'll see," Skydancer replied. "Oh, don't worry. It's nowhere dangerous, but nothing like your eyes have ever seen before, I'll bet."

Dagonet raised a brow.

"Try me," the well traveled knight replied.

"Oh, okay, well…" Skydancer began.

"Oh man, a whole week to get there," Teddy complained. "When we get to this 'Underground', I'm gonna…"

"Teddy, don't do anything stupid once we get here," Bright Eyes told him with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he snapped. "Just who these guys think they're messing with anyway? And what for?"

"That's actually a very good question," Starlight replied.

She had been wondering that, herself, and frankly didn't make any sense for the Catrina's goblins to completely pass over closer targets and had come only for Pastels.

"Cause she's nuts," Patch declared. "Everyone knows about the mad witch of the wood. She's the first and only Mark put out by all the towns is over a hundred years. Any bounty hunter would be set for life if they ever caught her."

"Maybe we should collect," Teddy quipped.

"Let's just concentrate of getting out alive once we're there," Bright Eyes responded.

"Hey, do you think Eriador will be in good conditon, or do you suppose it will be ruined the same as last time," Megan asked.

"Oh, I hope not," Shady replied.

"Hey, man. The little guys might actually know what's up with Catrina," Gusty said.

"Indeed. Eriador has been a popular target of the goblins for many years, going back before Catrina took control of their tribe. It wouldn't be a surprise if they caught the gist of her plan based on their actions," Galaxy added.

"What do ya think her plan is," Sundance asked, timidly, ears flat.

"I don't know. I isn't anything good, though," Galaxy replied.

"What gave you that idea," Gusty rolled her eyes.

Galaxy chose to ignore that.

"Hey, does anyone know what the food's like in Eirador, 'cause I'm hungry," Bonbon piped up.

Galaxy chose to ignore that, too.

The ruby-colored Unicorn knew one thing was for sure. Depending on how much trouble they'd had from the goblins recently, it could impact how the fallohides would greet guests. On the other hoof, since a band of humans had helped them last year, she hoped that their attitude to outsiders at large would be improved by now.

The next two days passed without any kind of attack or occurrence. It was near sundown. Megan held her breath as they crossed over the final bluff to Eriador. It was towards the end of the second day, they were marching over the last bluff and the town would be in view. Megan and Galaxy approached the top with baited breath, almost not daring to look. Megan clenched her fists and briskly walked up to the summit. She let out a relieved sigh. Eriador was in good shape, in contrast to the ruins they had found it in last year. She could hear the sounds the normal sounds of a civilized community going about their business. The echoes of talk and hearty laughter drifted up to the party on the wind.

"You guys better let us Pastels and Megan lead the way. They'll recognize us," Firefly said.

"Understood," Captain Ferguson nodded. "Alright, men, let 'em lead on. Keep your arms sheaved as we make our approach."

The Dongardians soon saw the wisdom of this decision as they got closer. Fallohides left and right were retreating into their homes locking their doors. However, the town's mayor and the elder remained outside with a escort of armed militia.

Megan smiled. She recognized Thom the Elder immediately. He had been among the captured Fallohides they had saved on their last trip to the Goblin's Forest, and despite his old age, he led his people's charge against the goblins once freed. She'd know those wide-brimmed, thick glasses and balding head anywhere.

The mayor frankly didn't know what to think of this substantial battalion of humans coming upon his quaint little town. It wasn't a sight the Fallohides had seen in centuries. Nevertheless, he stepped forward and stood as tall as his three foot frame would allow before them. He held the front of his pale brown shirt jacket in one hand each when he wasn't stroking his red handlebar mustache. He straightened his top hat, which matched his shirt jacket. He round, red face and wide green eyes looked at them cautiously.

"Hello, Mayor," Firefly greeted.

"Hello. Humans, and ponies, too? What business brings you to Eriador? Can't say this is a common occurrence happening here. Armed humans crossing our lands and all."

"We're going to The Goblin's Forest. This they've taken our kin," Galaxy explained.

"Can't say I disbelieve that tale, but Dream Valley's a bit out of the way for them," The mayor replied. "So what did ya want of us?"

"Just information and perhaps a place to stay for the night," Galaxy replied. "If you don't mind, of course. We're willing to pay, of course."

"Can't say as we have any human-sized rooms save for the little one of the violet one's back," replied. "But there's nothing stopping you from spendin' the night in the fields, but I can spare whatever we know about what they be doing these days."

"Now, Mayor…" Galaxy said, firmly.

She stamped a hoof agitately.

The Elder glanced Megan's way while the mayor spoke. He looked away, then a look of realization crossed his face and his shot back over in her direction. She waved to him, and he held his glasses closer to his eyes.

"Mayor," he said.

"Hmm? What is it, Elder Thom?"

"That girl," Thom replied. "She's the very one that sent the witch a-runnin' last year. She and her mob were the ones that freed us and were the reason why we made it to Dvergertown."

"Really," The Mayor replied, looking at Megan with interest.

"Are these fine gentlemen all with you," The Mayor called to her.

"Indeed they are, Mr. Mayor, sir," Megan replied.

"Oh, why didn't you say so," the mayor exclaimed suddenly turning his enter mood around from cautious to jolly. "Come on in, dear gentlemen. Tonight, you can dine in our Inn. We can make the arrangements for some human sized sleeping quarters, and…"

While the mayor ranted on, one soldier turned to the next and asked:

"What just happened?"

* * *

><p>Despite their confusion, the troops accepted the mayor's hospitality and soon found themselves easing down onto chairs and stools a bit too small for man. The Fallohides were careful of the Dongardians but polite, never the less, and soon the sounds of a crowd talking, chorusing guffaws, some drinking songs, and other sounds of a cheerful gathering pierced the air both inside and out of the Eriador's Homely Inn. The two races began warming up to each other as the night wore on, starting with a few brave souls becoming chatty and started talking up the humans though many remained distant. Some conversations were held between more curious members of each race exchanging information about one another. You wouldn't think that these were men off to fight a vicious horde to liberate the captured Pastels. Most figured they sought one night of merriment while they still could.<p>

Captain Ferguson and Sir Dagonet sit in a corner by the fire listening to the mayor's Intel concerning the goblins recent activities. According to the mayor, the goblins that served Catrina had been up to nothing unusual, but the recent presence of harpies passing overhead had been cause for concern.

"By the powers, girl, I never thought you and your kin would get around to getting back here," Thom said to Megan, sitting himself across from her and Galaxy at a table. "We of Eriador still owe your lord…Frederick, was it, much for his decision to set us free from that witch's lair."

"Well, sir, Dongard has been content to leave The Center Lands alone, mostly," Megan replied. "Our lord, Bernard was told about your history with our kind."

"Mostly they've just set a watch for my kind as a thanks for the fall of Tirac," Galaxy explained.

Thom nodded his head as he listened.

"I see. Either you humans have changed since we last saw you, or we only had a part of the picture before. Fair warning, girl, not everyone in these parts will acceptin' of you. The old superstitions about your lot are still fairies tales to keep children coming inside after dark."

Megan had to giggle at this, wondering what absurd tales were told about them that'd have dwarven or Fallohide children afraid to stay out at night.

"Do the tales say we can shoot lightning from our eyes or what," she giggled.

Thom chuckled in return.

"That, and a great deal of other things," he replied.

"Oh dear," Megan laughed.

"If you dare, Paradise has an entire book on the myths and fairy tales about you humans that some scribe from Burg compiled," Galaxy stated. "Even before meeting you, most of them sounded as though they were…founded in exaggeration, to put it mildly."

Megan covered her mouth to keep from laughing too hard.

"I don't know about you, but so far I have heard that we apparently grow taller than trees, grind Fallohide bones into bread, and use their teeth in soups," Daniel spoke up.

He passed by just in time to catch the last bit and had now seated himself next to Megan.

The boy then grinned.

"Utter nonsense! We only do that to pixies!"

He looked around and was met with either annoyed looks from Megan and Galaxy or a worried look from Thom.

"Jesting," Daniel said, grinning sheepishly.

"Elder Thom, meet my younger brother, Daniel," Megan said.

"Hello," Daniel waved.

"Ay," Thom replied.

The hay-haired girl glanced over at the mayor. She saw how grim Ferguson and Dagonet's faces were.

"Having trouble with the goblins, still," she asked, turning back to Thom.

Thom let out a snort and rolled his eyes as if to say, 'you don't know the half of it'.

"Not just goblins, girl," he said. "Lately vermin of all kind have been popping about. Harpies, hobgoblins, trolls, and of course, the plain old goblins have been mucking about causing their usual mischief. And not just goblins from Catrina's forest! No, no, children. I've seen the hobgoblins, trolls, and goblins workin' together, and even wearin' alike uniforms."

"What do you mean," Daniel asked.

The idea that three breeds of monster would work together seemed a bit odd. That they were apparently all wearing identical gear was even less likely.

"I mean just that," Thom said, throwing his arms up. "Damnedest thing I ever saw. Not three weeks ago, some of our trappers were out minding their own business when they spied someone watching 'em from the bushes. All three flavors of monsters, just starin' at 'em! Each one was wearing chain mail under blue tunics. Their helmets were each adorned will billy horns, and the front of their tunics even had the image of the face of one, bordered all around by yellow yarn."

"One what," Daniel asked.

"Billy," Thom replied.

"Is all they've been doing is watching people," Galaxy asked, tilting her head curiously.

"More like scouting," Daniel said. "If they have made no tries at attacking you, then you can bet they want to learn the lay the land and watch everyone who lives here."

"Ay, that's what everyone's thinking," Thom nodded. "They've been spotted all over by dwarf, Fallohide, and other folk. Something's sneaking around in the shadows of the Center Lands, just waitin' to spring. Mark my words."

"An army of monsters wearing the image of a goat," Galaxy said thoughtfully.

She came up with nothing trying to think of where she'd heard that before, but it was just wasn't coming to her.

"Has anyone tried capturing or treating with them," Daniel asked.

"Of course, lad, but every time we get near, they vanish," Thom replied.

"Ooh, we should have brought Paradise along. She'd know what where we've heard about that before," Galaxy exclaimed.

"You can tell her about it when we get back," Megan said.

"So the Center Lands have their share of problems, too," Daniel said.

"Of course. Where there's life, there's a pickle," Thom replied.

The old Fallohide brought out his pipe and began packing some tobacco into the end.

"Sounds a lot like rumors floating around in the East," Daniel said.

"Hmm," Thom hummed.

"Well, there has been talk of fire giants appearing outside of the Muspell Forest and other people are whispering about Davy Jones, the sea devil," Daniel explained.

"Utter nonsense," Megan said, running a finger through her hair. "The wardens keep them at bay."

"What about all those port towns they say were burned to the ground by squid-men last year," Daniel asked.

"Still no proof that Neptune is coming back to the surface," Megan insisted.

"So sure, are we," Thom responded.

He blew out a puff of smoke, having lit his pipe now.

"Oh, come now," Megan said. "Everyone knows that the Unicorn and Pegasus keep them from returning. They created by Lumina and old Umbrae to forever keep them safely under the surface world."

Thom let fly a smoke ring before continuing.

"Yes, and we all know how everything was just made to last forever and ever in Lumina and old Umbrae," he deadpanned.

Megan didn't reply. She just looked away.

"Well, little missy, everything that's made has to be rested else it'll break sooner than later. Keeping two of Gaia's mightiest of forces prisoner in their own realms as a never-ending occupation seems like a lot for one soul to manage even if they were made for it."

"They know their business," Megan replied. "They can handle some dumb old Fire Giants and fish folk. The Unicorn and the Pegasus have been around since…uh, forever."

"Both of the giants and merfolk are even older," Thom replied, pointing his pipe at her. "In fact they're much older than anything else in our world. You really can't imagine ol' Surt or Neptune finding some way back into our world? If the rumors are falsehoods, then good!"

"That is true," Daniel interrupted. "Dad did always say people were always saying that the Fire Giants are still out there, somewhere."

"If I may continue," Thom said crossly. "Now where was I am? Oh, yes! If the gossip is true, well then…there's a storm brewin' in our world. For all the evil Tirac might have wrought, he certainly had power that made him more than capable of dealing with anything that tried to trespass on his realm. I wonder then, who now can weather the storms a-comin' in his absence. Lumina and old Umbrae are things of the past, and who now knows the secret of the powers that once sent both the Fire Giants and merfolk back to the deeps? Evil is like a hydra, Megan of Dongard. Cut one down and more will soon enough take its place."

Megan suddenly stood up, very stiffly and looking downright scared. Daniel looked at her, a bit alarmed at her posture. She looked like she might cry. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out at first.

"You will have to excuse, Mr. Thom," Megan finally managed in a shaky voice. "I…I must turn in now."

With that, the girl made a hasty retreat up the stairs.

"Huh," Firefly turned.

Megan had bumped her on her way up to the inn rooms.

"Hey, you okay, Meg," Firefly called up at the stairs.

"Oh, nicely done," Daniel said angrily to Thom, and then also left the old Fallohide alone with Galaxy.

"What," Thom asked.

If the girl was that easily scared away, then then then old Fallohide wondered what she was doing on this expedition.

"Never mind, elder," Galaxy said.

She also stepped away from the table, leaving a confused Thom behind.

He just shrugged.

"Sad as it is to say, things aren't even peaceful right now," Galaxy said, following after Daniel.

"Oh, I know," Daniel said. "All kinds of little wars have started since last June."

He took a seat at another table and Galaxy hopped up onto the bench next to him.

"At least they're nothing as bad as before," Galaxy replied. "Who is still resisting the fall of New Umbrae, anyway, Daniel?"

Daniel rolled his eyes, and let a sigh.

"Oh, just Tirac's more loyal followers, or just anyone who just does not want to give up the authority serving in his legions once wielded. Those fools are still trying to maintain control of their posts. I guess it was kind of silly to hope for all sunshine and rainbows," the red-head replied.

"I suppose so," Galaxy muttered. "At least he's gone."

She had hoped anything remotely resembling the threat of war would soon die with the centaur. As soon as the last remnant of his empire fell, reconstruction could finally go into full swing.

* * *

><p>Megan was now in the inn room she would be sleeping in that night. She was sitting atop her bed for the night curled up and rocking back and forth.<p>

"Tis not true. Not true! They will never come back! Never will back," Megan repeated this mantra over and over to herself. "I will never have to fight anyone else after this. I can just be Megan after we save the Pastels from Catrina. I can go back to just being a servant in Dongard Castle!"

"_I wonder then, who now can weather the storms a-comin' in his absence." _Thom's words echoed in her head.

"No. Not me, not me, not me, not me," she muttered.

She rolled onto her side pulled and the blanket over herself, even covering her head.

"I wish I never helped Firefly," she said, and immediately felt horrible for saying it.

"I never asked for this."

* * *

><p>Captain Ferguson stood.<p>

"Alright, everyone, we have a mission to return to on the morrow. I want all in bed within the hour. No complaining, any of you."

In spite of his order, several grumbling soldiers got up and went to the different inn rooms. The town had been a nice change of scenery from the outpost or Dream Valley to them. They were not happy to end it, though they knew they must.

Thom approached the mayor while the human filed out of the dining area.

"Mayor, we need to talk," Thom said.

* * *

><p>"Ooh," the baby ponies and Draggle uttered as Sparkler continued her light display.<p>

The image of a stag, made up of a bit of light and mist formed into shape seemingly darted here and there between some little trees Sparkler also summoned up to keep them entertained. Around the illusion of a fire, little men danced and played their simple instruments and laughed.

"Whoa, how did you give them voices, Sparkler," Draggle asked curiously.

"Magic," the Unicorn replied.

"I can't stand it, mother. Look at her," Reeka muttered angrily. "There she is over there enjoying her break while we have to keep turning the grinding wheel."

"I know. Shut up," Hydia responded grumpily.

She was in no mood to talk right now. Not that that was going to stop Reeka once she got going, though. Hydia grumbled all the while pushing one of the rungs, thus operating the wheel, while Reeka kept complaining about her feet hurting or how it was unfair that Draggle got a break first.

Hydia inwardly grimaced. Now Draggle was attempting to tell a joke to keep the foals entertained while that Unicorn took a break. Naturally, she always forgot the punchline, though the foals seemed to be finding that amusing all on its own.

"No, silly, you say _Orange you going to let me in_," Berry Bright corrected the pondering Draggle.

"Oh, that's right," Draggle said, knocking herself on the head lightly. "I'm not very good at this."

"Ah, don't say that," Clover reassured. "You're great with the little ones, and have been all week."

"Ah, it was nothin," Draggle shrugged.

"Alright, all of yer, back ter work," a goblin ordered.

With that, he prodded the rested Pastels and Draggle back over to the witch weed brewing machine.

* * *

><p>"And that's it," Liam finished.<p>

"That's it," Catrina asked crossly.

"Yes. Satisfied yet," he replied.

"Not remotely," she replied. "Your plan relies on a few moving parts that might not come together the way you."

"You seem to be under the impression that we weren't thorough in our design," Liam said, losing his usual smirk just for a second. "They can come at us any way they want, and the result will be the same. I'm telling you, the entire thing is automated and will not fail."

"…Very well, and if something goes wrong," she asked.

"_Nothing_ will go wrong," Wylfred butted in. "We've spent far too long going over this plan for it fall apart now. We know what we're doing and we've tested the methods to do it."

"You really need to relax, kitty," Dylan yawned. "You really think we didn't plan this far?"

"I'd still like to know what you intend to do about an entire army," Catrina demanded. "You claim to have a plan, but that will be a lot of enemies to get rid of!"

"And we have a means of dealing of them," Liam smiled.

He produced a bag from one of his many pockets and handed it to Catrina. She accepted it and pulled the top open. She gasped and almost dropped.

"Ghoul Power," she cried.

She then regarded Liam with disgust and shoved the substance back into his arms as quickly as she could.

"You would really use that vile stuff for something like this," she said.

"A bit hypocritical, aren't we," Liam replies with a raised brow.

He looked away somewhat indignantly.

"Yes, we would and will use this alchemic compound for such an occasion. Just stay out of our way when we do," Liam spoke.

"No worries there," Catrina retorted.

She crossed her arms unhappily.

"I wouldn't be within fifty yards of you when you use that...that stuff," she said.

She then sighed.

"You will then leave me alone and not come back when you have what you want," she asked.

"You have our word," Wylfred smirked. "Just do as you're told, kitty."

**A/N:** Dum dum dum! Hey, if you can guess what Ghoul Powder does, be sure to leave a comment about it when you review this.


	8. Chapter 8: The Storm Begins

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any _My Little Pony_ or any other Hasbro intellectual properties. _The Hub _channel would already be reairing _My Little Pony 'n' Friends _in its original format with the other quarter hour shorts like _Glo Friends_ reinstated if I did.

**Chapter Eight:**

**The Storm Begins**

The Unicorn lived in the Muspell Forest. He lived surrounded by lilac trees which seemed to reach up onto the sky and created perfect canopies over the earth below. Rays of sunshine shined through, highlighting the forest's beauty each day. At night, his forest gleamed like violet water reflecting the moon's gaze. It never snowed in the Unicorn's grand forest, and the still lush forest seemed an otherworldly contrast to the world outside its borders whenever Winter set in. No man set foot in his forest. There was a magic about it, and that was thanks to the Unicorn.

Even when man did still dare enter his forest, they never saw him, or caught any game. Even the animals of the forest learned a trick or two to remain unseen under the Unicorn's influence. Hunters may as well been looking for a shadow in the dead of night. For the Unicorn made a point of avoiding contact with the outside. He could not afford to become distracted from his mission. His eternal task set by his master, Vaskr, the first king of Lumina. He guarded the world outside from mighty Surt and his Fire Giants.

If you ever saw the Unicorn, there would be no mistaking it, and not just for the horn, though that's also a dead giveaway. He was the color of sea foam. And though he possessed a horse-like white mane his head and body were more akin to that of a stag, it was also about the size of one, too. Grass grew greener and nearby flowers would bloom where his cloven hooves set down upon the earth. It's long, sleek tail swished back and forth in the air when he took his delicate strides across the ground.

Yes, the Unicorn looked nothing akin to how the horned breed of equine is usually pictured in the minds of modern man. Had anyone ever seen him alongside a Unicorn Pastel, they would barely see the similarities.

Today, the nigh eternal quite solace of the forest was interrupted by two curious souls wandering its paths. Unseen by them, the Unicorn watched with his ears curiously perked forward. Clear and unwary eyes studied them, but otherwise he stood perfectly still as he often did. A boy and girl around the same age, stooped over a would-be campfire in the early hours of the morning. The girl shivered a little bit in the cool morning air while the boy vainly tried to get the fire going. Their actions were confusing to the Unicorn, since fires were usually not started by humans until nightfall.

"You are never going to get it lit," the girl said. "You know what they say, no hunting, and no fires in the Unicorn's forest. It's enchanted."

"Oh hush, we gotta make him notice us somehow," the boy grunted.

The two were actually looking for him?

"This is a dumb idea, brother," the girl said. "He never shows himself to anyone. Why would he show himself to us, even if we do bring important tidings?"

"You have any better ideas," the boy shot back. "That was no plain ol' mountain giant that raided father's supply shed in Euclid!* You saw it! That…_thing_ looked like it was made out of cracked stone and lava! It had to be a fire giant, sister!"

A fire giant topside _again_?

The Unicorn had heard enough, but first he had to expel these two from the forest. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"What was that roar," the girl shouted.

"Panther," the boy cried.

The two left the pile of wood be and ran over to their horses. In no time, they galloped off and out of the forest. The Unicorn stepped out into clear and observed as they disappeared into the distance. A look of consternation was on his face now.

"Looks like I have another one of Surt's messes to clean up," he spoke.

He did not know the last time he had used his ability to speak, but it had not been a very long time. After all, who else was there to speak to?

"And yet, I cannot leave my post to search the world for them yet. He would be free to leave at last for sure if I did before setting up another temporary barrier."

At once, he knew what he had to do and ventured deeper into the wood, towards Mount Muspell. There, he would take the necessary steps to keep his charges at bay until he returned.

* * *

><p>Captain Ferguson and Sir Dagonet walked along the ranks of the soldier, giving a morning inspection to ensure that everyone and everything was in proper. They were out in the main square of the town, and nearly filled it. Curious or cautious Fallohides observed them.<p>

Satisfied, the two officers ended the morning inspection and all were ordered onto their horses. A bit off to the side, Megan stood dead on her feet next to Daniel while the ponies emerged from the Inn. They were all just in time for roll call before setting off again.

The roll call went smoothly, though several of the ponies yawned or wandered around in utter boredom in response to the boring military protocol.

"Real sticklers for rules as always," Firefly muttered.

Megan giggled while Firefly's ears just remained lop-sided.

"Alright, that is everything," Ferguson said. "Alright, men, we are…"

"Hold!"

"Who tells us to hold," Ferguson demanded.

The band turned to look at an approaching Fallohides riding on the backs of ordinary non-magic ponies, armed with blades proportionate to their size, odd weapons that resembled crossbows, but with single hollow long tubes with a short blade on the end above the muzzle in place of the normal bow apparatuses, and axes. They were at least five dozen of them. Megan and the ponies exchanged glances, unsure of what this new development meant.

"What's all this, then," Daniel asked and Megan shrugged.

Sweetheart dug at the ground with a hoof nervously while Teddy placed himself firmly between the Fallohides and her.

"Wow, and I didn't even think how well they got along last night was too good to be true," Moondancer whispered to Galaxy.

"I don't think that's what's going on," Galaxy replied.

"We need to get going," Shady said.

She impatiently made nervous little steps in place.

"Well, maybe we should listen," Sundance replied.

"Oh, we gotta get going," Skydancer said.

A particularly tall Fallohide who seemed to be the leader stepped forward. He wore a brown leathery jacket with a green arm band with the symbol of two of those strange weapons crossed like swords would be on a pirate flag. His eyes were green, his face round and red, and his hair redder still, and curly.

"Twis I. You're not going anywhere without the Eriador Militia there to assist. We, the people, of Eriador had much to discuss last night, and if a single band of ponies and a battalion of outsiders can stand up to the witch, so should the other Center Landers. It's about time somebody gave the witch a lesson in manners she'll be unlikely to forget. So, will you have us?"

"Megan," Dagonet called. "You bore witness to their ability as fighters in the tunnel of the Underground last year. What are they capable of?"

"Huh? Oh, they fared pretty well when they joined with us last year. "We couldn't have made to the throne without them," she said.

"We may look small to you, but we're spry in a pinch," the militia leader proclaimed. "1st Leader Drogo, at your service."

"Welcome aboard," Dagonet said.

Ferguson looked his with a raised brow.

"We need no help from them, Sir Knight," he said.

"We will be accepting it, anyway," Dagonet replied and rode ahead.

"Yes, sir," Ferguson replied unhappily.

"Soldiers, Eriador Militia, and Pastels, saddle up," Ferugon ordered.

With that, the party, now joined by increased numbers, continued their trek to the Goblin's Forest. All through the week they went, only stopping to eat.

* * *

><p>Several days passed as the group made their journey to the Goblin's Forest.<p>

Christopher traversed the halls of the Dongard Magic Guild. They were late. Megan had not returned from the Center Lands with the Light as he had requested. The party attending the Summer Solstice Celebration had departed on the 17th of June. Then the trip to The Center Lands was three days, so they arrived in the afternoon of the 19th. The ponies' festival was on the 20th. Well, it was the 28th now, and they had not still returned. They should have crossed back into Dongard on the 22nd, and arrived at the main building of Magic Guild around sundown on the 25th.

The city of Meribia was three days southwest of the capitol. Christopher had waited a couple of days, assuming they were just delayed for some reason. Now they were three days late and it was time to get some answers. He briskly walked into the corridor where he would find the Administrative Office. He approached the door of the office. It was adorned with a plaque reading, _"Administrator's Office, Magi Karl von Adamar."_

Christopher knocked three times with his remaining hand and waited. A couple of seconds passed before he heard a polite "come in". He pushed the door in and stepped inside. Around him were filing cabinets, shelves of books, a globe of the world, and opposite, the Administrator at his desk.

"Ah, Magi Christopher, and how may I help you," Karl asked, looking from the appointment parchment he was looking over.

Karl was a tall man of about 37-40 summers, had dark hair that was so short it was almost shaved, a wide, rounded face, brown eyes, and very thick eyebrows. He currently wore the tan robes identifying him as an Air Mage.

"The party I invited here are three days late," Christopher spoke. "They were supposed to help my team complete our work. Has any news come stating that they would be late on arrival."

"Hmm," Karl thought.

He scratched his head, trying to recall if he had received any such news. He stood up and shook his head.

"I have not received any memos, but maybe you could check the mail room. Poor Wilbur is always getting backed up in mail, mail, and more mail."

Christopher sighed.

"Well, thank you, anyway, Magi Karl. 'Tis always a pleasure."

"I am sorry I could not be any more help," Karl said apologetically.

"Think nothing of it," Christopher said.

Karl nodded as Christopher turned to leave.

"And Christopher," Karl called.

"Hmm?"

"Please do stop by again. You have hardly come to speak with me since you have returned."

"I am very busy, Karl, but I will try."

"Alright, well, see you later," Karl said, extending a hand for Christopher shake.

Karl coughed uncomfortably upon realizing he had held out his left hand and withdrew it promptly and instead held out his right.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting," Karl said as the two old friends shook hands.

"Tis alright, Karl."

"You will have to tell me how that happened someday."

Christopher clutched his wooden arm. He nodded his head, but looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"Perhaps."

Christopher stepped out of the office and made his way down to the mail room.

Even the Guild had fallen on somewhat hard times since the war last year so they under-staffed, but their magic kept them afloat. Overall, thing were well in the city of Meribia, home of the Dongard Magic Guild, also called "The City of Mages". Around three-fourths of the city's populous were Magi, with traders and business owners being among the only exceptions. It wasn't that non-mages weren't allowed to live there, it was more that most of the positions were more than adequately filled by magi, leaving little room for the non-magic folk.

Christopher descended the steps into the basement level where he came the first of many four-way splits in the hall. He took the right, which led him to the mail room's door. He rapped on the door and awaited to be let in. Wilbur, a secretary of the establishment let him in. He was a small, slim, bug-eyed made with long faded blonde hair.

"Oh, Christopher, right? As you can see, I am a little busy at the moment, so what do you need," Wilbur asked, sounding more unpleasant than he intended.

Christopher could tell the man was over-worked, being alone in the mail room and without any replacement co-workers found yet.

"I want to know if any mail for me has arrived," Christopher stated.

"Oh, well, let me see," Wilbur said.

He turned to the various "Receiving" piles that were scattered on the floor which he had been sorting and began rummaging through them.

"Do you…need any help," Christopher asked.

"Oh, no, leave this to me! I know what to look for!"

Letters went flying and piles of them went falling over Wilbur searched for a letter addressed to Christopher.

"Ah-ha," Wilbur proclaimed happily from underneath a mountain of letters.

His hand burst out from them, holding the letter up.

"Here you are, arrived three days ago! Sorry I failed to give it to you, but things have been insane down there!"

"Thank you," Christopher said.

He accepted the letter from him. He watched with amusement as Wilbur clamored out of the piles of envelopes. He bid the man ado and was on his way. On his way back to the office the Guild had set him up in, Christopher tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter. His eyes scanned the paper, absorbing the information it contained. He stopped right in the middle of the hallway after he had gone halfway through it.

He finished reading it, then stuffed it back into the envelope.

"Why is everyone obsessed with those poor ponies lately," Christopher muttered.

Well, he knew what he had to do. He turned round and marched down into the Morphed Pastels' quarters, which was also in the basement level. He entered into the large storage room and found the four sleeping on the over-sized blankets had been made by sewing together smaller ones.

They stirred when he neared.

"Hello, girls," he greeted.

He tried to sound cheerful, but none too successfully. They looked at him quizzically as visits from him this late at night were not the norm. He sighed, and decided to just be out with it.

"Megan has been delayed. It appears that the cat witch is up to her old tricks and has taken an interest in using Pastels for her dark plans. A rescue party has been sent out to travel back to the Goblin's Forest."

The four hung their heads, visibly disappointed. One of them growled at the thought of her kin being abused as they had been.

"I am sorry," Christopher said genuinely.

One of the four dipped her head down and nuzzle him. He reached out with his hand and rubbed her under the chin.

"Please be a little more patient and try not to lose hope. When Megan shows up, you will all be as you once were."

* * *

><p>"Here we are, Bob," Ursula said.<p>

Bob just nodded. The two nodded arrived at the meeting spot in a back alley where Marley was supposed to show up. They were right on time, so they had no idea where the crook was or what was keeping him. After a few moments, he emerged from the shadows with a pair of bodyguards. Bob gripped his sword.

"No need for that, my good man," Marley said. "Alright, Don Carlo has agreed to meet you, week from now, but demands to know why."

"Good," Ursula said. "Tell him I want information. In exchange, I have a new smuggling route that might interest him."

"What kind of information," Marley asked.

"A name," Ursula replied.

"Just a name," Marley asked.

"Tis a very important name," she replied.

Marley nodded.

"Alright then. I will tell what you said. I think you might be a little daft, though. See you later."

"Goodbye," Ursula said. "Come on, Bob."

The silent man followed her as she left. She chuckled.

"Finally. After I'm done here, I can go home," she said.

* * *

><p>Four days later at the edge of the Goblin's Forest, a scouting party was dispatched. It was comprised of Sir Dagonet, Daniel, a handful of soldiers, Teddy, Starlight, and Brighteyes. They watched the border of the forest intently from a safe distance with the main army far behind. They were out of sight, and hopefully out of mind. They were flat on their stomachs in some tall grass and tried to determine the best point of entry. No matter how they looked at it, the enemy would see them coming almost right away. Dagonet did not like the idea of tromping around in unfamiliar territory with the enemy hiding all over ready to spring.<p>

"I do not like this," the knight stated.

"The trick will be getting in and then back out without losing half the force," a scout said.

"Yeah, sounds like the goblins have a whole army in there from what the Fallohides said," Daniel put in.

"If we could just burn the forest, our task would be far easier," a scout said. "But we cannot risk any harm coming to Pastels within."

"We brought an army, why not just charge in," Teddy asked.

"Hey, we could. Right," Daniel asked.

He looked to Dagonet, who gave him a sour look.

"Goblins are a villainous, tricky bunch, Daniel," Dagonet replied.

"And the last party here already used sneaking in through the back as their own trick," Starlight said.

"Well, there really is no other way around it," Brighteyes. "We can't just send everyone in through the front door."

"Then we will just not send a small band in through the side entrances," Dagonet said. "The rear entrances will be watched this time. The best chance is strength in greater numbers. We will just keep our ace up our sleeve until the right moment. Come. Let us report back to Ferguson."

* * *

><p>"Do you truly think Catrina'll be ready for you," Sweetheart asked.<p>

"No doubt," Megan replied. "She cannot match my Light, anyway, so there is nothing to worry about."

"That just means she'll have something else in mind when it comes down to it," Galaxy mumbled.

"Yeah, if it were just goblins, this'd be easy," Patch bragged.

"Ah, welcome back," Ferguson greeted the returning scouting party.

"Sure enough, we suspect that the entire south border is being watched," Dagonet announced.

"What do you think, Sir Knight," Ferguson asked.

"What I think? No small groups. If they have anticipated any attempt to come through the back way, a small band could be in for an ambush. We will send at least thirty with the Light Bringer."

"Any volunteers," Ferguson asked.

"If Megan's going in through a side pocket, so am I," Firefly said.

"I can use my empathy abilities to guide us," Galaxy said.

"And miss the chance to pay back Catrina for the romp-whooping she gave me last year," Gusty asked.

"I have to help find Berry Bright," Shady said.

"Me, too," Sundance added.

"We'll be underground. Any smaller groups breaking off the main will need a unicorn with earth-based magic," Moondancer spoke up.

"I will accompany the lass," a spearman affirmed.

"Ay!"

"Me, as well."

"Megan's not going into dark, dank caves without me," Daniel avowed.

"Feh. I'm no coward that'll sneak up on his enemies," Teddy said. "I'll be charging in through the front."

"Then I guess I better keep an eye on you, then," Sweetheart said wearily.

Megan ended up with thirty-three companions: Six Pastels, her brother, seventeen Dongardian troops, and nine Fallohide Militia.

"Alright, we're looking for big, round stones with impressions drilled into them," Firefly told the group would break off from the main army. "There'll be handles hidden somewhere on the ground around them. Pull that up, and presto! You can get in!"

"We make for the Goblins' Forest immediately. Move out," Ferguson ordered. "Team Light Bringer, you enter the forest after us. Firefly, try to retrace your footsteps to where you gained entry last time. Now, march!"

The Army lined up in their ranks and marched on alongside the Fallohide Militia and The Clearing ponies. The cavalry road at the front with Ferguson and Dagonet, followed up by the foot soldiers. Those who stayed behind for the moment wished them luck on the coming battle. Soon enough, the main force had vanished from view. It was time for the smaller team to get going.

"Let's go in off the path," Galaxy said.

* * *

><p>The force entered onto the main road of the forest that would take them right into the Underground. All eyes and ears were open for the first sign of attack. They would hear a twig snap or see birds suddenly take flight every now and then, but otherwise there was no sign of any goblins. However, they knew they were being watched. Every once in a while they would catch a glimpse of the green of goblin skin through the foliage. No move to assault them had been made as of yet. They found the fact that they were being left alone far more troubling than if they had been attacked already, honestly.<p>

"I smell a trap," Dagonet whispered.

"Indeed," Ferguson whispered back. "I would bet my next payment that they have the road ahead blocked and then will come at us from behind."

"That is my suspicion, too," the knight replied.

"I just hope that scout we sent through alone avoided being seen," Ferguson whispered.

They looked around and saw nothing indicative of a coming attack.

"He should be checking the road ahead," Ferguson said.

"And hopefully find nothing," Dagonet muttered.

They pushed on, staying at an even pace. The wait was becoming maddening. All the while, the air felt so tight as to be almost suffocating to the troops. Going into battle was one thing, but continually being on the edge of one just waiting to break out was even worse.

A few hours later, the scout returned. He crept up onto the trail and came up between Dagonet and Ferguson

"The goblins have piled logs in the middle of the road, blocking the way up ahead," the scout whispered. "They intend to box us in."

"Well, they very well cannot surround us if we fail to all come at once," Dagonet said quietly.

"So we have a trap to spring," Ferguson said. "Very well, I take half the riders and footmen ahead to the trap. You come up behind and clear us a path back if we cannot cut our way through them to get around them. Fallohides and ponies, you are with Dagonet."

The men were reorganized and Ferguson led the first half up ahead, with Dagonet's half following behind just within sight.

"They ain't gahn fer it? Wanna just attack now, cor," one goblin said to the other.

"Wot? Right! One group or two makes no difference, right? We'll cop 'em all, just the bleedin' same!"

* * *

><p>Inside the Underground's throne room, Catrina, Rep, Liam, Wylfred, and Dylan watched the map of the forest laid out intently. Little flames moved across the surface, each representing a living goblin.<p>

"So far no extinguished lights," Dylan said, bored. "When's the action going to start, I'm dying over here."

The red head held his head in his hands as he sat in a hunched position on the stairs leading up to the throne.

"Patience," Liam said. "When the lights begin flickering out, it will be time to play our hand."

"I still don't like that you're sacrificing my goblins to be some signal," Catrina complained.

"You won't be needing goblins ever again when we're done here," Wylfred grinned. "When you see what you can transmute those ponies into, you'll be begging to do business with us again."

"Magi Wylfred, I seriously doubt that," the felinian grumbled.

She took a drink from her goblet and continued to keep watch on the map.

"Shouldn't it be Apprentice Wylfred, since you all still serve a master," Rep corrected.

Catrina grinned.

"Why yes, Rep. Thank you for reminding me. These blokes are just fledglings."

The three gave her an annoyed look, but did and said nothing about it.

However, that was one thing that bothered servant and master about them. If these were just the apprentices… then the thought of meeting the master terrified them.

"Excuse me," Liam spoke. "I have a few things to attend before the party begins."

* * *

><p>"How long do you think can I keep the tomatoes in the air," Draggle asked.<p>

The foals giggled as they watched the usually clumsy witch juggle three tomatoes and immediately began guessing how many minutes, ranging from three to ten. A vein throbbed in Hydia's forehead as she sat in the corner of the cell she shared with her daughters as the redhead entertained the ponies in the opposite of theirs' in the prison block.

"One minute," Reeka cackled out of the blue.

She raced up and slammed into Draggle, throwing her sister to the ground.

"Hey," Draggle turned over angrily. "Why'd ya do that for?"

"Cause you're a witch," Reeka yelled back. "You're supposed to do mean things to the ponies! They're the one that helped those people beat our mountain!"

"You're mean," Draggle murmured.

"Damn straight I am," Reeka replied.

"Hey, you leave her alone," Clover yelled from her cell. "She didn't do anything wrong."

"That's the problem," Hydia said. "Reeka, be a dear and keep brow-beating your sister."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"That wretched little hag, if I ever get my hooves on her…" Shadow Lee growled.

"If we ever get out, you mean," Half-Note added dismally.

"Momma, make her stop," Draggle begged as she was violently shaken by her sister.

Buttons glared at the fat witch and concentrated, casting a spell right at her. Immediately, Reeka seized up, released Draggle, and the stumbled.

"Wha… Hydia, help! I'm not in control," Reeka whined.

"Huh? What's going on," Hydia puzzled.

At that, Reeka rushed her mother and both toppled to the ground where Reeka's body began shaking Hydia by the shoulders, beating her against the ground.

"Ow! Ow! Stop it, Reeka! Stop it!"

"I…I can't, momma," Reeka cried.

"Yeah, see how you like it," Buttons called to them.

Suddenly, Buttons' entire body shook spasm in a fierce and she collapsed on the floor. She felt like she'd been hit in the chest with a hammer.

"Getting along, are we," Liam said.

All jumped in surprise when he appeared. The slender young man stepped into the little prison as if going for a casual stroll.

"Did I make it," he asked, peering into the witches' cell.

Hydia could only moan in response. Reeka just weakly waved a position reply. Liam then turned to the ponies, wagging a finger their way facetiously.

"What a naughty little puppet you are…" he smirked down at Buttons.

"You," Buttons glared.

"A kind of Unicorn magic that allows you to control others. How interesting," Liam said cordially.

"Our friends are coming for us, and when they do, they are going to kick your butt," a foal, Sugar Belle, proclaimed angrily.

Liam just giggled as if he had been told the punchline of a joke.

"I thought you might realize Pastel loyalties are no secret to some of us," he said. "It was, what, about 1,500 miles from your pretty little castle to New Umbrae? Oh, forgive me. Balacroff ."

At once, fourteen pairs of eyes stared at him in astonishment.

"You…know about that," Tiddly Winks asked in shock.

Liam just continued to grin in his predatory manner.

"More than you can possibly guess," he replied in a low voice.

He turned away from the Pastels' cell and approached the witches again. He said something the ponies could not hear to them and then was on his way.

"What do you want, devil," Shadow Lee hollered at him. "Why are you really here? We've seen how you treat the witch and the lizard. You are no ally of theirs', so what is this all about, really?"

Liam didn't turn to look at any of them, but he did stop to speak once more.

"Puppets shouldn't pry. Hmm. Perhaps puppet is little inaccurate... sacrifices, yes. My little sacrifices to our master's, as well as our desires."

Then he turned to them as a glare that chilled them to the bones.

"The fate of your friends in the Dongard Magic Guild will seem like a pleasant dream compared to what we have in store for you."

* * *

><p>"Find anything yet," Daniel called.<p>

"No," came several replied.

"Well, we should be able to find something," Gusty said with her head deep within a prickly bush.

"We had goblin experts with us last time," Megan replied.

The blonde pawed at some vines along the ground and found nothing.

"I declare this, stinking," a soldier muttered. "We are never going to find a way in."

"Hey, Moondancer, if you can sense a hollow spot in the ground underneath us, that would be a goblin tunnel, right," Sundance asked.

"That's what I'm looking for," Moondancer replied.

She trotted along with her horn just an inch from the ground. So far, she had come across nothing conclusive.

"That's all fine and dandy, but what good will that without a door," Skydancer demanded.

"Yes, just ripping open the ground for us will not exactly be the stealthy entry we were commanded to make," one of the Dongardians put in.

"I can sense the life forces of living creatures all through the forest and some underneath us. Maybe if I follow their aura we'll find one of the goblin tunnels," Galaxy suggested. "Moondancer, coordinate with me."

"No prob," the red headed white unicorn replied.

She now stood beside Galaxy.

"I'm following a possible goblin aura underground straight ahead of me," Galaxy said.

"Right," Moodancer replied.

She concentrated and felt deep into the earth. The two unicorns walked together, sensing for a way in. Their concentration was almost broken by the sounds of yelling and clanging.

"Hear that, it sounds as though the battle has already started," an archer observed.

* * *

><p>"Ah, would you look at that," Dylan said. "Man, it is about time, too. What took so long?"<p>

He folded his arms on his chest. Wylfred shook his head, amused at Dylan's whining.

Lights on the map began distinguishing.

"Time to get this show on the road," Wyfred added.

He pulled out what looked like a small mirror.

"Liam. Liam, are you there," he spoke into it.

"I hear you, Wylfred. Is it time?"

"You bet it is," Wylfred laughed.

Wylfed pocketed the mirror and stood. He and Dylan raised their hands in the air and began chanting.

"Pargon tier antorbok regnormor corpus!"

All throughout The Underground, spell glyphs shimmered in the dark before fading again. Liam grinned as one such glyph gleamed next to him. The spell was a success, as he knew would it be, of course. Seeing it activate was still very pleasing.

* * *

><p>The goblins had leapt onto the road from either side from their hiding places the instant the last man of the first group had stopped in front of the pile of logs blocking the road. But the men were ready, knowing that the ambush was coming. The footmen of the outside ranks formed a wall of shields facing the forest of their side of the dirt road. The goblins lashed out at them with their curved blades, coming down on the shields with all their strength. The human soldiers stabbed out at them from either over or under the shields, felling a good chunk of the first of the goblins.<p>

The horsemen were no less ready, rearing up and charging through the goblins, plowing them over. Ferguson rode along running over any of them unfortunate enough to get in his path. He swung and stabbed downwards many times, felling additional goblins. He heard another battle cry as Dagonet's group came down the path after them. As the goblins had failed to completely surround the Dongardian soldiers, their trap had failed, putting them a disadvantage their enemy was all too happy to make use of. The Fallohides and ponies brought up the near.

Dagonet swung low and took off a few heads before being forced to slow in the close quarters. Goblins grabbed at him with their filthy green hands to try to drag him off of his steed Daredevil's back, but the knight would have none of that. One made a jump for him but he kicked the creature right in the face, sending it to the ground flat on it's back. He parried and blocked any that got near him.

One grabbed him by the arm, trying to yank him to the ground, but Dagonet let him have a metal elbow pad to the face. Two goblins with spears rushed him, and Daredevil reared up lashing at them with his front hooves. This kept them back. Dagonet slashed another one came in the side. His steed leapt away from the two spear wielders, and turned completely about face.

The two goblins realized too late what the horse had done and found themselves on the receiving end of his hind hooves, sending them clean off the beaten path.

"Hush now, quiet now. It's time to go to bed…," Melody sang at the approaching goblins.

Her horn's magic in junction with her voice lulled them where they stood and soon the goblins near to her were falling onto the ground in a deep sleep. Melody grinned, pleased with the results.

Nearby, Sweetheart's unicorn was also at work. The goblins within a nine yard circumference looked around in confusion.

"Eh up, where is evry geezer," one said.

Then they looked at each other.

"Ahh, monters! Oi!"

Sweetheart tried not to look at they turned one other with killing intent, having been placed under her Confusion. Goblins fled into the woods screaming like children as Brighteyes's horn glowed, projecting their worst fears and nightmares into their personal reality.

Patch and Teddy flew above and swooped, kicking and stomping any goblin they could before ascending again. Starlight and Bonbon made due fighting off the goblins with their hooves or heads, being earth ponies.

The Fallohides stood information of ten across in five rows. The ones in front fired their strange weapons, which sounded like miniature cannons going off. Chunks of hot metal went through the air, downing goblins upon impact. Then the Fallhides in front knelt down to reload, sticking fresh pellets wrapped in paper into the muzzles and cramming them down further in with sticks.

The next row behind them then took fire until they reached the last row, by which time the front row was ready to fire again.

* * *

><p>"Oh ho ho, we are definitely onto somethin'," Moondancer cheered happily as she as she felt some hollow spots in the earth far below, but too far for her to break open the earth enough to get anyone inside.<p>

"I definitely sense a lot of entities too big to be animals," Galaxy said.

"Quickly, everyone," Megan said. "Start looking around for a door."

At once, the group returned combing the forest floor for a way in.

* * *

><p>A particularly large goblin with a huge hammer plowed through the human and Fallohides as if they were nothing. Most goblins stand at about five and half feet, just shorter than the average human male. This one was as big as the six and half foot tall Dagonet. Another fell with each slam of his armor, which crush right through shield and armor. Dagonet spotted the brute and was about to ride up and take him.<p>

"Yaaa," a goblin cried as it leapt down from a tree.

Dagonet looked upwards just in time to see it before it collided with him and knocked him clean off Daredevil's saddle. Dagonet rolled into the fall, not allowing himself to lose orientation. A goblin ran at him, roaring blood murder, but the knight jabbed his sword up at it just in time stick in the stomach. He used the thing's momentum to send up and over him, ramming into several other goblins coming at him.

Another bore down on him, spear ready, but Daredevil was quick to ram him with his head. Dagonet climbed to his feet while his steed continued to unleash punishment on the vile green monsters that almost harmed his master.

"Good boy," Dagonet congratulated him.

He stroked Daredevil under the chin. Before he could climb back onto the saddle, the brute spotted him and sprinted towards the knight, hammer raised. Dagonet leapt back out of the way and the hefty piece of metal crushed a good few inches into the earth right where he had been standing. Daredevil spooked and trotted away.

Effortlessly, Hammer lifted his weapon up again and took another swing at Dagonet. Dagonet continued to dip, dart, and bound to avoid being pulverized. He sprung back to evade a horizontal sweep of the hammer. He quickly pushed forward, swinging his sword round to cut the brute, but this goblin tackled forward, right shoulder first.

Dagonet let out an 'oof' as the impact crashed him onto the ground. His sword landed several feet from him. He looked up in time to see his opponent raise his hammer high in the air and started to bring it down. Dagonet rolled away just in time to avoid having his entire upper torso smashed. The goblin swung at him again, and again, and Dagonet continued rolling away. Finally, when the hammer came down next to him, he gripped the weapon and held it down just long for him to pull a knife from his boot.

He stuck it into his opponent's leg. The goblin howled as it pierced its disgusting green flesh and punched Dagonet in the face and dragged the man to his feet. He head-butted Dagonet, breaking his nose, and then punched the man in the stomach and threw him to the ground again.

Dagonet crawled over to his sword while the goblin painfully pulled the blade out of his leg. He held it, ready to throw it at the knight. The knife sailed through the air, but Dagonet ducked low at the last minute and bounced harmlessly off a tree. Hammer snarled and picked his hammer back up. He limped at Dagonet. When the man was close enough, he brought the bludgeoning device down again.

Dagonet jumped onto the handle, wrenching it from Hammer's grip. Dagonet swung his sword again, but Hammer caught the attack and held Dagonet's arm good. He grabbed the knight by the throat and began stomping forward. Dagonet gasped for breath as he was dragged along, eventually becoming pinned against a tree. He punched Hammer several times in the face to no avail.

"Yer call that a punch," Hammer mocked.

Dagonet gripped Hammer's ear and began yanking. Hammer growled, feeling the pain, but did not stop choking the knight. Dagonet's arm fell as he felt himself slipping away. Hammer smiled, knowing his victory was at hand.

Something hit Hammer from behind and hit him hard. He howled again, briefly loosening his grip on the warrior. Dagonet took the opportunity and broke his sword arm free. Then he braced both legs again his opponent and knocked him away altogether. Hammer stumbled and did not regain ground in time to stop Dagonet from relieving him of his head.

"Yo, you alright, man," Patch asked.

"Thank you, little pony," Dagonet said breathlessly.

Daredevil clopped up to him and his out of breath rider clumsily climbed onto the saddle and was bore away.

The footmen all took a big step forward with their left legs, pushing the goblin ranks back. Then they took another and another and were running their attackers down and forcing them back into the woods. Any goblins still on the road were mowed down by the riders.

"Victory! We have victory," Captain Ferguson. "Forward, to the Underground, men!"

Further back up the trail, the army could hear the heavy patter of footsteps approaching.

"Reinforcements," Dagonet called. "Ferguson, take your team and go on ahead. Ponies, Fallohides, go with him. The rest of you, stay here with me. We can deal with this rabble."

"You will be catching up to us afterwards," Ferguson asked.

"Of course," Dagonet called back. "Just go!"

* * *

><p>In the main entrance hall of the Underground, Liam, Dylan, and Wylfred (left to right in a line) had gathered with Catrina, Rep, and the goblins. Liam had the bag of Ghoul Powder with him, and he was fiddling with it, though his purposes were unknown at the moment. Catrina looked to him and observed.<p>

"Why have you not boiled that Ghoul Powder yet," Catrina asked. "I thought you would have done that and doused several corpses with it by now."

Liam just grinned.

"Shambling undead, kitty? What do you take me for," Liam asked. "If we use corpses as our instruments, they can be overcome by armored men such as the ones above."

Catrina's eyes went wide and she started to back away from the men in horror. She watched as he fitted the opening of the bag with an apparatus with a long hard tube on the end. She finally realized what he was getting at. Rep stepped in between the two.

"You…you don't mean…" she said.

Liam smiled.

"Oh, don't worry. We still need you as our patsy, my dear. I would never imagine using it on such a valuable asset."

Catrina grabbed Rep and pulled him close.

"No, I won't let you use Rep, either!"

Liam shook his head.

"Wrong again, kitty. We still need him to keep control of you."

"Huh? We're not using the cat or lizard," Dylan asked, confused.

He turned to Liam with a curious gaze.

"No," Liam replied, looking at Dylan. "I have someone far more useless in mind."

Dylan's brow raised.

"Then what poor sucker are we…"

Dylan didn't get to finish. Wylfred struck him across the back of the head with a small club, knocking the man senseless. The larger man then dragged the skinny little redhead to feet and tilted his head, and opened his mouth wide.

"Help me hold him still," Wylfred ordered some goblins.

They obeyed and held the little man's arms.

Catrina threw both hands over her mouth as she watched as two of the fire mages turned on their own friend. Liam then stuffed the tube into Dylan's mouth and down his throat. He lifted the bag high up and turned it upside down. He gripped the end of it with both hand and slid a hand down over it, squeezing all the contents down Dylan's throat. The redhead regained conscious by now and was attempting to thrashing around. He bit into the tube, but he couldn't seem to clamp it shut no matter how hard he chewed.

Dust from the powder rose from his mouth and nostrils. The man made gagging sounds and his attempted screams came out as loud moans and gags. Catrina and Rep backed up quickly. A whole bag of pure concentrated Ghoul Powder poured into a live person. They both just turned and ran out of the chamber.

Liam pulled the tube out of Dylan's mouth, the last of the powder in him. Wylfred and the goblins released him. He fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. He looked up at Liam.

"Why," he asked in tears.

"Because the goblins are excellent workers," Liam answered. "Come, Wylfred, we best get out of here."

"Way ahead of you, Liam," Wylfred replied.

They left Dylan behind in the front hall, followed by the goblins.

"No, wait, give me the antidote," Dylan called after them.

He started to climb to his feet, but then collapsed again. He cried out in agony as his insides began to burn. It felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside.

"LIAM! WYL! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! IT'S ME, OL' DYLAN! PLEASE…. I want to live…AAAAAAURGH," Dylan screamed as his entire body began to feel like it was burning with the flames of the Abyss.

"Did he actually do any work helping you set up the spell," Wylfred asked as they went.

"Minimal," Liam said. "We were to have to done by the time you returned. Now where did the cat go?"

When they rounded the corner, they were met with a fuming Catrina.

"What have you done, now that…_thing_ will be loose in my forest! In my Underground," she screeched. "And how could you do that to him?"

"Down tabby," Wylfed said. "Without a little drastic action…"

"A _little,_" Catrina scoffed.

"That is a well-trained army in the forest above," Liam continued. "To be perfectly frank, your goblins were never going to be a match for them. They're used to picking on local militia and villagers banding together as a mob."

"Yeah, but this is just overkill," Rep said.

"So you say," Liam said.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a scroll and handed it to Catrina.

"That is your reward, cat. Go, transmute seven ponies of your choosing into your eternal workers."

"You trust me to do this," she asked.

Liam snapped his fingers in response. Rep gagged and grasped at the tightening collar around his neck, trying to pull it off.

"Alright, alright, I'll do exactly as you say," Catrina begged.

Liam snapped his fingers again, and Rep breathed in deeply.

"Now if you will excuse me, Wylfred and I have some other business to attend to," Liam said.

The man disappeared into a corridor, leaving Catrina and Rep alone.

_"Other business" _Rep wondered.

* * *

><p>Dylan tried to focus through the pain. Curse them! Those ungrateful buckets of slime! How dare they turn on him like this! Dylan was dying and knew it, but he tried to focus.<p>

"Have to …pay them back…have to…" he thought.

He raised his hand in the air and pressed his fingers together. He greeted his teeth and tried several times to snap his fingers, and finally, on the seventh attempt, it worked.

"Reap it, Liam," he hissed madly.

He grinned vindictively and let out a few choking laughs. He almost couldn't do it and they didn't expect him to be able to quite rightfully, which is why they would never see what was to come now.

* * *

><p>"I swear, the sooner they leave, the better," Catrina said.<p>

She was followed by Rep as she grumbled.

"If I ever…"

Rep cried out, interrupting her thoughts. She spun around and gasped. His collar had ignited into flame and he has batting at frantically to get it off. Then, it came loose and fell from around his neck and onto the floor.

Rep stood gaping at the smoldering band and held his neck where the minor burns bothered his skin.

"Rep, you're free," she happily exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Alright, we have to get out of here, Catrina! Now," he said.

"Are you kidding," Catrina laughed. "We have them right where we want them now! First, we'll gather the remaining goblins, get all fourteen of the ponies, and transmute them ourselves. When those fools come to collect the other seven, they'll be in for a surprise they will remember for all the few seconds they're still alive!"

"Catrina, this is a bad very idea," Rep argued. "These guys are dangerous! We should just free the ponies and escape while we still can."

That earned him a slap across the face.

"Silence! You will do as I say," Catrina growled.

"Catrina…."

"No buts, now move!"

She turned and stormed through the tunnels.

Rep frowned and shook his head.

* * *

><p>"Hey, this is it," Moondancer exclaimed.<p>

She faced the others.

"I can sense a whole tunnel right under us and it's not too far in. There must be a hatch nearby."

* * *

><p>"This is the entrance to The Underground," a soldier asked doubtfully.<p>

They gazed upon the ground floor that was all that remained of some ancient building with an opening in the middle of it leading downwards. The staircase was wide enough for several people in a row to go down at once.

"That it is," Ferguson replied.

He climbed off his horse, and the most of the horsemen followed suit.

"Be on your guard, you never know what you might encounter down in a goblin hole," Ferguson said.

"It's pretty narrow," Starlight said. "It'd be easy for everything to just get stopped dead if goblins try to come up while we're heading down."

"Well, no other choice, anyway," Drogo the Fallohide leader replied.

Ferguson stepped down onto the first of the steps leading downwards and led his men into The Underground. Torches on either side lit their way all the way down to the bottom. They thought it odd that they weren't met with any kind of resistance. After about fifteen minutes of climbing down the stairwell, they finally arrived in the grand main hall of the Underground.

The party looked around. It was empty. Something wasn't right here.

"Captain, I don't like this," a scout said.

"Neither do I," Ferguson replied.

His eyes scanned the chamber.

"Sir look, there is someone here."

On the ground was a robed man clutching his sides and whimpering pathetically.

"Haul that man to his feet," Ferguson ordered.

Two soldiers briskly walked over to the fallen form of Dylan and grabbed him. They pulled him up and they faced him towards Ferguson.

"Alright, sir, where are the Pastels being held," Ferguson demanded.

The man looked up at him with the most blood-shot eyes he had ever seen. In fact, everything seemed to be wrong with the man. His skin had done as gray as a dead man. He breathed out a long, moaning breath at them. Ferguson looked at him oddly.

"Are you alright," Ferguson asked, becoming concerned.

"Everyone, I think you should get away from him," Sweetheart said. "I'm sensing something wrong in him."

"Well, I can see that, but what," Drogo asked.

Suddenly, Dylan began retching as if he were about to throw up and his whole body began to convulse. The two dropped him and backed away quickly. Dylan collapsed onto his knees and he held his stomach, groaning in pain. Then it happened, he began to froth at the mouth. Sticky green slime bubbled out of his lips, nose, ears, and even began to run out his eyes.

He made a disgusting gurgling sound and his skin began rapidly turned green and became covered in boils, warts, and oozing sores. Much to the further revulsion of his horrified audience, his skin then began to bubble.

Ferguson stepped forward and stuck him in the chest with his sword, hoping that would end things. Dylan didn't respond and instead rose his feet. He held out an arm, which swelled. Cracking sounds of bones being rearranged and growing inside could be as the limb began to grow bigger and bigger.

Ferguson pulled his blade free and jumped back.

"Kill him," he ordered.

At once, arrows and spears were upon Dylan and they hit, but they slid right out of his oozing and bubbling skin onto the floor harmlessly. When his arm grew large enough, the skin ripped open, exposing raw muscle tissue underneath and then his torso and head followed suit and were disproportionately enormous too, followed by his other arm and legs. He ripped right out of his clothing.

The entire process only took a matter of a few seconds and the army did not have much time to react when he changed into the massive ghastly giant before them now. They charged forward with their blades at the ready after arrows and spears didn't work. The skin on his face was stretched too tight, forcing his lips back into a permanent sneering face. The red hair did not grow with the rest of him was a clumped onto on the head of his uneven head. His skin had ceased bubbling and was solid now.

A third eye on his shoulder opened and looked around at them all. He...no, it was now nine feet tall and almost as wide in pure over-sized muscle. They looked on the ghoul in repugnance, their eyes straying either to the unsightly third eye or tore open flesh revealing the pulsing muscle mass.

The archers tried shooting it again, and this time the projectiles stayed stuck in the thing. They grinned, briefly feeling hope. Then that brief hope was dashed on the rocks when the ghoul swept its hand forward, back-handing all the melee fighters that had neared. It sent them hurling into the high ceiling above, bouncing them off it, though a few remained stuck up there for some reason.

The beast roared at them with the sounds of a true monster. Almost like a bear, but worse.

"Everybody run for it," Brighteyes yelled.

A/N: Yes, The Unicorn that acts of Surt's warden is pretty much cut from the same cloth as the titular character of _The Last Unicorn._ This is homage to Peter S. Beagle's creation, pretty much. Ever since I read his book, I've always pictured Unicorns the way he described them.

Oh yeah, and as for why the Fallohides have muskets. Well, I've never really gotten this point across aside from giving the ponies more modern dialects, but the Center Lands are supposed to be more advanced than the lands outside. I just never really had the opportunity to touch on it before.

As for why I called the transmuted Dylan "ghoul": that's not Dylan anymore.

*=Euclid is a free trade community with no center governing body in the Eastern region of Eoland.


	9. Chapter 9: Monster

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any _My Little Pony_ or any other Hasbro intellectual properties. I do, however, own all my OCs.

**Chapter Nine:**

**Monster**

Ghouls are manmade monstrosities born of the darkest of magicks. Ghoul Powder was discovered during the Age of Knowledge*. Wizards would concoct them, then travel into enemy territory with it. They would find a victim to force them to swallow the vile brew, turning them turn into massive beasts that rain destruction upon the lands of their enemies then make a hasty retreat before the effects set in.

Ghouls are infamous for being next to impossible to kill. Their bodies only last for three days before they break down and die, but three days for a ghoul is more than enough to time to cause enough chaos and death to rival that of most major natural disasters. Very few survive those three days if a ghoul has decided to pursue them. Those that survive are incredibly lucky, cunning, and persistent.

Another, less severe use for ghoul powder, but every bit as unethical, would be for the wizard to dig up a significant number of corpses and then pour ghoul powder in boiled form onto them. The result is mindless, flesh eating undead that would spread their kind through inflicting wounds upon the living unwell the infestation is destroyed. Yes, that is the less destructive option.

Powder Ghoul was outlawed soon after the full ramifications of its use were discovered, and has been by all nations since. Few now brew Ghoul Powdee. It is even rare among rogue Magi.

One such man that had the misfortunate of springing upon a ghoul was Dagonet when he had first become a knight. One of Dongard's enemies had used the powder right in the middle of a village. He was stationed at a fort half a day from the village. Then one of the troops spotted a great fire in the distance and they were dispatched. Upon arrival, they found only the flattened remains of the village with its inhabited strewn all over. All dead.

The beast then attacked them and wiped out a large portion of the battalion, but they eventually slayed it. It was an experience Dagonet would never forget.

* * *

><p>"Found it," Gusty called over her shoulder.<p>

She gripped the handle and pulled up on it. There it was. One of the many side tunnels leading into the lair of the cat witch and where their friends were being held. They gathered around the opening and peered inside.

"Whoa, good job, Gusty," Shady congradulated her.

"Eh, it was biggie," Gusty shrugged.

"So, who goes in first," Sundance asked timidly.

She kicked at the ground a bit with her ears lopsided.

"Think a surprise attack is waiting for us down there," Daniel asked.

"Oh, come on, we can take anything they throw at us," Firefly said. "Right, Meg?"

"Mm? Oh, yes," Megan answered absently.

"Right, let's go," Galaxy said.

"Soldier first," one of the troops said. "We cannot have you bringing up the front and getting hurt or worse as the result."

"Hey, I'm the one goblins run from, man," Gusty snapped.

Daniel was about to argue with them, but Megan put a hand on his shoulder. She gave him a look that told him not to argue. She was more than happy to have the big strong fighters go in first.

No one seemed to be watching for them, so down they went. They had no idea where the tunnel would lead, but this was the only lead they had.

"Whoa, I'm picking up some heavy vibrations in the earth from way far away," Moondancer said, looking all around, although they hadn't come to any intersections yet.

"Oh man, what now," Gusty asked.

Megan gripped the Vessel around her neck. She tried to remain calm, but it wasn't easy.

"Come on, Megan. You came this far. The ponies are counting on you not to lose heart now," she thought.

She steeled her nerves and stayed the path.

* * *

><p>"It's time," Hydia said happily.<p>

She smilled from ear to ear as she walked up to the barred door. She pulled out an odd triangle shaped stone and held it to the lock. It unlocked and creeked open. When it did, the stone crumbled. The goblin guard jumped up and marched at them, sword ready.

"Oi 'ow'd yer do that," she demanded.

Hydia chanted quickly. A pitch ax lying in the corner shut up and twirled across the room. Goblin didn't notice in time to avoid having the sharp end stick right into the back of her skull. She slumped over dead. The three witches stepped past her.

"How'd you get loose," Clover demanded.

"Couresy of Liam Vie, our newest ally," Hydia answered in mock politeness. Then she returned to normal: "Let's go, girls."

"But Hydia, what about the ponies," Draggle asked.

"What about them," Reeka asked. "We gotta save our own skins, now come on!"

Both Hydia and Reeka ran through one of the two exits out of the cell block, but Draggle hesitated. When they notice she wasn't following, they stopped in the doorway.

"Draggle, get over here this instant," Hydia yelled.

"But..." Draggle started to say.

They were interrupted by the entire Underground quaking again. Rocks fell loose from the ceiling and bore down at the other two wtiches.

"Momma," Reeka cried.

She grabbed Hydia dragged her through the opening just in time to save them both from being flattened under it. The ghoul had made their decision for them. One of the exits was sealed off.

"Oh, blast it," Hydia growled.

She stepped closer to the pile of rocks and yelled, hoping her voice would reach the other side.

"Draggle, we're going to come around to meet at the other end. Hold on, my girl!"

"Okay, Hydia," came a faint reply.

"Let's go," Hydia ordered.

She led the way around to find Draggle again.

* * *

><p>"Hang on, guys, I'll have you out of there lickity-split," Draggle said.<p>

She took the keys off the dead goblin and approached the cell. The ponies cantered, whinnied, and pranced about happily.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, Draggle," Surprise cried. "I knew you were nice!"

"Ah, shucks," Draggle blushed.

Then the redhead turned her attention the keyring.

"Now which one opens your cell?"

Catrina's cackling broke out not far away.

"Hide, quickly," Surprise hissed.

Draggle nodded and over a table to hide under. However, she tripped and fell on it. The table toppled over with the girl landing on the other side, out of sight.

"Well, I guess that's one to do it," Sparkler muttered.

Rumbling and shaking began again and ponies either lied down in terror or reared up.

* * *

><p>The Underground shook, and Catrina almost lost her footing. Rep grabbed her the arms and steadied her.<p>

"Oh, thank you, Rep," she said. "The ghoul must already be rampaging."

"Catrina, don't you think we should run for it, at least until that thing is gone," Rep pleaded.

"For the last time, no," she huffed.

She turned and marched int the prison block. Rep sighed and followed behind, shoulders limp.

"Well, well, well, my little ponies," Catrina greeted.

She smiled smugly at the caged Pastels, holding up the scroll.

"We have a destiny in this universe, and it's time for you to embrace yours'."

She snapped a finger, and the Pastels were shackled the Chain of Obedience once more. Then the cell door opened and Catrina beckoned them, motioning with her index finger. Rep entered the chamber behind her. He looked around and noticed immediately that something was amiss.

"Uh, Catrina..." he began.

"Not now, fool," she interrupted.

"Catrina," he said more forcefully.

He grabbed her and faced her to the witches' cell. It was empty, the barred door hung open. The guard lay dead with a pickax protruding from the back of her head. The other exit was blocked under tons of rock.

"The witches! They're loose," Catrina bellowed angrily, but then calmed herself. "Well, no matter. We have something far better now."

She faced the ponies again. She grabbed the end of a bundle of the chains and led them along. Re grabbed some more. At the least, he had to help Catrina lead them out of the unstable chamber. The duo led the ponies out, but before the Pastels lost sight of the chamber, Butterscotch looked to see Draggle peering over the table at them. Once they were out of sight, she clammered out of her hiding spot, after the cat witch and her lackey.

As Rep followed Catrina, he was at war with himself. One side arguing that he sould just uphold his butler duties and obey. The other side arguing that he can't let her rob the ponies, at the least ones, of what made them them.

* * *

><p>"The whole place just keeps shaking like some sort of dragon is down here," Skydancer whimpered.<p>

"What in blazes is going on down here," Daniel asked, frantically. "Megan, was there anything bigger than a goblin here last time?"

"Nay," Megan replied. "Of course, last time, they also lacked harpies."

"I hope we don't run into what keeps doing this," Galaxy said. "I'm sensing something very wrong down here."

"No kidding," Gusty said humorlessly. "I thought caves just shook all by themselves."

"I don't like it down here," Sundance said. "Let's just find the others and get them out of here."

"We'll have to go through the witch first, Sundance," Gusty said.

"Fear not, Pastels. We the soldiers of Dongard are here," one said.

"We know," Moondancer replied, unconvinced.

Megan held the Vessel, ready to open it at the first sign of danger.

* * *

><p>Dagonet led his men up to road to the entryway of Catrina's lair. They had dealt with the decidedly small group of reinforcements. The few that stayed topside to keep watch over the entrance greeted them.<p>

"Hail, Sir Dagonet. Captain Ferguson just led his men down into the Underground already."

"Ay," Dagonet returned the gesture. "Alright, everyone follow me. We cannot let them have all the fun, now can…"

He was interrupted when Patch and Teddy flew out of the portal in terror, followed by the rest of the Clearing ponies. Right behind them ran out about five men.

"Monster," they screamed. "Retreat, by the Maker, retrea…"

A large segment of the stone floor around the entrance exploded high into the air. The large stones that made up the flooring came down and everyone scrambled to avoid getting crushed. Dirt and dust obscure their vision and debris fell all around them. Dagonet could hear screams all around him, but visibility had dropped to zero. His horse stamped its hooves.

"Whoa, easy. Easy, Daredevil," Dagonet said soothingly.

Daredevil wasn't happy, but he stayed put.

Seemingly unbidden a gust of air cleared it away. Dagonet cried out shock at what he saw. Several of the men on his team lay scattered all over, dead, and in the midst of them, the ghoul. They backed away slowly, not making any suddenly movements.

"A ghoul," he breathed.

Dagonet gasped when he realized what it held in its massive hands, the corpse of Captain Ferguson. It growled at the men. The man that had been yelling for the retreat crawled away and hid himself behind a large chunk of fallen rock.

"Retreat," Dagonet barked.

The ghoul stomped forward towards the ponies, who turned tail, then either teleported, flew, or ran for it.

"You, men, fire on it now," Dagonet ordered. "Yes, I know that will attract it. Just do it!"

The archers fired off a shot which hit the ghoul in the chest. It growled in response and looked at them. It dropped Ferguson and starting lumbering towards.

"We ride, now," Dagonet shouted.

The men snapped their reins and took off into the woods going east of the Underground's entrance. The ghoul also began sprinting with its massive arms outstretched, ready to grab the men that had hurt it. Some other soldiers who just happened to near them also took off after their new commander with the ghoul hot on their heels. Much to their horror, they found that the beast was able to keep up with their horses once it got going.

Patch swooped down and flew alongside Dagonet and the archer.

"What do you think you're doing? That thing will kill you," she asked, thinking they had lost their minds.

"Private Francis, the others, and I will distract it. You just rally the men and get them to come up from behind. The only known weak point on a ghoul is the base of the neck, from behind. Go, now!"

"Okay, if you say so," Patch replied, uncertainly and rose up above the trees again.

The riders passed through a tight lot of trees, while the ghoul crashed through them, sending falling to the ground. Screaming goblins plummeted to their deaths all around as the trees they hid in were chucked. A few of the poor fleeing men were crushed under the falling timber. Ghoul glanced at an arm sticking out from underneath one of the fallen oaks and got an idea.

As it passed another tree, it ripped it off its based and threw out at the riders. It soared through air and ripped through many more trees, sending them over, which caused yet more to break and get flung over. The ghoul just kept this on. Tearing more and more from the ground and showering destruction all throughout the forest. Goblins either violently hit the ground or slammed against tree. Many of them were fleeing their treetop hideouts by hopping through the branches like monkeys as their home was flattened all around them. Killing the intruding humans was no longer a priority.

The riders looked back and saw the tons of lumber bearing down on them. They scattered in all directions, but many were flattened immediately.

Dagonet and Francis (the archer) managed to avoid this fate, but the ghoul kept after the two. A goblin dropped with a loud 'thud' next to them. They leapt over a tree that fell in front of them. Another downed tree came rolling at them from the side. Daredevil and the Francis's horse leapt onto them and then off.

"At least the others should be able to find our trail easily enough," Francis said. "How do you know so much about ghouls, anyway, sir?"

"Later," Dagonet replied.

The riders rode down a steep embankment and into a ditch. They rode alongside either side of the little creek. The ghoul appeared at the top of the hill holding a screaming goblin. The screams stopped when the ghoul tightened its grip. It dropped the dead creature before sliding down not far behind the retreating men and kept up its pursuit. Unbeknownst to it, the scattered riders had regrouped and were coming up along the top of the bank. Some of them came down and then up the other side, remaining on both sides of the creature.

They took aim and fired. The ghoul cried out when the arrows punctured its hide. It glared up at them and grabbed a log and hurled at the men on one side of the trench. They drove their horses away from the edge, though the object's trajectory came up a little short of the top. The ghoul roared and leapt up at them, intending to just grind their bones dust into personally.

They were quick to get going and were off again, ghoul close behind. Dagonet and Francis turned and followed after the ghoul up the slope. Teddy and Patch hovered somewhere above. A glance back west saw what remained of the Dongardian troops coming up as fast as they could. They exchanged glances and nodded. While never really friends, they could work together in a pinch. They out-stretched their wings and let the air currents glide them down.

Sweet, Melody, and Brighteyes teleported in close enough to get a view of the behemoth. They brought Starlight and Bonbon with them.

"Oh," Sweetheart said, wobbling. "I honestly truly forget what a strain it is to teleport someone other than yourself."

"Think anything we can do will work," Brighteyes asked.

"Well, we gotta try," Starlight said. "Hit it, girls!"

"Heh. Just watch me," Melody bragged. "This'll be nothing."

She teleported away before anyone could argue and rematerialized right next to the monster. Seven jaws dropped at her recklessness. The ghoul took notice and faced her. It snarled and approached.

"Oh, man, I can't look," Bonbon said, covering her eyes with his hooves.

"Melody, get away from there," Starlight hollered.

"Alright, ugly! Listen to this," she said.

She cleared her throat and began to sing again. Her horn lit up as she cast the Sleep on it. The ghoul blinked as it took effect. It stumbled around and held the side of its head with one hand while the other was held out trying to steady it. Melody grinned as she continued.

"Like fish in a barrel," she thought.

A horse rider armed with a javelin approached and overlooked the scene. It would easy to kill the blasted beast if she could really null it into a deep sleep. Then the ghoul clutched as its head with both hands and let out a blood-curling howl. That broke Melody's concentration and it lunged forward.

The thing grabbed the little Unicorn and lifted her into the air with its mighty hand. Just as it began squeezing her, the rider threw his javelin. The strike hit the ghoul's wrist, forcing it to let go. Melody dropped to the ground and teleported away. Ghoul roared with its hands flailing in the air like a petulant child and then bent over to pull a boulder out of the ground. It threw it aimlessly into the woods where it tore through tree before coming to rest somewhere unseen.

It spotted the seven ponies up on a hill. It began bounding at them, fists raised in the air.

"Oh, goodness," Sweetheart said, backing away.

"Sweetheart, we gotta go! Now," Teddy said.

"Yeah…yeah, guys. Let the humans handle this," Patch stammered.

"Not yet," Brighteyes said. "Nothing that destroys the woods with such reckless violence can be let off the hook."

Sweetheart, Melody, and Brighteyes cast their spell at it. The ghoul looked around in confusion as it felt an unknown force pulling at it and making it stumble and trip around in place, but never letting it go. It thrashed and punched at the air wildly trying to break free, the three unicorns had it ensnared in their power. The three poured every ounce of power and focus they could into keeping the ghoul in place. It let out an aggravated cry before putting its weight down, settling in place. Try as they might, they couldn't budge the creature an inch now.

The pounding of many hooves of the Dongardian warhorses could be heard coming nearer and nearer now. Back up would there soon.

Now that the ghoul had its bearing, it stood firmly in place, then took a deliberate step in their direction. It was determined to reach them and crunch them into paste come Hell or high water. The three panted as it began walking at normal speed towards them, but they were unable to stop it. Teddy and Patch exchanged glances and nodded. They knew what to do.

They rose in the air and then swooped in at top speed. The ghoul looked up just in time to receive eight hooves right to the face. It stumbled in surprise and grasped at them, just barely missing them. The creature lurched after them, almost at running speed, grabbing for the Pegasi. At this point, the three unicorns were almost at their limit and the ghoul would be completely unrestrained (not that their impeding on it was doing much good). Unicorn magic could throw a grown man through the air and a good heave in open ground could make him land a several yards away. Three unicorns could not stop a ghoul.

Finally, all that remained of the two hundred men that traveled to the Goblins' Forest rode over a bluff and down the slope. From all around, the goblins began pouring of the trees and bushes as well. Both sides rained their arsenal from above onto their mutual enemy in thick masses. The ghoul screamed when three of the falling objects punctured its Shoulder-Eye. Paralyzing agony was all the brute felt as it collapsed onto a knee. The human troops drew their melee weapons as they bore right at it. They slashed out with sword and ax and jabbed with spear as they would ride in close enough to strike.

The ghoul yelped as the first soldier cut a long gash into its back as he rode past. Then another and another came in a series of gashes and wounds being inflicted on it by the Dongardians as the horseback assault continued. Goblins bounded past it as well, taking single swipes at it without stopping. The monster growled through the pain and stood up outstretching its arms. It let out one mighty war cry, pounding its chest with its fists. Its long burly arms came down and clothes-lined several of the riders and goblins, sending them though the air.

Dagonet and Francis arrived. They surveyed the carnage.

"Francis, stay here," Dagonet ordered. "Give me both your blades. I have an idea."

It grabbed another horse and began wielding it like a club against its own, while pounding them with its other hand. One goblin that dual-wielded short swords ducked beneath the ghoul's legs and sliced at its Achilles tendons as it passed. The ghoul screamed and collapsed again. Several men and goblins leapt onto its back. They stabbed it frantically, trying to kill the blasted thing quickly.

The ghoul jumped up, knocking several of them off it. It limped around, reaching over to its back, trying to pluck off anyone who managed to hang on. The other took the momentary distraction to charge it again, stabbing and slashing it from all sides. It dragged one goblin off its back and flung into the crowd, scattering several of them.

A big man spotted Dagonet riding up. By this time, Dagonet carefully moved both his legs into squatting position under him, atop the saddle. The big fellow tackled the ghoul by the back of its knee joint, causing the ghoul to stumble forward. Dagonet pulled both blades he borrowed from Francis out and leapt onto the beast's back with both aimed down at it. The ghoul lurched painfully as both short swords imbedded themselves into its. It began to run around in circles trampling anyone in its path trying to grab at Dagonet, who was far enough down its back as to be out of reach.

Both blades were struck at different angles, allowing him to hold on tight so long as he kept his grip.

"Hey, ugly," Patch yelled.

She came down hard on the ghoul's face, bucking it in the face with all fours. It clapped its hands at her, hoping to squash the pest. Dagonet used the opening to pull his out own long sword and jabbed it up at the base of the ghoul' neck, but the cut came up shallow and just glanced off the thing's flesh. The ghoul, flinched, causing Dagonet to drop to his sword.

The men and goblins began their assault surging forward as one. Dagonet pulled one of the short swords loose and tried again. Bu the ghoul turned suddenly and the man was whipped around. Its elbow came back, dislodging the knight from its back and sent him tumbling into the crowd of oncoming solders. The collision was brutal and they laid tangled up around each other.

Teddy and Patch beheld the dwindling numbers of allies. They looked around for an answer. Patch then grinned when she spied it. She dropped down to the ground and picked up a discarded spear with her mouth. She flew back up to Teddy.

"Dumbfff ffe wweirrr," she mumbled.

"What" Teddy asked.

She set it down in a nest of branches.

"Grab hold. We can come down with double the weight, man!"

"It's no good! Run, goblins, run," one of the green skinned creatured shouted.

What was left of the horde that sided with the humans against the ghoul ran for the hills, the now small band on men standing against the great fiend. It approached them, arms held forward, ready to grab hold and kill. It came slowly, wounded, limping, and tiring. It roared and came down on them, again. The men raised the weapons and shields, not knowing what good they could do now.

It interlocked its fists and raised them high in the air and was about to sweep across, finishing them all off. Then one powerful blow to the back of its neck stopped. It wailed up at the sky in pitiful dying pain before falling face down on the ground. The stab wound at the base of its neck bled profusely while Patch and Teddy floated above gripping the bloodied pike in their mouths. They spit it out and landed near the still form.

The other ponies approached timidly.

"Is it truly dead," Sweetheart asked in a hushed voice.

"I think so, Patch and Teddy did just severed its spine, I think," Brighteyes said.

"It looks dead to me," Melody said. "But I'm not going to be the first."

"What…was this," Starlight asked.

"A ghoul," Brighteyes replied.

She laid out the Layman's terms quickly. After the beast lay still for a while, the soldiers and ponies began to step away to check on the wounded and dead. Suddenly, began twitching and flailing about.

"Oh, bugger, not again," one of them shouted.

Their raised their weapons again. To their astonishment, it began to shrink, making sickening cracking and popping noises as it did. Brighteyes stepped cautiously up to it when it settled into a very small, frail form. Its skin was still green and nasty, but it was man shape now. It's matted red hair not fit the head it covered. The form groaned in pain, shocking everyone.

Francis ran up and rolled Dylan over. Dylan's face was contorted with pain, but he opened his eyes and saw only vague forms around. To their dismay, he still he had the extra eye on his shoulder.

"Who…" he rasped.

"Private Francis of the Dongardian military. Identify yourself."

"Dylan…"

Dylan began to lose focus, but Brighteyes slapped his lightly on the face, bringing him back.

"I'm one of the Pastels from The Clearing. Where are our friends? What do your master the witch plan to do with them?"

At this, Dylan smirked.

"You…think…this was about…a handful of…ponies? We could take you anytime we wanted."

"Beg pardon," Bonbon said.

Dylan laughed, but then coughed painfully.

"The witch…just a patsy."

"What," came a shocked response.

Dylan's breathing became more labored; he pursed his lips, and then spat out these final words:

"True mission objective…identify…and kill…Light Bringer…"

Then he was gone. Blank eyes stared up at the sky. Francis set the man down and stepped away.

Shocked gasps came from all around.

"Oh, no," Starlight cried. "The other will have found a way in by now!"

"To The Underground," a soldier shouted.

"But the main entrance is completely caved in," Melody said.

"And we have no idea where any of the secret side entrances are," Starlight muttered direly.

**A/N: **Dum! Dum! Dum!

* The Age of Knowledge: when Lumina and old Umbrae were still large and in charge.


	10. Chapter 10: The True Nature of the Beast

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any _My Little Pony_ or any other Hasbro intellectual properties. If parents freaked at Derpy, I'd love to see how they'd react to Ghoul-Dylan.

**Chapter Ten:**

**The True Nature of the Beast**

"Oh, thank Maker! Finally," Moondancer said happily.

She looked around at the many holes in the junction. Now they finally had options, instead of just a straight line. The party glanced into each tunnel. Upon further inspection they found that next to each opening was a carving that was a simple picture. One was a crude depiction of a goblin eating a chicken leg bone, another was squares sitting on top of each other probably meaning it was a storage room, and another was a representation of a sword and shield. There were more, and purpose of each of these was obvious, but none of them seemed to go where they wanted.

Skydancer shifted her weight. She was getting nervous and antsy being underground this long. She wanted desperately to get back to open air.

"Whoa, try to calm down, Sky," Firefly said.

"I can't. You know I hate being in tight places like this too long," the rainbow-maned pony replied.

"Well, try to bear it for our friends," Firefly said.

"I am bearing it,' Skydancer grumbled. "I just don't like it."

"Are you kidding me," Moondancer cut in. "I'm right at home here."

"Yeah, well, earth is your domain, dirt pusher," Skydancer said crankily.

Moondancer stuck out her tongue in respond, before saying:

"Yeah, I know. Pegasi, open skies, and all that. I can see why you don't like it down here. No room to spread your wings, almost literally."

"I hate it down here, and I lack the need for open skies," Megan muttered.

She looked around at the guideposts.

"This is new," the girl said."

"Were these even here last time," Firefly questioned.

"I think…not," Megan murmured.

The girl just shook her head they continuing searching around. On further inspection, it seemed as though the attempts as guideposts were fairly recent additions to The Underground. The carvings still had fairly jagged edges as opposed to the dulled ends of everything else in the hollowed out tunnel the goblins had constructed ages before.

"Oh look, a sign," Shady said.

The group gathered around the passage entrance to read. The cavern the sign stood in was unmarked. The post was a bit of the way in. It read in poorly scribbled letters:

_"Pasagz tue Masheen Ruem, Throen Ruem, Jael," etc. "Neskt juncshun."_

"Whoa, someone needs a first grade education, and fast," Gusty muttered.

"What does it say," Daniel laughed.

He strained to read the sign.

"Passages…" Megan struggled.

"What we seek is up ahead," a Lieut. Lang said.

"Hey, how's the way ahead, Galaxy," Gusty asked.

"I'm not sensing any goblins nearby, but there is something down here I can't quite place. There is definitely some kind of magic down here, and I don't think it's all just Catrina's. I'm also not sensing whatever was causing the tunnels to shake before, either."

"Good," Sundance muttered.

She for one was not looking forward to facing whatever that was.

The division walked until they came to the net crossroads. These were the roads they sought.

Lieut. Lang turned to Megan.

"Alright, the men and I will go rescue from the Pastels from the goblins as well as destroying the witch weed machine. You know what to do."

"Yes, sir. You can count on me. I will…I will…take care of the witch, somehow," Megan said, trying to look confident and failing.

"You sure you can do this," he asked.

Megan nodded.

"If not me, then who," she sighed.

Lang nodded.

"Follow," he ordered.

"Er, we're coming, too," Shady said.

She and Sundance cantered over to the departing bipeds. Lang turned to respond to them, but Megan spoke first.

"Catrina is the cause of all of this. You would be better protecting them by helping me against her," she said.

Shady and Sundance exchanged look before giving Megan an uncertain look.

"Oh, get back over here, already," Gusty said. "Come on, we can use the back up. The big strong humans can take care of themselves."

"Ponies stick together," Moondancer winked.

Lang gave the two a nod and turned away.

He split the Dongardians and the Fallohides up. One group went into the passage with a poorly made portrait of the barred doors of a prison cell while the others entered the passageway with gear wheels engraved into the wall next to it. Behind remained Megan, Daniel, Firefly, Skydancer, Sundance, Shady, Gusty, Galaxy, and Moondancer.

Megan looked over at the cave carving of a throne. Catrina was right up ahead. She looked back at the others that had come with her. Firefly nodded at her, encouragingly. Daniel fingered his sheathed blade nervously. Shady paced nearby, ready to go. Sundance just stood with her ears turned back. Moondancer quietly concentrated, trying to feel through the soil ahead.

"Here goes nothing," Megan said.

She took out the Light and held it out in front of her. Then she led the way through the underground channel. Daniel stayed close behind her, with his sword loose in the sheath. Time became a blur in the Underground. They know not how long they walked or even how much time had passed since they entered. They did find it odd that they had not encountered any goblins the whole time they were down there, though.

The only light in the caverns were the wall-mounted torched which served as the only light source. Finally, they saw another lumination streaming in from up ahead and knew that they had reached the end of the tunnel. They stepped and for the first time, things began to look familiar. To their left were the double doors leading to the throne room. All around the chamber were more round cavities leading elsewhere.

"Hey, we're near the front door," Firefly whispered. "Isn't the stairwell leading back tot he surface just to our right, right across from the throne room? We can team back up with Captain Ferguson and Daggy."

"If so, then where is everyone," Shady asked.

"Let's go, dude," Gusty said, excitedly.

Firefly and Gusty ran into the large opening to the left, disappearing around the corner.

"Gusty! Firefly! Get back here," Galaxy hissed.

"Firefly, stop," Megan called.

She and Megan ran over to chastise them separating from the front. Just as the crimson Unicorn was rounding the corner, Gusty backed up and into her. Galaxy toppled over onto her with an unhappy "oof".

"Gusty," she complained.

She gave the light Unicorn a cross look. The Unicorn didn't reply.

"Gusty?"

Shady slinked up low next to the pony she so looked up to. Gusty looked at the others then.

"You don't want to see what's in there. Believe me."

The others exchanged glances and went in, anyway.

"Hey, wait, guys…" Gusty said.

Megan gasped, throwing her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming. Strewn all around in the entrance hall were the crushed corpses of the Dongardian soldiers. The walls were decorated with their blood and others innards. Some were in such bad condition that you could barely tell that they used to be people. Firefly stood in paralyzed terror, looking around. Their previous journey together at its worst never wrought such horrendous carnage.

Daniel fought to keep his last meal down, holding his stomach as he looked around. He whimpered and cried, images of the siege of Dongard's capitol from one year ago playing in his head.

"What did this," Galaxy asked.

"Look, the way out is closed, guys," Gusty called from behind.

They tore their eyes away from the unsightly butchery to the caved in portion of the hall opposite of them, completely blocking off the main way under several tons of rock and earth.

"It…this…I don't think all two hundred of our guys are in here," Moondancer said. "The others might still be alive back topside.

"We'll have to tell them what happened to their comrades," Galaxy said.

"She did this," Megan spoke in a low, dangerous voice.

Anger boiled in Megan as she quivered in anger. She clutched the Vessel so tightly it hurt. It was bad enough that Catrina tormented the entire countryside with her goblins serving as her enforcers. It was bad enough that she was an Arcane Arts user and used a powerful mind-altering magic steroid to give her casting 'oomph', it was bad enough that she had kidnapped innocent Fallohides and ponies to work as her slaves, but the sheer ruthless loss of life here sent Megan over the edge.

She about-faced and stormed back. The others followed her as she walked almost sprinted back into the mail hall. She marched up to the double doors at full speed intending to blast them open with the Light. She held up the Light, about to do just that.

"Ready or not, here I come, Catrina," she said.

Then the doors opened by themselves, revealing the throne chamber just beyond. Had she been less angry, she would have stopped and questioned why she was just being let in, but as it was, she only paused briefly before continuing in. She could see a figure sitting upon the throne in the darkness with two persons standing on either side.

"Wait," Daniel said.

He grabbed Megan's arm, trying to stop her, but she shook her and barged right in.

"Do come in," said a man's voice none of them recognized.

Megan stopped, and stared at the dark figures situated opposite of them.

The man on the throne snapped his fingers and immediately all the torches and candles in the chamber lit up. Megan, Firefly, and Gusty stared in surprise.

"Hey, just in the Abyss are you," Gusty demanded. "We're here because we got a beef with Catrina!"

"Why are you on her throne," Megan asked.

The man who sat on Catrina's throne was a young person in his mid-twenties. He looked as though he had a slight build with pale skin, green eyes, and rounded heavy-rimmed glasses. His hair, which might have started a bowl-cut, was wild and unkempt. He wore dark brown boots and clothes. He appeared to have a dress jacket over a white shirt, and he wore a black long-coat.

Shady squeaked when she recognized the tall, dark skinned manin red Fire Magi robes that had orchestrated the kidnapping to the smaller man's left. The man she had attacked, hurt and had burned her in kind. His gaze met hers' and smiled her way menacingly.

The thing standing on the was a large green, hunch-backed monstrosity that stayed ahead with empty eyes. It was Brute, Liam's homunculus, fully repaired and operational again.

"That's the one," he said to Liam. "The dark pink pony is the one that attacked me."

Liam smirked. He stood and bowed, as if a host greeting his guests.

"Welcome, friends. We've been expecting visitors," he said politely.

"Who are you, and where is the witch," Galaxy asked, giving him a suspicious look.

"Oh forgive me rudeness," Liam replied, slapping his forehead in contrived realization, "How silly of me. My name is Liam Vie, and these are my compatriots. Perhaps you've already met Wylfred. He recently did some work for me in Dream Valley."

Wylfred gave a single wave to Shady. Gusty caught it and stepped in next to the scared Earth Pony and gave Wylfred a nasty stare. This just caused the man to smile more broadly.

"And my homunculus, Brute."

If you could see Galaxy's skin through the fur, you'd notice how pale she had gone upon being told was Brute was.

"Ho-homun…" she spoke in hesitated chunks.

"Homunculus, a construct made from the dead," Liam finished for her.

"Using the dead? So you helped the witch with all that death in the other chamber," Megan said in an uneven tone.

"Concerning our mutual friend, the cat, she had to step out for a bit. She's busy refashioning your friends into superb tools to run her witch weed machine for all eternity," he continued.

"What do you mean," Moondancer demanded. "Refashioning? You can't mean transmutation. You haven't had nearly them long enough to pull that off."

"No, I suppose we wouldn't," Wylfred grinned. "If not for Olivia's designs, we'd still be struggling to comprehend the spell glyphs."

That hit them like a hundred pound weight.

"Beezen, Tirac's court Magi," Gusty growled.

"The same," Liam said.

"I helped Scorpan and the other bust up his main labr real good," Gusty taunted. "We cornered him and he ran away like a dog with his tail between his legs."

Liam's smile didn't leave his face, but his eyes visibly twitched as Gusty's words sunk in.

"...Is that so," Liam asked through gritted teeth.

This news went through Megan like a knife. She was facing down a shadow of that horrible tyrant. Would she ever be free of him?

"They never found him or his apprentices," Megan spoke with a voice that was just above whispering. "Emperor Ulrich to this day has his men looking all over the continent for your master, _Liam_. Where is your master now?"

Liam wagged a finger her way.

"That, my dear, is a secret."

"He almost cut poor Ember open," Megan then said disgusted. "So he still wants a pony to butcher alive, is that it?"

"You're catching on," Liam said. "You Pastels, so useful to satisfy the needs of Magi, you are indeed exquisite specimens of pure magical energy just waiting to be to be used to their full advantage! When we are done here, we will have seven such prizes to present to our master to do with as he pleases!"

"Monster," Daniel hissed. "Why would anyone ever want to hurt the Pastels?"

"Because Beezen is a good-for-nothing…" Megan began.

"SILENCE," Liam roared. "YOU WILL NOT SPEAK OF GRAND WIZARD BEEZEN IN SUCH A MATTER! I SHOULD…"

"Liam, calm yourself," Wylfred barked.

Liam did just that, then slicked back his wild har. He reached out dramatically with one hand.

"Nothing but the best for dear teacher from his faithful students," he declared in a booming voice.

"How did they we would actually come to the throne room," Galaxy pondered mentally. "If so, then a Tracking spell might have placed on us the instant we stepped through the threshold."

"When you've finished," Firefly asked.

"Who cares what he means," Megan shouted.

She opened the Vessel, showing off the Light to the three figures at the top of the steps leading to the throne. Liam and Wylfred exchanged delighted looks with each other out of the corner of their eyes.

"This ends now! You look on the Light Bringer! I am so tired of creeps like you who think you can just do whatever you wish with the ponies," Megan shouted angrily.

The sheer ferocity of her voice took the others by surprise. They stared at her in stunned silence.

She opened the Vessel and the Light burst forth from the Core of the Element at Liam with lethal intent. Everything about this nasty business had just sent the girl's anger boiling over. It outweighd her fears and doubts, sending them into the farthest corners of her mind. The one thing on her mind was disposing of this wicked, horrible man and saving the Pastels from Catrina and Beezen's grips.

Liam raised his hand and conjured his own magic. Red Arcane Magicks poured out from a rift that opened at his outstretched palm. Sparks flow as the two forces clashed in the middle. Megan gritted her teeth and focused on pushing the Light through to the man. Nothing happened, two magicks stayed right where they between the two casters.

Galaxy took notice of magic circles that began shimmering in the darkness all through the chamber once Megan began casting. She eyes shifted here and there, taking the sight in. The odd presence she had been sensing before was coming from them.

"Megan, stop holding back and finish this guy," Firefly said.

"I'm…I'm not," Megan said, confused.

Wylfred cast his own arcane spell into Liam's and the two streams joined, pushing the Light back. Megan gaped and stepped back.

"Hang on, Meg," Gusty shouted.

"We're coming," Moondancer said.

Gusty cast her wind as them, but only succeeded in making their clothes flap in the breeze. Moondancer's attempts at moving the earth had wielded absolutely no results to speak of.

"Wha…," Gusty gasped.

Moondancer panted and tensed to call forth chunks of rock.

"Noticing something wrong, my dears," Liam asked pleasantly.

Then it clicked for Galaxy.

"Spell Dampeners," she said. "They're diluting the natural magicks we wield, but their Arcane Arts are completely unaffected!"

"You said they were Fire Magi," Gusty shouted at Shady.

"He WAS using fire magic," the tearful Earth Pony whined back.

"It pays to be versatile in your studies," Wylfred quipped.

Firefly ducked in between Megan's legs and stood up.

"Let's go," she shouted.

Megan, Liam, and Wylfred ceased casting as Firefly took off to avoid a misfiring.

"Brute. Kill," Liam ordered.

Brute dashed forward with both fists raised in the air, ready to come on Daniel and the ponies. They scattered to avoid being crushed by him. Daniel leapt onto Galaxy's back just in time.

Liam's arms fell to his sides. Arcane magicks spewed from his hands and feet, propelling him into the air, after Firefly and Megan. His stance was upright and stiff. He used his hands to steer, turn the wrists opposite the way he wanted to head, which would alter his trajectory to the desired direction.

Wylfed stayed put to help Brute take care of the others.

"Oh, no you don't," Skydancer said as Liam flew past.

"Firefly, he's coming right for us,' Megan shouted.

Firefly glanced back and saw the approaching mage. She flew down low to exit the throne room and quickly duck into one of the many tunnels. Skydancer came in after Liam, intent to back Firefly and Megan up. Liam did take notice of her behind him, but that was one obstacle he'd have to wait to contend with.

Back in the throne room, Wylfred conjured up one of the spell circles and began using it to cast. A wall of earth jutted up from the ground, completely blocking the corridor Firefly was about enter. She pulled out of her path of flight. One by one, all the chambers blocked off, trapping the ponies and children in with the mages. Firefly saw Liam coming up. The thrusting magicks around his hands stopped, but the ones at his feet kept him floating in the air. With one hand, he formed a whip of Arcane Energy and lashed it at the Pegasus. With his other, he fired several simultaneous balls of magic down at Skydancer. She was forced to break off her assault and put distance between her and him.

"Whoa," Firefly exclaimed as another lash just barely missed them.

Megan cried out, going flat against Firefly's back. She reopened the Vessel and fired a shot at Liam, who easily avoided the attack. To her dismay, he came at them again with another volley of small magic blasts.

"Go, Firefly, go," Megan screamed.

Firefly sped up and just barely avoided being bombarded with the little objects. Firefly turned so that her left side was facing Liam. Megan was now able to cast more easily at him. She let him have another taste, this time unleashing her own whip-like attack, which he started blocked with the magic gathered around his hands and feet.

Megan grunted, while concentrating on continuing the attack.

"I can't let up the pressure now," she thought. "Gotta keep it up and stop him from casting."

Wylfred finished casting via the circle. It faded from view. He then cast his own thrusters at his legs and glided along the ground at inhuman speed after the fleeing ponies. Though a fire mage, the arcane qualities in the spell were also designed to allow them to control the environment of The Underground. No one were going anywhere.

"Skydancer," Galaxy called.

The Pegasus dived down until she was flying alongside the Unicorn and the others. They galloped out of the throne room into the huge main chamber which would make for better battleground. They were currently fleeing from Bruce and dodging Wylfred's magic attacks. They were also mindful of Liam and Megan's magicks overhead.

"Skydancer, I need you, Daniel, and Moondancer to keep green ugly busy," she said.

"Hop on, Danny," Skydancer said, getting in close.

Daniel quickly hoisted himself into Skydancer's back. Galaxy turned to Gusty, Sundance and Shady.

"Ah, man, they boxed us in," Moondancer complained. "That must be _some_ magic circle they're using if it can do all this."

"Gusty, Sundance, Shady. Keep the wizard busy."

"And what about you," Gusty asked dubiously.

She took notice that the red Unicorn's name had not been mentioned to for either task.

"I'm going to see what I can do about our magic!"

"Alright, then," Moondancer replied uncertainly. "Let's do this!"

The gang split up each going their separate way to accomplish their given task.

Brute tightened his jaw as he raised a fist in preparation to swat the three figured that turned and came at him. Moondancer closed her eyes as she ran at him, trying with all her might to get to the ground to do something for her.

"RrrrrrrraaaaaaaaRRRGH," she screamed.

The ground split up into a wide crack just as Brute was about to set his foot down in another running step. He lurched forward when he foot fell farther than anticipated and he came down flat on his stomach with a loud thud. Oddly, the ground closed around his foot without Moondancer's beckoning. Daniel swiped his sword down as he flaw past on Skydancer's back and raked in a long gash from top to bottom across Brute's back, causing the homunculus to bellow to pain.

It got up on hands and knees and spied Moondancer. He crawled over at her and got up on his feet again. He pulled his foot out of the tight hole, and it closed up completely once he was gone. She tensed again and this time a medium sized rock dislodged itself from the floor and hit the construct in the face, allowing her to get away while he momentarily dazed.

Galaxy galloped up to where she spotted one of the spell circles and focused on making them materialize. When one of them did, she cantered in close and began to analyze it. She read the general layout of the spell which was the default screen. She found it was designed to do a fair number of things. Then she focused on one of the points around the rim to bring up a screen concerning the precise measurements of magicks used. But nothing happened at first. When it screen scrolled up, it was a wrong. Swirling images and letters were al Galaxy could make out. She narrowed her eyes. They had been coded to be unreadable save for anyone with the password or could solve the puzzle. Her horn glowed as she got to work.

"What have we here," Wylfred mused as Gusty and the two Earth Ponies charged him.

He stopped and hovered in place. He fired a mist around himself. The three skidded to a stop as they were enveloped by it. Gusty concentrated and cast a weak breeze to try to clear it away.

"Hey, who turned out the lights," Sundance called.

The fog cleared out just in time for them to spot Wylfred overhead of them about to cast to a disk of pure Arcane power. The ponies screamed galloped out of its path. It crashed into the ground behind them. Gusty allowed a glance over her shoulder. She witnessed as the disk bored itself through and across the surface. The ground repaired itself in its wake. Gusty lifted her gaze to the Liam raking the wall behind Firefly with magicks. Chunks of rock would fall out and then promptly return to where they were without nary a hint of any damage done.

A perfect battlefield for magic users: specifically made up so that they didn't have to be careful not to cause the chamber to cave in. The sharpened disk lifted off the ground and turned over horizontal. It whirled through the air at Shady. She ducked low just in time to avoid losing her head. It turned itself around and flipped over again. It grinded along the ground back at the pink Earth Pony again, aiming to kill.

Shady came to a dead stop as it passed by in front of, barely avoiding death for a second time. Irritated, Wylfred growled that he had missed again. The disk made a loop in the air and bore down on poor Shady again. This time she had no time to dodge out of the way. He glanced to her side and closed her eyes, awaiting impact. A gust of strong air smacked the disk off course and it wobbled in the air before straightening out.

Wylfred looked to Gusty, who was busy forcing another spell powerful enough to do any good. With enough effort, she conjured up a strong wind that could intercept Wylfred's magic. Wylfred aimed the disk at her. She fired her magic right back at it. The two closed in on each other and then… She missed. Wylfred grinned in anticipation of seeing the Unicorn cut down. But then he noticed that the twisting air was heading right for him. He tried to veer out of the way, but the wind had caught him up and swung him around.

Gusty clenched her eyes shoot and tensed, readying herself for dying pain. But the disk dissipated, as Wylfred had lost his concentration. The wind died, leaving him disoriented but still hovering in the air unstably. Sundance raced at him and leapt up high. Her head collided with him. He cried out as he felt his hip smacked hard by over two and a half hundred pounds backing up a hard head bone. He was viciously thrown to ground where he bounced off of it before coming to rest.

The three ponies regrouped and observed his still form. When he didn't get back up again, they looked at each other.

"Now what," Shady asked.

"Now we back up Moondancer, Daniel, and Skydancer. Let's go, girls," Gusty said.

They started towards where the other three tangled with the seven foot brute, but were cut off by a wave of red astral energy. They looked over, and Wylfred was sitting. With one hand, he cast. With the other, he held his pained side.

"You three are fighting me," he growled.

Meanwhile, above them in the air, Megan and Firefly circled with Liam. He alternated what kind of attacks he threw at them. Sometimes, he would use the magic ship. Other times, he would three continuous streams, balls of energy, and black lightning attacks. The girl ducked flat against the violet mare's back as another strike went right over her head.

"You can do this, Megan," she thought. "If the power of the Light has been weakened, you can go at him with everything you have."

She summoned forth more power and fired her own series of smaller blasts for him to try to evade and block. This is how it had gone above the struggle below. Firefly flew along the wall, out-flying everything the mage could send their way. A sense of déjà vu hit at how uncomfortably close to their encounter on the roof of Midnight Castle this was.

"How long I have waited for this moment," Liam said in a low voice.

He batted away another ball of Light, sending it into the wall.

"My heart now throbs with the same anticipation as when Master saw fit to promote me to head of Research and Development in the Magic Division," he ranted.

Megan and Firefly exchanged odd looks at he continued, but the Pegasus did not slow down one bit.

"Light Bringer, nothing more than a little girl," he said in a manic voice. "How very embarrassed Emperor Tirac must been in his final moments. You ruined everything! All because of you, my master's research has been slowed almost to a halt between shortage of supplies, funds, and evading arrest! It's your fault!"

He unleashed a powerful wave of pure magic energy. Firefly cried when she saw it coming and shot directly downwards as a ravaged the wall and ceiling, causing everything to rumble and shake. Liam let out several deep breaths as she circled back around. He glared hatefully at the girl. That this humble little foe that dared defy his master's master still lived irked him to no end.

"I have been thinking of this moment since I first set eyes on that Light that covered the skies…" he raved. "Had you not shown up, we, the mages of New Umbrae would have had complete freedom to learn about this world and its mysteries. The emperor's dominion would have been so complete as to be that of a gods'."

"Megan, at the risk of stating the obvious: this guy's nuts," Firefly said.

"Tell me about it," Megan muttered.

She fired on him. He evaded it as before.

"Is that really the best you can do," Liam shouted, enraged. "You are unpracticed, lacking in tactics, and just plain reckless!"

His fist trembled.

"Then why… WHY? Why does he…" he loudly cried, but stopped himself.

He slapped away another attack.

"If that really is your best, then perhaps it's time I showed you what a mage can really do," He spoke calmly, contrasting his crazed expression.

Megan worked up the most dense mass of Light she could and launched it. Liam did nothing to stop or deflect it, simply allowing it to come at him. At the most second, he vanished into a puff of smoke and the Light exploded harmlessly against the wall. Megan and Firefly didn't have time to look for him. The very second he disappeared, he reappeared and cast at them again.

Firefly barely had enough time to get out of the way. Then he vanished again and materialized right next to them. Megan could barely raise a shield to stop the onslaught. She lowered the shield to attack, but he was gone again. A tendril whipped right at them. Firefly somersaulted around it only to find herself facing a giant mass of magic coming her around. She turned out of the way as briskly as she could. Megan almost lost her grip of the Pegasus's back.

Then two spheres of magic formed and began conducting black lightning between them. The construct pursued them and tried to cloth-line them several. A steaming mass of astral energy took shape of a spinning screwhead and was on them like a heat-seeking missile on the trail of a plane. Sections of rock broke free of the wall and began coming at them. It was all Firefly could go dodge, dive, somersault, twist, turn, and twirl through the air to avoid them. Megan had given up on casting was just clinging to her friend for dear life. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, which she had shut tightly, praying and hoping against hope for a way to survive this.

It was only by Firefly's skill and speed that she still lived, and she knew it. She had finally overcome all the fear of using the Light just for it to be useless to her now. Megan's hopeless state had no escaped Firefly's attention through all the chaos.

"Don't give up just yet, Meg," Firefly yelled. "We're not down yet."

"Amusing," said Liam's disembodied voice. "You are quite a talented little puppet, mare of the violet wings. We could use an especially strong specimen like you. Tell you what. Give yourself up, and I just may ignore my master's order to kill your rider."

"Fat. Chance," Firefly spoke emphasizing each word.

"Firefly's right. There has to be something I can do," Megan thought.

She ran over everything Christopher had taught her. Everything she had learned last year. He was having trouble making it all come to mind, due to the lack of practice. Nevertheless, inspiration hit. Both her arms were around Firefly's neck. She reached and flipped open the Vessel again. She let herself feel the magicks within the Core before acting.

She made controlled breaths and tried to think only about casting this spell in spite of the constant movement. The Core began glow brighter, increasing in brightness quickly. Liam raised a brow, wondering what the girl was up to.

"Hopefully she tries something worthy of me. So what craft does she assemble now," he said.

The Light wrapped around Firefly and mixed with the natural magicks within the pony. The pony's entire body lit up and she looked as a shooting star. Firefly whinnied as one of the rock masses appeared in front. She was unable to stop or turn, and so the two collided with it…then broke through the other side, intact.

Liam blinked, beside himself with shock. He hadn't seen this coming. Firefly tore through everything he could throw at them that they were fleeing from just a moment before.

"Whoa-ho-ho, I could get used to this," Firefly happily laughed.

* * *

><p>Catrina pushed open the door to her study. Throughout the week, the three Magi had been constructing the transmutation circle in the middle of the floor, placing the power augmentations at each of its points with a powerful conduit for Arcane energy at the center. The arrangement was designed to summon forth enough additional arcane magicks that three Magi or one witch weed addicted cat witch could use it properly.<p>

The room was ideally suited for their work, having all the magic materials a magician could need. To the right of the door, Catrina's main work bench. To the left, she writing desk. Beyond was the circle was an open pit where Catrina's more…violent, experiments were kept. Beyond that you walk could around on either side to the storage cabinets where all the magical components were kept. In all, it was a well-stocked and well-organized magic study. Even Liam ended up having to reluctantly admit he was impressed.

Catrina dragged the ponies in by their chain collars, followed by a reluctant Rep. With a word, the chains were anchored to the floor.

"Let the foals go," Shadow Lee demanded.

"Please, don't do anything to the children," Clover begged.

"Quiet," Catrina rasped.

She opened the scroll and began reading it, memorizing the spell. Rep scratched the back of his head, trying to decide what to do. He sighed, and just came out with it.

"I don't want you to transform the ponies. You really should just let them go, Catrina," he said.

"I told you all to be quiet," Catrina snapped. "I'm trying to memorize this spell."

Rep backed up a step, his shoulders slouching. Then he straightened again, hands balled into fists. He looked at Catrina with determined eyes.

"Let the ponies go now," he said firmly.

Catrina faced, furious.

"You're giving the orders now, butler," she growled.

She gave a dismissing wave.

"Just go stand in the corner and be quiet."

"No," Rep stressed. "This has gone far enough."

Catrina bared her teeth and shook with anger. He pointed a finger at him and cast. The Arcane magicks thumped the lizardman good, blasting him away. He slapped against the wall next to the door roughly. He slumped onto the floor lifelessly. Catrina looked guilty for just a moment, but she brushed it off.

"Don't disobey me again," she shouted.

"Meanie," Surprise called her.

She glared daggers into the white Pegasus. She pointed at her, causing the pony to recoil. The chain holding a foal Sugar Belle to the floor dislodged from the ground and dragged her over onto the magic circle.

"Meanie? Meanie! I'll show you how mean I can be," Catrina roared.

"No! Stop," Salty yelled, pulling against his chain. "Take any one of us adults, but leave the poor little ones alone!"

"SHUT UP," came Catrina's roaring reply.

The felinian reached out a hand to the magic circle and began chanting. The magicks glowed. Sugar Belle began to cry and wail, begging to be let go.

"I don't wanna die! Please stop," Sugar Belle.

Draggle peered around the corner into the room unsure of what to do. She ducked away again when Rep painfully picked himself up and transformed into a bull.

"You asked for it, Catrina," Rep said as his voice deepened with the transformation.

He charged forward with his head, aiming to butt Catrina. She turned around just in time to see the blow coming. She let out a raspy scream, but the collision caught her by the stomach cutting it short. She grabbed hold of Rep's horns to try to get her bearings as he carried her to the edge of the pit. He stopped suddenly, jarring her loose of her and tumbling over the side. She screamed as she went over, but at the last second Rep reverted to normal and grabbed her hand. He stopped her fall down into the darkness below.

The cheered at Rep for saving them.

"Great, now drop the witch and free us," Sparkler said happily.

Rep gave her an angry look before looking back to Catrina. Catrina let out a few more cries before she could form anything resembling a coherent sentence.

"Help, Rep! Help me up," she begged.

She managed to dig into the wall somewhat, but she couldn't pull herself up without Rep's help.

"Relax, Catrina, I'm not going to let you drop, but are you going to listen, and you are going to listen **good**. Got that?"

"I'll listen! I'll listen," she said in a scared voice.

"That'd be a first," he muttered angrily. "Look around you! This place is a sandy, dark, gloomy hole in the ground infested with monsters that will kill us the instant they can! Yet you stay, and because of that infernal contraption that makes your precious witch weed. I could tolerate your treatment of goblins, but I had a real rough time handling kidnapping innocence from their homes to work as slaves. I only did it anyway because you wouldn't be budged from it. And the only reason I was putting up with you helping those men take ponies to transmute was because I had no say in the matter. I kept waiting for you to draw the line yourself, but I can see that's never going to happen.

"I've had it, Catrina! If only you could be nice again like you were in the good old days. You let that stuff change you," Rep harped.

He raised a fist and batted it at nothing in his growing anger. His face was the picture of misery. He was angry at those men, at Catrina, at the whole situation, and not least of all, at himself. He chocked and tried to stop himself breaking down right there. The felinian was beginning to tear up, herself, looking into his anguished eyes. This was the first time he had really confronted her like this.

Through her own witch weed-addled mind and fear, he saw how he had been affected by all this. He looked back down at her, barely keeping control of his emotions.

"This is the last straw, Catrina! I won't let you help them take any ponies to do Maker knows what with them and I won't let you make them into perfect little magical slaves. We could have gone home, but no, you wanted to stay, and look, ghouls running free in the Underground, a whole blasted army come for our hides, and the whole countryside hating our guts! Those ruffians knew exactly who to coerce into doing their dirty work and knew how hit you to make it all work. Now they've got you acting just like them. You were seriously going to rob these poor ponies of who they are just to satisfy your habit?"

He took a deep breath to calm and stop rambling. He looked down right into Catrina's eyes, hard. For the first time since his rant had begun, he spoke evenly but firmly:

"Well, if you decide to walk this path of…of insanity, you're doing it alone! I'm done! It's the witch weed, or me!"

"What, but you can't leave me, Rep! You just can't!"

"Watch me. Maybe you can pull yourself out of this pit," he retorted.

He let go and stood by the edge, folding his arms over his chest. He watched her struggle at the edge, but unable to come out.

"What'll it be, Catrina," he asked.

She pleadingly up at him, but he didn't move an inch. Her claws raked across the dirt floor as she began to tire and slip into the pit. She had a bit of magical power in her left, but she had just enough to do one spell with it. She was hoping to transmute the first pony and then get another dose of the potion. Her weighted her options. She looked up at Rep. What would she do without him? She didn't like the idea of life without the witch weed potion, but… She couldn't imagine living without Rep by her side at all.

"You would really leave," she asked.

"Just test me," he replied. "With or without you, I'm going home."

Then he scowled slightly and relented the stern look for just a moment.

"I'd actually rather you quit for your own sake," he said.

She was about to lose grip and her mind raced to make a decision. She unleashed the ground with one hand. She started to slide faster. Rep took a hasty step forward to stop her from falling. The tips of her claws sparked and the collars fell from around the ponies necks.

Rep grabbed her hand and hauled her up.

"Catrina," he asked, hoping.

He looked at her, though she didn't meet his gaze.

"Take me home, Rep," she replied, holding him as is for dear life, though she was on stable ground again.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Shadow Lee whispered.

The ponies started walking out of the room.

"Wait," Rep called.

"What," Surprise snapped.

Rep gestured to the scroll that had the complete read out of Olivia's transmutation spell on it.

"Take that with you," the lizardman said. "We know all about your friends that Tirac turned into monsters."

"And this can help us return them to normal," Lancer said.

He grabbed up the scroll in his jaws and off the ponies went. Out in the hall, Draggle was waiting for them.

"Hi, guys," she said.

"Auntie Draggle," Berry Bright squealed happily.

"Do you know the way out," Clover asked.

"Sure, follow me," the redhead exclaimed. "You better let me go ahead, though. Momma…I mean, Hydia wouldn't like it if I was helping you."

"Why don't you leave the nasty mother of yours'," Sparkler asked. "She's no good for you…"

"Don't talk about Hydia like that," Draggle snapped, then shrunk away.

"Sorry."

"It's alright, your mother is your mother," Salty said. "Now let's go."

"Right," Draggle said.

She ran off, heading down the main path. The ponies followed a ways behind.

After they had gone, Rep and Catrina emerged from the study as well.

"Come on, we'd better get while we still can," he said.

* * *

><p>Lang and his men entered the cell block, only to find it empty.<p>

"Spread out and look for tracks," he ordered. "Tell the men I sent to destroy the witch weed brewer to hurry up."

* * *

><p>Liam grunted with frustration while Firefly and Megan continued to clear the entire upper portion of the chamber of his machinations. He was still casting spells to try to break through their defense, but nothing he tried seemed to work. All the rocks that had been dispelled by the impact returned to their places in the wall.<p>

Brute's fists came down at Moondancer. The Unicorn nimbly jumped back, then forward onto Brute's back. She began stomping down hard on him. He reached over his head for her, but she hopped off and ran from him. Skydancer and Daniel swooped in again to try to prick him. He punched out at them, but Skydancer pulled out just in the nick of time.

Wylfred dodged another hit from Gusty and then flew up to avoid getting caught by Shady or Sundance again. Though they had given him a sore back and hip the Arcane thrust around his feet kept him going. Gusty was breathing heavily. All the effort it took to make her magic do anything was weakening her. She could barely stand now, let alone run. She had to finish this fast.

Wylfred summoned up a wave of arcane energy. It came at Gusty as a rushing river wild of destructive power. She strained to gather magic, which began to encompass her. Then she shined just for a brief moment before vanishing just as it reached her. She winked back in behind the throne. She gasped and wheezed for air. She collapsed into a sitting position, unable to stand anymore.

Wylfred, meanwhile, didn't spot her immediately, so he turned his attention to Shady and Sundance. He grinned venomously down at them.

"Time for my payback now that your friend has abandoned you to my tender mercies," he said.

Sundance and Shady looked at one another and nodded. They ran off in opposite directions. The mage split his wave in two and sent it after them both. It smashed down at Shady, jumped out of the way. She kept this up as it crunched the earth like an giant's fist, always right where she had just been.

Sundance's pursuer, meanwhile, swung like a blade ready to lop her in two. She would leap or duck avoid it. It came low, and she dropped to the ground. Then it dropped until it was just a few inches above it. She cried out. She pushed off the group with her left front and hind hooves, essentially over it and to the side. It zipped right past her, but came back around for another round.

The large man smiled, watching the two futilely try to outrun to his attacks. It would all be over soon enough; they'd tire and be killed. Now when was their buddy going to show herself again? He glanced around and still didn't spot her. Better finish these two off fast.

He smirked as the two paths of the two intersected. With a gesture, the two waves became as walls and blocked the ponies' escape. They each tried to flee either by running away or trying to jump over the Arcane waves, but he blocked them and encircled the two. He forced them back to back and the two waves became as one again as a ring around Sundance and Shady. He partially set the spell in place so as to be able to ease up on direct control somewhat. He sat back and watched as the two panicked and tried to get out to no avail.

"What're we going to do, Sundance," Shady asked, petrified.

"I don't know," Sundance murmured, looking at the impossibly high top of the red ring.

Having had his fun, Wylfred was about to sync with the spell completely again to finish them off.

"Hold it right there, bub," Gusty said.

She limped out of the throne room.

"I was wondering where you were going to come out of hiding."

"Let's do this," Gusty said.

Wylfred grinned. He faced her accepting the challenge. He summoned a ball of Arcane power in one hand while holding the wave in place with the other. He waited for her to strike.

"Calm, breath, focus," Gusty told herself.

She had one shot of at this, better make it good. Her horned shined brightly at the same time as the air swirled above her. Wylfred released his spell, which she caught up in the funnel cloud tearing it up. The top of the cloud came for him, trying to draw him in. A protective field formed around Wylfred as he resisted the winds. Gusty shut her eyes tightly as she concentrated. Her reserves were almost out, so she had to make this fast. Wylfred extended a finger and red light gathered at it. Then he with all his might cast it. It sailed through the eye of the storm to the source. The red blast struck Gusty and red lightning-like energy coursed through her.

Her entire body shook as she was shocked by the attack. It broke her spell, ending the winds. She fell over on her side, exhausted and hurt. The young wizard held his palm out flat directly over his head. A spear of Arcane energy took shape. His hand closed around it and he drew it back to hurl it at Gusty.

As he was in mid-throw, something hit him from behind, and hard. He let out a pained cry as he flung face down onto the ground. The spear misfired, harmlessly hitting the wall. Wylfred turned over. Sundance had escaped over the top of the enclosure with Shady's assistance. With Wylfred's concentration broken, the circle deteriorated significantly enough that Shady was able to hop over the top as well.

"No, she can't take him on alone," Gusty thought. "But what can I do? I have no magic left to cast. Or do I…?"

Then she remembered that Pastel bodies are interlaced with pure, magical energy to the very core. Even if a Unicorn became exhausted, she still had more magic left, in her own self. Gusty knew it was risky, but with the lives of two of her friends on the line, she didn't even hesitate. Whenever Unicorns tapped into their own natural magicks to cast, they ran the risk of going into Shock. She closed both eyes again and quickly focused on the very magic that made up her being, tapping into it. After all, it wasn't just Unicorn magic that had been used to fuse with the Light to overcome Tirac's Darkness last year. It was the very energies that made up the ponies of all three breeds.

Sundance reared up, and then brought down her hooves at Wylfred. A red transparent dome shimmered around him, and her hooves just bounced off it when she tried stomp on him. She continued to trample hard on the red shell. Wylfred threw it out towards her, causing to her stumble and blunder right into Shady just as she reached her.

Acting fast, Wylfred encircled them again in the red energy that had just been protecting. He brought the top dome inwards, forming spikes with which he could impale the two ponies. Sundance and Shady screamed for all their worth as the red energy closed in around them. They huddled together, awaiting the end. Gusty heard their screams and opened an eye. She saw what was about to happen.

"Stop it," she hoarsely begged Wylfred.

He just looked at her and sneered, before returning his attention to the two Earth Ponies. Jut he was brought the top down at the pair, the air suddenly grew violent all around him. In fact, it nearly knocked him over. He ceased his assault on Sundance and Shady to steady himself.

"Whatever you're planning, it won't work," he hollered over at the Unicorn.

He raised a hand to throw another spell at her, but the winds picked up even more fiercely. The rushing air about him had him struggling just to stand. The dome around the two Earth Ponies dissipated. Wylfred held up his hands to shield his face from the wind and peered out between them over at the white unicorn.

"But how," he wondered. "Her magic has been taken down to a tenth its own usual strength. She shouldn't be able to make a wing storm this powerful."

He froze when she levitated into the air and turned upright. The apprentice cocked a brow at this, amazed at the sight. She opened her eyes; in place of the usual green eyes was pure green light.

Wylfred was taken aback by this. Both his hands shimmered with red power and he outstretched them to fire lethal blows to her, but the wind deflected his magic. His own spell swirled around him in the winds. He stopped his attack, gulping hard. For the first time since this business again, he was starting to become feel the first pangs of fear.

He took a breath and realized that his breathing was coming up short. He became panting, gasping for breath, confused and afraid. Then he realized, the swirling winds around him were serving as a vacuum. All air inside was being sucked away. Panicking, he let loose more blasts at the wall of wind around him in an attempt to break free, but it adamantly remained. By this point, no air was reaching him. He choked and held both hands around his throat while he desperately tried to take in air.

It was painful, more painful than anything he ever experienced. He fell to his knees as he continued to suffocate.

"Liam, someone, help me," he thought as he faded away.

His body fell limp as it gave out. Sundance and Shady watched in horrified silence, having beheld his passing in full.

Gusty settled back down onto the floor. Her eyes returned to their origin form. Gusty made rapid, shallow respirations as her body went cold, making her shiver. Her mouth was dry and she was very weak. Her legs gave out underneath her and she fell. She could barely hear Shady and Sundance calling her name and galloping up to her side as she lost consciousness.

"Gusty! Gusty," Sundance called.

She came to a stop next to the Unicorn. She nuzzled her friend and tried to make her wake.

"Is she okay," Shady asked.

"I don't know," Sundance replied.

She looked around. She saw Daniel, Skydancer, and Moondancer still struggle with Brute. Galaxy still puzzled over a spell circle.

"Shady, stay with Gusty," Sundance said. "I'm going to the others with that…thing."

Sundance took off, towards Brute. Shady huddled down next to the cold and clammy Gusty.

"GALAXY," Shady shouted.

Skydancer tried to evade another swing from the homunculus, but going underneath his arm. However, it changed in mid-swing and sent Skydancer and her passenger spinning through the aie. Daniel screamed as he tried to hold on. They came to a crash landing. Daniel tumbled off and rolling away about two yards. Skydancer lied still. Daniel unsteadily climbed onto his feet and started wobbling over to rouse Skydancer, but Brute grabbed her by the tail.

His long arm dragged her closer as he raised his other fist to clobber her. Sundance tackled into him knee, causing him to fall onto hand and knee, releasing Skydancer. Daniel dashed forward and cut Brute on the forehead, making him to rereat a bit. The Pegasus recovered and took off again. She legs were hurt, but her wings were fine. Daniel stood, gathering his courage to strike out at Brute again.

"A knight is sworn to valor," he repeated Dagonet's teachings.

He raised sword in hand and charged agin. Moondancer bounced another rock off of Brute's head. He then changed direction and chased after her instead of Sundance. So Daniel was able to come right up behind him. Brute howled as the blade entered his lower back. He looked down at the little attacker and brought a fist down at him.

Daniel dislodged the sword and ducked between Brute's legs. Brute turned around to Daniel again, who passed between the homunculus's legs again. Daniel did it a third time, but by this time, Brute caught on and grabbed the little boy just as he was stepping away from him.

"Let me go! Help! Somebody help," Daniel hollered.

Brute opened his mouth wide and lowered his head towards the boy, ready to bite his little head off. Sundance slammed into his back where the knight-in-training had to stuck him. He roared, dropping the boy. He was about to strike at Sundance when Skydancer bucked him in the head. Moondancer continuing pelting him with any rocks she could muster from the enchanted chamber.

Brute backhanded Sundance. She spun and rolled around several times before coming to rest. The world seemed a red haze to the hapless pony. Brute raised his arm to squash her. Daniel ran in close, slice the brute across the side. Then he jumped back just in time to avoid taking Sundance's fate. He sliced the sword downwards, cutting Brute's forearm.

Sundancer got up, shaking off the dizziness. When her eyes stopped seeing double, she got back up and began assaulting Brute again. With four enemies attacking on all fronts, the homunculus found himself overwhelmed and on the defensive.

* * *

><p>"Mom…Hydia," Draggle cried.<p>

"Oh, there you are, you silly girl! Come on, we don't have much time," Hydia ordered.

"Yes, Hydia," Draggle replied.

The ponies peered around the corner as the three witches darted into one of the side tunnels and then followed after.

* * *

><p>"Sir, these tracks are fresh," one of Lang's men said. "We will catch up to the ponies soon."<p>

"Good," Lang said as the Dongardians raced through the Underground.

* * *

><p>A hatch opened out in the woods. Rep popped his head out and looked around. He hopped up onto the grass, and then reached for Catrina's hand.<p>

"Alright, coast's clear, Catrina," he said.

* * *

><p>Liam scowled as the last of his spells were obliterated by the shining ball of destruction that was Firefly. With the last of the rocks having gone back into the wall, the Light-powered cannonball turned to him and came right at him. He just huffed and faded from view once more. Firefly and Megan passed through where he had just been.<p>

"Is that the only trick you have," Megan mocked, looking around for his reentry point.

"On the contrary," Liam replied.

"Where did he go," Megan thought.

He popped out of a portal, but Megan was quick and blasted, extending the energy that was swirling around and through Firefly. She and the Pegasus smiled triumphantly as he failed to disappear again in time to avoid the hit. Their smiles faded when it passed harmlessly through him. The image of Liam rippled and disappeared into mist.

"Wha…" Megan gaped.

Firefly yelped as they were bombarded from behind. Megan's barrier still protected them, but the surprise attack made her lose a little focus, opening gaps in the defense. Liam fired again. Firefly was off like a shot. Megan thrust another stream of Light at him in kind. This time, Liam opened a black rift in front of him just as it reached him. The Light passed into the space between spaces while another rift opened up behind his opponents.

The Light clashed with Light, and while it left both Megan and Firefly unharmed, it shattered the shielding and broke Megan's concentration. While they were momentarily stunned, Liam took the opportunity to drop the rift and dodge out of the way of the last of the coming Light. He then cast a stunning spell right at Firefly. The mare neighed as the spell shocked her like a modern taser would.

"Firefly! Firefly, snap out of it," Megan desperately shouted as gravity did its work.

Liam crossed his arms, still hovering in place. He watched as they fell to the floor below. Megan turned herself around in mid fall and fired the Light downwards. She formed a half-dome under her and Firefly and their fall slowed to a halt just before they set down on the ground. Liam punched at the air angrily.

"Blast it!"

Megan breathed out a relieved sigh. She glared up at Liam as he came in lower to the ground. He stopped around dozen feet in the air. Megan shook Firefly and tried to get her to regain consciousness.

"Firefly, please, I cannot do this without you," she begged. "He is going to kill us all!"

She shook the Pegasus violently, beginning to cry.

"You could face your fate with a _little_ grace, you know," Liam said.

Megan stiffened. She wiped away her tears, and glanced his way again.

"So…" Megan asked. "This whole thing. The kidnapping, the battle, the deaths, our duel, whatever that was that caved in the entrance. All this…for your master's revenge?"

"Why, yes, actually," he replied.

He pushed his glasses back up to the top of his nose. The blonde regarded with fear and revulsion.

Megan stood, and opened the Vessel again. She fired again. Once more, Liam opened a dimensional crack that it flowed right into. When another gap opened behind the girl, the Light shot right past her and at Liam again. The mage barely had enough to get out of the line of fire. He smirked.

"You're learning."

* * *

><p>"Oh, man," Skydancer whined. "How do we take this guy down? He just shrugs off everything we do!"<p>

Brute and the three ponies and boy circled each other.

"Knock him down," Daniel suggested. "Maybe a good slash to his throat will finish him off."

"How come you didn't do that before," Moondancer demanded.

"Skydancer was going too fast for me to aim good," Daniel muttered unhappily.

"Alright, girls, we have a nasty green giant to make fall over," Sundancer cut in. "Let's do it!"

They exchanged nods, silently agreeing upon a plan. The three ponies scattered while Daniel ran right at the massive creature.

"Hey, ugly, come and get me," Daniel shouted.

He stuck out his tongue at Brute. On cue, the thug was on the boy, ready to thrash him into paste. Daniel stood firm. He was scared to death at the massive beast coming right at him. He shifted his weight from foot to foot getting ready to just run for it if the ponies couldn't knock Brute over. He raised his sword, not entirely sure how much good it would do.

Brute was almost on top of him and about to flatten him Daniel when Moondancer and Sundance tackled the backs of his knees and Skydancer dived into his back. Brute wheezed as he fell forward. Daniel had to step two quick, large steps back to avoid getting mashed when the homunculus fell onto his hands and knees. He looked at Daniel, but before Brute could react the Paige thrust the sword forward with all his might. The blade plunged into Brute's mouth and the tip penetrated right through the back of his head and out the other side.

There, on his hands and knees, Brute froze as his body shut down. Daniel quickly pulled the sword and stepped back, unsure of what to make of the still form of the construct. The boy and ponies exchanged looks.

"It is dead," Skydancer asked.

Daniel poked Brute with the tip of his sword a few times, but got no reaction. The boy shrugged. They turned away from him and ran over to Shady, Galaxy, and Gusty. The white Unicorn groaned as she came back to. Galaxy kept up her 'treatment', which basically amounted to her heating up the area immediately around Gusty with her horn's magic.

"How is she," Daniel asked.

"Fine, now, but she will need a lot of rest and relaxation later," Galaxy replied.

"Look," Skydancer pointed.

"So she's still fighting the freaky one," Moondancer muttered.

The others were about to run up and get into the midst of it.

"Wait," Galaxy said. "Watch his movements."

Megan's stream was blocked by Liam with one hand. With his other, he opened another fissure from which Arcane power spewed. Megan saw the move and used her peripheral vision to spot where the assault would come from. There! The girl rolled out of the way without ceasing her own current and kept it right on target. Then Liam himself vanished into such a rip himself before coming out right next to Megan. She gasped and jumped away as a red-energy coated fist came at her. She was quick to raise her Light to defend herself. The counter stopped him. While his attack was stopped, Megan began putting some distance between him and her.

"Tricky blighter," she muttered.

Then he disappeared again.

"Not again," she thought with agitation.

This time, around a dozen Liams appeared at once.

"Oh…Maker," she sputtered.

They each fired on the girl in unison. Not knowing what else to do, she shielded herself on all sides just in time. Of course, only one of the magic attacks was real, and Megan was able to tell where the impact hit. She switched her flow from defense to attack and began to try to push his flow back. The illusions vanished, now useless.

"Cheater," Moondancer said as Liam opened yet another aperture.

Megan grumbled and began pushing on his Arcane magicks with all her might, aiming to get him before he could hide himself to make another sneak attack.

The other opened from above. Megan's eyes scanned left to right, but didn't see anything. Down from the gaping void rained many singular shots. Finally, the girl thought to look up and saw them coming right at her.

She let out a frightened yell upon seeing them. She stretched out from the Elemental magicks shooting out from the Core into a canopy around her, which the magic missiles bombed down on. Megan hissed in pain, gritting her teeth as some of it got through and burned her.

"Oh, it hurts," her pain registered, which drove her ability to deliberate the Light to the edge.

One eye clenched shot while she forced the other to stay open. It teared up, obscuring her vision. She could just make Liam out. She kept the Light trained at him.

"What happened to all that stuff he was throwing at her before," Shady asked.

They had all seen the gauntlet he had Megan and Firefly running through the corner of their eyes. It was very difficult not to notice.

"He's tiring," Galaxy replied. "But so is she."

"At this point, either one could win," Moondancer said.

"So we gotta help her," Daniel insisted.

"Not without a plan," Galaxy said, hopping between them and the magic duel.

"Then think of one," Skydancer retorted.

"I have," Galaxy shot back. "He needs at least one hand to rip open those dimensional portals."

"So we become big enough pains in his flank to keep him from doing that. Now let's go," Skydancer said.

Wizard' apprentice and Light Bringer squared off again, each ready to cut loose with another bout of magic. Megan's breath was ragged and sweet poured down her face. She was near the end of her reserve. She had to end this somehow, and now. But how? Her mind reeled with every lesson Christopher the Water Magi had given her a year ago. Why oh why had she allowed herself to go out of practice in using the Light? More and more she was regretting her decision not to at least keep up some simile of routine to master her Element.

Liam spotted the approaching back-up coming from the behind the girl.

"Wylfred, Brute , I need you," he called.

No response.

"Wylfred! Brute!"

He glanced around the room, and spotted the limp form of his comrade and the still form of his creation.

"Oh."

Megan snickered, and fired on him while his attention as briefly away from her. He returned fire and the two magicks pushed against each other where they met with his right hand. Skydancer dived in at him from the left. Liam cast a shot at her. She broke off the attack and circled back around for another. Galaxy and Moondancer both cast their psychic energies at him, which he also blocked. Sundance and Shady galloped in close, the latter carrying Daniel on her back.

Liam's upper lip curled up in a snarl as he elevated himself higher into the air to avoid getting run over and sliced. He formed a partial shield around himself to keep the others at bay while he contended with the Light Bringer. Megan felt herself growing weak in the knees and lowered herself down onto one. It was now or never that she had to think of something.

Something. Anything. Aha!

When she looked at Liam, he frowned back. Instead of the hopeless panic that had been in her eyes before, something was different now. He knew he'd better end this before she had the chance to use whatever trick was up her sleeve. He focused, and then guided the arcane magicks rushing out from the rift at his left hand into the attacking flow coming from his right. The torrent of power doubled in size and began to slowly push Megan's Light back.

He smiled ear to ear, knowing that she didn't have the energy to hold him back for much longer. The bright light would dim and give out on her. Just a little more pressure.

Then his brow furrowed. Speaking of that bright light, it was sure getting pretty bright at the point where the two forces were meeting. A ball of pure light was building up between the streams, and Liam's expression of puzzlement turned to one of shocked realization.

As Christopher had taught Megan, there are two kinds of basic magickal attacks. One where a steady stream of whatever powers the user can muster is unleashed straight off. Then there's one where the user builds up a blockage of raw Elemental power before unleashing a gargantuan single devastating blast or several smaller blasts fired off in unison. Usually it is gathered either at the user's hands where they are simultaneously unleashing it and holding it back.

Megan, however, was using Liam's opposing current as the brace to build it up, instead. It was almost the size of the Pastels by now.

Now it was Liam's turn to begin breathing heavily. His own mind began searching every corner of all the magickal lore he had ever learned for a defense against this. Even under the effects of the Spell Dampeners, if enough magic build up, it would still cause massive damage. The only thing the girl needed to do was stop holding the magicks in the center like she was and the wrath of a wildfire would be unleashed right there and then. He frankly wasn't sure if the magicks keeping the chamber walls together would hold under such a blast.

The girl was being so reckless. Did she not know that she too would be ripped apart by the out of control release of energies? Or that it would cause massive damage to the surrounding area, probably killing her allies? That's why this ploy was _never_ deployed during battles of magic. All Magi are instructed never to do this. But this girl was no Magi.

Liam gritted his teeth, accepting the inevitable no matter what he did at this point. The irony of the hunter falling right into the prey's own snare was not lost on him. By this time, the condensed Light was the size of a large wagon. He closed his eyes, focusing on a finding some solution to his problem.

"Huh," Firefly uttered, coming to.

She looked just ahead of her and saw Megan maybe five feet from her. She climbed to her feet and watched in awe at the proceedings.

Megan for her part knew it was time. She released the Light magicks gathering so they could explode into a devastating explosion. However, she did not release them from her control as Liam was anticipating. She willed and concentrated with all her might for the wave of power detonate all in Liam's direction. Just as she had once pulled back the Light covering the earth, she now unleashed a great magnitude upon her enemy.

Liam hastily broke off spell contact, called up arcane forces to shield him just as the strike came at him. He quickly worked up another spell just as the tense Light began ravaging and breaking through his shield. A loud banging and rumbling was heard through the caverns and large chunks of rock were jarred loose of the ceiling and fell to the earth. The enchantment Liam and Dylan had put on the Underground struggled to maintain control. All throughout the Underground and forest, a loud rumbling could be heard. Megan fled, dodging here and there as debris fell from above. She had her arms over her head in a feeble attempt to protect herself.

The ponies ran around, trying to avoid getting crushed under the falling rocks. Shady rushed to Gusty's side and covered the Unicorn's body with her own. Another rip opened up away from the blast and out stumbled and limped a charred and smoldering Liam, in so much pain he could barely form a full thought. The rumbling eventually ceased, and aside from a few fallen rocks, the chamber stood firm.

"Firefly, you're awake," said an overjoyed Megan.

"Yep yep yep, no mean old…or young, in his case, mage can keep me down for long," Firefly bragged.

Shady breathed out, relieved.

"You can get off me now," Gusty said.

"Huh? Oh," Shady jumped off the recovering mare. "Sorry."

"Don't sweat it," Gusty replied.

She weakly pushed off the ground and stood.

"What the…" Moondancer sputtered upon spotting Liam limping away. "Oh, for crying out loud, look!"

"Have at thee," Daniel yelled.

He rushed the retreating mage. Liam glanced over his shoulder at the approaching children and Pastels. He raised a hand and snapped his fingers. All through the chamber and the Underground as a whole, the magic circled flickered briefly in the darkness before exploding wherever they all placed on the walls. Rock and debris flew everywhere as the entire lair of the goblins began to shake and give way.

"Look out," Sundance hollered.

They all screamed as they ran round, trying to avoid becoming flat, red smears.

Liam took from his belt a Veil of red liquid, condesned astral energy. He uncorked it and poured its contents out onto his hand. Then with the last of his strength, he chanted a spell. The liquid glowed then began swirling. The liquid gave him the boost he needed to open up one final gateway. He clumsily climbed into it.

Daniel spotted the Magi exiting.

"Hey," the boy shouted, running right at Liam with his sword raised.

The doorway between realities closed just as Daniel's sword came down.

The rumbling and shaking of the Underground only got worse as more and more dust and rock began to fall all around them.

"What did he do," Megan asked.

"He's going to bring the whole place down on us," Moondancer shouted.

**A/N: **Was it fun to "correct" the spelling to make the goblins' grammar as horrid as I could get it? Yes. I'm actually proud of how poorly spelled it all is.

I actually did not plan on having all three ponies with the word "dance" in their name be the ones who hide Brute. It just kind of stacked up that way.


	11. Chapter 11: Out the Other End

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any _My Little Pony_ or any other Hasbro intellectual now, soccer moms everywhere would be clamoring to get Wylfred's suffocation off the Telly!

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Out the Other End of the Rabbit Hole**

Hydia pushed open the hatch and squinted as sunlight streamed in. She pushed it the rest of the way open and climbed out into the fresh air of the forest, followed by her daughters.

"Oh, look, what a glorious day," Hydia uttered.

She looked around the lush, green forest.

"Makes me sick," she then said grumpily. "Come on, you two dull-witted ingrates! We have ground to cover!"

"Coming, Hydia," Reeka and Draggle said.

Draggle glanced over her shoulder once and saw a pony head stick out of the open hatch. She smiled, satisfied that they were alright and then sped up to continue following her mother and sister.

"Alright, we're top…" Surprise started to squeal.

"Quiet," the others hissed.

"Sorry."

"Alright, our friends are here," Shadlow Lee said.

He hopped out of the hole, onto a hill. He looked around. All around him, dead goblins, soldiers, and felled trees were scattered about. It barely resembled a forest anymore. Dirt, root, animal, and tree had been tarnished in the wake of the ghoul's berserk trek.

The sight worried him. Had everyone that came to rescue them been killed? He looked back at the others, which were timidly stepping out into the forest, keeping low. The foals practically crawled right on the ground and huddled together. Buttons tried comforting them and whispered that everything would be alright. She nudged them along with her nose.

"I don't like it here," Petal Blossom whimpered.

"I wanna go home," Berry Bright wept.

"We're leaving. Now move," Buttons whispered.

"Come, Dverger Town is just a few hours west of the forest," Salty said. "We better make for there."

"What's that rumbling sound," Sparkler asked, ears perking forward.

* * *

><p>Lang covered his face as rock and debris few everywhere.<p>

"What is happening? The whole place will come down," Lang shouted.

"I smell fresh air up ahead. Let us pray the ponies escaped and run for it," one of his shouted.

* * *

><p>Several of the blocked tunnels were unblocked thanks to either the shaking or by the falling rock. Either way, the rock walls Wylfred had barred the way with crumbled into piles. The way to the main entrance hall became open.<p>

"Follow me, guys," Moondancer said.

She hopped, skipped, and jumped over the piles of rubble followed by the others.

"Why are we running back in here," Megan asked incredulously. "The way is blocked!"

Moondancer stood before the blocked stairwell leading back up top. By this time, a good chunk of the rock and stone that blocked the way tumbled loose, but it was still buried shut.

"The spell circles exploded," Moondancer explained. "So maybe… Galaxy, Gusty, keep the rocks off me. Let's make this quick, I'm almost out of energy to cast here."

The other two Unicorns sighed, dubious about this plan.

Daniel jumped when a sizable chunk of dirt landed right next to him and Skydancer.

"Whatever! Just hurry," he shouted in a shrill voice.

Moondancer closed her eyes and began working her magicks. Chunks of rock and earth began sliding off the blocked entrance. Galaxy and Gusty's faces lit and they began casting as well, attempting to guide the rock and earth away from the huddled mob near the entrance.

"Boy would you look at that," Megan uttered.

Moondancer pulled ton by ton out of the way.

"You've never seen gardening until you've seen Moondancer move the earth," Sundance said.

"We're home free," Moondancer called.

Sunlight streamed in as the opening Moondancer had dug. She panted. The fight from before had worn her out. She was just holding the entrance open now.

"Everybody, out! I can only hold this for a few moments," she said faintly.

Megan shoved Daniel onto Galaxy's back, and the Unicorn took off, followed by Shady, Sundance, Skydancer, and Gusty. While they ran past Firefly and Megan watched to make sure they got out. Upon seeing her little brother reach topside, Megan patted Moondancer.

"Thank you. Now come on, Moondancer. We have to leave, now," she said.

"I can't, go," Moondancer replied.

She legs trembled and gave out under her.

"Megan, Firefly, Moondancer, come on," she heard Galaxy call.

Megan looked up and saw that her companions had gathered around the hole, calling and waving for them to follow. Megan and Firefly pushed on Moondancer and tried coercing her to her feet.

"Move it, ya load," Firefly spoke forcefully. "What was the point of coming all the way out here just for you quit on us now! Now get!"

She rammed Moondancer from behind hard, flipping her rear legs up into standing position.

"Would you get going already," Moondancer scowled. "I can't hold the roof up much longer."

More dirt and debris began to fall as Moondancer's power faltered.

"Hang on," Galaxy called down.

She teleported down to them and stepped in next to Moondancer. The red-maned pony's power continued to dwindle.

"Go, I can get us both out of here," Galaxy.

"Right," Firefly nodded.

Megan hopped onto her back. As soon as they were moving Galaxy teleported herself and Moondancer out. The rock ceiling over the stairwell gave way and came down as Firefly and Megan passed under. The whole thing came down right at the opening. Firefly whipped around to get out of the objects' path. Megan raised a shield of Light to block the falling rock. Dust shot out from the hole. Everyone looked to avoid getting in their eyes.

Firefly touched down on the dirt floor. She and Megan looked over at the caved in entrance.

"Can you blast that stuff out of the way," Firefly asked.

Megan opened the Vessel. Only a few sparks came forth.

"We gotta find another way out of here then, Meg! Let's go," Firefly said.

The Pegasus took off back into the half filled main hall and she darted into one of the only still open passages available. She not even get partway through when another mass of the earth landed right behind them. They were not going back the way they came. Another piece that broke off and managed to graze Firefly in the side. Her path of flight went unsteady and she veered into a wall. She raised a hoof to kick off, which that caused her to side flip over sideways. Megan fell off and hit the floor hard. Down she stayed.

Firefly set down next to her and began frantically nudging the girl to get her to wake up. Megan groaned and looked dully up at her friend. The purple Pegasus wriggled her head under the girl's body and tried pushing her up. She managed to mostly get her friend into riding position.

The girl weakly grabbed hold of the mare's neck and managed to position herself properly thanks to her friend having done most of the work. Despite her aching side, Firefly took off through the collapsing chamber again, dodging hunks of dirt and stone that she fell into her path. Soon, they found themselves in another large room. Only one tunnel was left un-collapsed, so she went in.

* * *

><p>"Megan," Daniel cried while digging at the earth.<p>

Galaxy lifted any soil and rocks she could out, helping him. The others watched or called for help, not willing to leave Megan and Firefly behind. Daniel's leg broke through the unsteady pile and he almost sunk in, but for Skydancer grabbing hold of him with her teeth and dragging him back out of the loose soil threatening to swallow him whole.

"We hear you," came a faint a reply to Sundance and Gusty's shouting.

Daniel was pulling mud and rock out again in a flash, but with the sense to stay on the solid ground this time. Then with one last pull, he and Galaxy covered a patch of solid rock that had completely blocked the way. They tugged on it in their own way, but it would not budge. Daniel took out his sword and began frantically stabbing at the slab with all his might.

"Daniel," Gusty called.

He ignored her and thrust the sword down again, this time making it splinter. Most of the blade was still there, but it would be useless uunless replaced or repaired. He stopped and lowered both arms. He gave up but remained there on his knees at the blocked access of the Underground. His sister was trapped down there with only Firefly. The boy tried to hold back from sobbing, uncontrollably, but couldn't.

"MEGAN!"

* * *

><p>Firefly flew low over the ground. When an entire patch of the path was buried halfway up to the ceiling, she darted up and over it before returning to just a couple of feet above the floor. The girl on her back moaned painfully.<p>

"Just try to hang on a bit farther," Firefly cried.

The Pegasus flew through tunnel after tunnel without once seeing a way out. Torches were extinguishing all around, making it hard to see. Suddenly, the way was bright. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the open Vessel shining in the darkness.

"Good girl," Firefly thought.

The two came to a crossroads. The way left was blocked, so Firefly went right. She had not sped forward when the right path collapsed. She tried to stop, but instead slammed right into the soft, loose earth. The Pegasus coughed and gagged, backing out of it.

"You okay, Meg?"

"Pain…."

"Please hang in there just a bit longer!"

Firefly turned around to go the other way. She took off, but then the way back caved in, trapping them inside.

"We're trapped," Megan exclaimed, terrified.

"Stay calm, we'll think of something!"

* * *

><p>"Our equine allies should be right ahead," Private Francis said. "Follow me, men."<p>

"I honestly truly hope they're okay," Sweetheart said.

"Hey, whatever they ran into couldn't have been as bad as the ghoul," Melody replied.

"And if it is, we just might regret running to help them," Teddy muttered.

"Teddy," Sweetheart scolded.

"What? I'm still running to help, aren't I?"

"Let's just keep moving, guys," Brighteyes said wearily.

What little remained of the Dongardian soldiers ran along a path they had found, following the sounds of the voices of the ponies at The Underground front door. They carried their wounded on make-swift stretchers, on one of which was Sir Dagonet. His tumble off the ghoul's back had given his right leg a hairline fracture and dislocated his right shoulder, though that had been mended already.

"Does anyone else hear that," the knight asked.

"Hear what, sir," one of the soldiers.

"Why, that would be the caves under our feet giving way, sir," another answered.

"No, that is not…" Dagonet started.

Patches of earth broke open and dust shot out of them. A huge gaping hole opened up underneath the feet of three men and they fell screaming and clawing at the earth too try to escape. They were pulled into the black gap in the ground only for it to be filled in again almost immediately. The soldiers all ran for it, but some got caught into the landslide filling the hole and joined the first three. When the ground had settled, Francis found himself up to his waist in the dirt.

"Get me out of here," he shouted.

"MacFayden, Matthews, Jones," one of the men called after the buried dead.

"Hold on," Patch called.

She and Teddy flew down to Francis, each carrying a rope in their teeth. They lowered it into Francis's reach. He grabbed hold and they began to pull up.

All around them throughout the forest, trees still toppled over as the surface gave way as the ground became unsteady. The entire Underground was being filled. As more and more of the foliage gave away, the once green, lush wood began to look less and less like a forest. The ground opened up and swallowed many long time denizens of the territory, including fleeing goblins.

"Easy, easy," Teddy mumbled as Francis made his way lightly over the unstable ground, still clinging to their rope.

Finally, he managed his way back to what he guessed may have been solid ground.

"That was too close," Dagonet said.

His stretcher had been laid on the ground while the men reconvened.

"What could cause an entire underground community of caves and caverns to cave in all at once," Starlight asked. "This isn't natural."

"What HAS been natural since we got here," Bonbon exclaimed.

"I concur, this entire place has become one big death trap set to kill us all," Dagonet replied.

"That would explain the ghoul," Francis said.

"We tread carefully," Brighteyes said.

She stepped lightly, leading the ponies and soldiers behind her.

* * *

><p>"Ah-ha, here we are, girls," Hydia said happily.<p>

On a rock ridge outside of the danger zone, four harpies waited for them. The flying beasts glared down on the three witches as they approached. They snarled and stepped in place, brandishing their talons.

"Hydia, I don't like this," Draggle said.

"Have any better ideas," Hydia replied crossly.

She grabbed three of them by the reins and led them over to her daughters after they had ascended onto the ridge.

"Reeka, release the fourth one," Hydia ordered.

"But that one's for Liam," Draggle protested.

"I know," Hydia smirked.

"Undoing the reins so I won't to," Liam asked.

Hydia spun around and saw the young apprentice in question leaning on a rock just a little ways away from the ridge. He looked burned and he breathed heavily. He was holding a small, round mirror with gold casing in his hands, and for some reason, he was pressing certain parts of it. It had no handle, but that wasn't a problem as it fit in the palm of his hand. His eyes scanned its surface like one would read a book.

Next to Liam was a square hollow point in the rock with a hatch made to look like the rest of pulled up. It was big enough to house the mirror he was holding, which is where Hydia guessed it came from. Arcane magic symbols glowed inside.

"What's that," Reeka asked, pointing at the mirror.

"Just a tool that just fulfilled several purposes just now," he replied.

"What on Gaia happened to you," the elder witch asked.

Liam regarded her with annoyance before answering. He put the mirror in his jacket's chest pocket.

"Get too close to the Light, and you get burned."

He heaved himself up and limped up the slope of the ridge. The harpies snapped and dug their talons at the ground as he approached. Once he was at the top, the fourth that Reeka had freed launched at him. It's talons were ready to tear him apart. Liam was fast and raised a hand.

"Ya obey," he shouted.

The harpy came to a complete stop and landed. It still screeched and roared at him.

"Ye obey," he repeated, more quietly.

"Controlling them through magic, eh," Hydia gloated. "In your hurt state, they attacked at the first sign of weakness. You better stay on top of your game, wizard."

"Climb on," Liam spoke in a breathless voice. "We are leaving."

The four situated themselves on the harpies' saddles and took flight. Liam looked down at the forest one final time before. The loss of Wylfred had been unfortunate. He was a talented Magi and a good team player. It had not been expected. Now Liam understood how the ponies survived this long. Pastel ponies were happy, contented, and joyous in their life, but tough and resourceful when the pressure was on. It was not a lesson Liam would forget. Then he thought of the Light Bringer, an unassuming girl, but wild and unpredictable in a pinch.

He snapped the reins. The harpy balefully growled at him, but obeyed, taking flight, nonetheless. Well, whatever the strength of the Pastels, the girl had been dealt with now.

"Pardon me, but where are we going," Hydia asked.

"There is someone I want you to meet," Liam replied. "He will be very interested in what you can contribute to our operation."

* * *

><p>Clover flinched at the sight of the crumbling forest around them. She wished to fly away like the three witches and Liam, but did not dare come into sight yet.<p>

"What is going on," Surprise asked. "And why is this area still fine?"

"They must have designed the destruction of the forest not to extend where the three witches escaped out from," Buttons replied.

"Why is the forest collapsing, though," Salty asked.

"It must have been their plan all along, whatever it was," Sparkler said.

"As soon as they're far enough away, I want every Pegasus in the air scouting the area for our allies," Shadow Lee said.

* * *

><p>"I never imagined it would end this way," Megan muttered despairingly.<p>

She sat with her back against a wall. The only light in the small space was coming from the Element Core in her hands.

"Eh, oh come on, Megan," Firefly replied.

The Pegasus stopping poking and digging around one of the piles of rubble trying to find an exit. She trotted over to return to the blonde's side.

"We've gotten out of worse scrapes than this," she said.

"We were never sealed in under tons and tons of rock and clay before," Megan retorted.

She looked at Firefly with hopeless eyes.

"Firefly, forgive me," Megan softly pleaded.

Firefly gave out a confused laugh.

"For what?"

"For making you take care of the Light when I should have been practicing with it. If I had not been such a coward after what...happened…I did…" Megan struggled to find the right words.

"After what you did," Firefly asked. "Did what, dethroning a mad centaur and stopping him from taking over all of Gaia? Or stopping an even madder wizard killing everyone?"

Firefly's shoulders slumped and she lowered her head.

"When are you going to stop blaming yourself?"

"I _almost_ became The Second Cataclysm, Firefly! But I was a little chicken that ran away afterwards! Between that hole I made in Balacroff and not stopping that horrible man from caving in everything, 'tis hard to pick which makes me a sadder Light Bringer!"

"Stop it," Firefly shouted more loudly than she meant to.

The Pegasus took a breath and spoke again, more calmly this time:

"You can't help what happened in Balacroff and that guy…well, there's something wrong with him, anyway. No one blames you, Megan. You're doing a better job of that than anyone else. Everyone else got out but us. The only thing we need to do is figure out how to rescue ourselves. Any ideas? What about that thing you did before where made me a flying cannonball."

Megan looked at Firefly's optimistic smile with uncertainty. She had rested up a bit, so she could probably do some casting.

"I can try…" Megan said in a quivering. "But…"

"Then hop on and let's do this thing," Firefly exclaimed enthusiastically.

Megan looked up at the roof of the cave.

"Tis a lot thicker than those rocks," she said.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained," Firefly replied. "And danger is my life! Come on, already. We're gonna run out of air anyway if we don't do something, and I'd rather die getting crushed right away than suffocating to death."

Megan gave Firefly a look stare, before shrugging and sighing.

"Alright, here goes everything," the girl said.

She got up and hoisted a leg over Firefly's back once more.

"That's more like it," Firefly cheered. "Don't you worry, Meg. Ol' Firefly's here to the very end, no matter what it is!"

Megan smiled and hugged the Pegasus around the neck.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Megan controlled her breathing. She trained all attention on the Light. She summoned the Element out again. It washed over Firefly like water and fused with the magic in her body once again. She glowed with the joined magicks.

Her wings began beating as Megan shaped the magicks at the front like to screw and it began to turn like one. Firefly took off and flew right into the road. Their ascent was slowed but did not stop. Megan concentrated on pushing upwards further.

"Have to keep going," she thought.

Firefly flapped her wings quickly to stay aloft as their flight upwards had slowed down considerably. They bore their way upwards about at a crawl, and both were tiring fast. They pressed on for what seemed like an eternity. Megan's skin became clammy as they pressed on and she found it hard to breath.

She felt herself to begin to slip away.

"Megan," Firefly cried, feeling the dirt close in around them.

"Get ahead of yourself," Megan told to herself.

She slapped herself back to consciousness and with one final wind, the Light's intensity redoubled. Firefly took the opportunity to speed up. With renewed momentum, they gained a lot of ground, but did not last. They felt the effects of fatigue sink in and they began to lose strength again.

"Just a little more, just a little more," Megan thought.

Just as the earth closed in around them again, sunlight broke through. Determined not to lose to the ground so close to the home stretched, Firefly braced herself on the wall of soil and pushed up. Her hooves touched the grass topside and she used her front legs to lift up, hoisting herself and Megan up and out.

Then the two fell over on the grass. Megan passed out while Firefly lay on her taking deep, heavy breaths. With a lot of effort, she rolled and faced the teen again.

"You did it again, kid," she said.

She nuzzled Megan's face and looked around.

"Boy what happened to this place," she wondered aloud.

Through the tree still standing in the immediate area, she could see the ruined state of The Goblin's Forest.

"Wow, folk from all over are going to be happy to hear about this," she thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the border of the forest, Rep and Catrina retreated from it at full speed ahead. Rep had taken on the form of a horse. In a crude saddle he had quickly fashioned, he bore Catrina and two full, large bags of supplies. The cat woman looked back at the forest.<p>

"It's over. It's finished," she said.

"Yes, it is," Rep replied. "Are they after us, Catrina?"

"No, no one pursues us," Catrina replied. "Either they're letting us go or…"

She didn't finish.

"Or they're just giving us a head start," Rep finished.

Rep thought it was odd that they didn't odd that they weren't being chased, but he decided just to count their blessings and keep going. Whatever the future held now, they were leaving that place and it's less than savory inhabitants behind at long last. Rep smiled, feeling much lighter now.

* * *

><p>Liam reined in his harpy to a full stop. He took out the mirror he was observing early as it had begun making a beeping sound. He looked into it. A display of the complete read out of the Underground came up. A red light flashed at a certain point, meaning that the Light Bringer had managed to get topside again right through several yards of solid ground.<p>

He scowled, knowing he was in no position to try to tangle with her again, especially now that he had detonated the spell circles. He put the mirror back in his jacket pocket.

"Until next time, Light Bringer, ado," he said.

* * *

><p>"Here you are," Francis said.<p>

He and the rest of the main group entered the clearing where Daniel and the rest of the Megan's small band waited. Daniel still sat on knees looking at the blocked off stairwell.

"Daniel," Dagonet called.

"Yes, Sir Dagonet," Daniel replied, not looking away.

"What is wrong," Dagonet asked.

"Megan and Firefly are still down there. We unblocked the way long enough for everyone but them to get out," Shady said between sobs.

"I should have made them go on ahead of me," Moondancer said, angry at herself.

She stomped at the ground several times.

"Start from the top," Dagonet requested.

* * *

><p>Surprise surveyed the ground below as she flitted along the tops of the treetops. She went here and there, looking for any sign of still living allies. She wasn't making much progress. Everyone seemed to be dead down there, much to her chagrin.<p>

Firefly and Megan?

"Hey, Firefly," Surprise called down to her old prank buddy.

The sitting Pegasus looked up.

"Surprise? You guys made it out," she answered from the ground.

Megan's eyes slowly opened, awakened by the loud voices. She slowly got up and looked around.

"Oh, right," she said.

"You're awake," Firefly greeted.

"Hey, guys, if you want to meet up with the rest of us, you can follow me," Surprise said.

"Will do," Firefly replied, grinning.

Firefly and Megan followed Surprised back to the main group of formerly purloined ponies.

Shadow Lee scanned the forest carefully, so as not to miss anything. He spotted Surprise being followed by Firefly, who ridden by that girl. He went over to them as they passed.

"So you found the others," Shadow Lee asked.

"No, they were by themselves," Surprise replied.

"Damn," Shadow Lee muttered. "Alright, take to meet with the rest. Clover and I will keep looking."

"After I drop Megan off, I'll join you," Firefly said.

"Firefly," Megan protested.

"You need some more rest. I won't be long," Firefly replied.

"Alright," Megan sighed.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I'll never find them," Clover whined.<p>

She looked over the Goblin's Forest, not spotting anything. After a bit, she shook her head and decided to turn back to report in.

"Clover," she heard a faint call.

She looked over her shoulder and a light-brown form flying right at her. She turned partially to get a better look. Patch!

"Hey, Clover, there you are," Patch said, relieved. "We were so worried about you."

"Patch," Clover smiled. "You guys all came to get me?"

"Well, duh," Patch replied, rolling her eyes. "Come on, let me show you to the others."

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, Shadow Lee, Sparkler, Half-Note, Tiddly Winks, Surprise, Clover, Lancer, Buttons, Salty, Sugar Belle, Berry Bright, Petal Blossom, Autumn Sky, and Butterscotch. Looks like everyone's here," Firefly confirmed happily.<p>

"How…how did you escape," Megan asked, bewildered.

"Rep made mean cat lady let us go," Butterscotch said.

"Rep, that spineless little dweeb," Firefly laughed. "He must have found a pair!"

"A pair of what," Berry Bright asked.

Several adult ponies just cleared their throats uncomfortably. Buttons gave Firefly a stern side glance, which the Pegasus did not meet.

"They really let you around Ember," Shadow Lee asked.

"Sorry," Firefly said.

"Ponies? Ponies, are you out here," a voice called in the distance.

"Oh, what now," Sparkler asked.

"I know that voice. Lieut. Lang. They survived, too," Megan said.

"We're over here," Firefly called.

Before long, the seventeen Dongardians and nine Fallohides that had followed Megan's crew into the Underground side passage came into view. They exchanged pleased looks upon finding their query alive and well. Lang approached Megan and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I do not know how you did it, girl, you saved the rest of us a whole mess of trouble by getting them out," he said.

"Uh, actually…" Megan explained.

* * *

><p>"For the sole purpose of killing one girl, all this," Galaxy finished shaking at her head.<p>

"And worst of them, Liam, got away," Teddy growled.

"We don't know that. We just don't have a body like with that guy who turned into a monster, or the guy Gusty took down," Bonbon said.

"If you didn't find the body, it always means he's still out there," Teddy insisted.

"That's only true in stories," Brighteyes retorted.

Dagonet let this sink in. The more he thought about it, the more disturbed he became. Several soldiers looked angry beyond words.

"So, our boys died out here, because one mage had a bone to pick with one child," Francis shouted, enraged.

He walked away a few steps, completely disbelieving at the sheer insanity of it all.

"Why are so few of you left," Daniel asked.

"Thirty-nine of us here still live, but not for a lack of trying on the ghoul's part," Dagonet replied. "Yes, a ghoul, my boy and little ponies. Someone turned their own comrade into a monster and sicced him on us. Fifty-six of us if those who went below with you still live. Plus their nine Fallohides."

"A ghoul? That would explain much," Galaxy murmured.

"1st Leader Drogo and his men are gone," Skydancer asked, shocked.

"Yes, they all went below with Ferguson's first line," Dagonet replied.

"So many lives lost," Gusty muttered.

"Hey, guys, look who I found," Patch called.

All eyes turned up towards Patch an Clover.

"Clover," her friends all called.

"Yep. We made it out," Clover said. "Wait right here, I'll lead them this way."

"Please do," Shady said. "And Clover…what about Berry Bright?"

"She's fine. We're all fine," Clover said.

"Thank goodness," Sundance and Shady said.

"Great, when they get here, they can help us with Megan and Firefly," Daniel said.

He gestured to the Underground blocked entry.

"Okay," Clover replied, and was off again.

"We can't do anything from here," Gusty said.

"If the entire Underground caved in like these gentlemen said it did, every side passage will be just as blocked off," Galaxy put in. "If Megan can still use the Light, they might have a chance."

"How's your magic recovering, Moondancer," Skydancer asked.

"Are you kidding me," Moondancer said. "If I try anymore heavy lifting, I'll be in as bad a shape as Gusty was."

* * *

><p>"Now wot," one goblin asked another.<p>

"Now we run oray and start again someplace else, cor."

"Blimey, but where," the first asked.

"I 'ave a cousin fet's part of the Iron 'ills horde, Azog," A third suggested.

"To the Iron 'ills," they shouted.

With that, the last remnant of the once mighty and feared Goblin's Forest goblins exited their ruined home and left for the Iron Hills, a place very far away from Dream Valley.

* * *

><p>"Interesting," Lang said. "So the witch and her minion are no longer a threat."<p>

"Good thing we destroyed her witch weed brewer, nevertheless," Bill, a Fallohide said. "Mark my words, if we hadn't, she might just have come back one day."

"Good luck to her digging it out," Sparkler said.

"Clover, Firefly, Surprise, and Shadow Lee have come back," Lancer said, looking up.

"Clover found them. She will lead the way," Shadow Lee said.

Over fallen tree, upturned dirt, and through newly formed ditch they trekked to the spot where their allies waited. Megan just hoped that there had been no reprisals and that Daniel and the others were still alright. They were all tired and ready to call it a day as was. The last they needed were any (more) last minute surprises from their enemy.

Finally, after about an hour and a half of travel, they came up on the clearing they sought. The group situated at the former passage into the goblin's lair turned to see who approached. Daniel jumped to his feet upon seeing who was amongst them.

"Megan," he shouted overjoyed.

He ran over to his sister and grabbed her by the shoulder, looking her over. She didn't seem too badly harmed. Then he released her, regaining his composer.

"What took you," he said, trying to seem unconcerned.

Megan just giggled at him.

"Just fine, Daniel. Just fine."

"By The Maker," Galaxy uttered, barely willing to believe. "You made it out?"

"Firefly gets the credit for this one," Megan replied all smiles.

She scratched the back of her awkwardly and explained.

"Me? It was your spell," Firefly said modestly. "With you, I'd have just been thumping the roof."

"beg pardon," Dagonet said upon hearing that odd statement.

Megan quickly explained what they did.

"Clever," Moondancer said. "That's the same move you pulled on that guy back down there."

"Yep," Firefly said. "Only it was a lot harder to break through the ceiling than through boulder!"

"Sir Knight," Lang said to Dagonet. "What were our losses."

Dagonet paused before answering. He motioned to everyone in the clearing.

"All you see here is everyone that has been left alive by this dire business. Everyone we have managed to gather are lined up over there."

Dagonet to a line of bodies that were wrapped in bed clothes head to toe along what remained of the main path through the forest. Lang looked around.

"So the Captain…" he uttered solemnly.

"Drogo…" Bill muttered, horrified.

"We lost them both," Dagonet said. "They fell along with one hundred forty-four other men and fifty-one other Fallohides."

"Goblins did this," a Fallohide asked skeptically.

"No, a ghoul," Brighteyes said.

"A ghoul," Buttons muttered, shocked.

"But what now," Francis asked. "We lost most of our horses, men, and supplies to this. We cannot make the journey back at this rate."

"We could go to Dverger Town," Bill the Fallohide suggested. "It's only a few hours away. They'll restock us."

"But that costs money," Megan said.

"Well, when they hear that they don't have to worry about Catrina, the three mages, and the goblins anymore thanks to you guys…" Salty put in.

"Well, Master Dagonet," Daniel asked.

"You seriously cannot be suggesting we leave before burying the dead," one man said.

"Well, if we stay here, that Liam character might come back with somethin' else to hit us with," another said. "Maybe it'd be a Hellhound this time!"

"Do not look to me. I may have seniority, but I was not placed in charge of this division. In the absence of Ferguson, command now falls to Lieut. Lang here," Dagonet replied.

"Well, I'm going to Dverger Town," Shadow Lee said. "Even if none follow me."

"They have beds," Megan said.

"Who lives in Dverger Town," Lang asked.

"Dwarves, close friends of Eriador," Megan replied.

"They were more than willing to take the Fallohide that arrived from here last year," Bill put in. "They'd be more than happy to give us room and board when they hear that the goblin's lair is pretty much gone."

"Dverger Town it is," Lang said. "With any luck, we can convince them to come back with us on the morrow to bury our own. Soldiers, move out!"

**A/N: **To learn the fate of Catrina and Rep, read "My Little Pony Chronicles: Interlude", which will be published as a separate fic here on later on.


	12. Chapter 12: Somber Company

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any _My Little Pony_ or any other Hasbro intellectual properties.Since when does MLP allow genocide?

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Somber Company**

"_Hey ho, you can search far and away,_

_Even if you drink the whole town dry,_

_But you'll never find a beer so brown,_

_As just one drink in our hometown!"_

_Hey ho! You can keep your fancy ales,_

_You can drink 'em by the wagon,_

_But only the brew for the long-bearded crew,_

_Comes from the Tin Flagon!"_

It was the twilight hours of the 29th of June, and the dwarves of Dverger Town sang and made merry their evening after work hours. They raised their mugs in toast or to down their beverages.

"Ay, lads. Here's to Forger and sons for uncovering that new vein of iron ore," one with a thick red beard raised his glass.

"Now if we can just keep the witch out of our deposits," another muttered.

"No need to be such a sour grape, Bert," one of the others said. "Just think of the business this is going to bring in, lad. And for now, drink to your hearts delight here at Tin Flagon! Another round, inn keeper!"

"'Nother round coming right up," he replied, grabbing about six mugs all at once.

The door of the Inn swung open and an anxious dwarf ran in.

"Oi, where's the sheriff? We have a close to a hundred strangers approachin'," he shouted.

"Strangers? Who?"

"Dunno, but they're humans amongst them!"

The dwarves exchanged looks, and stood up from their chairs and stools. The miners filed out of the Inn and into the central plaza, led by their Foreman, a dwarf with a particularly immaculate red beard that was kept in braids. Coming into town on the main road walked twenty-three adult Pastels, five foals, fifty-eight humans, and nine Fallohides. Some of the humans were in very poor shape, bandaged up and riding double with another rider or had to be carried on stretchers. Two smaller figures that were what the dwarves guessed to be human children road on the backs on the backs of a pair of Pastels. The one who seemed to be in charge approached the Inn with a Fallohide they knew to be named Bill.

"Greetings, gents," Bill said.

"Ay, Bill," The Foreman replied. "What is all this? You approach from the West. You didn't…come from the Goblin's Forest, did ya?"

"Unfortunately," Lieut. Lang replied. "Now, this is the Tin Flagon Inn I was told about? My men, the Pastels, these fine members of the Eriador militia, and myself would like to attain room and board. Also, where is the town doctor?"

"Ay, this is the Tin Flagon, and I am the landowner of this establishment, bar tender Mullins."

"Ghin, go fetch Dr. Watts," The Foreman ordered one of his miners.

Ghin nodded wordlessly and was off.

"So what were you doing in the Goblin's wood," The Foreman asked. "From looks of it, you ran afoul of the witch. Now why'd you have to go and do that? She gave us a hard time of it last year after those other strangers came from there."

"Oh, can it! We had to," Gusty shouted.

"Gusty," Firefly scolded.

Megan sighed, knowing that was probably about to get ugly. She just wanted to get inside and rest the remainder of the day. Firefly smiled cheeryfully, trying to lighten the mood, to which Megan managed a weak one in return.

"Now you see here…" The Foreman said.

"Now, now, Foreman," Mullins said.

"You don't need to worry about Catrina anymore," Galaxy spoke.

The dwarves all paused, still as the dead. They even seemed to forget to blink for a moment.

"Beg pardon," one asked.

"Her forest lies in shambles, and there is nothing left of the Underground or her goblins," Bright Eyes explained.

"We personally destroyed the witch weed production line, ourselves," Bill added. "She will trouble the peoples of Center Lands no more!"

"You, get the mayor," The Foreman ordered one of his men.

"This sounds like a tale to be told by a warm fire in my Inn," Mullins said. "Come on in, one and all. I can't make promises about the size of the beds or how comfortable you'll be in them, but you're welcome, all the same."

"We are very grateful," Lang said, tiredly climbing down from his horse.

"Finally," Megan thought as she dropped off Firefly.

She followed the dwarves and officers into the inn, in turn followed by the rest of their company.

C

"Now let's see here…" Dalin, the mayor of Dverger Town muttered.

He took out the notice about the new deposit sent in by the mining company. The elderly dwarf murmured an incantation, and his reading glasses floated over to him. He put them on, then scanned the page, taking in the information. He was interrupted by a sudden knocking on his door. Now who would that be at this time of day?

"Come in," he called.

He snapped his fingers, making the door open by itself. One of the miners and his receptionist entered into his office.

"Oh, hello," the Dalin. "How may I help you?"

"Mayor Dalin. A band of humans, accompanied by nine members of the Eriador militia, and close to thirty Pastels have just arrived in town. They claim that they did the witch in," The Receptionist said.

"The wicked witch is dead," Dalin asked, astonished.

"Well, they didn't exactly say that. But they did say that the whole of the Forest has been wiped off the map," the miner replied.

Dalin's joints groaned as he slowly stood, taking walking stick in hand.

"Take me to them," he said.

C

Megan slumped down into a chair a tad too small for her. Her eyes were closed, while she bore an exhausted and uncomfortable look on her face. Her mind and body were both heavily fatigued from the encounter earlier that day. She was ready to put this whole sordid business behind her. Daniel eased himself down next to her, so as not to break his.

"You…alright," he asked his sister.

After a second, she slowly turned her head to face him and half-opened her eyes.

"I will be," she replied hoarsely.

She then rested her head back and tinted to the left, closing her eyes again.

"After this, 'tis straight home to Dongard," Daniel said cheerfully. "Mother and father must be worried sick."

"It will be fine, Daniel," Megan replied.

"Oh really? 'Tis not everyday parents send their children over the mountains for the weekend and not get them back for weeks. Father just might demand the right to revoke my Paige status."

"They know I am the Light Bringer, Daniel. If I say that the ponies needed me, they will know it was important," Megan breathed out, hoping he'd just let her rest now.

"You think so," Daniel asked.

"I would rather face them than have to explain to Applejack and the others why I was late," Megan said unhappily.

That was not something she was looking forward to, but at least they had a copy of Olivia's spell to balance out the lateness.

"That fight really took it out of you," Daniel said.

"Yes," she drawled tiredly.

"You should head up to bed. You sound tired enough to have crawled out of The Abyss," Daniel observed.

No response.

"…Megan?"

The girl had slipped off to slumberland right then and there. Daniel chuckled. He stretched his back muscles and got up.

"Oh man, let's not do that again," Firefly yawned.

"What's this, the great Firefly worn out after an adventure," Moondancer teased.

"We're all tired," Galaxy cut in, trying to keep the peace.

The Pastels had all sat around a long table and were enjoying some fruits and vegetables that had been served.

"What's up, Dano," Firefly asked Daniel.

"Just taking Megan up to bed," the boy replied.

He passed by carrying his sister on his back. He climbed up the stairs out of view.

"Poor thing," Sweetheart said sympathetically as she watched the siblings disappear up the stairs.

"She doesn't even go out looking for trouble," Gusty spoke. "Not that she needs to. It seems to know exactly where she is."

"So what now," Bright Eyes asked. "That Liam person is still on the loose. He'll probably never leave her alone until one of them is dead."

"What do you mean 'probably'," Teddy asked seriously. "He was ordered by his boss to _kill_ her. You all said you _saw_ him get away through a portal in The Underground, and you guys who slipped out after the witches saw him take off on the harpies with them. He failed to _kill_ Megan_._ He _will be_ _back_ and he _will_ try to kill her again. If not him, then someone else."

"You're probably right for once, Teddy," Melody said.

"What do ya mean, 'for once'," the stallion asked indignantly.

"Anyway ," Lancer said abruptly before arguing could break out. "This isn't the last we're going to hear of Beezen or his crew."

"Not as long as he wants revenge for getting booted out of his own lab in Balacroff and as long as he wants Pastel pony test subjects," Clover said.

"Well, they won't take us by surprise again. We'll be the ones taking them by surprise," Surprise said.

"You sound so confident about that," Shadow Lee said.

"Well sure! And now we can beat them off with cake if we have to," Surprise replied.

Then she paused, glancing up at the ceiling giving what she just said a second thought.

"Well, not ordinary cake. Like, Rock cakes or something! Or flaming party streamers!"

"You intend to throw a weaponized party at them," Steamer asked, laughing.

"And some well-aimed fireworks, and boiling oil water balloons!"

"I don't know about you, but this is what's going to keep me up at nights," Skydancer said while Surprise listed off various mundane decorations to be impossibly turned into instruments of assault. "They knew where she'd be, when she'd be there, and how to lure her. They knew how to work the scenario in their favor, and had a backup in case the whole thing went sour. This was just Plan A. Plan B will step up the stakes, somehow. Iwould bet a wing on it. I don't know about you, but the fact that he'll take even more drastic measures to do her in next time scares the Abyss out of me."

"We won't let that happen," Firefly said firmly. "We've got Megan's back."

"Yes, when she's here," Sparkler said. "And if his next attack comes on the other side of Gloom Mountain? I haven't personally seen Megan handle matters by her lonesome, but does she stand a chance without a little pony magic?"

The other Pastels looked at one another. Sparkler had hit the nail right on the head. Megan survived and won both her magical battles not because she managed it all on her own. By herself, even with the Light, the girl would have perished by either Tirac or Liam's hands. They couldn't always protect her with her home being days away from them. If Liam waited until he had her alone…well, they didn't want to think about it.

"But Liam doesn't know where she lives," Firefly pointed out optimistically. "He'd have to search all of Dongard to find her."

"And given what just happened a few hours ago, I'd wager he's just determined and patient enough to do it," Galaxy responded.

"Or he'll commit some other crime severe enough that she can't ignore it to bring her out into the open again," Shadow Lee said.

"Then he'd have to deal with us," Firefly said confidently.

"He underestimated both her and us once. I don't think he will make that mistake twice," Starlight replied.

"I know that one guy wasn't ready for just now stubborn I can be," Gusty said.

"Alright, so somebody's going to have to keep watch over Megan in Dongard, and we're just going to have to ready for _anything_ when Liam returns," Galaxy said. "Perhaps the Specialists can be of assistance. Has anyone that's been to the other side of the mountain range seen or heard from Clyde, Blake, or Ashei since the return journey last year?"

"Not a gleam, glimmer, or glow of 'em," Firefly shook her head.

"They might show up if Bernard sends for them," Sundance put in. "The soldiers have to report something like this to their lord, right?"

"What if he attacks Dream Castle first," Shady asked.

"I hadn't thought of that," Galaxy muttered. "But if he wanted to get us out of the way before going after Megan, he just might to able to do it if we're not ready."

"That's right. His master…Beezle…" Shady began.

"Beezen," Gusty corrected.

"Right, Beezen. He's after us for study, anyway," Shady finished.

"What if we finished that one spell Olivia was working before she passed away," Sparkler asked.

"Which one? According to the bio in the library our ol' Olivia was always working on new spells," Bright Eyes asked.

"That 'Shell' spell. The one that would encase Dream Castle in a protective barrier in times of need," Sparkler said. "She never finished it, because she couldn't reach the power output required to keep it going indefinitely."

"It'd be nice if we could," Gusty replied. "But in case you've forgotten, Beezen and his pack of jackals have Olivia's spell journal."

"We do have some of her spells and theories copied down in our own libraries in both Paradise Estate and The Clearing, you know," Sparkler corrected. "Shell, included."

"Alright, _if_ we can finish her spell and cast it over Dream Castle, as well as have it enabled at both Paradise Estate and The Clearing if need be, that takes care of some of the problems on our end. If nothing else, it'd hold off those harpies Liam keeps," Galaxy said. "That still leaves the matter of Megan's safety."

"We'd better get both Magic Star and Berny's opinions on this," Firefly said.

"Right, we start making definite plans and provisions as soon as we can get in touch with Dongard," Galaxy stated.

"I vote Buddy System when leaving the castle grounds, Paradise Estate, or The Clearing," Gusty said.

Daniel pulled Megan's boots off her feet and then swung her legs over onto the bed. He pulled the blanket up to her neck.

"Goodnight," he said.

He turned and left her sleeping in peace to go back downstairs.

The front door of the Inn opened, causing the bell placed in front of it to ring, alerting everyone to someone else entering the establishment. The miner held the door open for Mayor Dalin as the old dwarf hobbled in, followed by a pen and paper that levitated through the air after him.

All eyes turned to them as they entered.

"Ah, Mayor Dalin. You've arrived," The Foreman said.

He ushered the elder over to where the newly arrived guests sat. The Mayor stood before them and gave them all a good, long look over. Then he spoke for the first time in a quiet voice uncharacteristic for dwarves.

"Excuse me, but I was told that the goblin's wood has fallen, and you folk were responsible for this," he said.

"Ay," Lang replied. "But the credit truly goes to the Pastels and the Light Bringer."

"Tell me everything," Dalin said.

Different parties recounted the tale one at a time, each covering a different side of the story to create the whole picture. Though they still left the identity of the Light Bringer unclear, the true nature of the scheme was recounted in full. They were very thorough in detailing how utterly destroyed the Goblin's Forest was. All the while, the pen jotted down everything they said on the paper.

Though they lacked any specific statistics on how many goblins were killed in the consequent anarchy, they were able to say with all certainly that most of their numbers had been wiped out. Bill again vouched for breaking the witch weed potion production line.

Old Dalin sent the enchanted pen and paper back to his office with explicate instructions for it make a dozen more copies of the account, all of which were to be sent out to all the nearest towns so that the word can be spread. With Catrina and Rep on the run, the sooner they could be brought into justice, the better.

"We saw the wanted posters on the billboard out front of the post office," Daniel said. "They had higher prices than anyone else on them. Are they really the Most Wanted?"

"Ay, lad," Dalin said. "And this will be the first time since they've arrived that their capture and incarceration has been a viable option."

"Hey, Rep let us go," Surprise said. "Could you put in a nice word for the court to go easy on him?"

"Dear Pastel, one good deed does not erase a decade of wickedness," Dalin replied. "He and the goblins have committed several counts of theft, kidnapping, breaking and entering, arson, and jaywalking. With Catrina as the head of this criminal organization."

"Mayor, there is another matter we wish to discuss with you…" Dagonet spoke.

The knight and the dwarf began to discuss the burials for the fallen back in The Goblins' Forest. In the next few weeks, news of The Fall of The Goblin's Forest would spread like wildfire throughout The Center Lands. Local law enforcement and bounty hunters from all over the region would begin combing the woods, fields, and forests searching for Catrina and Rep.

C

"No, no…" Megan murmured in her sleep.

She turned over onto her side and turned back onto her back. In her mind's eye, she was running. She ran on a path through a great, black forest with branches that stretched out to, reaching for her. She looked over her shoulder, and saw a figure standing there, watching her. She ran on the path, but found no end leading out of the wood in sight. Each time she glanced over her shoulder the figure was always there, the same distance from her.

Finally, she had had enough of this and stopped. She turned around and held out of the Light. She opened it up and unleashed a stream of power at it. As she did, the figure suddenly came up close to her. She gasped. Liam. He was laughing at her as the Light harmlessly glanced off his body. He seemed to become greater in stature, towering over her.

"That won't work," he mocked, and continued laughing.

She turned and ran again, but this time she bumped into something blocking the way. She backed up a step to take a look at it. She screamed when she did. Tirac loomed over her. As she turned to run, his hand shot down and picked her up by a hand. He pulled her up face-to-face. Her terrified gaze stared into his cold yellow eyes.

"You have been weighed, you have been measured, and you have absolutely been found wanting," Tirac said. "You are an eyesore, girl."

"Too true," Liam concurred.

Arcane energies gathered at his fingertips. Megan strained to face him as he cast his spell at her. She tried to protect herself in vain, but the magicks washed over her.

Megan shot up in bed. Her breaths were short and ragged and her skin clammy. She looked around and saw she was safe. She exhaled heavily, reassured of her safety and flopped back down onto the bed. A new fear now haunted her dreams. She glanced out the windows and saw the first rays of light peeking in from the east. She had slept since before nightfall and roused at the break of dawn.

She sat up again, and glanced over at the bed to her left. Daniel slept soundly and peacefully in it, his back to her. She threw the covers off and pulled her boots on. She quickly felt to make sure the Vessel was still around her neck. Then she went downstairs to get some breakfast. She tried to remain as quiet as she could in exiting the room. She slowly pushed the door shut until she heard it click and descended the staircase.

Already, a few patrons of the Inn were there having breakfast, most notably Lang, Bill, and Dagonet, who had a crutch by his side. She approached them.

"Good morning, sirs," she said.

"Ah, good morning, Megan," Dagonet answered. "And where is Daniel at this hour?"

"Still sleeping, Sir."

"Wake him. We have a long day ahead of us," Dagonet replied. "We managed to convince the dwarves to help us bury our fallen."

"Right away, Sir," she replied.

Most of the 30th of June was spend in returning to what remained of the Goblin's Forest and collecting the dead to be buried in the cemetery near Dverger Town. They had made a complete list of all that had been killed in The Fall of The Goblin's Forest. When the dead were buried, they had a proper military funeral precession.

The grateful dwarves restocked their supplies and they sent the company of strangers, Fallohides, and Pastels on their way back South on the 1st of July. The return journey was uneventful, as the danger was passed out of The Center Lands for the moment. On the 8th, they dropped the Fallohides off at their home in Eriador with bad tidings of what had happened to most of the militia.

On the last day, Dream Castle appeared as a small dot on the horizon. Megan's spirits raised upon seeing it. The ponies were all back safely, and she would be returning home to Dongard next. She pulled out the scroll that contained the Alteration spell concerning the Pastels. Better yet, she would have this to present to Christopher when she finally did manage to get to the Dongard Magic Guild. She looked forward to seeing Applejack again as herself again, as well as the others, though she had never gotten the chance to properly meet like she did the former.

"Just a little longer," she said.

**A/N: **Yep, another short one.


	13. Chapter 13: Seekers

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any _My Little Pony_ or any other Hasbro intellectual MLP would probably have a spot on TVTropes's High Octane Nightmare Fuel section by now if I did.

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Seekers**

Mary forlornly looked at two empty spots at the dinner table as she ate breakfast as the only child in loft above the stables she and the rest of the Rancher family were currently living in. Megan and Daniel were still gone across the mountain. The only other inhabitants at the table were their parents. Together, they ate in silence this morning.

"Something the matter, Mary," Dirk asked his daughter.

"When are Megan and Daniel coming home," Mary asked, pouting.

"When they can," Dirk replied.

Mary nodded, but still just played around with her.

"Mary, eat your food. Megan and Daniel will be home soon enough," Dirk said.

"Promise," Mary asked.

Dirk hesitated, but nodded his head all the same.

"I can never figure how you can be so accepting of this, papa," Anna said irritably.

"Oh, come now, momma," Dirk replied. "Megan has the Light and Firefly at her side. Both she and Daniel will be fine."

"Will they? Our babies are out there, somewhere, running across the countryside facing Maker only knows what," Anna responded with a tinge of fear. "Have you paid any attention to her since she got back last year? She is not the girl she was! Nightmares, getting scared over nothing, and worse. Our little girl has turned into a right nervous wreck! And you let Daniel become a Paige. He will go off to war someday, and we might not ever get him ba…"

"What would you have me do," Dirk replied. "As a knight, Daniel will be well off for the rest of his life. And Megan…"

"Has a title and responsibility pushed on her that she never asked for," Anna said angrily.

"Yes, and the last person who wanted power like that went a on a seventy year rampage," Dirk responded. "At least our Megan will not abuse it."

Anna gasped in disbelieve.

"Do you even care," Anna screamed.

Dirk slammed his fist down on the table.

"Do I care? How can you ask me that? Of course I do! Both of oldest are out there risking life and limb, and it is because they can do something about it. Who am I to say that they have no right to put it all on the line when I ran away with every other peasant when the hounds came nipping at our heels? The fact remains, Anna, that while we fled to New Delbrook they were both fighting to preserve the future!"

"Oh, Dirk, I am sorry," Anna spoke tearfully and genuinely.

"So am I," Dirk replied. "I know. Worry is getting the better of us both."

After thinking for a minute, Dirk spoke again.

"I think we have spent enough time letting the air get tense. On the morrow, how about we use a wee bit of our savings and go see what those traveling players that will be passing through have come up with? It might help clear the air, you know?"

"It will have to after work," Anna said.

"Well, the good shows only start in the evening, anyway," Dirk replied.

"Will they be showing Sir Rinko and the Quest of the Princess Faeries," Mary asked.

"Every year, pumpkin."

* * *

><p>It was the 10th of July, and Dream Castle finally came into view again.<p>

"Woohoo! We're home," Firefly squealed as she did somersaults through the air.

"Whoa, Firefly," Megan begged, holding on for dear life.

"Ah come on, you've done this a million times before, Meg!"

"I am just going to have to start tying myself to the saddle," Megan thought as they turned upside down again.

"Hey, guys, we're back," Firefly shouted into the courtyard of the castle.

She swooped in for a landing, and turned up at the last minute to slow herself down before touching down. They were approached by Magic Star, Wind Whistler, Medley, and Twilight. Others began to crowd around quickly as well. Firefly and Medley happily bumped noses, hopping around excitedly at their reunion. Megan hopped off Firefly's back. She pulled out the scroll from her belt.

"I take it were you were successful," Magic Star asked.

"More than that," Megan said practically gleaming. "We return with a copy of Olivia's read out for creating and changing Pastels!"

Magic Star and Wind Whistler exchanged stunned looks.

"Care to elucidate on that," Wind Whistler asked.

Megan took a breath to speak.

"Well, you see…"

"Hey, wait up on that for a sec, Meg," Firefly interrupted.

She walked up to Magic Star.

"Magic Star, call an emergency meeting, like, right now," Firefly said with seriousness not often heard from her. "_Everyone_ needs to hear this. When we got to The Goblin's Forest, it was _A LOT worse_ than just Catrina being her usual not nice self."

Magic Star's brows both rose at this.

"Not a moment to lose, then," Magic Star said

* * *

><p>A Lieut. that left in charge saluted the remainder of the company. Lang and Dagonet returned the salute as the man looked them over.<p>

"So few have returned," he muttered. "Where is Captain Ferguson?"

"Dead, along with one hundred forty-four others of our own," Lang replied, climbing down off his horse.

He handed the other Lieut. The list of the fallen.

"But we managed to rescue everyone," Shady said.

"Better yet, The Goblin's Forest is no more," Daniel spoke.

"But we paid with many lives," Dagonet put in. "Come, let us into the castle and we will relate the events."

They heard the sound of a small trumpet sounding within the castle grounds.

"Looks like Firefly already had Magic Star call for the meeting," Galaxy explained.

"Ah, man. Can't we do this later," Teddy asked wearily.

"Oh, quit your whining," Melody scolded. "You can afford to sit and be presentable for a few hours."

"Stop _his _complaining," Bonbon exclaimed. "You moaned by chipping your hoof for several miles."

"Well, well. Looks who's back," Ace said as he flew up to them. "Sorry I missed the adventure."

"You wouldn't be sorry if you were there," Teddy replied.

"Why, what happened," Ace asked.

"You'll hear all about it soon enough," Bright Eyes answered.

Without even taking a moment to rest, those that had been taken North or had marched there entered into the main dining hall of the castle where all was explained in detail. They had been given a couple of extra copies of their account by the dwarves, one of which was whisked away by Paradise into the castle library as quickly as they could get it there after having it passed around from pony to pony, human to human. The other was kept by Sir Dagonet, who fully intended to take it back to Lord Bernard.

"And that's it," Galaxy finished. "The shadow of New Umbrae is still looming over us."

"," Whizzer's motor mouth spouted.

"If we keep our eyes open and our ears listening, we should be fine," Masquerade replied.

"Oh, not this again," Twilight mumbled crossly.

"That bad man, Beezen, is back," Ember asked in a whimpering voice.

She cowered down low next to Twilight. Spike's clawed finger fumbled nervously as he stood at Twilight's other side.

"I'm afraid so," Twilight replied despondently.

She looked down at her adoptive daughter and nuzzled her comfortingly.

"But don't worry, he's going to have to come through me if he wants you or Spike," she said soothingly.

"And me, pipsqueak," Gusty whispered.

She was nearby and overheard the whole thing.

"Don't forget that Twilight and me helped send him running. Let's see him try to come in here and take any more of us now that we're ready for him," Gusty said, over-confidence in her voice.

Twilight considered pointing out that it had actually been Christopher turning on that water pipe that turned the fight in their favor, but Ember was calming down now. So the unicorn held her tongue, for the moment.

"So what are we going to do," Lickitysplit asked. "Shell only will protect the castle grounds, Paradise Estate, and The Clearing. Ponies from every one of those will have to get out eventually for some reason or another."

"We've already thought of that," Magic Star replied. "Until this threat has been dealt with, no one to leave our properties alone. When and if you must step out behind the protection Shell will offer, you will take with you a pony of a different breed. Working together, an Earth Pony and unicorn, unicorn and Pegasus, or Earth Pony and Pegasus will make for a strong team that can utilize different skills if need be."

"If we all exercise these precautions, Beezen and his apprentices should not be capable of harming us," Wind Whistler said. "Coupled with Shell, that _should_ prevent another incident."

"How long until you can complete Olivia's equations for Shell," Dagonet asked.

"We don't know right now. It could take months," Magic Star replied.

"So that fixes the ponies problems," Megan said. "Right?"

"Perhaps," Dagonet muttered.

"What's on your mind, Sir Dagonet," Magic Star asked.

"That man they transmuted into a ghoul," Dagonet said. "He was one of them. He knew their plan to kill Megan and everything. What is more, they were willing to control and sacrifice both the cat witch and her horde in moment's notice. If your measures do indeed protect you entirely, then what is to stop them from using whatever local they can ensnare to do their bidding instead?"

"Oh goodness, I hadn't thought of that," Posey said.

"Everyone in The Center Lands could be at risk," Bowtie said, concerned.

"This Beezen we speak is an unscrupulous schemer," Twilight spoke almost angrily. "Don't think for a moment that he, or this Liam, would hesitate to victimize half of The Center Lands to get at us."

"If they overplay their hand, they risk leading us to their base of operations," Lang countered.

"Risk? The Goblin's Forest wasn't even theirs', and look what happened in there," Starlight laughed in incredulity. "Uh-uh, if we ever find where they really operate from, you can count me out."

"Well, everyone'll be warned, since the Mayor of Dverger Town ordered that the whole story be spread to every corner," Shadow Lee put in. "Let's not like we left out the part where three mad wizards almost killed everyone."

"All the same, we should make a formal warning," Magic Star. "I'll write a letter and duplicate it. It will be easy enough to have it sent out. Now then, onto the next order of business."

Everyone turned their gaze to Megan, who was contemplating her booted feet with a mile long stare. She looked up when she realized all eyes were on her.

"Does it go without saying that he'll try again," Cherries Jubilee asked.

"Maybe what we should be doing is not just waiting for them to make the next move, but rather do a little 'luring' of our own," Lang proclaimed.

Megan paled and shrank back while Daniel and Firefly shot up from their seats, ready to tear into him with a strongly worded rant, but were stopped by either Magic Star or Dagonet.

"That, Lieut. Lang, will be for Lord Bernard to decide," Dagonet replied. "On the morrow, Megan, Daniel, and I will be making the journey home. Anyone who wishes to accompany us to the Magic Guild, be out front of the castle in the morning."

* * *

><p>"We have arrived," Marley announced.<p>

He motioned to the restaurant before them.

"A restaurant," Ursula asked skeptically. "Isn't this a little…public?"

"Look, lady," Marley said. "Wednesday night is when Don Carlo likes to eat out. Take it, or leave it. Just count yourself you made the big man was curious about you. Otherwise he _was_ going to say 'no'."

Ursula rolled her eyes, and motioned for Bob for follow her.

"Alright, come on, but you better be on the level," she said to Marley.

It was Marley's turn to roll his eyes as he entered the establishment, holding the door open for the duo accompanying him. They waited near the "Please Wait To be Seated" sign until a waitress approached.

"Hello, gentlemen and lady," she smiled pleasantly. "Can I interest you in a table or a booth?"

"Actually, we have a reservation," Marley replied. "We are the party that will be dining with Mr. Smits."

"Oh, I see. Come right this way," she said.

They followed her to the back where the private rooms were. She pushed open the wooden double doors and stepped aside, ushering they in. They stepped through and said after them:

"I will right be with you to take your orders."

She closed the double doors behind them.

"Over there," Marley said.

He gestured to a robust gentleman with slicked back red hair and a great big bushy red mustache which adorned his broad, rounded face. He wore dark gentlemanly robes and was busy taking a lobster apart to get at its meat.

Marley walked up to the man, Ursula and Bob close behind.

"Mr. Carlo," Marley greeted.

"Marley, you old scoundrel," Don Carlo said boisterously.

He stood and shook the other man's hand.

"Have a seat, have a seat, all of you. Ah! You must be the beaut, Ursula, everyone's been talking about. My oh my, the word on the street has not been doing you justice, milady," Carlo said to Ursula.

"The same. You're too kind, sir," Ursula said politely, smiling.

"Not at all," the man replied earnestly.

He nodded to two armed gentlemen who stepped up behind Bob on either side as they all sat down at the table.

"Only one bodyguard," Carlo asked. "Should I either be insulted in impressed?"

"Oh, impressed," Ursula replied. "This is Bob. He has served me well enough through the underworld of Dongard so far."

Carlo nodded his head as he listened, giving Bob a good once over, studying him. He had never seen this Bob before, but already the man's reputation had taken root as he had proven to be a very formidable opponent that had done in some of the nastiest characters of the local criminal populous. As soon as this Ursula had completed her business there in Dongard, Carlo had every intention of bringing Bob under his employ.

"Marley tells me that you have come from the far north, milady," Carlo said. "That must have been a very long flight for you. Many come to meet with the Great Don Carlo, but none have ever come so far. You must be here on very important business if I can give something they cannot up north. So, you need a name?"

"Right you are, Mr. Carlo," she replied. "Naturally, I have come prepared to make a mutual trade for your services."

"Oh?"

"Indeed. Have you ever heard of The Swag Runners," she asked.

Carlo raised a brow.

"I have."

She raised her arm and pulled back a sleeve. On it was the tattoo of two snakes devouring one other, their bodies forming a circle. It was the sign of the Swag Runners, the main smuggling ring of Balacroff.

"I see," Carlo said, becoming intrigued.

"I understand it has been a very long time since Balacroff and Dongard have traded on any level," Ursula said. "Whether it by be more…honest channels, or through our world."

Carlo's lip upturned into a smirk. He could already tell where this was going, and he liked the sounds of it.

"You must want to find this person very badly," he said. "So you want to smuggle goods to and from the Carlo Family. Alright, I think it is time to you told who it is you want."

"For an eternal alliance of gangs and goods from afar traded. They say that if there is something to know, you will know it," she replied. "I require the name of one Bring Lighter."

Silence settled in at the table. Carlo and Marley's eyes met uncomfortably at this new development. Finally, Don Carlo spoke up again.

"Why?"

"No matter how things are, someone always wants something, shall we say…changed. There's always someone to do it," Ursula in a matter-of-fact tone.

Carlo's expression darkened.

"No dice," he said.

"Excuse me," Ursula chuckled.

"Oh, so your ears fail you. Forget. It."

"Why," Ursula asked, confused.

"If there is a secret here in Dongard, Don Carlo learns what it is and becomes one of its keepers. For some, I think nothing of selling them for the right price. Other secrets, however… Some secrets are too precious to reveal."

Ursula burst out laughing.

"OH _please_! You would have me believe that a corrupt mob lord like yourself cares anything about one person to pass up on the business opportunity of a life time? Come, come now."

Carlo's lip, which once curled up in a smirk now snarled at the woman across from him.

"Now listen here, missy, I may be the Don of Dongard's Underworld, this city, this lordship, is my home. I am a son of Dongard, Midhelm. I tell you right now, I have no intension of selling out the Light Bringer to someone like you. Not today, not ever. If I catch so much as a hint that you have been within a twelve city blocks of the Light Bringer's home, I will personally send you both into the river. You see that over there."

Carlo gestured to a man sitting at the front bar, drinking some alcoholic beverage or another.

"That, milady, is an off-duty guardsman. And her other there: a judge. Both of them? Paid off by me. Do you think even for a second that I would hesitate to decorate the walls with your intestines? Now, this is my night out and these are my best clothes, so I am going to be very generous. Get out of town while you can still have teeth to chew your food with. Marley, get these vermin out of my sight. I want you both out of Dongard by the end of the week. _Do not come back_."

Marley stood.

"Alright, 'milady'," the broker said. "I think Mr. Smits has made his mind clear on this topic."

Ursula glared daggers into Carlo. The two guards fingered their blades, readying for either her or the man to resist.

"You will regret this," Ursula promised. "Bob!"

The silent man shot up from his chair. His sword sheath came up and smacked one of the guards standing over him in the face. The other whipped out a knife, but Bob was quicker, punching it out of his hand and then breaking the man's windpipe by chopping it. Immediately, all the other occupants of the room leapt up from their tables, drawing their own weapons. A few gathered magical in their hands. Carlo and Marley and stepped back.

Carlo smiled. He gestured around the room.

"Welcome to the party, love. It's been a while since the boys have had a spirited stand off like this," he said.

He turned to leave, followed by Marley.

"Take care of them and try to keep it quiet. My other guests do not want to be disturbed," the crime lord said nonchalantly without turning back around to face them.

He opened the wood double doors and started to leave. Ursula and Bob now stood back-to-back, ready for the fight as the other members of the Carlo gang closed in. Ursula summoned forth fire in one hand and red arcane energy in the others.

"You think you can keep this quiet, Don," she asked.

"I should think so," Carlo said over his shoulder. "It is _my_ restaurant and these are my esteemed guests from my different factions all over the country."

With that, he was gone, and Marley pulled the doors shut behind him. Sounds of the struggle broke out as soon as those doors were closed. Carlo and Marley made their way to the front to leave the building.

"It would seem you were correct, Marley. Both of them were trouble," Carlo said.

"I would still like to know how she got a hold of your cards," Marley replied.

"Oh, 'tis not all that uncommon for low lifes even I will not deal with manage to get far enough to meet me," Carlo replied, waving it off. "It just helps me weed out of the unwanted chafe from my streets. Bartender, have the cleaners called. I suspect the private dining room will be in need of a new rug again."

"Again," the tender asked, exasperated.

"Speaking of which, Don, it sounds like those two are still putting up a fight in there," Marley said.

Carlo stopped and listened.

"So it does," he laughed. "Hardy pair, are they not?"

After another few seconds, the sounds ceased. Carlo accepted his jacket from a waitor and was about to leave. He turned to Marley one more time.

"I have a meeting down in the 'market'. I have some important items coming in. Do take care of this," Carlo ordered.

"Not a problem," Marley responded.

Carlo exited out the front door while Marley accompanied the tender and a waiter back to the private room. The broker put an ear to the door. Silence on the other side. Finally, he tentatively opened it.

"Oh, my," he said.

Indeed, blood covered the floor and walls, but it was not that of Ursula or her lackey. In fact, the two were gone.

"Carlo," Marley uttered.

He turned and ran back to the front, shouting loudly for his employer to wait up. Marley burst out of the front to find that Carlo's carriage had already left. This was not good.

* * *

><p>Far away from Dongard or The Center Lands, there was an old stone building from The Age of Knowledge* which had been partially refurbished using professional construction while the other half of the work was improvised. It had been a magic school in its day, build strong and sturdy, able to withstand any accidents that happened within and supply enough room to education blooming young minds. As such, it was the perfect place for the lot that had inhabited it not so long ago to do their work. It was located deep within a large forest on a summit of a great hill within. To its direct southwest was the farther north part of the Gloom Mountain range.<p>

Several Magi and scholars toiled about their duties, working on various concoctions or theorems. At the center of the room at the largest table where several beakers and tubes that contained liquid that flowed, swirled, and mixed to create various chemicals or magical ingredients.

Sitting hunched over a pile of papers at that table was an old man with olive colored skin, and a great long nose. His red eye irises stared intently at the sheets before him. His chin rested in his left palm. Around him were scattered ancient tomes and his own notes, both old and new. He toiled over this equation endlessly, yet the answer still eluded him. He read and reread the translated sentences before him. To him, it made no sense.

He leaned back and stared at the ceiling, then buried his eyes in his hands. He muttered what he had just have read a thousand times now:

"_Now it all begins again,_

_Within the labyrinth of sailor's bane."_

"_Its shining tower is the way,_

_Ye are still at bay."_

"_To open the way,_

_Form the body of The Maker in the mid light of day."_

"_Within, allow the light of winter's kiss,_

_To be your guide to bliss."_

"_A flower will bloom at the journey's end,_

_Sacred Marble its knowledge it will lend."_

"_The secret of sailor's bane lies in the land of eternal summer and thickets,_

_On sacred grounds you will find The Maker's body in five trinkets._

_Sweeping through the skies faster than a lightning bolt,_

_They soar on translucent wings that do not molt."_

His hands ran down from his eyes, now covering his mouth as he continued to stare upwards. These clues had been dug up from all corners of Eoland, then had been studied. To find these clues, Beezen had decoded a previous clue found on a tablet that had been dug up from the Hellspire Mines, which he found because he translated yet another before that. That one had been in Balacroff's empyreal library in his time as Court Magi. Clues, clues, and more clues. Clues leading to more clues. Beezen felt like he was a trapped in an endless loop.

"What does it all mean," he asked.

He stared contemptuously at the papers before him that still dared to stand in the way of his goal. In a fit of rage, he swept it all off the table. His students said and did nothing, knowing not to approach him when he got like this. Well, most of them.

"Master Beezen," the voice of a young woman called.

He didn't respond while she picked up the mess he had made and laid it back down on the table before him. He glanced up at her. It was Kate, one of his star pupils, alongside Liam. She was a calm and logical woman who always carried herself like a proper lady of blue blood. She was clear, tanned skin save for one mole under her lower lip, the curtains matched the window in a dark brown coloration, and her slight frame stood at just under five and half feet. Her long hair that went down past her shoulder blades are held up in a clip in her hair at the back. Like Liam, she wore glasses.

She looked at her master evenly, unflinching before his disgruntle gaze.

"When they speak of hitting the books, this is not what they have in mind," she said. "So the location of the Stone still eludes us. The wood it speaks of could be the Muspell Forest. It would not surprise me, considering that another relic of the Old World has been sealed there."

"Perhaps," Beezen said. "But then what soars on transparent wings faster than lightning in the Muspell Forest? The clue could be referring to the fae 's island, Twitterpated, for all we know. A maze of rocks sticking out of the ocean, barring the way of sailors could be anywhere on the eight seas. A shining tower that was somehow built at the center of that death trap? The clues tell us precisely where the Stone is and yet, nothing at all."

"I could begin eliminating the options immediately," Kate replied.

"Very well, the atlas is in its proper place in the library," Beezen gestured to the large corridor leading out of the lab.

"Yes, Master Beezen," she bowed.

She took the notes and left Beezen by himself. After grabbing the atlas, she went up to her dorm room on the third floor for a round of evening research. She passed by several rooms that were either empty or unusable. Beezen had started to prepare the old Umbraen school as a place of residence and research to fall back on just in case something should go wrong with Tirac's oh so great plan.

However, the project was incomplete when he and his pupils were forced to flee. Fortunately, there were few enough of them that they could afford only to take livable rooms and leave what hadn't be repaired alone. In time, some especially determined and wily aspiring young magicians without the means to get into official Magic Guilds had managed to find their way under Beezen's wing using the right connections. So there had been some growth in their numbers since coming to live here. Their main source of income was in taking jobs that required dealings behind closed doors away from the eyes of the law, defacing ancient temples and other ruins and selling the spoils, and in producing illegal substances that did any multitude of things for the right price. Kate prided herself on being both of those things, so one might ascertain that she was less than thrilled with some of their more recent 'activities'. It was a long fall from being the elite magic users in New Umbrae, a fact that was not lost on her.

However, the main draw that made her stay was Beezen, himself. People could say what they wished about his ethics, or lack thereof, but the fact remained that he was a passionate investigator of scientific and magical inquiries and quite fearless in his pursuits. He was willing to go into the dark corners of Gaia when most others were not. He sought out answers others did not. Kate admired him for that, but more importantly, many of his and hers' research goals were the same. That made staying on-board with his operations the practical thing to do for her.

She pushed the door of the room she shared with her roommate, Misty. Kate sighed upon seeing her. The dark blonde with waist length hair was sitting in front of a big mirror applying her make-up. She had her finest wear, a violet ball gown. Kate rolled her eyes, already knowing what was to come of this.

"Good evening, Misty," she said wearily.

"And to you, Kate, darling," Misty looked over her shoulder.

Kate walked over to her own desk and began going through the materials immediately. Misty giggled and returned to touching up her look for the evening.

"You simply must take a breather from all that studying from time to time, darling," Misty said without turning around. "You're going to put circles under those pretty eyes of yours."

"And you are going to return with a second party on deck one of these days," Kate retorted. "So who is it tonight? Lucian?"

"Oh, _puh-leeze_, dear," Misty balked, waving her straightened palm back and forth. "That tedious boor? Don't be silly. Tonight's gentlemen caller is Grey."

Misty commenced with brushing her hair, then added:

"Lucian had his chance last night."

Misty raised a brow at her roommate when she headdesked.

"Whatever is the matter with you?"

"Please tell me that wasn't why you were wandering the halls at midnight last night, complaining and ranting as you went," Kate said.

"What? A girl has a right to a little aimless melancholy after an ultimately unfulfilling debauched tryst."

Kate groaned in response.

"I'm joking."

"Are you, now? I suppose as long as it's not Liam, I shouldn't be giving you too much of a hard time," Kate said.

"That little freak," Misty laughed.

Her laugh was a high-pitched and somewhat artificial sounding one, posing a straight palm under her mouth.

"I don't think I'm his type, darling," Misty said. "Maker help any woman who is. Well, it is time. Try not to have too much fun uncovering whatever lost secrets Master Beezen has you working on today."

"See you later, Misty," Kate said.

"Later, darling," Misty asked, giggling. "Try tomorrow."

Kate rolled her again, watching the other woman leave.

"Impossible girl," Kate muttered.

* * *

><p>"Finally," Liam muttered happily upon seeing it.<p>

They were arriving at the hideout right then. He waved broadly, making sure the three witches saw him and pointed down at the structure below. Then he began his drop, and they followed.

"What is this place," Reeka hollered to Liam.

"My place of residence, my dear," Liam called back.

The four harpies landed on the summit. A handful of Beezen's other apprentices were outside, practicing their offensive magic on targets that had been set up.

"Off with you," Liam said to the harpies.

They roared, and then flew towards Gloom Mountain to their nesting grounds, from where Liam had trapped and enslaved them to begin with. Liam began approaching the building, walking at normal speed. Most of his wounds been magically healed.

"So what is this place," Hydia asked.

"This, my fair ladies, is a place where the magically inclined such as us can study and experiment to our hearts' desire. Welcome to Grand Wizard Beezen's Unofficial School for the Magically Talented. Only a select few ever get to come here, so feel privileged. Now, follow me."

"Unofficial, eh," Hydia said. "You mean 'illegal'?"

"Details, details," Liam shrugged.

"You still haven't told us what you need us for," Draggle said.

"Patience, ladies," Liam said faux-courteously.

"So you've returned," a blonde apprentice said as Liam passed behind him. "Where are Dylan and Wylfred?"

"Found green of pasture, I am afraid," Liam replied.

"You killed them both," he asked in an accusing tone.

"No, I only killed killed Dylan, with Wylfred's help," Liam replied without stopping. "Wylfred later died on his accord. Problem?"

The other apprentice just cleared his throat and turned back to his practicing.

"_Wylfred_ fell? Just who in the Abyss did they pick a fight with? A pack of elite magic users," they heard someone else ask.

Liam did not answer any further questions, instead opting to enter the school through a pair of double iron door far newer than most of everything else about the building. Once inside, he turned right and headed down all the way to the end of a long hall of many doors splits in the path.

"Slow down," Hydia wheezed. "I'm not made for this much walking."

Liam said nothing, but did slow his pace down a bit. He wondered how she survived working for Catrina.

They arrived at the end. No door barred their way, just an opening leading into a grand hall where dozens of other Magi worked at their tables on whatever craft they were assigned or were developing. Liam paused only to look around. When he spotted who he sought, began walking again. He walked briskly over to Beezen, who was busy collecting some kind of blue liquid into a Liebig condenser. Liam stopped, and patiently waited for him to finish.

"Who's tha…" Draggle started to ask, but stopped when Liam raised a hand in a halting gesture.

When Beezen was done, he held the condenser up so that the light a cool, enchanted lamp shined through it. He looked it over. Satisfied with the result, he passed it off to an assistant who poured a portion of it into a stand of beakers, corked them, and headed off to the Cooler. Beezen turned to face them.

"Liam, my boy," he greeted casually. "When did you return, and who are these three lovely ladies?"

Draggle and Reeka blushed, thinking him genuine. Hydia rolled her eyes at her daughters.

"Teacher," Liam spoke with almost childlike enthusiasm. "We arrived just a few moments ago. "Teacher, I present Hydia, Reeka, and Draggle, the witches formerly of Gloom Mountain. I believe they will be useful to our plans, as I will get to soon enough."

"Do you? Very interesting," Beezen replied.

His curiosity was piqued.

"Miladies, I am Beezen, former court Magi of New Umbrae. I am pleased to meet you."

"This young man has told us all about you," Hydia said gruffly, crossing her arms. "So what's so great about you?"

"You haven't heard of my involvement in Tirac's rise to power," Beezen asked. "Well, I'm the reason he became such a dominant power. For now, we can let that speak for itself."

"Fair enough," Hydia said. "So what do ya want us for?"

"Mamma, maybe you shouldn't…" Draggle began

"Don't call me mamma," Hydia roared.

Liam silently growled at the rude squat woman, but contained himself from obliterating her from existence, for now. He reminded himself that he still needed them.

"Delightful woman," Beezen deadpanned to Liam.

Liam chuckled.

"Begin your report," Beezen ordered.

"Yes, Master Beezen," Liam replied, becoming more formal.

His stance stiffened to meet his tone.

"On April 11th, you tasked me with the following mission objectives: identify the Light Bringer, evaluate their ability as a spellcaster by testing them in a life-and-death situation, collect as much data on the Light Element as I can, and retrieve at least ten Pastel ponies for experimentation. You stated that the strategy and means I made use of would be of my choosing. So I left with two others, Dylan and Wylfred, do observe the Pastels from afar. During that time, we learned that they were having a Summer Solstice Celebration festival, and an especially big one that would also commemorate the fall of our emperor. Immediately, I came to the conclusion that the Light Bringer would be in attendance, and knew that all that needed to be done was lore them out."

Liam then explained his entire plan down to the last detail.

"Very clever," Beezen observed. "I could not have planned it better. I take it the Light Bringer used a goblin side passage to gain entry using the army as a distraction."

"Thank you, and yes," Liam responded modestly. "As planned, The Light Bringer came to us with a Paige and several Pastel allies. Wylfred and I were ready with my homunculus, Brute. The Light Bringer, and may I be struck down by The Maker if I am lying, is nothing more than a young girl, thirteen, maybe fourteen. Her name is Megan, with blonde hair and blue eyes."

Beezen looked up at Liam with a faintly surprised expression.

"Oh really," he said, his laughter quiet and amused.

"Yes," Liam nodded, smiling equally entertained. "So I fought the girl one-to-two, including the Pastel Pegasus she rode. While I studied her skill during the battle, those wretched equines proved to be far more formidable than I gave them credit for. Wylfred and Brute both fell to them.

"Afterwards, they all joined together against me, forcing my hand. I detonated the spell circles, caving in the lair of the cat. They escaped, despite everything. I can only conclude it was because of the Pastels that they did. I was badly wounded in the struggle, so I was only able to grab these three, the spell core, and started making my way back here."

Liam's gaze fell to the floor.

"Of the objections given me, I have performed them all successfully, save for the last."

He looked back up at Beezen with the face of a child knowing he was about to be scolded.

"I did not return with any Pastels," he said with shame.

"But you completed every other task given you," Beezen asked without a hint of anger.

"Yes, but…"

"Spilled milk. There will be other opportunities," Beezen shrugged. "Show me the completed read out of the Light's Elemental properties."

Liam took out the mirror he had retrieved before. He set it down on the table in front of Beezen and pressed the center of it. A spell glyph materialized.

"Well done," Beezen said, genuinely impressed.

He studied the various elements of the glyph for a few moments before turning to Liam again. The student waited with baited breath for the elder man to finish and give his appraisal of the finished project.

"Well done, indeed, Liam," Beezen. "With this data, we will be catalogue Light alongside the other Elements as well as take our operations to the next step."

"Oh, it was nothing," Liam said unassumingly.

By this time, the three witches were thoroughly bored out of their minds.

"That's fine and all, but what does any of this have to do with us," Reeka asked.

"Are we next on the list of flunkies you intend to use to cover your trail," Hydia asked suspiciously.

"Oh, dear, no," Liam replied. "I have far better plans for you three."

The former court Magi finished glancing over the information stored in the enchanted mirror. He looked to Liam.

"Begin your evaluation of the Light Bringer's skill."

"Yes, Master Beezen," Liam's response was without pause.

He cleared his throat once, and began:

"The girl by herself, even with the Light, is nothing special. Her skill is candidly lacking and unrefined as a Wielder. Without the help of the Pastels, I would have killed her several times over during our battle down in The Underground. The variety of spells she can cast is limited, her endurance is very wanting, and she is absolutely reckless and as much a danger to herself as anyone else when cornered.

"Her strategies, or lack thereof, just use momentum to just force her way through enemies, which will serve her well in most instances due to the fact that she bears a better weapon than anyone else. Yet, a clever adversary will without difficulty be able to subvert any menace she poses with careful preparation.

"In conclusion, Megan Light Bringer the famed savior that so many admire is insufficient to defeat Grogar."

Beezen blinked at this.

"What brought you to this conclusion," the aged wizard asked. "The Goat King was a very powerful sorcerer, for sure, but he has been locked away in The Realm of Darkness for almost five hundred years now. He has no means of knowing that one that can wield one of the lost magicks lives."

"Begging your pardon, Master Beezen, but that is where you're wrong," Liam said. "When observing the Pastels, we discovered that Grogar has found a means to temporarily send his men into this reality to scout and map the modern Center Lands, and he has had them listening to the locals for months. News of the Light Bringer is prevalent even there.

"Grogar is a Familiar specifically bred to cast Arcane Arts, which made him more powerful than any other Arcane User in the world. He is very old, and much practiced in his craft."

"Yes, and it was a damaged and incomplete copy of his Spell Dampener design plans that I derived mine from," Beezen added, stroking his chin. "What we have here functions at about a fourth of the output that his were able to. In many a battle, he would utterly turn the tide simply by removing the other armies' Warrior Magi from the board as viable pieces."

"Then it would be a simple matter of blasting the enemy army down to size, allowing his men to win," Liam added. "It was a simple technique that served him well, and brought all of The Western and Center Lands under his cloven hoof. Then he crossed the Crystal Desert, Crusticia, and the Hellspire mountains, conquering all in his path."

"Then he tangled with the Balacroffian Arcane Users, completely unaffected by his dampeners. I know the story," Beezen finished.

Beezen stepped away from his pupil for a moment, thinking. Finally, he turned back to him.

"So in light of all of this you indeed want to go through with your plan?"

"No," Liam answered.

Beezen wasn't quite sure what that meant and gave Liam a curious stare. To which Liam smiled slyly.

"I have a much better plan than before, one that requires these three."

He gestured to the trio of witches.

"Finally," Hydia threw her hands up. "If I had to listen to you men prattle on anymore I was going to lose my mind. So what do you want? I have the reputation of The Witches of Gloom Mountain to rebuild, preferably sooner than later, you know?"

She let out a 'humph' and crossed her arms. Liam narrowed his eyes, giving her an aggravated look.

"I take it you _really_ think this venture is worth it," Beezen light-heartedly.

He was finding great humor in watching this short, squat woman agitate his pupil as the conversation went on.

"Hydia and daughters," Liam said with a strained voice and forced smile, both of which were an attempt to maintain an appearance of civility. "In exchange for your newfound freedom, I require the brewing and deployment of The Creeping Wave."

"Creeping Wave," Hydia asked.

She turned to her daughters.

"Creeping Wave?"

"Ah," Beezen grinned, catching on.

The forced smile began to fade as Liam began to suspect that they had forgotten about that part of the legacy of the Gloom Mountain witchcraft. He watched them mumble amongst themselves.

Then it clicked.

"Oh! The Smooze," Draggle exclaimed.

Liam clenched his eyes shut, the sheer stupidity of that word almost physically wounding him.

"The Smooze," Beezen mouthed, then made a sour face.

"As I said, _The Creeping Wave_," Liam insisted.

"Whatever," Hydia shrugged. "So, you want to use The Smooze, eh? Well, it'll take months to brew even with the help of every person staying here! But sure. You held up your end of the bargain. Never let it be said that Hydia doesn't keep her promises."

"The Creeping Wave, yes," Beezen stroked his chin. "I recall stories of it in times long past of it being used to against the enemies of the Witches of Gloom Mountain. It washes over all in its path like a living river and then hardens into a rock-like substance once settled. Long ago, it destroyed the gnome kingdoms deep beneath The Center Lands. Now it will be used to ruin the topside."

The more Beezen thought about the plan, the more it made perfect sense.

"The Creeping Wave it is then," Beezen confirmed. "Very well, Liam. You have my permission to carry out this gambit."

"May I ask a question," Reeka asked with a mouthful of a sandwich she was eating.

"I suppose," Liam muttered, trying not to look at the disgusting sight.

That batwings were protruding from either side of the sandwich were not helping.

"So how do you reckon The Smooze can stop a guy who lives in another dimension?"

"I believe I can explain that," Beezen stated. "The plan is to rid The Center Lands of all life."

Draggle gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"What good would that do," Reeka asked.

Beezen continued:

"The Arcane spell that sealed Grogar away was supposed to be permanent, but he managed to etch a means to return to our reality into its coding while it was being cast. After five hundred years have passed, he and his stronghold will make a temporary return. In order for him, his stronghold, and his army to remain in this dimension indefinitely, he must cast others in mass numbers into the Realm of Darkness in their place as an equivalent exchange. Person-for-person."

"I get it," Hydia cried, snapping a finger. "If The Center Lands are just one big chunk of rock clear across, he'll vanish again when his time runs out."

By this time, Draggle had turned her back to them. She was biting her nails as her mind whirled in a worried state. Sure, they'd done some pretty mean things in their time living in the Gloom Mountains, but they had never committed mass murder. This was wrong. This was going too far.

"I have a question," Draggle said, spinning back around and accidentally clothes-lining a passing apprentice as she did. "Oops! Sorry!"

Liam nodded once, waiting for her to ask.

"Oh, uh, um, why do you guys care about some old goat coming back," Draggle asked her question.

"Normally, I couldn't care less," Beezen replied. "However, Grogar and I seek the same thing, and I cannot afford to have him as competition."

"Seeking," Hydia asked. "What are you seeking?"

"Mums of word," Beezen replied, smiling.

"Whatever," Hydia shrugged. "So you're planning on winning a race by tripping up the other chap? I like your style, Beezen. I just have one condition."

Liam raised a brow. As if she was in any position to make demands, but he decided to hear it out, anyway.

"I'm all ears," Liam said.

"The Smooze is a Gloom Mountain Witch Creation. I demand the credit for the destruction of the Center Lands goes to us," she said, gesturing to herself with her thumb.

"That's it," Liam asked flatly.

"Yes."

"I don't care who claims the bragging rights. I just want results," he replied apathetically.

Beezen smirked. It wasn't often that someone _actually volunteered_ to be your patsy. If they wanted the 'credit' for ending thousands of lives, then they could have it.

"How long do we have," Hydia asked.

"Until next summer," Liam replied.

"Oh, we'll beat that easily," the squat woman said happily.

"Ladies," Beezen said. "Work will begin tomorrow morning. Geoffrey here will show you to your quarters. Geoffrey."

"Yes, Master Beezen," Geoffrey said, bowing.

He turned to the witches.

"Follow me."

"What about the Light," Draggle asked before she left. "Won't that stop the Creeping Wave?"

"Why else do you think I was preparing this," Liam asked, pointing to the spell glyph shining above the enchanted mirror.

As the three witches exited, Beezen motioned for Liam to come close. The young man leaned in close.

"Your agent in Dongard is very close to discovering where the Light Bringer resides," the elderly wizard said. "You may use the Watermirror to keep in contact with her."

"Thank you, teacher," Liam bowed.

Liam turned to leave, heading for the Watermirror room. Beezen sat and leaned back, resting his head in his hands. Everything was falling into place.

C

Splash! Carlo jumped. Someone had just dumped a bucket of water on him, rousing him from his slumber. He looked around through foggy eyes, but can only see he was in some kind of dark chamber.

"Now then, Don Carlo," he heard Ursula's voice say. "I will be getting my answer, now."

Calro's vision came into focus, and he saw both the Magi and Bob before him.

"Who is the Light Bringer," Ursula demanded.

"You have my answer," Carlo rasped. "I am the stone that no water will flow from even if struck."

Ursula shrugged, and reached out a hand to him. Carlo looked at her, confused as she touched that finger to his forehead.

"Efialtis," she shouted.

Don Calro's eyes went wide and his eyes around him, and he began screaming nonstop.

Bob looked at Ursula quizzically.

"It's a nightmare spell. I will leave Carlo to his worse fears until he's willing to talk," she explained.

"_Ursula,"_ a voice called.

The Magi reached into the pouch that hung from her belt. She opened it up and pulled out a small hand mirror. She gazed into it and instead of her own reflection, she saw Liam.

"Hello, Ursula," he said.

"Oh, it's you," she replied. "You would not believe how difficult it was for me to get to this man."

"Have you uncovered the Light Bringer's name and whereabouts? And what is that screaming?"

"Just the poor sap I'm pumping for answers. No, I haven't, but I will, soon enough."

"I can already tell you the Light Bringer's name, Ursula. She is a child in her early teens with golden hair and blue eyes. Goes by the name of Megan," Liam said. "With that, perhaps you can just ask around for her."

"So I take it things with the kitty didn't work out so well. I could have told you it would turn out this way."

Liam shrugged, uncaring.

"Just make sure to eliminate the girl," he said.

After that, his image upon the looking glass faded. Now left with just Carlo, they waited. Soon enough, he would have had enough.

* * *

><p>"Megan, how long are you going to take," Daniel shouted up the stairs to the room they had stayed in the night before.<p>

"I. Am. Coming! Hold on just a moment," she cried irritably back.

She ran down the stairs, straightening out her gown.

"Why the sudden rush," she asked.

"I want to go home," Daniel replied. "Come on."

"Just who is the older sibling here," Megan cracked.

"Like that matters," Daniel said. "In the absence of father, I am the man around here."

"Oh, brother," she murmured at him.

She didn't see him snickering, enjoying her annoyance.

The pair exited the castle out into the courtyard and beyond. There, Dagonet was waiting for them on horseback. He had with them their own rides. Firefly, Wind Whistler, Posey, Bowtie, Medley, Gusty, Magic Star, Twilight, and Sundance had shown up to accompany them to the Dongard Magic Guild.

"Ready, children," Dagonet asked.

"Ready," Megan replied, smiling. "Time to go home."

**A/N: *** Age of Knowledge, when Lumina and old Umbrae where still in large and in charge.

*I'm not making any statements about how modern women should carry themselves. Kate just carries herself like a noble woman would out of preference.


	14. Chapter 14: Reevolution

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any _My Little Pony_ or any other Hasbro intellectual properties. Do I own all my allergies, though.

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Reevolution**

The march across Gloom Mountain was without incident, though they were on their guard every step of the way. The men guarding the outpost at the halfway point were alerted to the danger in The Center Lands. After the two day journey across the mountain, they rested at the foot of the mountain once in Dongard at the end of second day. No outpost guarded the foot of the mountain. The next morning, on the 13th of July, they were on their way once more.

Magic Star and the other earthbound Pastels looked around curiously, having never been across the mountains before as the Pegasi, Sundance, Moondancer, and Sparkler had. The local environment was not that unlike Dream Valley. It was still temperate forests and fields, just with a strain or two of tree that didn't grow back on their side of the mountain range.

"I've never seen a tree like this before. Its coloring is all ashy," Posey murdured as a they passed by an Ash.

"Western Ash Tree," Daniel replied.

"I guess the mountains keep them out of The Center Lands," Megan said.

"You can find some up north, but this is where they are the most common," Dagonet exposited. "Western Land soil tends to be very moist, the perfect conditions for growing them. The soil of the North and East Lands tend to be drier."

"Interesting, so is the soil alkali or acid rich," Wind Whistler asked.

"Alkawhat,' Dagonet asked.

"Oh, in chemistry, they're alkali is a basic, ionic salt of an alkali metal or alkaline earth metal element," the blue Pegasus said. "Some scholars have defined it as a soluble base with a pH greater than 7. It's a Arrhenius base which forms hydroxide ions when…"

"You just _had_ to ask, didn't you, Daggy," Gusty said grumpily.

"…usually, the terms "base" and alkali" are interchangeable…"

"How far are we from the capitol," Magic Star asked.

"A day's ride," Megan replied. "We arrive at sunset. Who wants to meet Mary and our parents?"

"Would we," Bowtie asked. "I'd love to meet your family!"

"…soil with a pH value higher…"

"Right. You can go talk to them with Megan at the front. I will be by Dagonet's side way back here," Daniel said fearfully.

The knight laughed merrily at this.

"How fearsome these parents of yours' must be," Dagonet quipped. "You bravely venture down in goblin-infested caves and fight green giants, but it is they that make you lose heart."

"Have you ever _seen_ momma angry," Daniel exclaimed. "Not pleasant."

"She isn't so bad," Firefly countered.

"Of course Daniel would say that. Him being the one to make her angry most of the time," Megan giggled. "There was this one time he tried getting the fire going in the fireplace for the first time without papa or momma's help…"

"Megannnnn," Daniel whined, visibly shrinking as she recounted the incident.

"…And that concludes the principles of alkali rich soil," Wind Whistler finished.

Firefly snickered and Gusty gave Wind Whistler a sour look, and shook her.

"And _what_ is that supposed to mean," Wind Whistler asked with in indignation.

The forests near the foot of the mountain thinned out sometime in the afternoon, allowing the ponies to get across the countryside for the first time since they arrived. They had expected to see rolling green hills, rivers of fresh water, and more. Well, while some of Dongard still offered that sight, there was something else about that troubled them the instant hey saw it. Just as much as there was life and green, there were large stretches of land with cracked or flaking dead soil and dry, leafless trees in them.

They could make out the forms of farmers and Earth and Water Magi in several groups tending to the earth in the distance. The remains of several homes and other buildings that were burned to the ground were still being cleared while new ones were constructed in their place. Many of the fields had barely anything growing yet this late in the year. Several Dongardians they passed on the road looked malnourished. They even passed by a funeral being held for several citizens at once. They were frankly speechless beholding the ruined land and the miserable state of its people.

"Firefly told me about it," Magic Star spoke, in a state of complete shock. "I never realized the destruction of land was this horrible."

Firefly tried not to look at some of the more disturbing sights as they went.

"I didn't exactly tell you everything," the violet mare admitted. "It was kinda hard to talk about."

"I can see why," Medley said. "So much has been absolutely ravaged."

"I know. It's awful," Firefly said.

"Horrible is more like it," Bowtie said to no one in particular.

"Tirac's band of barbarians," Posey asked Megan.

The hay-haired girl nodded

"This is what war has always wrought where it is fought," Dagonet replied. "As a soldier, I have seen many times. More than I care to. Miles of land can rendered unlivable, homesteads burned, people killed. War is an ugly business wherever it goes, little ponies. When Tirac's men came to take our land, they left a deep scar. To make matters worse, this war took Lords David and Frederick from us. This land is still nowhere close to healing. Supplies, room, and board are low. Many have died from exposure or starvation, and many more will not survive the coming winter if our circumstances are not amended. Many like him."

They passed by a dilapidated cottage. Out front were a man and a woman. A little boy lied still on a white cloth they were beginning to wrap him in. A carriage full of bodies wrapped in the white cloth was parked nearby. Both the man and the woman's faces were grim. The Pastels either gasped, hung their heads, or looked away.

"Morgan," Daniel said sadly. "Megan. I think it finally happened."

"You…know this family," Medley asked cautiously.

"Knew them," Megan replied miserably. "They started with three children. Morgan was all that was left."

"They _lost_ all their children," Twilight whispered shrilly.

She looked like she was about to be in tears, herself.

They stopped, and Megan and Daniel climbed down from their horses and approached Morgan's parents. Dagonet and the ponies watched as they gave their condolences to the grieving pair before returning. Morgan's parents thanked them for stopping by. The journey was afoot once more, but their spirits were brought to a new low.

"You don't seem to be exceedingly taken aback by that," Wind Whistler said, observing their sad but unshaken appearance.

"Morgan had been sick for a while now," Megan replied. "We..."

She choked back a tear.

"We knew he only had so long…"

"Is it like this all over Dongard," Sundance asked with a lot of hesitation.

"Yes," Daniel replied abruptly. "Many have left, many struggle on, and many…"

He stopped, turning away.

"You saw."

"What's being done about this," Bowtie asked Dagonet.

"Everything Lord Bernard can have done," the knight answered.

Their trip went on in utter silence for a long time after this.

"I should have taken what Firefly said more seriously," Magic Star thought. "She said Dongard had been hit with hard times, but I never imagined _this_. What to do?"

"Hey, Meg, aren't we near where the ranch used to be," Firefly asked.

"Just over this next hill," she replied.

When they arrived at the summit, they only saw more burned or torn down, and the remains of the foundations of a ranch establishment.

"Our family has been living in a loft above some stables in the capitol where father works now," Megan said.

"Speaking of papa," Daniel said. "I think I see him."

"Hmm," Megan hummed.

She looked where Daniel was pointing and saw him. She'd recognize that neck length red hair and red jacket anywhere. He was talking to a crowd of officials and a few Magi. He turned from them after they finished talking and allowed them to inspect the property.

"FATHER," Megan and Daniel called from the distance.

They spurred their horses to gallop over to him, quickly followed by Firefly, Medley, Bowtie, Gusty, and Sundance. Dagonet's leg was still too hurt for him to ride quickly, and Posey, Twilight, Magic Star and Wind Whistler stayed behind with him. Dirk looked over at his approaching children and smiled.

"Father. It is good to see you," Megan greeted.

"Hey, papa. Are they here to fix our ranch," Daniel asked.

"Hmm? I vaguely remember the faces," Dirk said in mock thoughtfulness.

He put a finger to his chin and scratched it in an exaggerated manner, looking like he had to think about who these two children were.

"Nope, sorry," Dirk said, cracking a smile. "I am afraid you are both complete strangers to me."

"Oh, father," Megan giggled.

"Come here," Dirk said, holding out his arms for a hug.

Both dismounted and ran over, accepting their father's embrance. When it finally broke, the tall man who looked as Daniel would in another twenty years turned to Megan.

"How did it go," he asked.

"Well, not brilliantly," she replied, uneasily. "They were sorta ready for us."

"But everyone made it out alright," Dirk asked.

"Not everyone," Daniel replied. "We lost a lot of good men out there. But we did save the ponies."

"Hello, Mr. Dirk," Firefly said, flitting in close.

"Firefly," Dirk said warmly. "Why am I not surprised to see you here?"

Then he spotted the rest of the Pastels and the approaching Dagonet.

"Father, allow me to introduce my other friends," Megan said.

"Bowtie," Megan said, gesturing to the blue Earth pony.

She did a pony variant of the curtsy.

"Pleased to meet you," she said.

"This is Gusty."

"Yo."

"You've already met Medley."

Dirk nodded.

"This is Sundance, and here comes Wind Whistler, Magic Star, Posey, and Twilight."

"Salutations, sir," Wind Whistler said, landing beside Daniel.

"And Sir Dagonet," Dirk nodded to the man.

"Hello, Mr. Rancher," Dagonet replied.

"Are you well," Dirk asked, seeing the knight leg brace.

"Oh, 'tis just a broken leg. I will have to find a temporary replacement to continue Daniel's training until I am fully healed," Dagonet replied. "If my old friend Sir Bryant is in the capitol I will have to speak to him about it."

"But of course," Dirk replied. "Sir Dagonet, I do not suppose your Paige would be able to eat dinner with his family tonight."

"Go with your father tonight, boy," Dagonet said.

"Oh, thank you, Sir Dagonet," Daniel said happily.

"It will be about a day before I can make his transfer, however temporary, official, anyway," Dagonet said. "Now, I must report to his lordship, excuse me, Mr. Rancher."

"By all means," Dirk said easily.

Dagonet snapped the reins and was off.

"What about me," Megan asked.

"The report is detailed enough that I can spare you a boring evening in Lord Bernard's office," Dagonet said.

"Go with him at least until the capitol," Dirk said. "Nothing to do around here at the moment, anyway."

"See you tonight at dinner, father," Megan said.

"Seeya later, Mr. Dirk," Firefly said.

Shortly later, they arrived at the capitol. They were able to cross the drawbridge without any trouble. They received many curious stares from the locals.

"Ooo, pretty pony," a child said to Gusty.

"Uh, thanks, pipsqueak," Gusty replied awkwardly.

Twilight laughed softly. She stopped in front of the child.

"So who are you," she asked.

At first, the boy didn't reply, too enthralled with an equine that could speak. He reached out and touched Twilight's nose.

"Colin," they heard the boy's mother call from the distance.

"Aw. I gotta go," the boy said and ran off.

Partway through the city Dagonet came to a stop.

"Goodnight. This is where we here part ways for now," the knight said.

"Goodnight, SIr Knight," Bowtie called after him.

He continued onto the castle while the rest went to the Rancher family's current home. Magic Star stopped, watched Dagonet as his form shrunk into the distance, thinking about something.

"Magic Star," Bowtie called.

No response.

"Magic Star," Bowtie called a bit more loudly this time.

"Huh," the yellow unicorn replied.

She looked at Earth Pony, coming back to reality.

"What's wrong? You were starring off at nothing," Bowtie said.

"Oh, it's just…" Magic Star started but trailed off restlessly.

"Yes," Bowtie asked, tilting her head to the side.

Magic Star stood for a second, thinking of what to say.

"Bowtie go on ahead," Magic Star said. "There's something I have to do. I'm going to talk to this Lord Bernard."

"Really," Bowtie asked, cocking a brow. "This is about what we saw earlier."

"Yes. I can find you later. Now go on. Enjoy your evening."

"Okay, I'll tell the others," Bowtie said.

She dashed off to catch up to the others while Magic Star galloped after Dagonet.

"Hey, where'd Magic Star go," Gusty asked.

"She went with Dagonet to go to the castle," Bowtie replied.

"Cool," Gusty replied absently.

"Perhaps we should all go as well," Wind Whistler said.

"Naw, she said to enjoy our evening hanging out with Ranchers," Bowtie replied.

They pulled onto a wide dirt road.

"Here we are," Megan announced.

They stepped up front of the stable. The flight of steps leading up to the loft was located on the right side of the building. At the top, Mary sat playing with a pair of rags dolls. When she heard the clopping, she looked over at them. When she spotted Megan and Daniel, she shot up, squealing in delight.

"Welcome back," she called, skipping down the steps.

"Everyone, meet Mary," Megan said.

She hopped down to the ground just in time to get glumped Mary.

"Oof! Hello, Mary," Megan said upon being rammed into.

"Ooh, ponies! And lots of them," Mary said excitedly.

"Hey, what about me," Daniel asked indignantly.

"Oh, hi, Daniel," Mary said flatly.

Gusty and Firefly had a good at his expense.

"Hey now, be nice to big brother, or else…" Daniel said in a mock menacing tone.

He lunged forward and started tickling Mary under the armpits. Mary tried to get free of him, but he had her good, and the two ended up tumbling to the ground when she retaliated.

"Kids," Twilight chuckled.

"Hey, hey, hey," Anna shouted, coming out of the loft. "Just what is…"

She stopped upon spotting her older daughter and son.

"By the Maker," she cried. "Megan, Daniel, how are you two!"

She practically flew down the stairs to them. Effortlessly, she plucked a surprised Daniel off the ground and held him by the shoulder, giving him a once over before hugging him tightly, then Megan.

"Oh thank goodness. Both still in one piece," she said. "Well, come on, everyone. Dinner is cooking. When your father gets home, we will have a time of it. Introduce your friends now, Megan."

* * *

><p>"He will see you now," Giles the butler said.<p>

He let Dagonet and Magic Star into Bernard's office. They could see Bernard sitting at his desk. The entire top of it was absolutely covered in papers that either needed reading, signing, or both. The lord himself did not look well. They could both tell he hadn't been getting much sleep thanks to the dark circles under his eyes. Still, he sat in the proper upright position of a nobleman.

"Welcome," he said. "Sir Dagonet, and…ah, one of the Pastel ponies. What is your name, if you please?"

"Magic Star," she replied.

"Oh, right. The leader," he said. "Do come in. Now then, I will hear that report, Sir Dagonet."

"Yes, milord," Dagonet bowed.

He handed the scroll to Bernard and began speaking. He went over the incident in full while Bernard listened, occasionally looking the scroll over. When he finished, Bernard had his eyes and forehead buried in his hands.

"I knew it might come to this someday," the noble spoke grimly. "One does not just overthrow a great conqueror like Tirac without some kind of repercussion. What were our losses?"

"Of the two hundred men, we lost one hundred and forty-four, including the commanding officer, Captain Ferguson. As of the moment, there were three equally ranked Lieutenants back in Dream Valley, but Lang was placed in charged for the time being on grounds of having age seniority over the other two by at least a decade. We also lost fifty-one of the sixty Fallohides that aided us."

"So now we also someone else for services rendered," Bernard muttered.

"Milord?"

"Nothing. Dismissed. You can find Sir Bryant at the pub on Mable Av."

Dagonet bowed and left them Magic Star and Bernard alone. His crutch made thumped the floor lightly as he hobbled out.

"Sorry to keep you," Bernard apologized. "How may I help you, Magic Star? I do not wish to be rude, but I have an important meeting I must prepare for, so you will have to be quick about this."

"Well…" Magic Star stuttered.

She found her words quickly and spoke.

"We've seen the state of Dongard on the way here, sir. I would just like you to know, if there is anything we can do to help, we'll gladly offer it. If food is the issue, we always have more than we need. We have any number of unicorns that use powerful Earth Magic that help your Restoration crew. And, well I'd have to speak with the others first, but we do have room at Dream Castle. If you wish, we could take in some of your own for the winter if it comes to that."

He stared at her as she spoke. He looked genuinely touched.

"You would really do that for us," Bernard asked.

"Yes, silly. Please, if you need anything from us. Just ask," Magic Star smiled.

Bernard returned it with his own.

"Thank you. I will remember," he said.

"You're very welcome. Well, I can't keep you waiting."

"Thank you. Giles. Have someone show her where she wants to go, or would you prefer to stay the night in one of the guest chambers," Bernard asked.

"Oh, no thank, I'll be good wherever the rest of my kin are staying, but thank you , anyway," Magic Star replied politely.

"Very well. Oh yes! Hold. One of Christopher's team, a…" Bernard paused to look at one of the papers on his desk. "Ah! A Trent Curtis, an Earth Magi, has arrived to lead you to the Magic Guild. He will meet you in the courtyard tomorrow."

'I'll be sure to tell the others. Thank you again, Lord Bernard."

When she had left, Bernhard pondered what to do. He had inevitably followed his wife's advise and called on his father-in-law in New Delbrook for some additional supplies. They would be arriving in a few days. The messenger hawk that had brought Lord Thomas's reply had assured him that no money would be owed until after they were in any condition to pay it back.

Still, what Thomas of New Delbrook was bringing in would not be enough. New Delbrook itself would find itself in need of respite if they actually had sent enough to save Dongard. Bernard looked at the Grandfather clock across the room from him. Well, no time to think on it now. He had officials to meet with.

* * *

><p>Dagonet pushed the open the door of the pub. He surveyed the crowd, seeking his friend. Naturally, Bryant was easy to find if you knew what to look for. Ah, there he was! Surrounded by a crowd of the opposite sex, as usual. From the sounds of it, it sounded like he was recounting one of the adentures of their youth to them. Dagonet shook his head in amusement, watchinghis friends' antics. Bryant stood an entire head shorter than Dagonet, but then again, most did, with the latter being a 6'6" giant of a man.<p>

Bryant had long sandy blonde hair he kept tied back in a ponytail, thick mustach, and a thin beard of the same coloration. He had bright green eyes that served to augment his handsome features.

"...And so there we were, two newly and had just "bungled" into their trap. They had us tied down in that dark and smelly sewer. The ruffians said they would have to send back proof to our families that they had not killed us," Bryant said. "Well, Dagonet offered our family rings, but the leader replied, "With your finger still attached.

"He and his men had a good laugh at that one. Then, and you are going to love this part, Dagonet looked defiantly and said: "Do your worse, but you have had your last laugh at our expense." After which, he broke through a weak point in the ropes and had wiggled out of mine. He had 'em bouncing off the walls, I tell you... Dagonet! We were just talking about you."

"I heard," Dagonet replied.

"By the Maker, man, what happened to you," Bryant exclaimed upon seeing his own companion limbing on a crutch. "You leave for a few weeks on holiday across the mountains and come back like this? 'Tis usually my job to party that hard!"

"Things did not go exactly as planned," Dagonet said back.

One of the bar maids helped ease the wounded knight down into a chair.

"Thank you very much," he said to her.

"No problem, gov," she replied.

"This I will have to hear," Bryant said.

The sandy blonde turned to the gathering of women around him.

"What say you, ladies? Want to listen in on the latest grand adventure of Sir Dagonet with the most eligible bachelor of Dongard?"

"Another time, Bryant," Dagonet said. "I need your help with something, if you would be so kind."

"Oh, of course, of course! Anything for you, old friend."

"My Paige, Daniel. As I am for the time being, I will be unable to properly train him. I was hoping you could take over for me for a while. Would you, Bryant," Dagonet asked.

"Consider it done, but first," Bryant replied, raising his mug. "But first, a round of drinks for ladies, myself, and you."

Dagonet laughed quietly.

"If you insist," the taller man said.

"I do," Bryant replied.

* * *

><p>The evening with the Ranchers was merry. Dirk was quite the life of the party, able to tell many tales he had heard or experienced, along with many an embarrassing story about his three children. The mood stayed light, and it was because the topic was always carefully moved away from Megan's position as the Light Bringer each time it started to stray there. Mary absolutely begged to be able to ride one of the Pegasi, and Firefly volunteered only to have it vetoed by Anna. Mary ended up riding Medley.<p>

Magic Star arrived just in time for to receive a small meal of the leftover food. After that, all were off to bed. Dirk found the ponies some empty, and more importantly, clean stalls, as that was really all they had. The Rancher went up to their loft and for the first time in weeks, all the cots were filled with a warm body.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to The Dead Wood, ladies and gentlemen," Hydia said with insincere graciousness. "Home to the Dead Trees and fog so thick you could chop it up and put it on a sandwich."<p>

""It's creepy, too,' Draggle said frightfully hiding behind Reeka.

"Stop being such a chicken, chicken," Reeka said.

She shrugged off her taller sister's grip on her shoulders and up next to their mother. Around them, dried leafless trees were all 'round. The reddish dirt beneath was covered only to equally dead grass. In all, the entire forest just had an eerie look about that made most turn back before entering.

"Very nice," Liam replied, looking around unenthusiastically. "So tell me if I have any of this wrong. Located at the heart of this impossible forest is an unnecessarily large, red cauldron specifically designed to cast the most powerful magicks of the Gloom Mountain Witch families' spells, and it's surrounded by a circle of stones with runes engraved onto them that will increase any magic cast twentyfold."

"You got it, boy," Hydia said.

"That's all fine and good, but why must _I _come along for this little endeavor," Misty pouted. "Ugh. The moist air in the forest is absolutely going to ruin my hair. I just know it!"

"That would be a shame, wouldn't it," came Liam's sarcastic reply.

One brow came up as he beheld her take out a hand mirror and begin touching up her make-up.

"Well, someone _has_ to care about appearances," Misty said haughtily.

"We're about to go trumping through a forest," Liam replied with exasperation. "We're not likely to run into anyone that's liable to ask any of us out to a ball."

"I proper lady always looks her best."

Liam started to speak, but stopped. He turned to Kate, who also accompanied them.

"You talk to her. I can't… I just can't…" he said hopelessly.

He stomped off with the order for them to keep going.

"Misty, put away the make-up. Don't make me push you into the mud puddle just behind you," Kate said.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Test me."

The two faced off for a moment with Kate looking every bit as serious as she sounded.

"Oh, alright," Misty fussed.

She put away her the mirror and other things.

"I dunno. I kind of like it. It has this mystique about it. Like this Land of the Dead. Real gothic, man. It's nice and quiet, too. It'll be a cinch to get some extra winks around here," another apprentice, named Raul said.

He held up his hands as if framing what angle he wanted to paint it from.

"I should sketch this place when it's not so wet. I am _feeling the magic _here," he said, completely and utterly spellbound.

He ran a hand through his wavy black hair. His dark eyes surveyed the scenery around him keenly. He had naturally tanned skin that was much darker than that of his companions, denoting his different ethnicity. In fact, his family had come East from across the Western Septem Ocean when he was very young.

"Why did we bring him along, tell me again," Kate asked. "You know it's going to be impossible to get him to tear him away once he's been hit by "_the magic"_."

"Even poetic fools have their uses," Liam responded.

"Might you be comparing Raul with Dylan," Kate asked distrustfully.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," Liam replied. "Dylan was just a fool. Raul is a poetic one."

He grinned slyly at Kate.

"Why, don't you trust me?"

Kate crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him in a hard stare to end all hard stares.

"I take that as a 'no'," he said.

"You left with two of our classmates. You came back alone after sacrificing them both," Kate said coldly. "I'll have my eye on you."

"Good luck," he said in a singsong tone and turned to follow the witches deeper in the wood.

"Let him stay up ahead where we can see him," Kate told the other two.

"You don't really think he's going to turn someone else into a ghoul, do you," Raul asked.

"I don't know. Liam is capable of doing anything. To anyone," Kate replied, never taking her eye off him.

"Pardon me, Ms. Hydia," Misty said as she went along taking tentative steps around muddy patches in the path. "Who lives in that village just south of here?"

"Oh, that's Large Toe. Home to the sasquatches," Hydia replied. "I'd just steer clear if I were you. They don't like visitors. We'd be better off heading to Dverger Town for supplies if we need 'em."

"Ugh. I hate sasquatches," Misty muttered. "Smelly blighters were always ruining picnics back home. I remember taking two and a half baths to the stench out."

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the City of Meribia, home to the Dongard Magic Guild," Trent announced over his shoulder.<p>

Megan and the others looked around at the city that opened up around them once they passed through the main gate. Buildings with blue shingled roofs and pale panels on every wall as far as the eye could see. The city was large, if not larger, than the capitol. On the street, the people seemed to be faring much better than the rest of Dongard. It didn't surprise anyone, considering most of the populous had magic to keep them afloat.

"If I may, Trent, might I make an inquiry for clarification regarding what you said apropos the psychological standing of our polymorphed kin," Wind Whistler asked.

Trent bit his lip. He stopped and opened his mouth to speak. After stuttering a few times, he started.

"Well, you see. Your friends have been trapped in bodies not their own and unable to speak for so long, I'm afraid they're beginning to despair. We try to keep their spirits up, but it's been becoming more difficult lately," he explained.

"I understand," Wind Whistler replied, a hint of sadness making its way through her usual reserved front.

"He actually caught any of that," Firefly asked Posey in amazement.

"Eggheads think alike," the gardener shrugged.

"We better hurry," Magic Star said.

She quickened place, and the others followed. Megan grabbed at the Vessel again, taking in a deep breath and then letting it out. She hoped this visit would do the trick. She reached for his belt, feeling the container the scroll was in. She popped the lid off and looked inside. Still there. She knew exactly why she felt so apprehensive. If this didn't work, it might just crush poor Applejack and the others.

"It must not be," she whispered to herself. "You can do this, Megan. Buck up."

When at last, they arrived at the Guild, servants were there to take the horses and lead them away to the stables. The little group, which was comprised of Megan, the ponies, Trent, and a handful of guards, made their way to the front double doors. It was three days hence from when they spent a lovely evening with the Rancher family.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll be right there," Firefly said reassuringly.

This time, that didn't reassure Megan at all. What if she let them down?

Twilight regarded Megan via a sideways glance.

"Are you worried about something, Megan," the unicorn said.

"What," Megan said, coming back to reality.

"Are you afraid of failing to heal our friends," Twilight asked.

Megan wanted to reply, but she couldn't find the words. How do you tell the ones depending on you that their friends might be trapped in those warped forms forever?

Medley shook her, giggling.

"You're worrying too much, Megan. Don't forget, this place is full of experts that can guide you. Just take a breath, relax, and follow their instruction," Medley said.

"And coming from Dream Castle's very own worrywart, you know you can calm down when she says it's okay," Firefly winked.

"Hey," Medley exclaimed indignantly.

Firefly laughed while Medley gave her flank a very light tap with his back hoof.

"No promises," Megan replied quietly.

"We never made you promise anything," Gusty spoke. "What're you psyched up for, anyhow? It's not you never dispelled Dark before."

"We all have the upmost confidence in you," Wind Whistler spoke truly.

"I don't doubt you for a second. So you cut it out, already," Bowtie added.

Megan nodded her head, and managed to smile a bit. Maybe she could do this after all.

"So why are we just flapping our gums around her for," Gusty asked. "Lets go!"

They at the steps leading up to the entrance now, and they could see Christopher waiting for them.

"Greetings, friends," the raven haired man said to them, smiling. "It has been a long time. Well, now, you certainly are growing into a little lady, Megan."

"Thank you, Magi Christopher. We brought something with us," Megan replied.

She pulled out the scroll confiscated from The Underground.

"Tis a long story, but this is a copy of one of Olivia's spells. One meant to transmute the Pastel ponies."

Christopher stared in astonishment, but accepted the parchment all the same. He unrolled it and began to read the contents.

"Master Christopher," Trent asked a few moments.

"Yes, Trent, I know. It is time," the wiry built older man said. "I would imagine it will be an interesting tale how you managed to get this, but this is definitely the genuine article. Come, follow me. Ah... I see now. Well, that simplifies everything."

"What does," Trent asked.

"Take a look at this arrangement," Christopher pointed.

"I never would have thought of just starting just letting the spell soak at the surface in before going right for the spell core," Trent scratched his head. "This Olivia was something else."

A pair of guards grabbed the handles of the giant double doors and pulled them open, allowing the party entry into the guild. They promptly went down to the basement level where the Restoration project was underway. They entered into the same big room where Christopher's team had last attempted to return the Pastels to their original states. As before, the transmorphed ponies sat upon the spell circle in the middle of the room.

Christopher gathered his team around and showed them all the spell.

"So this is what we have to do rearrange the whole sertting. Let us to get work," he said.

Immediately, the team began work making adjustments to the spell.

Their heads and shoulders were slumped with their tails between their legs. They were the picture of misery. Megan could barely stand to look at their anguished faces.

"Hi, guys," Firefly said, trying to keep up her usual bluster. "How's it going."

The four dully regarded, letting out moaning sighs.

"This is what they've been like lately," Magic Star asked Christopher.

Christopher met her concerned gaze. He gave a slight nod. Magic Star approached her transformed kin with a look of worry.

"Applejack, North Star, Fizzy, Parasol. We're here to fix this," Magic Star. "Please try to hold just a little bit longer."

That didn't seem to do much. Two just looked away, while the one that had to be Applejack looked deeply into Magic Star's eyes, looking for some kind of assurance.

Immediately, all the rest were upon the four, speaking words of comfort. Anything to raise their spirits.

"Finished. That should do it, Magi Christopher. I think we better started," one of the team members said.

"Right," Christopher replied. "Alright, every non-morphed pony off the magic circled. We are starting."

He turned to Megan.

"This is what you need to do," he instructed. "Now listen close."

Megan looked at him intently, soaking in every word.

"When you release the Light this time, you need to think 'gentle'," Christopher said.

"What do you mean," Megan asked.

"You once said that the Light feels and moves a lot like water, elegantly flowing where you will it to, am I correct," Christopher said. "Picture in your mind a little stream, flowing gently and coolly over the ground at an easy pace, refreshing to the parched throat and cool to the feet. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes," Megan confirmed.

"Everyone into position," Christopher ordered. "Stand by me, Megan."

Megan swallowed her courage. She followed Christopher over to one of the eight focal points of the spell circle. Christopher stopped in front of a blue orb. The girl tilted her head to the side and opened up the Light Vessel. The orb before her seemed to be of the same kind of crafting.

"Magi Christopher, is that a Water Element Core," Megan asked.

"Why, yes," he replied. "We have four here. The other four being Earth Cores, I designed them based on what I was able to figure out of that Light Element Core of yours'." In theory, there were supposed to enhance our power output enough to reverse the effects of Tirac's spell."

Christopher's eyes fell.

"…In theory."

Megan said no more. She looked back at her friends. Firefly gave her a reassuring nod and smile.

"You totally got this," she mouthed to the Light Bringer.

Megan smiled back, and then turned her attention back to the task at hand.

"Begin," Christopher said.

In unison, the eight Magi synched with their respective element. Water and Earth levitated into the air and merged, swirling around in the air in a circle around the four former Pastels. Megan closed her eyes and pictured the running stream like Christopher had instructed. A soft, white Light slowly flowed out of the Core in a manner Christopher and the Pastels had not seen before.

They were used to seeing it rush out violently, clashing with whatever force Megan brought it against, but this felt entirely different. They all watched with interested stares as it reached out to the other elements, wrapping itself around them like a serpent might.

Applejack, Parasol, Fizzy, and North Star watched with baited breath. Had the day of their release come at last, or would they be met with yet another crushing disappoint. Fizzy felt as though she could cry if this present form allowed for tears. She knew she couldn't take another failure. She felt a muzzle rubbing up against her own.

She looked over at Applejack, who tried to comfort.

'Be strong,' was the message in her friend's eyes.

Megan concentrated, trying to add her power to theirs'. The lessons she had received in preparation for the fall of Tirac were coming back her faster and faster as she practiced with the Light more.

"Remember. Water and earth have a deep, what was the word…er, symbiotic connection," she thought, remembering what Christopher had taught her a year before. "And this Light is so much like water, so this should be simple."

She felt her Light washing alongside the water like two rivers meeting. Everyone had to blink as the ring around the four became as a blinding beacon.

"Good going, Megan," Christopher said. "Now just keep giving us power and let us handle the rest."

"Yes, Magi Christopher," she replied.

"Now remember, let the spell soak in first," Christopher reminded the rest.

The eight Magi took control of the mix of Elemental power. It closed around the quartet. There, it stayed for a bit, the magicks soaking into the four subjects. After around ten minutes had passed, the mages began their work.

Strands of Darkness began to be forcibly pulled from their bodies. The four began to shriek in agony as it happened.

"What's wrong with them," Sundance asked, starting to panic.

"You're hurting them," Posey said weakly.

She took a step towards the four.

"Don't move," Twilight said firmly. "They've been warped and twisted. Reverting back to the normal is going to hurt. They'll just have to bear, as will we."

"But…" Sundance argued.

"Twilight is quite correct," Wind Whistler said. "The rearranging of bones and other tissue is what makes the procedure excruciatingly agonizing. …There was never a uncomplicated resolution, I am afraid."

"Aren't you being a little cold," Sundance asked uneasily.

"No. There's just nothing we can do to change that," Wind Whistler replied.

By this point, the four were completely bathed in light, their howls growing more troubling by the minute. Then, all was silenced.

Sundance gasped, and looked around at her companions. They were looked away or stayed, looking at as confused as her.

"Finished," Christopher announced. "Withdraw power."

At once, the veil of Light began to lift from the center of the circle on the floor. The Pastels strained to see their friends in the midst of it. As the blanketing dissipated, they were able to make out their forms, but something seemed different. Were they…smaller?

The magicks obscuring their vision finally cleared. They all gasped, joyful smiles breaking out across their faces. They whinnied happily and rushed the four. Their friends were restored. Applejack, Fizzy, Parasol, and North Star wobbled where they stood.

"Hey, are we…" Applejack asked.

She stopped when she realized what she had done.

"I just talked!"

Applejack looked down at herself, and smiled joyously.

"The old Applejack is back!"

"Well, gosh," Fizzy exclaimed happily.

Parasol broke out into tears and laughter.

"I say! We're ponies again," North Star squealed.

"APPLEJACK," Bowtie cried, tackling her friend to the ground.

"Whoa, nelly! Happy to see me," Applejack stammered as Bowtie practically wrapped around her.

"I thought I'd never see you like this again," Bowtie cried happily.

"Me, too," Applejack in a low tone.

Bowtie got up. Applejack started to stand, but fell over again. The other tomboy looked at her curiously as Applejack inelegantly got up, still standing uneasily on her hooves.

"I reckon I'm not used to the body I was born in anymore," Applejack muttered sorrowfully.

"You can say that again," Parasol said.

She tried to walk, but ended up stumbling around and falling over. She almost fell when she herself tried to get back. Gusty leaned on her, steadying her.

"Hey, man. Just leave it Gusty. You'll all be the second best athletes of Dream Valley again soon enough."

"Oh, and who's the best," Medley asked.

"Me, duh," Gusty boosted playfully.

"I see modesty is still Gusty's strongest suit," North Star quipped.

"Gosh, I wonder what we've missed," Fizzy said.

"Well, I could enlighten you pertaining to the undertakings and tribulations that have stimulated disharmony in Dream Valley that we have been forced to make confrontation with," Wind Whistleer offered.

"Nah, you can just tell me what's been happening," Fizzy replied.

"Same old Fizzy," Wind Whistler smiled fondly.

The ponies had a good laugh. Firefly, Twilight, Gusty, and Bowtie stayed near the four freshly reverted Pastels. Christopher's team looked at one other, smiles forming on their own faces, happy that they had accomplished their task. They were also glad it had brought much joy to their patients.

Megan observed the little ponies reunited, speaking rapidly and cheerfully with one another. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she did. She wiped them away with her sleeve and buried her face in her hands. She began quietly sobbing. Christopher looked down at her, slightly confused.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said, looking up.

Rather than cheerless, she looked very happy.

"These tears," she said, hoarsely. "Happy tears. This dumb ol' Light… Nothing blowing up, no death, and no carnage. Just healing."

Christopher smiled fondly at his former pupil. Megan than ran over the ponies and hugged Applejack around the neck.

"Hello, Meg," the yellow Earth Pony said.

"Applejack. It is so good to see you again," she said.

"You, too."

"Magi Christopher," Magic Star said.

Christopher faced her.

"Thank you," she said.

She looked at the rest of the team.

"Thank you, everyone, and thank you, Megan."

"Welcome," Megan replied, scratching the back of her awkwardly.

"I told you could do it," Firefly said. "You have got to stop doubting yourself all the time."

"I just might," Megan murmured thoughtfully.

"The hour is late," Christopher said. "Perhaps you should all spend the night, and begin your return journey in the morning."

"Thank you, again," Magic Star.

The ponies and Megan were shown to their guest quarters. The room itself was enormous, enough room for each to have a bed of their own.

"Gosh, so what happened," Fizzy asked. "Did you save everyone from getting changed like we did?"

Fizzy hoped to the Maker that they had and that no other ponies had gone through their experiences.

"Yes, everyone was rescued," Magic Star replied. "But the one responsible is still out there."

"I sure seem to be spending the night in a lot of different beds lately," Firefly said, flopping down onto the mattress.

"Oo, this is a nice bed," Medley said as she climbed onto it. "No complaints here."

"Goodnight, every," Christopher said. "See you all in the morning."

"What will you do after this," Megan asked.

"Oh, me? I, little lady, am going home," Christopher said. "My return has been long overdue."

He turned to leave, after Megan bid him good night. With that, Christopher's team of Magi was officially disbanded, their mission objective complete.

Christopher organized everything they had learned today and put in the file in the office he had been given. He took out another paper now: his resignation. He was about to begin filling it out when he heard a knocking at the door.

"Tis open," he said.

The door opened and Headmaster Karl poked his head in.

"Hello, Karl," Christopher said, standing up.

"I heard all about it," Karl said.

He stepped into the office. He walked up to Christopher until the desk just separated the two.

"I would like to congratulate you on your success," Karl said.

He held out his hand, the correct one this time. Christopher took it and the two old friends shook hands. Karl's eyes fell upon the resignation application.

"So you really meant it," Karl said.

"I told you that from the beginning," Christopher said. "Karl, you look upon…"

"_A simple country mage_, I know," Karl said, grinning. "I understand."

"Thank you," Christopher said. "I have been away from home too long. My townsmen will be needing their old medicine man in these troubled times."

"I know," Karl said. "Still, 'tis a shame a lose you. You are a very talented Magi, Christopher."

"Not really," Christopher said modestly.

"Oh, come now, man," Karl said excitedly. "You went on a grand adventure over many hundreds of miles, faced a mighty tyrant alongside the Light Bringer, and returned home alive."

Christopher sat back down. He looked up at his friend tiredly.

"I never asked to be sent on that mission," he said. "The decision was made for me by Milord Bernard. Faced Tirac, you say? Karl, I put up a three second fight against that mad centaur. Three seconds before I lost this."

Christopher held his wooden arm uncomfortably.

"I am beyond lucky to be still be alive," Christopher said.

He looked away, deep in thought. When he looked at Karl again, his face was wrought with emotion.

"I thought about this long and hard. That Dark Energy was aimed right at me, yet it only took my arm and sealed the wound shut in its own wake. The only reason I could have survived an encounter like that is if it was for a reason," Christopher almost whispered. "My talent has always been with medicines, healing magicks, detection spells, and curse lifting. Tonight, my latest patients are going home with a clean bill of health. Now I must go wherever else people suffer and are in need of a simple country mage."

He looked at Karl again.

"I know in my heart that this is the right path for me," he finished.

Karl reached down and laid a hand on Christopher's shoulder.

"You need say no more," Karl said. "Go, Christopher. Go wherever people call for a simple country mage."

Christopher smiled at his friend.

"Yes, Headmaster. Posthaste."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the guest room, most had fallen asleep peacefully. Firefly rolled over, settling in for the night. She glanced Megan's way, and for the first time in a long time, she saw the girl sleeping contentedly. She mare smiled and curled up, drifting off, herself. Megan's dreams were pleasant for a change. No dark specters of Tirac or Liam chased her down or anything. Just happy visages of all free ponies playing in their fields as it should be.<p>

Tonight had lifted a great weight from Megan's heart. The Light was not just was destructive power to used against one's enemy. It also had the power to mend what been broken. With that, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad being the Light Bringer after all.

* * *

><p>Three days later...<p>

Dirk and Daniel heaved the bale into the last stall. They stepped back, and overlooked their work.

"Well, what do you know? Done early," Dirk said all the more chipper. "Come. McNally will be thrilled to hear this."

"Think we can get ourselves up to the loft early," Daniel asked.

"Well, there certainly is nothing left to do here," Dirk answered. "Besidies, momma could use the help setting the dinner table for Megan and her friends."

"Oh, right, they should be getting back tonight. 'Tis been almost a week," Daniel replied.

Father and son began to exit the stables. They rounded the corner that led out. The front door was just ahead of them. Dirk took off his work gloves and reached for the latch while Daniel hung up the pitchfork. Suddenly, a dark figure sprang out from the darkness and slammed Dirk's head against one of the wooden posts holding up the building. The Rancher was out like a light and fell in a heap on the floor.

"Father," Daniel cried.

The boy grabbed for a pitchfork, but the assailant was faster. He slapped the boy away from the weapon and grabbed him. Daniel found himself with a blade to his throat looking up at a silent stranger.

"Set the table, dearie," Anna told Mary.

"Yes, mum," Mary replied, and grabbed four dishes.

Mary turned around, then gasped, dropping them.

"Mary, what in blazes," Anna scolded.

She stopped when she realized that her daughter wasn't paying any attention to her, but staring terrified at something at the door. She turned around to see what could possibly be the matter. She jumped in surprise.

"Daniel," she gasped.

There, a strange man stood in their doorway keeping hold of her little boy by the scruff of his tunic with a sword to this throat. Daniel was frightened to the point of tears, but kept quiet like the man obviously wanted him to. Anna grabbed Mary close to her, protectively.

"I never would have expected the Light Bringer's family to dwell in such humble trappings," they heard a feminine voice say.

The silent man stepped away from the door, revealing a young woman a striking young woman.

"Hello. Ursula's the name," she said. "Now, you better just cooperate, else I can't promise how much longer your boy stays in one piece."

**A/N: **Yes, I know "reevolution" is not a word.

Say goodbye to Magi Christopher. This is probably the last we're going to see of him. If I ever bring him back in the future, it will be for a very good reason.


	15. Chapter 15: Schemes in the Dark

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any _My Little Pony_ or any other Hasbro intellectual properties. Like they'd let me get away with half the things I did last chapter.

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**A Knife in the Dark**

"Alright, ladies," Spike said, exhausted.

He set the pile of books he carried in down and wiped his brow. He leaned on a table leg with his clawed arm resting on top.

"Here…are the books you wanted," he managed to gasp.

"Thanks Spike," Paradise said, kindly. "You've been a real big help with this Shell Porject."

"It was nothing," the little dragon replied. "If you need anything else, I'll be over on the cushion resting."

"Okay, you go take that break," Paradise said.

The little flopped down on his stomach and was toned the ponies out.

"Ideaaaaaa," Sparkler called happily.

"What it is, Sparkler," Paradise turned to face the light violet unicorn.

"Gather around, everyone! I think I _have found_ the solution to _our problem_," Sparkler sang.

Paradise and the other ponies put the team assigned to building the Shell spell grouped around Sparkler. It consisted of Sparkler, Paradise, Galaxy, Mimic, Powder, Glory, Buttons, and Bright Eyes. Though hailing from Paradise Estate and The Clearing respectively, Sparkler and Bright Eyes had remained at Dream Castle for this project. The copy of the theorized Shell spell had been sent to them posthaste from the estate.

Thus far, they had solved the equation concerning how much magic they would need to cast, how much magic to maintain it, how to raise and lower it at will, how to make it tell Pastel from something else, and how to open up holes in it if need be. None of these were particularly difficult to solve. No, the hard part was configuring _how_ to maintain the Shell. No spell at their disposal was strong enough to keep it up for more than twenty minutes or so. They had even considered having all the unicorns cast one big holding spell, which did wield the best numbers, but even that didn't reach sixty minutes.

"What's on your mind, Sparkler," Buttons asked, sitting down next to her.

"What if we got a…oh, what would you call it, oh I know! What if we had a _spell conductor_ to keep the magic flowing into Shell indefinitely? It would have more than enough power to keep from dissolving."

"Hmm… That sounds a lot like a Element Core, but how would we make one," Galaxy mused.

"Pfft! That's simple! We'll just use Quartz Stone," Sparkler waved a hoof at her.

"…That might work," Bright Eyes said, thoughtfully. "It's highly conductive of magical energy. I wouldn't be surprised if the Element Cores Lumina and old Umbrae created had it a base for them. We use them as lamps in The Clearing all the time. Just charge it with some magic and it'll glow for hours."

"Really," Mimic asked with interest.

"Oh yeah! Works like a charm," Bright Eyes replied.

"We would have to have magical runes that regulate its functions etched into it as well as configure it with additional absorbing and dispersing qualities first," Powder said. "By itself, it wouldn't do us much good."

"It's shape might also affect how well it functions," Glory added. "If we're using a magically conductive gem as a base, we might try something like those darling glass crystals that refract light shining pretty little rainbows on the wall that Buttons is always making for us."

"That makes sense. Light is an Element, after all," Galaxy muttered. "If it were shaped so that the magic funneling through it would spread out once dispersing into the air, that'd make it easier to manipulate into a s protective shell all around the castle."

"Then we cast a Hold on both it and the Quartz Stone once they're going, and it'll stay cast as long as we want," Sparkler finished.

"In theory," Bright Eyes added.

"Aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves," Mimic asked. "All this talk about running magic through a rock in an infinite loop is nice and all, but I think you're all overlooking one tiny little detail."

"Right. We don't have any Quartz Stone," Glory admitted.

"No prob," Bright Eyes waved that off dismissively with a hoof. "No one knows how to find Quartz Stone better than our mayor, Majesty. We can just send the fastest Pegasus to The Clearing with a letter explaining everything. On average, they could be back in a day."

"What a bad time to have Firefly over in Dongard," Mimic moaned.

"We'll just get Whizzer. Their speeds are closely matched enough, anyway," Powder shrugged.

"I'll get right on that," Galaxy said.

She galloped out.

"So while we're waiting," Mimic said.

She promptly disappeared from view.

"Oh, that Mimic. Where's she winked off to," Ribbons asked exasperated.

"Who said I went anymore," said Mimic's disembodied voice.

Everypony reared up and backed off.

"M-Mimic? Where are you," Paradise exclaimed.

"I'm right here, duh!"

Paradise reached out a hoof and felt around in the air where the voice came from.

"I don't feel you."

"I'm phased into a shifted plain of reality," Mimic explained. "No one can see or touch me here. I'm still here, though, and yet not. I'm going out to look around. Who knows how long we have until Mr. Psycho Pants comes back."

"Did anyone here know she could do that," Sparkler asked.

Everypony shook their head.

"Before, all Mimic could do was copy other unicorns' powers."

"I just finally figured out how to do this neat trick. Well, seeya all later," she said.

* * *

><p>"And then Liam was like, "DIE! ZAP! BOOM!"," Firefly recounted the event, twirling around in the air. "And Meg and I were like…!"<p>

Firefly shot off in the air in an extravagant flight show where she dodged and somersaulted around obstacles which weren't there. Applejack, Fizzy, Parasol, and North Star watched her antics in good spirit.

"I say, the year certainly hasn't changed her," North Star said.

"I don't think she'll ever change," Medley replied. "Firefly will be Firefly."

They neared the Dongard capitol. The ponies were to stay in the castle, itself, deciding to give their formerly transwarped kin a decent rest in a bed for the first time in a long time. Megan was just look forward to going home again.

"So what'll you be doing after this, Megan," Bowtie asked her rider.

"I go back to being a maid in the castle," Megan replied.

She held the Vessel in her hand, trying to decide what to do with it now. On one hand, she no longer desired to have herself as distanced form it as possible, but it was still _very_ dangerous and powerful and easily misused. She also didn't want to fall out of practice with it again.

"Well, Firefly will come back soon enough," she decided, shrugging. "I can give it back then if I have to."

"…And then we burst out of the ground like this," Firefly excitedly explained.

She zoomed straight up into the air and out of sight. She appeared again as a tiny speck on the horizon coming right at them. Just as everyone was about to dodge out of the way, she came to an almost impossibly abrupt stop.

"And that's how Eoland was made," she cracked.

"What," came several confused responses.

They all laughed at her silliness. They were almost at the gate of the capitol. Firefly was just glad to see smiles of the quartet's faces.

"We're going to the castle now, Megan. I guess we'll see you later," Magic Star said.

"Later, ponies," Megan waved.

"Seeya, Meg," Firefly said.

She hopped of Medley's back and walked off.

"Hold it, I promised Mary another magic show when I got back. I'll join the rest of you later," Twilight said.

"You're too much of a sucker for kids, Twi," Gusty said as she left to follow Megan.

Megan laughed pleasantly, recalling very clearly how enthralled Mary was with the dancing figures of light Twilight had conjured.

"Gusty is right, though," Megan teased. "By the way, how has raising both Ember and Spike gone for you?"

"Oh, fine, fine. Spike's a good dragon, but I've got to find a way to keep his fire breath under control when he sneezes. He burned one of Paradise's books last month. She _was not_ happy about that."

"Ooh," Megan winced. "I hope it was replaceable."

"Oh course it wasn't! Of all the books that could have been replaced that he _could_ have, and it was a one-of-a-kind, of course."

Twilight groaned half in humor and half in exasperation. Then the two had a merry laugh about it.

They arrived at the home of the Ranchers soon enough. The sun was almost set when they arrived.

"Well, we're here," Megan said.

She stopped and tilted her head, staring curiously up at her own home.

"Odd. The lights are out," she said.

"Is that unusual," Twilight asked.

"Yes, everyone _should_ be home right now," Megan replied.

She ran up the steps and tried and the door. It was unlocked. So pushed it open and peered inside the dark abode. A single candle on the dinner table pierced the darkness.

"Hello. Mother? Father? Mary? Daniel?"

"Mrs. and Mrs. Rancher," Twilight called.

The two entered the dark loft slowly and cautiously. Twilight's horn lit up, illuminating the structure. Megan stopped in front of the dinner table. From there, she could see around the whole loft, and everyone was gone. Where could they be? She was starting to worry.

"Megan, look," she heard to say.

She looked at the Twilight, and gestured to the table with her head. She turned and saw there was a note. She picked it up and read it:

"St. Richard Bridge. Go to its underside, go alone, and tell no one. Burn this letter immediately. We'll know if you disobeyed at all, Light Bringer."

Megan gasped, and covered her mouth.

"What? What," Twilight asked.

"No-nothing," Megan replied.

She looked around frightened. Every shadow dancing from the candle or Twilight's lights now seemed to betray the motion of some enemy or another. The letter had not stated any consequences of disobedience, but Megan didn't really need to be told outright to get the gist of what would happen. The purpose of the candle became clear. She held the note to it and proceeded to do as the note instructed. Oddly, the candle snuffed itself out when the deed was done.

* * *

><p>"Hmm," Ursula hummed.<p>

The candle next to her dimmed and the fire faded. She smiled. The girl had found the note and obeyed.

"Get ready, Bob," she said. "We're about to have a guest over."

* * *

><p>"Where are you going, Megan," Twilight asked.<p>

Megan rushed out the door while breathing her breath had gone jagged. She stopped only to pull out the Vessel to make sure it was securely around her neck. Then she tucked back under her shirt. She hiked her skirt up and ran down the steps. She kept up her sprint through the streets.

"Megan!"

"_Do not_ follow me!"

Twilight stood agape at the unexpected commanding tone. She did as Megan told her, and stayed where she was, watching the girl disappear into the city.

Megan's feet splashed through a puddle as she ran towards the northern strip of the capitol. She wasn't too far away now. She'd round that corner three blocks away and the bridge would be in sight. Her feet pounded the stones as she raced the remaining distance and rounded the corner. There. She approached the bridge carefully. She looked around, but no one seemed suspicious. There was a staircase to its side that led to the walkway underneath the stone overpass.

She stood at the top and looked down. With one more look all around, she went down. When she was at the bottom step, she stopped. Just ahead of her a few feet beyond at ground level was one last corner to turn and she'd at the underside of the connection between banks.

"Hello," she called.

No answer. She quietly took the last step and flattened herself against the stone wall and slowly slid herself far enough to peak around. No one in sight. She looked around and back up the stairs. Still no one. She stepped onto the stone path, creeping along. She pulled out the Vessel and held her thumb to the split, ready to flip it open at a second's notice. She looked back behind constantly on her slow trek under the bridge, always expecting to be ambushed. She looked behind one more time.

"My, aren't you the alert one," said a voice a few yards in front of her.

Megan gasped and leapt back. Before her was a woman she couldn't see clearly. She had a fairly casual stance with the back of one hand resting on her hip while the hand rested on a leg.

"Who are you and where is my family," Megan demanded, angrily.

"Ooh, scary."

Megan held out the Vessel and opened it.

"This is your last warning! Where are they?"

"Ask him," Ursula said.

She pointed past Megan. The teen whipped around just in time to get smacked alongside the head by Bob's sword hilt. He caught her before she fell to the ground. The Vessel rolled away and came to rest at Ursula's feet. The witch grinned and picked up the device.

"Who would have thought someone so small would cause so many so much trouble," Ursula said.

She tried to open the Vessel to no avail. She sighed and shrugged.

"Oh, well."

She considered just chucking it into the river, but thought better of the notion. Elemental Vessels and Cores were _very_ rare. This would be exactly the second one she'd ever seen. Her master would just love to be able to study this. She pocketed it.

"Come along, Bob."

* * *

><p>When Megan came to, her vision was very foggy. After she blinked a few times, it cleared up. She saw she was alone in a candlelit room empty aside from a few trappings. A simple oak door was to her right, a full body mirror just across from her, and two windows and a table against the wall to her left. Four candles sat upon the table and two candle stands with five each were in both corners to her right. She was lying against a wall.<p>

"Where am I, and how did I get here? Oh no, mother, father," her frightened mind reeled.

When she tried to move her arms, she found she couldn't. They are bound behind her back. She craned her leg to look. Sure enough, the forearms were tied tightly behind her back, so there'd be no looping them under her legs.

She looked in front and found her legs were tied together, too. It was then that she began to feel the first pangs of real panic. At least she wasn't gagged, she noted. She wormed her way onto her side and began to push herself across the floor towards the mirror. If she could break that, she could use the sharps to untie herself.

"Mmmth," she groaned.

Inch by inch, she made her across the floor. More than halfway. She could make it, she could make it! She looked up. Just another couple of yards, and she'd be there. She braced her feet on the floor and pushed again. Then she heard something that made her freeze. They were footsteps, and loud ones, too, utterly unconcerned with stealth. She managed another good push towards the mirror when the door's lock clicked and it swung open.

A tall bearded man with an eye patch walked in. He spotted her and marched over. Megan swung herself around onto her back facing him. She drew both legs back into the fetal position, and when he was close enough, she kicked out at him. He caught the kick and wrestled her under control. Then he pulled her to up into his arms so that she was in full view of the mirror.

"My, my, my, you certainly are determined," Ursula said.

She stepped into view.

"I guess it really was foolish to leave you alone. Any later and you'd have tipped the mirror over and cut your ropes with the pieces. Very clever."

"What do you want with me," Megan demanded, both out of anger and fear. "And how do you know who I am? Why did you take my family? What is wrong with you?"

She started violently thrashing around in Bob's arms to the point where he almost lost hold of her several times. Ursula had to step back to avoid being on the receiving end of a kick. This Light Bringer was proving to be even more spirited than either of them could have imagined.

"I believe I can explain this inconvenience, Megan dear. You'll have to forgive these two. They just get so rough when I have company over, I just can't do a thing with them," a familiar voice replied with mock politeness.

Megan's blood grew cold. Her heart and breath stopped short. Her eyes widened to their maximum capacity as she went still in Bob's arms. Trembling, her head slowly and unwillingly turned until she could see the visage within the looking glass.

"No. No. Please, Maker, no," she said in a small and terrified voice.

Locking into her gaze with cruel eyes from behind rounded specs was the grinning face of Liam. She let out two small whimpering wheezes that were screams coming up short.

"My other guests are waiting in the other room," Liam said like a host. "Oh, you might say that we can just barely contain them. Don't worry. They'll be joining you soon."

Liam's voice became noticeably lower with that last sentence. He looked at Ursula, and motioned with his head slightly towards Megan. Ursula grinned and raised a finger to the girl, arcane power gathered at its tips.

"Fare thee well, Light Bringer," she said.

Megan clenched both eyes shut, awaiting the killing blow. Something smashed through the window, making Ursula and Bob jump. Her magic missile misfired and Bob had to duck out the way to avoid getting his face burned off. It blasted a darkened burned patch into the wall.

"Megan," a glass-incrusted Firefly shouted.

She made a sharp turn in the air and charged Bob. He ducked down low and dropped Megan. He drew his sword and began fending off his violet attacker.

Behind her flew in Wind Whistler, North Star, and Medley. Magic Star, Twilight, Fizzy, and Gusty appeared in a bright flash. The Earth Ponies could be heard clopping up the stairs already.

"Ponies," Liam hissed hatefully.

"Tallyho," North Star yelled as the Pegasi swooped in to attack Ursula.

Ursula summoned a magical whip and began lashing the air to bat them away.

"Back off, punk," Gusty grunted at Bob.

He was swung his sword around and stabbed at several of them already. She summoned a powerful gust and unleashed it. It caught Bob in the midsection and sent him out the other window. He screamed as he fell from the third story of the building and landed with a sickening '_thud_'.

Ursula unleashed several shots at the ponies, which were blocked by the unicorns as the mob cornered her. She tried dual whips, but Magic Star gripped her body with her psychic energy and slammed her against the wall. Ursula went limp and fell onto the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Hold still," Twilight instructed Megan.

The girl obeyed. With two slashes and blade-like psychic power, the ropes were cut. Megan climbed to her feet.

"No! No! Not again! I was _so_ close," Liam yelled.

He pounded on the glass on his side, and then gripped the mirror on both sides. He glared angrily at them. He took deep, growling breathes through a down-turned mouth and gritted teeth.

"Oh, you again," Firefly said contemptuously. "Just leave Megan alone, already! We're never going to let you hurt her! So give it up!"

"You failed in your objective again," Wind Whistler said. "But I ascertain that this is not our final altercation."

Liam never once looked at any of the ponies, instead keeping his murderous gaze fixed on the prize. Megan stepped backwards, away from him. Her arms were drawn in close against her chest as their eyes locked again.

"Forgive the cartoonish cliché, but… You might have escaped me again, Megan, but this isn't over," he rasped. "I know who you are. I know where you live. I know who your friends, your family, and even your acquaintances are. As long as I draw breath, I will keep hunting you. If it takes me from one end of this vast globe to the next, so be it. You will never be safe. Not while I'm around. Your little ponies can't protect you forever, just as you can't guard one and all around you at all times, which is what you will need to do. If I can't actually take your life, I will instead bring you loss and anguish past what your mind's eye can presently fathom. And I will continue until you turn yourself over to me, willingly! Peace of mind and soul will elude you eternally!"

Then he let out an ear-ringing laugh. When he stopped, he smiled at her.

"Until next time, then."

He took a bow as his image faded, leaving the crowd with only their own reflections. The mirror then cracked and the pieces fell to the floor.

"Oh my gosh," was all a stunned Fizzy could utter.

"We better go," Gusty said. "I don't like this place. We better find the Ranchers and get everybody to the castle."

"I think I already found them," Posey called.

She was starting by a door from behind muffled voices could be heard. She gripped the knob with her mouth and turned it. She pulled it open. Inside, the Ranchers struggled against shackles which tethered their arms to the wall.

"Megan," Anna shouted.

"You came," Dirk said, relieved.

"Here's the Vessel and some keys," Bowtie announced.

She had pulled both from Ursula's pouch. Megan took both from her and ran at a jogging pace over to her family.

"What goes on up there," a commanding voice sounded from the base of the stairwell.

A squad of about a dozen guards rushed up the steps, ready for some kind of fight.

"What happened? A man fell from the third story window," the captain demanded.

"Captain," Wind Whistler answered. "That man and his compatriot, that woman, are guilty of acts of conspiracy to murder, abduction of the Rancher family, holding them captive and attempted homicide of this girl. The woman is also an Arcane Arts user."

"Hello," Megan called over her shoulder as she unlocked the last of Mary's bonds.

Mary grabbed hold of Megan tightly and wept into her older sister's chest. Megan held her tightly, too, and spoke comfortingly, assuring her the nightmare was over.

"Good Heavens! Someone help her with that," the captain ordered.

One of the guardsmen took the keys from Megan and freed the rest of the family.

"Thank you," Dirk said.

He rubbed his aching wrists, and climbed to his feet. He then helped his wife up. Daniel unsteadily stood and leaned on the wall.

"Shackle her," the captain then ordered, pointing to the unconscious form of Ursula. "And remember to use Sealed Bonds. We don't need her casting any magicks."

Neither, Megan, her family, or the ponies could confirm or deny the existence of other conspirers in the area, so they were rushed off to the castle. Don Carlo was found mad and half-starved in the cellar of the building, bringing that investigation to a close.

* * *

><p>Liam stalked grumbling and growling to himself through the halls of the old castle they had made their base of operations within Dead Wood. He walked past Raul.<p>

"Oh, hey, Liam," Raul called.

Liam stopped and turned an unfriendly eye to the other man.

"What?"

"Listen, I was thinking," Raul said.

He rubbed his palms together, trying to find the right to say this.

"Look, I get that we don't want Grogar coming back and all that, but you know, isn't this… a little…much? I mean, the whole region, man?"

"No, it's a lot," Liam replied.

He turned and started to walk away.

"What if we just let Grogar go free and let him lead _us_ to the stone," Raul asked.

"A foolish plan," Liam said dismissively. "It took an army of Arcane Arts users to outdo him before. An army _we_ _don't have_."

With that, he left his fellow apprentice alone to his thoughts. Raul sighed, and shook his head.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Maker take it," Bernard said from behind his hands.<p>

Lady Monica put a hand on her husband's knee sympathetically. She then took his hand in hers'.

Before them sat Megan, Magic Star, Firefly, Wind Whistler, Dirk, and the captain that had discovered the scene when alarmed citizens called for them in the wake of Bob's fatal spill. The entire sequence of events had just been explained to the young lord and lady.

Bernard rubbed his temples as he often did in more recent times, and considered this.

"What is to be done about this, Milord," the captain asked. "While we have the witch in custody ready for questioning, we have no means of presently knowing where this _Liam_ or _his_ master are or when they might strike again."

"If they were communicating by magic mirror," Monica shook her head. "This Beezen has probably already been warned and fled whatever dwellings she last knew of him residing in."

"That's very true," Bernard replied. "When we last heard of Beezen, he was the Court Magi of Tirac, in Balacroff. Even those who seek him up there have not found him."

"Worse yet he has learned all about Megan," Monica said.

She looked at the non-responsive girl staring out the window.

"Poor thing," Monica said.

"We could take Megan to live with us at the castle," Firefly suggested.

"No, the enemy will be fully expecting that," Bernard replied.

Magic Star hummed to her, deep in thought.

"If Shell was completely operational and self-sustaining presently, that might be the best course," Wind Whistler said. "As circumstances stand, we're just as much at hazard as you, Megan."

"Shell," Bernard, Monica, and the captain asked.

"Oh, a protective barrier we've been working on to ward off persons like Liam and his dreck," Magic Star replied.

"Is it working," Bernard said.

He sat forward, keenly interested. Magic and Wind Whistler looked at one another and back.

"We don't know yet, Lord Bernard. We had our Unicorns working on it when we left," Magic Stat said. "Though they could be finished by the time we return."

Bernard sat back somewhat disappointed to hear that there was no present way to confirm its completion.

"This might an opportune time to take the ponies up on their offer," Monica said.

Bernard looked at his wife, somewhat confused.

"What does migrating our people off to their castle have to do with this?"

"Wait, I think I get it," Firefly piped in. "In a crowd of dozens or even hundreds, the Ranchers wouldn't be noticeable."

"The enemy would determine what our machinations attempted to conceal from them," Wind Whistler told her. "We'd need something supplementary to that scheme."

"Decoy," Magic Star said.

"Pardon," Dirk asked.

"Decoy," Magic Star repeated. "We keep Liam blind. If we employ a decoy Rancher family to head off to "safety" under the protection of the Dongardian guard, the Ranchers would truly be hidden amongst the refugees. You just need to make sure that the scheme gets circulated around the castle."

She turned to Firefly.

"Firefly, fly fast and fly hard. Get back to Dream Castle and make sure that the other Pastels are alright with this before we do anything."

"Now?"

"Now!"

Firefly grinned, and saluted like a soldier.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!"

Firefly flew out a nearby open window and disappeared into the night. Magic Star sat silent for a moment before speaking again.

"There is another thing, Lord Bernard. You see… There's a patch of land with good soil and a rolling river between the south of Dream Valley and the territories of our kin in Paradise Estate and The Clearing that no one presently lays claim to. If you wanted to build a permanent settlement there for the refugees you take to Dream Castle so that they can start new lives, no one could refuse the motion."

It took Bernard a long moment for that to sink it.

"Thank you," was all he could utter.

Monica smiled and turned to her husband.

"It seems a prayer has been answered, dear. We best begin the paperwork to prepare for this. We at least need to get the preliminary work done."

Bernard laughed with a pleasant vigor not seen of him for quite some time.

"Magic Star, we may be in your debt before this is over."


	16. Chapter 16: Experimentation

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any _My Little Pony_ or any other Hasbro intellectual properties. Nothing to clever to say this time. I'm picked dry.

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Experimentation**

It was the dawn of the 20th of July when Firefly arrived back at Dream Castle. She had flown all throughout the night to make it over Gloom Mountain. By then, she was exhausted. She descended at a slow pace, though she found it difficult to fly straight, so her flight pattern zigged and zagged until she came to an abrupt landing on the ground. She slid and then rolled before coming to rest.

"Oh, my goodness, Firefly, are you alright," Sweet Stuff cried.

She galloped over to the fallen Pegasus, and slowed to a stop in front of her. She nuzzle the side of Firefly's head to try to get her to react. The Pegasus shook off the sleep and smiled at the Earth Pony.

"Everything's a-okay," she said.

She tried to stand.

"Wait, let me help you up," the jewel eyed Earth Pony said.

Firefly shrugged her off, but not roughly, and rose to her hooves.

"So stubborn as always," Truly muttered. "I do declare, Sweet Stuff was only tryin' to help, sugar."

"Nice hat," Firefly replied dully.

"This old thing? It's just somethin' I threw together," Truly replied.

It was a straw hat with flowers around the centerpiece.

"Whatever, just give me the hay and flowers, I'm hungry," Firefly cracked.

Truly humphed and stormed off.

"Greeeeat, nice going, Firefly. Now she's going to be on the warpath all day," Moondancer said. "So, what's up, Firefly? How come you're back already, and without the others?"

"Call for a meeting. Gather everyone in the main hall, now! Something's…" Firefly stopped to catch a breath. "Something serious is going down. **Liam just tried to kill Megan again!**"

Firefly shouted that last sentence loudly enough that _everyone_ outside heard it. Several ponies gasped at this news.

"And…Dongard needs a favor," Firefly continued. "I'll you guys all about it in the main hall."

Later, in the main hall…

"...And that's it. SO what do you guys say," Firefly finished.

"Any objections," Buttons asked one and all.

"I don't think anypony would mind humans coming here," Truly replied. "But… Others will."

"I know," Ribbons sighed. "Many still believe that there's no good in humankind, and won't be happy to have them back in The Center Lands, especially after so many centuries of isolation from them."

"But we can't exactly refuse after what they did for us," Cotton Candy said.

"Humans aren't all bad," Ember piped in.

She cringed uncomfortably when a few raised their brows at her input.

"Most of the people I met, even in New Umb…I mean, Balacroff were really nice," Ember said. "And that was a bad place. Dongard's a good place."

Spike nodded in agreement.

"The humans have my vote," he said.

"I agree with Ember and Spike," Paradise added. "Just think of everything we could learn from each other, at the very least."

"There's bad and good in everypony, and every human," Bright Eyes said. "The three mages showed us the bad, but the Dongardians have shown us only good. I don't see how you could refuse them."

"I think we should help, too," Masquerade declared. "Screw what anybody else thinks or says. Let 'em come! We ponies can handle anything."

"But can the humans," Powder asked, concerned. "From what Firefly says, they're weak as is. A siege to the castle would just put more stress on them. Many wouldn't survive."

"Why'd anyone lay siege to Dream Castle," Whizzer asked, confused.

"Anyone who doesn't like humans," Ribbon said.

"I'm not against allowing humans to live among us if it actually does them any good," Buttons added. "I, too, am worried about how some of our neighbors might react."

"You think it'll come to that because I don't know anyone who really wants a war do you because I think they'll be fine with it as long as the humans behave there won't be any trouble you know…" Whizzer spouted.

"Take a breath, Whizzer," Masquerade said.

"Maybe we can talk this out with everyone," Sweet Stuff said optimistically.

"Maybe," Lickitysplit replied. "I get the feeling many won't listen, though."

"So numero uno of our list of things to do if _avoid pissing everyone off_," Moondancer stated.

"We can't really talk this over without everyone here," Skydancer said.

"Magic Star's already handling it with the others," Firefly replied.

"Firefly, just many counts as 'the others'," Ribbons asked.

"Huh? Oh yes! Megan and Christopher turned Applejack and everypony back into ponies," Firefly.

The entire hall broke into happy chatter, completely off the present topic.

"Wait! Alright, alright, everyone, time to a vote," Cherries Jubilee shouted. "Everypony in favor raise your right hoof. …Er, front right hoof. All others, keep your hoof down."

Only Truly, Lickitysplit, Heartthrob, Powder, and Ribbons left their hooves down.

"Alright, the vote of 19-to-5. Motion passed. The humans will be welcomed to Dream Castle," Cherries Jubilee said.

"I hope we know what we're doing," Buttons whispered to Ribbons, unsure of her decision.

"We'll figure it out," Ribbons replied.

She bit her lip. One way or another, everything was going to change. The question was, were things going to change for the better or the worse.

"Alright, we start spare bedrooms ready," Ribbons said.

"Allow me," Heartthrob offered.

"I thought you weren't in favor of them coming," Cherries Jubilee said.

"Not out of any dislike, puddin'," Heartthrob replied. "Like Ribbon, I'm just not sure if this _is _the best idea for the humans' sake."

"This is going to explode in our faces, I just know it," Lickitysplit said.

"We can worry about that after Magic Star and everyone else get back. _I am not _flying back and forth over those mountains overnight again," Firefly snapped. "Now I gotta go rest up for my next trip."

"I can go instead sure I was tired before from my trip to The Clearing but I'm totally good to go now see I'll show you just give me a chance I'll tell everypony what was decided pleaspleaseplease," Whizzer piped up.

"Have fun," Firefly said, tiredly.

"Yay I'll go right now right now see you guys when I can once I and everyone else get back possibly with a ton of humans or maybe not who knows you know," Whizzer squealed and zipped out a window before anypony could tell her she didn't need to go right then.

"Geez, I'll have to step up my game," Firefly observed.

She then headed off to her bedroom, yawning.

"And we'd better get back to designing our spell conductor," Sparkler said.

"Looks like we'll have even more news to tell the ponies back at our homes, huh," Bright Eyes said.

"Well, if Galaxy approves, they at least have Shadow Lee's support," Sparkler laughed.

"Oh? Oh. I see," Bright Eyes giggled.

"Indeed. Well, Whizzer brought us enough rocks to last a lifetime. We can try all manner of designs now," Sparkler said happily.

"What do you think of their decision," Bright Eyes asked.

"I think there'll be consequences no matter what happens," Sparkler said seriously. "But, not my problem."

"You're just bursting with understanding, Sparkler," Bright Eyes dryly.

"I know. It's a curse. Come now. We have work to do."

* * *

><p>"Can't catch me, can't catch me," Ember teased Spike.<p>

The little dragon struggled to keep up with her.

"Hey, how come I always end up being 'it'," Spike demanded.

"Because I can run faster," Ember called back.

"Oh, right," Spike said flatly.

"When I wings come in, well… we'll both be adults, but, yeah…" he thought.

"Why don't you play a more fair game, Ember," Sweet Stuff said as she approached.

"Like what?"

"Well, how about Hide 'n' Seek? You can both be go hide while I'll be 'it'."

"Sounds good to me," Spike said, breathing hard.

Sweet Stuff smiled and nodded.

"Alright, come on, Spike," Ember said. "She'll never find us where we'll hide!"

"…Oh, just remember not to go into the forest until we know it's safe," Sweet Stuff called after them.

"Okay," Spike and Ember both replied.

"Good. I'll count to ten. Alright, 1, 2…"

* * *

><p>"Okay," Powder said taken a bit back.<p>

Spread all over a table in the middle of the room was designs for the spell conductor. One had displayed a chandelier-like set-up with one full-sized stone accompanied by several smaller ones what would be levitated into the air and would cast Shell down from above. Most of the others would utilize just one stone. However, at the moment, just one was pinned to a clipboard against the wall.

On the table next to it, was a big pile of quartz stones. Big enough that they couldn't believe Whizzer actually managed to lug it all the way here. Galaxy stood next to the pinned up blueprint.

"This here," Galaxy announced to the team. "Is what we're going to use for the testing phase. But first, let's run a preliminary test to see how much of a charge the quartz stone can hold. We'll conduct it out in the field as safety precaution."

She turned to Mimic.

"Can you cast a one-way force field to contain an explosion?"

"Uh, sure, but it won't be as good as Twilight's, or Magic Star's," Mimic replied uncertainly.

"What're we going to be doing," Sunbeam asked, alarmed. "Just throwing every bit of magic we can into it to see how much one can handle before bursting?"

"No, but we are going to give a powerful charge. Problem," Sparkler asked.

"Oh, boy. _This'll_ just make my day," Sunbeam muttered, sardonically.

Powder looked from the designs to the others.

"So, if that doesn't kill us all, what design are we going to settle on," the red and white named unicorn asked.

"Well, I was thinking of using multiple gems for maximum output," Bright Eyes replied.

"So...just what are the risks of an explosion," Powder asked.

"Very scant," Galaxy replied. "But first, it needs to be shaped. As you can see, for the initial experimentation, the stone will be spherical with several Holding runes etched into it."

"Got it covered," Buttons said.

She took the designated stone in her power and lifted it onto another table.

"This'll just take a bit, so set up out in the field and I'll be out after I'm done here."

* * *

><p>"7…8…9…10," Sweet Stuff counted.<p>

She uncovered her eyes and stood. She looked around. She didn't see Ember or Spike right off.

"Ready or not, here I come," she called.

She began looking for the two. She began by looking through the bushes and trees nearby. Unbeknownst to her, they were being watched.

"Ave a look, a pony! Right," one the watchers muttered.

"Cor, wot luck," another said.

They were sitting on their haunches in the nearby woods, spying the castle. The first to speak pulled out a small handheld mirror and looked into it.

"Master, here's one of them magic ponies yer wanted te know about."

His own reflection faded and another face took its place. The features of a blue goat-like creature became crystal clear.

"Good, good," its raspy voice replied. "Show me."

The hobgoblin turned the mirror and faced it to Sweet Stuff.

"Begin scanning," Grogar instructed the instrument.

On cue, the casing of the mirror began to glow with an unearthly light. After a few moments of trying to get a bead on Sweet Stuff while she darted about from a distance, Grogar let out a aggravated growl.

"Curse it all! You'll have to get closer," he said.

"Closer? We're as close as we can cop wivout copping caught!"

"I'm going to assume you said you're as close as you can get without being seen. Do it anyway."

* * *

><p>"You sure she won't find us in here," Spike asked skeptically. "It's kinda…hard to get out if we're caught."<p>

"Shh," Ember replied.

"Now they wouldn't be...in here," Sweet Stuuf suddenly pounced.

She flipped a wheel barrel that had been turned upside down over to find nothing. From a hollow under the base of a tree not far away, Ember suppressed a giggle watching Sweet Stuff's deliberate antics. She was cut short when the back of a booted foot came down at the entrance of the hole.

She backed up against the other end of the hollow. She and Spike exchanged frightened glances as a mob begun to silently gather behind Sweet stuff's back.

"Turn around, turn around, turn around," she both silently chanted.

Grogar's scan of Sweet Stuff's internal workings went into full swing as they neared. She currently had her head buried in some long grass, so she did not see them silently creeping up on her.

Ember braced her hooves, ready to climb while the trolls, goblins, and hobgoblins stepped away from the tree.

"Sweet Stuff, look out," Heartthrob's voice rang from the castle wall.

She had just happened to be looking out when and spotted them sneaking up on the Earth pony.

"Grab her," Grogar barked.

Sweet Stuff whipped her head around. Two hobgoblin carrying some kind of device and a goblin lunged right at her. They dived to tackle her, but she leapt into the air away from them and they both ate dirt.

"Hey, what's going on over here," another pony's voice could be heard from a short distance away.

Grogar growled again.

"Retreat, for now," he ordered.

The scouting party of about a dozen or so turned about face and fled back towards the forest from whence they came. On his end, within the Realm of Darkness, Grogar suddenly felt several energies spikes. He brought up the glyphs and saw that they were teleportation spells. Several unicorns winked onto the field where Grogar's forces retreated.

By this time, the thugs could hear the thumbing of many sets of hooves walloping towards them. Galaxy raced around the bend and spotted the withdrawing intruders.

"How…how did I miss them," she gaped.

"And did they get past the humans," Sparkler added.

"After them," Masquerade bellowed.

They ponies set upon them in a stampeding mob. Their targets disappeared into the forest, but the equines were fast catching up to them. They themselves crossed the threshold, and…came up empty. The ponies skidded to a stop and looked around in confusion. They quarry was just gone.

"Well, that's odd, even for us," Powder murmured.

"It certainly explains how they got this close."

Firefly flitted into view, huffing and puffing.

"Alright…I'm here…what'd I miss…" she gasped.

She plopped onto the ground next to Paradise.

"Did anyone get a good look at them," Cupcake asked. "I mean, aside from the obvious."

"I did," Sweet Stuff answered. "Just a bunch of monsters in army uniforms."

Firefly went still as a statue for just a moment. She turned to Sweet Stuff.

"You said they were all wearing the same thing. Not just filthy earthy colored rags and random chunks of metal like the Goblin's Forest goblins?"

"Yeah… why," Sweet Stuff replied.

"Never mind that. What colors were they wearing," Firefly asked, intently.

"Um…red," Sweet Stuff said.

"Did they have an emblem on their chest," Firefly inquired, her tone becoming more intense. "Like a golden goat head?"

"Well, I didn't get _that_ good of a look, but… oh, no! Ember, Spike," Sweet Stuff called frantically.

"We're here," the two in question shouted back.

They ran up and clung to her for dear life.

"You've heard of these ruffians before, dear," Heartthrob asked Firefly.

"Oh, you bet. Both the Fallohides and dwarves have been seeing these guys all over The Center Lands," Firefly answered. "And just like now, they always disappear, but this is the first time they've actually tried to grab anybody."

"Oh, great," Sunbeam moaned. "Just what we needed, more grabby fiends trying to spirit us off, and now _they_ can wink in and out! This is just keeps getting _better and better_!"

"Red tunics bearing the emblem of a goat's head," Paradise said, thinking. "Hm."

She raised her gaze skyward, running through her memories of every band of goblins and such, but nothing rang any bells at the moment. The fact that there were three kinds of beasts working together that usually don't, too.

"Paradise," Galaxy ordered. "We can manage working on Shell without you. In the absence of Wind Whistler, I want you to go back to the library and look up anything that might help us identify this new threat."

"Sure thing, boss," Paradise replied.

She took off, heading back into the castle.

"Right, you guys do that. I'm taking a nap," Firefly yawned.

She slowly took off and sluggishly flew back to the castle, nearly dropping out of the sky several times.

"Uh, yeah, somebody make sure Firefly gets back to her bed alright," Powder prompted.

"Leave it to me," Lofty said.

"Alright, let's get set up in the field quickly. Hopefully they can't corner a bunch of unicorns," Galaxy said.

* * *

><p>"We're sorry, master," the hobgoblin begged. "We failed you."<p>

"On the contrary," Grogar grinned. "Your failure to remain incognito actually turned out to be quite enlightening. Dismissed."

The monsters didn't need to be told twice. They turned about and ran from the throne room. Grogar turned his attention back to the mirror and brought up the teleportation spell that the unicorns had been using before. He smiled. It wouldn't get him out of his dreary spit of a pocket dimension, but he could think of another use for it.

* * *

><p>"Alright, guys, it's ready," Buttons announced. "I've carved the runes into it as well and everything."<p>

She trotted out onto the field where the others had set up several sacks of sand and piled them up into a wall. Mimic was clearing several pounds of dirt to make a small pit of sorts, copying Moondancer's ability. Mimic let a whoosh.

"Eh, that's good enough," she shrugged.

Buttons set it down into the trench and then everyone crowded behind the sandbag.

"Oookay," Sparkler said.

She levitated up a scroll and quill.

"Alright, protective wall. Check. Ditch dug. Check. …Sunbeam, what are you going."

"Wut," Sunbeam shrugged.

She was holding another quill in her mouth and writing on a scroll of her own.

"I'th my latht wmm anm tth-thmwmm."

Sparkler looked at the parchment.

It read "Will".

"Skeptic. Check," Sparkler added, drolly.

"Alright, everypony, let's do this," Galaxy said. "Mimic."

"Roger," Mimic nodded.

She peered over the top of the bags and began casting. The protective shielding around the stone shimmered in the sunlight. All was ready.

They all peeked over the top. They closed their eyes to concentrate. Their horns glowed brightly, even in the summer daylight. The stone began to glow as well and rose into the air as designed. It grew brighter and brighter as they threw everything they had into charging it up. The gleam became bright enough to be seen from half a mile away.

The ponies broke off the spell and ducked behind the wall again.

"Alright, the magic should settle in. The glow will die down once it does," Bright Eyes said. "We just need to give it a few minutes. They always act like that."

A while later, the glow did indeed, begin to die down. The unicorns dared to approach it. They beheld the glimmer of magic flowing in from the bottom and out through the top in a constant flow.

Galaxy concentrated and scanned the object. The magic was stable, holding steady, and there was no risk of explosion. Now they had just had to wait and see if it maintained. And indeed, the overall look and gleam did remind them of the Element Core in Megan's Vessel, all but confirming their suspicions.

"Now what," Powder asked.

"Now," Galaxy replied. "We take it back to the castle grounds and leave it in the lab overnight. If the power level is constant, we can begin testing Shell."

* * *

><p>The following morning light flowed in from the window. Firefly's eyes fluttered open. She yawned and stretched. She kicked off the covers and hopped out of bed. She stretched out more thoroughly this time and began exercising the wings to loosen up the muscles.<p>

"Oh yeah, that's more like it," she moaned happily.

She felt her reinvigorated being flex and relax. She looked out her window over the court yard. Immediately, she noticed the unicorns gathering around a glowing, floating orb.

"Whoa, what's that," she asked aloud.

She hopped out the window and fluttered down to them. The unicorns were muttering amongst themselves excitedly.

"Yo, what's up," Firefly asked.

"This is our base for the Shell spell," Galaxy replied happily. "So far, it's working like a dream."

"So you got Shell finished," Firefly asked.

"Not yet. We're about to run a small scale test," Ribbons replied.

She sighed.

"Oh, I hope the stone can compensate," the blue unicorn added.

"One way to find out. We make a small scale Shell," Sparkler said.

"Alright, let's try it. Everyone act when I do and coordinate your casting," Galaxy ordered.

She and the other unicorns concentrated and cast in unison. The runes engraved upon the sphere took over then and a shining bubble appeared around the sphere. It held.

"Hey, hey, it works," Powder cried excitedly.

But then the sphere's light began to flicker and the bubble sputtered in and out of existence. The levitation of the stone wobbled. However, none of the spell effects gave out altogether.

"Well, it needs fine tuning, but hey, proof of concept," Bright Eyes said optimistically.


	17. Chapter 17: East Bound

**My Little Pony**

**Chronicles****:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any _My Little Pony_ or any other Hasbro intellectual properties.

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**East Bound**

27th of July.

"Dream Castle is just over this last set of hills, everyone," Magic Star announced from the front. "Just a little farther, and you can all put your feet back."

"Oh thank The Maker," an elderly woman breathed.

"Think we'll have enough room," Medley asked Gusty.

"For the zillionth time, yes," Gusty replied with annoyance.

"Sorry, I don't mean to worry," Medley apologized.

"Yeah, yeah, but that's why we call you a worrywart," Gusty said grumpily. "It's annoying!"

"You shouldn't be so hard on her," Twilight interjected. "We can always use someone pointing out when we're about to do something dangerous, or in your case, stupid, especially now."

Gusty gave Twilight the stink eye, and stomped away.

"Do I really get on everypony's nerves like that," Medley asked.

"Don't worry about it. Gusty's always burned easy," Twilight said cheerfully. "She'll cool off…hopefully."

Parasol and Bowtie approached them from the left.

"At least we'll have enough food, Medley," Parasol added. "With our groves and the supplies they brought, they should be fine long enough to back on their feet."

She looked at the wagons of supplies that were brought along to be stored and taken out when needed.

"So at least it won't just our groves that get used," Parasol finished.

"I'm looking forward to seeing my apple trees again. At least I know you've taken good care of 'em, Posey," Applejack spoke up.

"I've done the best I can between that and my garden," Posey replied.

"Hmm," Applejack hummed, looking at Posey intently.

"What?" Posey asked, oddly.

"Well, one pony, your huge garden in the back yard, and my hundreds of apple trees don't quite add up," Applejack replied thoughtfully.

"Well, I guess everypony's always worried I'm overworking myself," Posey said.

"What? You?" Applejack laughed.

"And what's that supposed to mean? It's not like I tried harvesting them all by myself," Posey asked.

"Good, but, come on, Posey," Applejack said light-heartedly. "Even Firefly doesn't put as much into being the fastest flyer as you put into caring for all things green. It's a good thing I'm back, or else there might have been a real problem. "

"Yes, it is," Posey said. "Any longer and I might have had to _really_ ask for help, but are you up to it after being cooped up in that lab so long"

"Yeah, I'll have to do some good ol' fashioned exercise to get back into shape, but I'll manage," Applejack said, sounding tired at just the thought.

"Now, then," Wind Whistler hummed.

She was sitting on the back of a wagon, going over her plans to organize the human's sleeping arrangements one more time before arrival. They had 509 human refugees with them, as per Wind Whistler's instruction, since she'd memorized the exact size of capacity of the castle. She'd been conservative in giving Bernard an estimate of how many they could hold to be on the safe side. It wouldn't do them a whole lot of good to get there and find there wasn't enough space.

Satisfied, she rolled it back up and stuffed it into her saddlebag again and hopped off the wagon.

"Gosh, wind Whistler, that has to be the tenth time you've looked that thing over," Fizzy commented.

"I know, but this entire exodus has been propelled like a cannonball," Wind Whistler answered. "I doubt the ink on the paperwork was dry before the people left destitute by the New Umbraen invasion were given the proposition."

"I have no idea what half of what you just said was, but it's good you're going over our supplies," Fizzy said.

"…Affirmative," Wind Whistler replied. "I suppose I was incorrect in my initial assessment that we were allowing too many food sources to grow. If Magic Star had listened to me, we'd only have enough for us right now."

Wind Whistler sounded especially depressed while stating that last comment.

"Hey now, you couldn't have known we'd be bringing these guys with us," Fizzy said comfortingly.

"Perhaps… But this isn't the first time Dream Castle has acted as a relief dwelling to the impoverished," Wind Whistler responded. "I…I will remember to account for such circumstances in future calculations."

"I say, you don't suppose we'll run into anymore trouble from that Liam fellow once we arrive," North Star asked Twilight.

"I don't know. Probably," the pink unicorn said.

"Was it wise, then, to move all these innocents there," North Star asked, this time quietly.

"I doubt it matters," Twilight sighed. "There are probably more of Beezen's flunkies sneaking around in the shadows of Dongard, anyway. It's not like Dongard's any safer right now."

"True, I guess," North Star said.

She turned back to Twilight.

"Good show, by the way, placing that tracking spell on Megan when she ran off," North Star said.

"She was in such a hurry, she never even felt it hit," Twilight muttered. "Silly girl."

"Well, what's done is done," North Star said. "At least those two can't do any more harm."

"Ursula, maybe not, but did you hear," Twilight asked darkly. "The Silent One, Bob, survived his fall."

"I dare say, that, is a surprise," North Star was shocked. "But…he's in the custody of Bernard's Guard, so it should be fine. Just fine."

"Everything will be even more 'fine' once we're safely under Dream Castle's roof again," Twilight responded.

"You must be excited to be coming home after so long," Bowtie spoke to Parasol.

"Oh, yeah! The Guild was a nice place, but I am glad to be out of there," Parasol said happily.

She sighed then.

"Well, at least we can all start to put this whole sordid business behind us," Parasol said unhappily. "I'm just disappointed it took a year."

"Just a year," Bowtie asked. "After some of what I've seen, I'd say we're getting along impossibly well."

"I know," Parasol admitted. "The evil of New Umbrae was allowed to fester so long that even after the source was vanquished we're still not rid of it. I had hoped to just go home and never have to think about that monster again."

"Tirac," Bowtie asked.

"Mm-hm," Parasol responded. "Too bad you couldn't kill his wizard, too, back then."

"Tell me about it," Bowtie said wearily. "And we can't even find him. At least with Tirac we had a destination to gallop to. With this Beezen person… He's like a shadow. Clinging to our hooves and try as you might, you can't shake off a shadow."

Bowtie looked sympathetically at her and then turned away. Then she spotted someone.

"Well, at least he looks like he was doing well," she said.

Parasol followed the Earth Pony's gaze over a corpulent fellow with a long brown robe with a hood that was pulled over his head grumbling as he walked along with the other refugees. He stubbed his toe on a rock when he was looking where he was going.

"Oh, confound and confusticate it at all! Have no one in these parts heard of a properly smoothed out road in these parts," he rambled.

A tall man behind him gave him a good shove.

"More moving, less complaining," the tall man ordered.

The overweight looked back at him likely with a glare, but again, the hood was obscuring his face.

"Why'd they bring that guy," Bowtie wondered.

"Strange, he doesn't look like he's in need of relief at all," Parasol said.

"Hey guys I'm gonna fly ahead again to tell them we're almost there," Whizzer called from above and shot into the distance.

Magic Star glanced up as she passed over the front of the migration, which had just reached the summit of the hill.

"Is that it," a man on a horse asked Magic Star.

"Indeed, it is, Mr. Buffin," Magic Star replied.

"It's lovely," she heard someone murmur.

One by one, but refuge seekers had stopped and stared in awe at Dream Castle, their new home. They crowded around to get a good look at this promised abode that was supposed to give them relief from their state of depression. Magic Star about-faced to the crowd of humans.

"People of Dongard, welcome to Dream Castle," she announced.

"Well, would you look at it," Dirk said.

He turned to his wife and daughters with a smile.

"Pretty," Mary said.

"Yes," Megan grinned.

Then the older blonde added under his breath:

"It never gets old."

"It looks like something out of a dream," Anna replied. "They named it right, make no mistake."

C

"Well, well, looks like they're here," Mimic said.

"Human travelers incoming. Open those gates, guys," Firefly hollered from above.

She looked out the window, and just as Whizzer had come in screaming, there they all were. There had to be hundreds of them. Leading them, she could see Magic Star and the others. She looked through the ranks of the approaching Pastels. There was Wind Whistler, Posey, Bowtie, Medley, Gusty, Twilight, and Sundance…ah, there they were! Applejack, Parasol, North Star, and Fizzy, exactly as they were! She whinnied in delight and teleported down to the courtyard where she could greet them.

Most of the Pastels gathered around in the courtyard observing the humans as they were let in. Te refugees looked around at the beauty castle in awe as they came to a stop inside the courtyard.

"I dare say, we certainly are going to be cozy this Winter," Heartthrob uttered, looking at them file into the courtyard.

"Applejack! Parasol! Fizzy! North Star!"

"Hold it right there," Applejack raised a hoof to motion the crowd to stop. "We're all glad to see you to, so one at a time!"

The Pastels had a good laugh at this. While some began chatting amongst themselves, the other turned back to the properly greet the humans which had entered their property and were waiting for instruction. Magic Star and Wind Whistler stood before.

"If I can have everybody's attention," Magic Star began.

All eyes fixed in on her.

"Good. Welcome to Dream Valley. Until the permanent settlement in the south is built and can sustain you all, we are happy to have you with us. Please, come in. I'll show you to the dining hall where we'll arrangement the sleeping conditions. Follow me, please."

The horse mounded officials from Dongard climbed off and glanced around for some place to put their rides. A handful of Dongardian troops that had been stationed there approached them and gave a bow.

"Greetings, Governor Buffin. We can handle this lot. The ponies set up a stable out back of the castle a while back."

"Oh. Thank you, gentlemen," Buffin replied.

He handed one of them the reins and begun to follow Magic Star. Buffin was a short, stout fellow with red curls on his head that had been slicked down and had a thick mustache upon his round, red face.

"Come along, Mary," Anna said, taking her youngest's hand in her own.

Mary obediently followed while looking around in awe at all the brightly colored equines that inhabited the castle. She heard something plop down on the ground behind her and when she turned to see, she was face to face with purple.

"Boo," Firefly said.

"Firefly!" Mary said excitedly.

She let go of her mother's hand and hugged the mare around the neck.

"Hello, gang," Firefly smiled.

"Hello, Firefly," came their reply.

"Can I ride here! Can I ride her?" Mary asked.

"Oh, Mary, now is hardly the time," Anna said.

"I won't take off with her," Firefly said. "I'll walk you guys in, okay?"

"In that case," Dirk replied.

He picked up Mary and set her in Firefly's back.

Firefly then noticed that Daniel wasn't with them.

"Hey, where's Danny," she asked.

"Oh, that Sir Bryant made him stay behind," Anna said curtly. "More of that knight's training nonsense. He should be here, with us."

"Now, Anna," Dirk began.

"Do not 'Now, Anna,' me," she interrupted. "You feel the same way. You just refuse to say it."

She walked off in a huff. Dirk looked at his daughters and firefly uneasily before going after his wife. Megan leaned in to speak as she and Firefly bearing Mary started after them.

"This is what happened…" Megan began.

* * *

><p>"No, absolutely not," Anna stubbornly insisted. "Not after what happened the other day!"<p>

"But mother," Daniel argued.

"No buts. I will not have our only son staying behind with servants of that horrible Beezen mucking about," Anna raised her voice.

"Anna, he will be with Sir Bryant," Dirk replied.

"And the rest of Dongard's finest," Bryant added. "The boy will be well taken of, even if I have to lay down my life."

"Liam could probably arrange that," Megan said silently.

"Mother," Daniel said. "I survived the worse that Liam and his mages could throw at us. I can do this, mother, I swear! Megan is his real target. If anything you are the ones in danger. I have to finish my knight training, mother. Please?"

"You cocky little…" Anna said disapprovingly. "There is no worse with that man, I can tell you that knowing nothing more about him than what he's done already."

"The boy stays," Dirk spoke firmly.

Anna looked at her husband in shock.

"He stays, Anna," Dirk said authoritatively. "He was made a Paige in the service of Dongard. I will not have our boy leaving his commitments behind just 'cause it might be dangerous."

Anna sighed.

"I suppose…" Then she turned to Daniel. "But you come see us when you have the time, now. You might be a knight-in-training, but you need time with your family."

"I will see to that, too, Mrs. Rancher," Bryant said. "Our intent was never to keep the boy from you forever."

"Thank you," Daniel said, relieved.

"Since you refuse to leave, behave yourself while away, and remember to mind your manners, obey your instructor, eat your greens, and…" Anna said.

Dirk and Megan smiled as Anna began to dishing out a lifetime's worth of parental orders to Daniel.

They left the following day. Daniel was there to see them off.

"I miss you already, jerkface," Mary half-heartedly insulted him.

"You, too, brat," Daniel said smiled.

Then Daniel and Mary did something they rarely did. They embraced in a tight hug.

Daniel looked to Dirk. His father placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I wish you already," Dirk said. "I wish you could do your training on the other side."

"So do I," Daniel said.

Then after saying goodbye to Anna again, he faced Megan.

"Try not to have too much fun," Daniel said to her.

"And you try to have some," Megan shot back playfully.

"Eh, you know me. When have I ever not," Daniel asked.

"Then try not make too much trouble for Sir Bryant then," Megan laughed.

"Hey," Daniel cried in mock offense.

"I will see you again, brother," Megan said in seriousness.

"I know. I will be along soon enough. You be careful out there. Do not let him win," Daniel replied.

"When he comes, I'll be ready," Megan replied.

She held up The Vessel.

"What about last time?" Daniel asked. "He will never face you on even terms."

"I know. I guess I have to learn to play dirty, too," Megan replied.

* * *

><p>"Wow. So Danny's stuck back home," Firefly said.<p>

"Yeah, Daniel has to work hard to become a knight," Mary repeated.

"You okay with that,?" Firefly asked the girls. "Everyone's going through a tough time. Must be hard having the family split up."

"Daniel took Bernard's offer before I even got back home last year," Megan said. "I got used to him being away for a long time a while back."

"I see," Firefly replied, understandingly.

* * *

><p>In the main hall, the Dongardians settled themselves into whatever chairs the ponies could get set-up. Even though they had prepared for a large number of strangers to inhabit the hall at this time, they still came up a little short.<p>

"Hang on! Floating chairs coming through," Moondancer announced.

She came in levitating additional seats for everyone to take. The humans stepped aside, instead of stopping to stare. They'd grown used to the unicorns' antics in the time they'd spent with them. Moondancer set the chairs down, allowing everyone to sit.

Magic Star went to the head of the dining room table.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat and began.

"Greetings, people of Dongard. I've just been informed that the spare sleeping quarters in the West and East wings have been prepared for you. The West wing currently has 15 rooms open, each capable of housing up to twenty people a piece. The East wing was 10 rooms open with the same space. Now let's see… In the wings, we have room for five hundred of you, but don't worry, we also have spare rooms we can make accommodating to the rest of you," Magic Star explained.

She motioned to Heart Throb and Mimic.

"Now if you'll split up into two groups, I want 300 of you following Heart Throb to the West wing and 200 going with Mimic to the East wing. After we have you all settled, we'll give you a tour of the castle," she finished.

Magic Star hopped off her chair while the humans organized themselves and approached Galaxy.

"How's the experimenting with Shell gone for you all?" she asked the ruby Unicorn.

"Very good!" Galaxy happily replied. "Come on down the lab. We'll show you what we've accomplished."

* * *

><p>Galaxy, Bright Eyes, and Sparkler showed Magic Star and Twilight they had accomplished. There were now seventeen quartz stones, the original, plus eight smaller ones about three-fourths its size all identical. Buttons had carved them all. In a box besides the table were eight more even smaller quartz stones about the size of a baseball, each. The larger quartz stones spheres were each held in a wooden stand made just for each of them atop the table.<p>

"Very impressive," Magic Star said, examination the Holding runes in them and sensing the energy that had been stored within.

"Thanks. We've decided to go with a Chandelier design that utilizes several stones to generate the necessary power. As soon as we've made a fully working Shell, we're going to make copies and have them sent out to the other homesteads of The Center Lands," Bright Eyes explained.

"Good idea," Twilight said.

"So how will the nine stones be held together?" Magic Star asked.

"Well, this our final design," Sparkler said, pointing to a blueprint hanging on the wall.

Magic and Galaxy got closer and took a look. It looked like the wooden holders they'd been in would be attached right to it after the stones were tied down to them. The actual frame of the chandelier would be wooden. There would be a central pillar in the middle around five feet high that was be carved into an octagon with eight boards sticking out of each side, which would be about three feet long. Each board was to have a support beam each. The larger quartz stone would be place on the central beam while the eight medium sized ones would be at each end of the boards while the small ones would be fastened between the boards with smaller holders to cast a Levitation spell that would free up more magic in the larger ones for casting Shell. Overall, it was a very simple design.

"And this is the work we've done," Sparkler said.

She walked over to an object that was covered in a sheet. She pulled it off. Leaning in the corner was finished chandelier exactly as the plans showed it sans quartz stone spheres.

"We've been waiting until we could have all the unicorns in one place again to cast it," Bright Eyes said.

"So now that you're all here, let's get this thing done," Sparkler said flatly.

"Tomorrow," Magic Star said. "It's been a long day for everyone, and I think we need some rest before we try to tackle this thing. Just have someone finish the chandelier tonight and we'll meet up in the morning."

* * *

><p>"Ow! …Are you almost done yet," Misty whined. "It hurts and it just clashes with my clothes, Liam."<p>

Liam moaned and finished up the final touches of her tattoo, which he was inking into the back of her right hand. When he was finished, he withdrew the needle and leaned back in his chair. Misty took her hand off the work table and looked at the spell circle in it dubiously.

"I don't understand why this is necessary. I don't care if it we can make it cast a field around us that dampens all other forms of magic. _It's ugly!" _she pouted.

"Oh, stop," Liam grumbled, rolling his eyes. "It can be removed easily enough, but for now, we need the assurance should ever we have to go toe-to-toe with the Light Bringer! I was able to keep up with her and that infernal mare Pegasus back in the caves using a spell just like this. At least this way we don't have to at a site we've rigged."

"I thought we were making the Smooze so it could do that for us," Misty replied unhappily.

"Yes, well, her and her little ponies have ways of making things…difficult," Liam muttered.

"We _are_ talking about the same girl that brought Tirac to his knees, Misty," Kate said from behind Misty. "All four of them."

"I know. _It's still ugly,"_ Misty repeated, louder and whinier than before.

Liam and Kate both sighed, for once in complete agreement.

"Hey, guys," Raul waved to them.

He entered the chamber holding a scroll.

"Check this out the messenger hawk arrived from Dongard," he said excitedly. "I was like, just chilling and sketching some really weird looking trees that were practically curling around each other and…"

He stopped when Liam looked at him impatiently, tapping a finger on the work table. Raul cleared his throat.

"Your inside guy overheard the servants in Dongard Castle say the Ranchers are being moved to a safe house in Elfheim. Oh, and a bunch of homeless are being moved to the ponies' castle," he finished.

"Hmm. I see. Interesting. Well, back to work," Liam replied.

"So, how does that change the agenda," Raul asked.

"It doesn't," Liam answered.

Raul and Misty exchanged confused looks. Raul leaned on the work table closer to Liam.

"Uh, the plan was to take care of the girl and the ponies in one swoop, but even the Smooze can't reach Elfheim from The Center Lands, right? Are we gonna send someone after her or what?" Raul asked.

"Or what," Liam replied.

He got up and left a very confused Raul and Misty behind. Kate sighed.

"Are we missing something?" Misty asked.

"What our socially challenged friend there was trying to say is that the Ranchers heading north are obvious decoys and that the real Rancher family is traversing towards The Center Lands with the ponies and the rest of the impoverished. Dongard would never let such confidential information be leaked to anyone," Kate explained.

"Oh," Misty and Raul said, finally getting it.

* * *

><p>"And that should do it," Bowtie said.<p>

She dropped the hammer out of her mouth onto the work bench and looked at the finished chandelier. All the spheres holders had been nailed to the chandelier and the quartz stones tied down in place. There were several blocks stuck under the boards holding it upright so it wouldn't tip over. Tomorrow, it would see its launching.


End file.
